Legacy of Darth Plagueis The Wise
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Sidious killed Darth Plagueis. That is all we know. But what if the Sith Lord did not go quietly like Sidious thought. What if his spirit lived? What if he found a new apprentice in the form of one Uzumaki Naruto? What if he found the perfect apprentice?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The New Apprentice

The spirit of Darth Plagueis the Wise cursed his treacherous student Darth Sidious for the man's betrayal and killing his Master in his sleep. It was not something the Muun had even expected from his Sith Apprentice so soon and yet that was probably the reason why Plagueis never saw it coming. It had infuriated the spirit of the Sith Lord to no end that he actually refused to become one with the Force like so many Sith and Jedi before him like Sidious no doubt expected to happen. The plan the Sith Lord had been working on to create the perfect Force attuned subject, who would be the perfect apprentice in Plagueis's mind to teach, and learn even greater secrets the Force kept locked away. His only real mistake was informing Sidious of his plan to create such a person using the Dark Side to manipulate the Midi-Chlorians to form such an individual.

In fact, Plagueis had been in deep mediation when his apprentice struck, as he was in the final stages of such a child being created in the womb of an untouched woman, who the Sith Lord suspected _had _to be untouched by another in order for the Midi-Chlorians to create such a child. While Sidious was taught how to manipulate the Midi-Chlorians the Sith Apprentice now Master in accordance with the Rule of Two, did not possess the necessary skill to do it himself, and would not be able to duplicate the process. Still, it didn't mean Sidious could not find the child once born, and use for his own means to continue the Sith way. Plagueis had surmised that Sidious would try to find the child in the future, as a way to spite his former Master, and further cut ties between them like all Sith Apprentices did their Masters when they became the Master.

However, Darth Plagueis wasn't about to go quietly like his foolish apprentice thought he would, and moved quickly to the nearby planet below his ship just before Sidious took control of it. Plagueis had seen through his spirit form how Sidious had destroyed his still strong Muun body with Sith Lightning before throwing it out the airlock to burn up in the planet's atmosphere. As for the spirit of the Sith Lord, he knew it was only a matter of time before he would become one with Force, and that was not something Plagueis wanted any time soon. The only way the Sith Lord could continue existing was to inhabit a body strong in the Force or at least had potential to become strong in the Force with enough training. Plagueis had known possessing Sidious was out of the question, as his student had become too strong in the Dark Side to turn, and only hasten the Sith Lord into a true death.

Again, it wasn't something Plagueis wanted, and he wasn't foolish enough to try given the fact Sidious basically knew everything he knew.

Though it didn't mean Sidious knew how to use everything taught to him by Plagueis.

Traveling down to the planet, Plagueis found himself in a primitive world with not much technological wonder, but with plenty of human life, yet each one weak in the Force, or with no Force potential at all. It was silently infuriating to the Sith Lord that this would be is reward for training Sidious and the Force itself stranding his spirit here on a planet where the Force was not strong enough to give him a potential host.

Until he stumbled upon something interesting in a forest area being drenched in heavy rainfall and sensed his search for a host body was coming to an end. The potential host in question was the form of a small human child possibly six standard years old, crying his eyes out over something, and was a bit malnourished from the fact the boy was skinner then he should be at his age.

"Lousy people. Hating me. Calling me a demon. Its not fair! Why am I hated by them? Why?" said the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes that had an intensity to them.

'Interesting. I think I should investigate this boy's potential,' thought Plagueis, as he had moved closer to the boy, and sensed the Force was strong in him compared to the other candidates he had seen.

Upon entering the boy's body, the Sith Lord soon found himself within the child's mind, which looked damp like a sewer with red pipes mixing with blue ones all around him the massive walls. The stench from the smell of it all made the swamp regions of Nal Hutta seem pleasant, and the Sith Lord had to use his powers to enhance his sight to see through the infinite darkness that surrounded him. The water rippled when he moved in his now solid body, as he found the Force was strong enough in here to give him a stronger form, and knew this boy would be his chosen vessel.

However, that line of thought ended when a growl was heard behind him from a large animal, and the vile energy the Sith Lord sensed from the large creature made him turn to face it.

_**"What are you doing here in my vessel's mind insect? You are not welcome here!"**_ said the animal, which the Sith Lord had determined was a vulpine class creature, and had nine swishing tails with crimson eyes glaring at him.

"Your vessel? You are mistaken. This boy is to become my new host," said Plagueis with the vulpine creature becoming increasingly angry by this news.

_**"Be gone! This is my vessel and I will not have some strange creature like you take what is **__**mine**__** to manipulate!"**_ said Kyuubi before he charged the Sith Lord and Plagueis moved nimbly out of way of the vulpine now attempting to maim him.

Plagueis countered with the Force, pushing the Kyuubi back, but all it did was stall the fox from achieving its goal, and the Sith Lord knew it would only be a matter of time before the vulpine creature overpowered him. Reaching out to the Force for an answer to this problem, the Sith Lord looked quickly to his right, seeing what possibly looked like a doorway of that was shut, but had bars for doors, and given his own body structure could slip between the bars to escape. The Kyuubi sensed Darth Plagueis's plan seconds before the Sith Lord ran for the door and moved to intercept the Muun to prevent the intruder from escaping. Using the Force to accelerate his speed, Plagueis knew this was going to close, as he would either escape this prison, or be a temporary roommate to its current occupant.

'I only have one chance at this,' thought Darth Plagueis, as he leaped forward, using the Force to jump much farther then someone of his species ever could, and managed to get through the bars to the other side while Kyuubi's claws barely missed him.

_**"You will not get away with this!"**_ said Kyuubi howling in rage at this intruder.

"I already have vulpine creature. Though you being in this boy is a curiosity to me," said Plagueis turning around, the swishing of his Sith robe echoing through the large area, and seeing the red eyes filled with hate from the Kyuubi aimed at him.

_**"You are not human and yet...you wield a power not unlike the Sage of Six Paths did all those years ago,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Plagueis frown at him from behind his hood.

"Sage of Six Paths? Never heard of him," said Plagueis with Kyuubi frowning at the Sith Lord now.

_**"Really? That is surprising. From what I recall, he was a lot like you, only his power wasn't so...dark, and he was much more noble,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Plagueis frown even further.

"This Sage of Six Paths sounds like a _Jedi_," said Plagueis with the Kyuubi now leaning down with its face in front of the cage.

_**"You make it sound like this potential Jedi was your opposite,"**_ said Kyuubi intrigued by this development.

"_If_ he was a Jedi, then yes vulpine one, the man was in fact my opposite, and we would have been enemies," said Plagueis with the Kyuubi laughing slightly.

_**"If the Sage of the Six Paths was in fact a Jedi, then who are you, and what is your exact title?"**_ said Kyuubi with a smile on its face.

"I am Darth Plagueis: Dark Lord of the Sith," said Plagueis bowing slightly in front of the fox.

_**Ah! Opposite indeed. Why the sudden interest in my vessel?"**_ said Kyuubi, as the Sith Lord look around the area that was Naruto's mind, and was clearly not impressed by the scenery.

"I need him in order to survive and cheat death if only for a time," said Plagueis before telling the Kyuubi his tale about the Force, Sidious being his apprentice, and the betrayal of that apprentice killing him while he slept leading to this point in time.

_**"Ah! Not the death you were hoping for. Still, at least you entered here by choice, **__**I**__** was put here against my will after being sealed away two times previously, and in this one's own family no less,"**_ said Kyuubi before explaining the history of the world from the Sage of Six paths to chakra, the forming of the tailed beasts, and the Jinchuriki of the Elemental Countries that were hated by their very creators while being used as weapons of war.

"Interesting. A Jedi came to this world, discovered the ten-tailed demon, fought it with all his power of the Force, and somehow managed to seal it into himself. No doubt he tried to share his knowledge of the Force with the people of this world, but it changed into this chakra, and thus became a warped perversion of it. That is what I sensed from the people of this world when I came down here and saw so little potential in the people when I was looking for a host. Still, it doesn't fully explain how this child has the potential to use the Force, and chakra at the same time," said Plagueis with his mind trying to figure it out.

_**"I think I know,"**_ said Kyuubi at last with the Sith Lord turning to face him.

"How?" said Plagueis before Kyuubi merely smiled

_**"Use your power to check the boy's lineage. I think the answer will become clear upon learning just **__**who**__** he's descended from,"**_ said Kyuubi with Plagueis closing his eyes for a second and reached out through the Force to scan the boy's genetic makeup past down from parent to child.

Until _finally_...Plagueis saw it.

"Impossible! The boy is...is...," said Plagueis before looking at the grinning Kyuubi.

_**"Yes. The boy is a direct bloodline descendant of the Sage of Six Paths. The Jedi, who first came to this world, and became the very first Jinchuriki,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing the Sith Lord's mind moving miles a minutes at this latest development.

"Of course! It makes sense this boy's Force potential would be the highest of the people of this world. However, it is wasted here in this village from what you've explained with the abuse he's suffered, and will continue to suffer if we don't act quickly," said Plagueis with the fox nodding.

_**"What do you propose?"**_ said Kyuubi seeing the Sith Lord smirk for a second behind his hooded Sith robes.

"Simple. We turn this weak boy that is your vessel into a Sith Lord of incredible power and have him become ruler of this world. He will become our true legacy," said Plagueis knowing there was no way off the planet, _so_ he might as well continue the legacy he had tried to continue with Sidious, and upon training his new apprentice _correctly_...leave to become one with the Force.

_**"I like the sound of that. I like that a lot!"**_ said Kyuubi before they began to formulate their plan to mold this boy into the world's future Emperor.

(With Naruto)

Naruto felt himself getting sleepy, but fought against it so he could be alert for any kind of attack aimed at him since it wasn't the first time that happened, and had developed an almost instinctual six sense when it came to being alert to danger. In fact, Naruto had a feeling about people since before he could walk, as he didn't trust what little food given to him to be healthy, or not poisoned by the people in the orphanage that had just recently kicked him out into this rainstorm.

'Lousy jerks. They'll get theirs when I become Hokage and I order them to do humiliating things like clean dirty toilets those fat guys from that one clan use near that BBQ place,' thought Naruto feeling his eyelids get heavier until finally the need to sleep won over the need to be alert.

_**"He's here,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing the boy slowly get up from the water covered ground that was his mind and look around.

"Where am I?" said Naruto the cage with the fox behind it.

_**"In your mind my vessel,"**_ said the Kyuubi seeing the boy walk closer to the cage and stop suddenly before taking a step back just out of reach of the fox's claws.

"Something tells me I shouldn't move any closer," said Naruto before Kyuubi shot its claws forward and _barely_ missed the boy.

_**"That something was correct. The Sith Lord was right. The Force is strong with you,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto scratching his head in confusion.

"Sith Lord? The Force? What are you talking about? Who are you? What is going on?" said Naruto with the Kyuubi laughing at him.

_**"You are a curious one. Always asking question, yet people never give you answers, and if they do they are only lies. I sense you thirst for knowledge about yourself and other things beyond your current grasp,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Naruto frown at him.

"So what if I am? There is nothing wrong with wanting to learn stuff. And you didn't even answer my questions!" said Naruto seeing Kyuubi laugh again.

_**"Quite right. You're an observant boy. I'll give you that much. In case you can't tell, **__**I**__** am Kyuubi no Kitsune, and **__**you**__** dear boy...are my vessel,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Naruto was shocked by this news.

"So that's why they hate me. That's why they call me a demon. Because of you," said Naruto seeing the Kyuubi nod.

_**"They think I am you. Or is it they think you are me? Doesn't matter. What matters right now is your future boy. Correction, **__**our**__** future since our lives are tied together thanks to the Yondaime sealing me into you, and the Sandaime Hokage blabbing to the people about it,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Naruto look at him with surprise and shock.

"What? The old man told them? But...why tell them if they're just going to hate me? Why didn't he tell me from the start?" said Naruto with the Kyuubi shrugging.

_**"Why indeed. You can ask him in the future should time permit it, but for now my dear boy such a question must be put on hold, and your attention refocused on the question of what you wish to do with your life,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing the boy looked lost.

"I...I don't know. Everyone hates me. I can't go to the old man because of...well you being in my body and him not telling me after all the stuff I went through. I basically have no one in the village I can turn to for help," said Naruto with the fox nodding in agreement.

_**"True. Which is why you're not going to get help from anyone in the village,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Naruto once more looking at him.

"But...who will teach me then?" said Naruto seeing the Kyuubi grin at him before looking over at the wall where Plagueis was watching the conversation between them.

"That my young apprentice...would be me!" said Plagueis with Naruto screaming out in fright and turn to see the Sith Lord now standing a few feet from him.

"W-Who are you?" said Naruto seeing the robed figure smirk slightly at him.

"I am Darth Plagueis. From this day forward until told otherwise, you my dear boy will be my student, and I will your teacher. When learning from me, you will address me as Master, and I will address you as Apprentice until the time is right for you to be given a Sith name," said Plagueis seeing Naruto look at him with surprise.

"You're really going to teach me? Really? This isn't some cruel trick, right?" said Naruto with Kyuubi shaking his head no to indicate it wasn't a cruel trick.

"No. This is not a trick. When a Sith Lord takes on a Sith apprentice, he makes sure that the apprentice has the potential to one day surpass the Master, and you Naruto have that potential. When you aren't learning from me, Kyuubi here will teach you about chakra, and what you need to know about the world. When the time comes, I will ask you to complete a test that will determine if my time spent training you was worth the effort, or wasted on a weak spineless child," said Plagueis while sensing the boy was determined to prove him wrong.

"I'll prove myself worthy. Make no mistake, I'll pass whatever test you throw at me, and I'll be the best apprentice you've ever had!" said Naruto since he didn't realize the Sith were founded on the Rule of Two or that Plagueis only had one other Sith apprentice.

'You have no idea just how right you are my new apprentice. You have no idea,' thought Plagueis while looking slightly over at Kyuubi and the fox was already grinning an evil smile for the enemy that seemed to haunt the creature's mind.

Whatever this enemy was, the Sith Lord knew that the Kyuubi would use this boy to kill that foe, and Plagueis would assist in that endeavor since vulpine creature's enemy was now theirs.

"I have a question Master. How am I going to be trained without anyone knowing? The Hokage will suspect something after awhile," said Naruto seeing Plagueis smile at him.

"Leave that to me child. For now, get some sleep, and tomorrow we will face this small problem together," said Plagueis seeing Naruto nod and went over to a more dry area of his mind to sleep.

And for once wasn't facing horrible nightmares.

_**"He's right. The Hokage will be suspicious of him. Always has. Every Kage in every village has a special viewing orb and can find people in it if they know who to look for within the village,"**_ said Kyuubi having spent more then enough time in the wives of the previous Hokages of Konoha to know enough about what they have in their office.

"As I told the boy my friend, we will deal with it tomorrow, and not a minute sooner," said Plagueis before deciding to explore the child's mind and see what else was here.

(Hokage Tower-The Next Day)

When Naruto woke up from his nap in the woods, the weather had cleared, and the only signs of the rainstorm hitting was the wet terrain around him. At first, the boy thought the whole thing that happened in meeting Kyuubi, then Darth Plagueis was just a dream his mind thought up to combat the nightmares that normally haunted, and destroyed all his peaceful dreams. However, the idea of being a dream was shattered by the voice of Darth Plagueis himself inside his head to end that line of thought, and was instructed by his new Master/Teacher to head for the Hokage Tower where the Sandaime Hokage was residing.

It wasn't easy to get there, given how the location Naruto was in had been on the _far side_ of the village away from the actual structure, and then there was the people in the Leaf to contend with since they'd sooner be block his path then help him. Darth Plagueis knew this too, as he didn't need the Force to sense the hatred these people had for Naruto, and the boy wasn't even in their line of sight when sneaking to the tower. When Naruto did make to the tower, more importantly to the doors leading to the Hokage, the secretary was the only one capable of beeping him in, and sadly she was among many in the Leaf that liked him.

She was more inclined to sell him out to assassins or a coup should he ever become the Hokage of Konoha.

"What do _you _want monster?" said the woman glaring at him.

"I'm here to see the Hokage. Its important," said Naruto, but the woman smirked at him, and just went about working on her nails.

"Sorry. He's backed up with meetings all day. Come back later," said the woman, which wasn't true in the slightest, but she was one hundred percent sure he didn't know that, and had no way to disprove her.

Frowning, Naruto concentrated on using the Force like Plagueis had been doing on their way here to sense the occupants of the Hokage's Office, and found it was just the old man in there. He also sensed the woman was lying, as her personal thoughts about him being alive practically being screamed from within her head, and would never let him in unless someone with considerable weight to see the Hokage was with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"Your lying," said Naruto with the woman turning her head to glare at him.

"Keep your filthy demon mouth shut. I'm the Hokage's Secretary and if I say he's busy then he's busy. Now get lost or I'll have the ANBU throw you out," said the woman, who saw Naruto frown further at her, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Prove he's busy. Knock on the door and tell him I'm here," said Naruto following the Sith Lord's instructions with the woman looking ready to explode at him and saw her rise ready to strike his face.

"Steady my apprentice. Your timing must be perfect," said Plagueis inside Naruto's head while testing the boy's ability to think on his feet while using the Force.

"Disrespectful brat!" said the woman, as she swung her hand down to slap him hard, and hopefully snap his neck.

'And..._NOW_!' thought Naruto, as he used the Force to dodge the swing, and press the button that unlocked the door mechanism that kept the door locked he sensed the mean lady used the moment he asked to see the Hokage before rushing for the door.

"Stop him! Stop the demon from reaching the Hokage," said the woman with the ANBU guarding the door getting ready to attack the child.

When Naruto got close enough, he dove under the one ANBU's legs, used the Force to turn the doorknob of the door all the way, and kicked it hard to open with a loud "BAM!" sound while skidding into the room. Getting up off the ground, Naruto quickly dodged a shuriken, and kunai before diving for the Hokage's desk.

"What is the meaning of this?" said the Sandaime sternly at the ANBU entering the room with weapons in hand.

"Hokage-sama, the dem-I mean the _boy_ tried to enter unlawfully, and we assumed he was going to assassinate you," said one of the ANBU, who had a bear mask on, and glaring at Naruto behind it.

"Do you assume me to be weak Bear?" said the Sandaime seeing the younger man shake his head no.

"No Hokage-sama, but the dem-the _boy_...he is still dangerous," said Bear with his fellow guard nodding in agreement.

"He's not the one in here brandishing weapons," said the Sandaime with the two ANBU quickly putting them away.

"Our apologize Hokage-sama. We will just grab the boy and then escort him out," said the ANBU with the crane mask.

"No. The boy will stay. _You _will leave," said the Hokage with the ANBU looking at each other.

"But sir, the boy cannot be trusted, and...," said Bear, but the look in the Sandaime's eyes told him to shut up, and listen his leader.

"I'll decide whether Naruto can be trusted or not. Now get out of here before I have you both demoted!" said the Sandaime with both men leaving though Naruto could sense they were less then pleased.

"Thanks old man," said Naruto with a smile though it left when the Hokage gave him a stern look telling the boy he didn't approve.

"Naruto, why are you here? You should be back at the orphanage like a good boy," said the Sandaime while Kyuubi scoffed in the boy's head.

_**"You mean like a good punching bag,"**_ said Kyuubi with Plagueis nodding in agreement to that statement.

"But I don't want to go back. They kicked me out last night in the middle of the rainstorm and I was deprived of food the whole day," said Naruto before his stomach let out a loud growl.

"I see. I didn't know that," said the Sandaime simply, but in Naruto's mind, the Sith Lord knew that wasn't true, and knew this man wasn't that easy to fool.

"Follow my words exactly my Apprentice. Today's lesson is about learning on how to deceive and use manipulation to get what you want out of people," said Plagueis, as he told Naruto what to say, and Kyuubi just grinned at how this was going to turn out.

"Old man, I overheard one of the people at the orphanage talking about me, but I didn't really understand it, and maybe you could," said Naruto with the Sandaime looking at him with a raise eyebrow.

"How do you know they were talking about you Naruto?" said the Sandaime with the boy fidgeting a bit.

"Well...they always call me 'Demon Brat' and one of them told the other not to say that when I'm around since they didn't want me to link it to the Kyuubi for some reason. They also mentioned 'provoking Kyuubi' and 'teaching the Kyuubi a lesson by going after his human body' along with some other stuff I couldn't hear," said Naruto seeing the Hokage scowl at this.

'Those idiots! I told them not to do anything that could jeopardize the boy's conditioning to being a loyal weapon to the village!' thought the Sandaime while Plagueis picked up the line of thought to hold for later.

"I was thinking maybe I should have my own home. Away from the villagers that only you know about and could check up on every once in a while," said Naruto with the old man looking like the idea would put a hamper on his plans.

"I don't know Naruto. How will you eat? I just can't you hunt for food," said the Hokage seeing Naruto frown at him.

"At least the food I eat in the forest won't be moldy like the people running the orphanage give me. And there will be a lot more to eat too," said Naruto seeing the Hokage letting out a sigh while Plagueis knew the old man was trying not to lose his patience.

"Naruto, you being alone is not healthy for you, and I can't in good conscious put you in that situation," said the Sandaime Hokage, which made Naruto become angry at him, and it was surprising for the Hokage to see such anger in a child aimed at him.

"Why? At least being alone is better then being hated, beaten, starved, and treated like I'm a nobody. You think that way too, don't you? You're just like them!" said Naruto now crying and pointing an accusing finger at the Hokage.

"No Naruto I'm not, but...you see Naruto I...I...," said the Sandaime seeing mixture of emotions swirling in the boy's blue eyes and it was almost hypnotic.

"Please old man. I'm not asking for much. If I don't have my own place...I don't know what I'll do," said Naruto with an empty voice and sensed the Sandaime was thinking this over.

'On one hand it could ensure his loyalty to the Leaf in time, but given my own workload I won't be able to keep an eye on him all the time like I can now, and there is no guarantee one of my Shinobi won't make an attempt to kill Naruto if I assign them to guard the boy when he's there. I could have weasel watch the boy, given his Sharingan being developed enough to suppress the demon's chakra should the boy tap into it, and he can easily earn Naruto's trust providing food to him while report all the child's activities to me,' thought the Sandaime before eyeing Naruto carefully.

_**"He's up to something,"**_ said Kyuubi knowing the old Hokage wasn't about to let Naruto have his own place and not keep an eye on him.

"All right Naruto. I'll arrange some form of housing for you, _but _to ensure your protection I'm going to have one of most trusted ANBU watching over you, and providing food be delivered by him to your home so looking for food will be unnecessary," said the Hokage while Naruto gave him a skeptical look.

"Not the ones from earlier I hope," said Naruto with the Sandaime letting out a chuckle.

"No Naruto. Someone much more skilled and nicer too," said the Sandaime seeing the boy give him a cheesy smile at this news.

"Thanks old man. You're the best!" said Naruto while inside Plagueis was complimenting his student on a job well done in deceiving the old man.

"I know Naruto. Now that you've given me an excuse to get away from all this dreaded paperwork, let's go out to eat, and then pick out a nice place for you to live in," said the Sandaime while Naruto played his part in being dumb like the old man thought he was.

(A/N: YAY! The first chapter in a new story. I couldn't get this out of my head and had to write and post. Hope you like it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Passing the Test

For the next two years, life for Naruto had drastically improved, and yet it was still filled with hardship on account of his training under Darth Plagueis in the ways of the Force. It was not easy hiding the training from the ANBU codenamed Weasel on account of his choice in masks since the Hokage had assigned the man for his "protection", which the Sith Lord knew was false, and the Shinobi really assigned spy on Naruto to make sure he didn't do anything dangerous. This was further proven by Kyuubi, who had informed with anger in his voice to the both parties that the one "guarding" the blonde was in fact an Uchiha, and had fully developed Sharingan Eyes. Kyuubi further explained that the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan Eyes when focused, had the ability to suppress demonic chakra, and could pose a problem later.

Fortunately, as the two years progressed, the Sandaime had to divert the Uchiha's time away from Naruto to more important issues, and the blonde Sith Apprentice pounced on all those opportunities to continue his Force training. The boy had learned quickly under Plagueis, which the Sith Lord had found to be refreshing in a sense since Sidious was never really like that, and would become frustrated with things he couldn't understand.

Some of the things Plagueis had taught Sidious in his early years had been discarded by the young Sith, but Naruto had absorbed everything, and focused on how to use such skills to his benefit before he learned something else. In truth, Plagueis had found the ideal Sith Apprentice in the form of Uzumaki Naruto, and had found that his young student was able to endure his harsh training ironically thanks to the cruel treatment of the villagers responsible for placing such hardships on him from the start. Even Plagueis's own teachings, which he had used on Sidious did little to impede the boy's progress in training under the Sith Lord, and only made the boy get better with each passing moment.

_Tell me what you regard as your greatest strength, so I will know how best to undermine you; tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know which I must force you to face; tell me what you cherish most, so I will know what to take from you; and tell me what you crave, so that I might deny you._

Naruto's greatest strength was never giving up in the face of adversity. Naruto's greatest fear was failing his Master any test placed before him. What Naruto cherished most was learning from both his teachers. What Naruto craved...well not even the boy knew what that was considering his age, but there was _something _there, and for the moment was out of his reach. Still, Naruto wasn't interested in trying to fight for what he craved knowing there was no point until he had the means to reach it, and decided to be patient. Sadly for Naruto, _that _was one of his main weakness's, as he had inherited his Mother's impatience when she was a child, and at times it required a bit of an effort to calm him down when things rarely got frustrated.

Another thing Naruto was beginning to experience through the Force as the two years of training progressed, were visions of the future when he slept, and found them to be a bit unusual if not disturbing. When Plagueis asked about them, Naruto said he saw the very ANBU, who was "guarding" him, walking towards a large fan like symbol, the Shinobi then pulled out his sword, and slashed it repeatedly until all that remained was a small tainted fragment. Kyuubi explained the fan symbol he saw in the vision belonged to the Uchiha Clan, which the ANBU with the Weasel Mask belong too, and the vision showed them being completely destroyed all the way down to a small handful. Maybe less then that!

"We must use this time to our advantage Naruto. The day or night this happens, you will escape from the village, and head towards a country where we can continue our training. Having the ability to command the Force makes you strong, but I also need to teach you the various sword forms developed over the years used by Jedi, and Sith since we first took up such a weapon," said Plagueis seeing Naruto nod, but given the situation that was going to happen with the Uchiha Clan's soon to be near extermination, escaping would be a challenge since every Shinobi not keeping the village on lockdown would be hunting down Weasel, and the risk of them finding the Kyuubi Jinchuriki escaping would rise in the process.

'Another test?' thought Naruto knowing that every command Plagueis gave was basically a test for him.

"Yes. Though there is another test you must undertake _before_ completing the other one my still very young Apprentice," said Plagueis with Naruto looking curiously at him.

'What test my Master?' thought Naruto while the Sith Lord smiled at the boy knowing he was eager to prove himself.

"Your _final_ test before I grant you a Sith name," said Plagueis seeing Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"What kind of test Master?" said Naruto knowing this test would be a major step forward in advancing towards becoming a Sith Lord.

"A test forged in blood, death, and...your _revenge_ against those orphanage overseers that made life miserable for you my Apprentice," said Plagueis seeing Naruto's face become filled with anger at the memories that came from his past experiences with the people there.

And it wasn't just the adults either, as the kids his age, and the older ones were cruel to him too! Laughing when they locked him dusty closets, beating him up after they talked Naruto into getting them extra food, and then pinning the theft on the Kyuubi vessel so he got beaten up even further. It made the Jinchuriki angry inside, which was what Plagueis wanted from Naruto, and kept the boy feeding on the Dark Side of the Force to remove any kind of guilt over what was going to happen in the near future.

'I'm ready Master,' thought Naruto while kneeling in his mind in front of the Sith Lord's throne in the room the Muun had the boy create to replace the sewer it had once been.

"No! Not _yet_. First, you need to learn some Jutsus to further improve your arsenal in that field, _and _there is also the matter of throwing off any pursuers once the Sandaime Hokage knows you've fled," said Plagueis knowing his apprentice was ambitious, but had to learn patience, and when to take his tests fully prepared.

'What about a Clone Jutsu? There are so many of them I could use!' thought Naruto with Plagueis smiling at his promising apprentice eager to pass any test before him and always thinking several step ahead even if its on his feet.

_**"Clever boy. However, there is only one true Clone Jutsu out there that is designed for someone of your...**__**situation**__**, and very few know it without going to the source of where such a scroll is located,"**_ said Kyuubi with Plagueis turning to face the fox.

"What scroll is that?" said Plagueis with a raised eyebrow.

_**"The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. All of Konoha's most powerful Jutsus since the days of the village's founding are written in that scroll. What you are looking for would be the Shadow Clone Jutsu, which makes solid clones of the original user, **__**and**__** everything the Shadow Clones learn...**__**you**__** learn,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Naruto's eyes light up.

'I could learn from you two in half the time! Over a Month's worth of training done in a single day,' thought Naruto with Plagueis realizing the same thing.

"But how do we get the scroll? Or to a lesser extent of not getting it, how do we find a proper teacher in the art to show you, and work from there? Such an item is no doubt heavily guarded in the Hokage's Office, as he would be its assigned guardian given it holds all the village's secrets, and those that do know it won't exactly be forthcoming in teaching you. We will have to..._make someone_ teach you," said Plagueis knowing that was the safest route for Naruto at the moment to prevent the Hokage from ruining their plans for freedom.

'Who would know such an dangerous Jutsu aside from the Hokage himself?' thought Naruto while letting out a frustrated sigh.

_**"Just use the Force to guide you kit. Find your answers that way,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Naruto smirking at the fox.

'You're right! Thanks Kyuubi,' thought Naruto before using the Force to find his answer and was surprised to once more see the Weasel Mask ANBU making a copy of himself with ease.

"What do you see my Apprentice?" said Plagueis while Naruto frowned in thought over what the Force was showing him.

'I think...I think the Force is telling me to learn it from Weasel,' thought Naruto while not understanding answer the Force was giving him.

_**"Learning from a member of the Uchiha Clan. It turns my stomach! He could hold it over you in exchange for some kind of favor. Those born of the Uchiha Clan cannot be trusted!"**_ said Kyuubi feeling his rage flaring within Naruto's body.

"I agree, but we know that this particular person is going to do something horrible, and we use that knowledge against him," said Plagueis already forming a plan for the next time Weasel came by to watch over him.

(Several Days Later)

"Some fresh fruit was added in today's menu of food I've purchased for you Naruto-san," said Weasel, as he handed Naruto a bag of food, and looked at the nearly 8 year old boy in front of him.

The blonde boy had long since lost the signs of malnutrition thanks to choice of foods the Weasel Masked ANBU brought him, as well as the little burst of Kyuubi's chakra when the Shinobi wasn't around, and even then the man suspected the fox had done something to accelerate the boy's recovery. Of course, the ANBU _could _have reported this to the Hokage, _but_ it wasn't really fair to the boy since all the fox did was heal him of any kind of physical problems, and thus didn't require the Third's attention. In a way, Weasel had secretly cursed the Sandaime for this assignment, not because he hated the boy, which he didn't, _but_ because the old Hokage was partially responsible for setting everything that led up to this in motion, and Weasel once more wished the Yondaime Hokage was alive to run the Leaf.

The Uchiha Clan was causing problems, which couldn't be solved by peaceful talks, and was distracting him from his current mission to watch the boy properly like the Sandaime Hokage ordered. Granted, the Shadow Clone Jutsu allowed him to be in two places at once, _but _it only lasted so long, and a strong enough hit to the Shadow Clone would cause it to disperse. If that happened, red flags would be raised by his family on _why_ he was using that Jutsu instead of being there with his family, and question his loyalty to the point where the mission he would have to undertake in the next couple of Months could possibly fail.

"Thanks Weasel-san. You're much better at being a Shinobi then those other guys with masks," said Naruto with his fake happy smile in place while Weasel moved his head slightly to the right.

"Really? How so?" said Weasel wondering what the boy saw through his eyes.

"Oh, they kind of flaunt their position some times, trying to pick up women, and basically 'get laid' as they joke with each other. I don't see you doing that," said Naruto knowing the ANBU in front of him was known for making conversation and yet needed it from the man all the same.

"That is foolish of them. They risk the Leaf's security with their identities being exposed by potential spies," said Weasel shaking his head disapprovingly at the idea.

"Tell me Weasel-san, why are you going to kill your clan?" said Naruto, as his voice had become deadly serious, and made the ANBU go on full alert.

'How does he know that?' thought Weasel, as he saw Naruto suddenly shift, and become something dangerous.

Something deadly.

"I can read your thoughts...Itachi. I know what you are going to do. I have foreseen it," said Naruto calling upon the Dark Side of the Force to do what he commanded.

"So you know. How exactly?" said Itachi before removing his Weasel Mask and looking the boy dead in the eye with Sharingan activated.

"That would be telling, _but_ if the rest of your clan was alerted to your betrayal, things would get out of hand, and that's not your style," said Naruto with a cruel smile on his face.

'Is this the Kyuubi's influence?' thought Itachi not sensing any of Kyuubi's chakra from the seal yet he sensed there was _something_ around the boy.

"Hardly. Yes I know about the Kyuubi and I know about the conspiracy against me," said Naruto with Itachi's eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"Conspiracy?" said Itachi with Naruto frowning and the Uchiha sensing the strange dark energy swirling around the boy that gave him a more menacing form for one so young.

"Do you think I'm a fool Uchiha Itachi? I've known since before you were even assigned to watch me. I've known how the old man has deliberately screwed me over to have his own personal weapon for the village by leaving my life to the wolves before bringing it back up _marginally _so in case I do go crazy he can put me down without a shred of guilt to his conscious," said Naruto seeing Itachi frowning at him.

"I don't believe you," said Itachi with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"I don't expect you to, but then again you don't want to believe an almost 8 year old kid, who has had no Shinobi training as far as _you know_ currently has information about the plan to liquidate the Uchiha Clan, and at the hands of one of its own no less," said Naruto with Itachi looking away from him to calculate things in his head.

"What is it you want? You clearly let me know that you know what I have been ordered to do in order to receive something in return for your..._silence_," said Itachi seeing the boy smirk.

"You are not the only one, who is going to do something, which will be considered bad in the next couple Month, and then be forced to flee soon after. I need you to train me in the use of _one _Jutsu in your arsenal. Just one Jutsu is all I need from you Uchiha Itachi," said Naruto seeing Itachi raise an eyebrow slightly in surprise.

"Just one? I know quite a few. Not all of them from the Uchiha Clan. Why only ask for one?" said Itachi seeing Naruto smirk.

"Because none of the other Jutsus you have will allow me to avoid my pursuers once the Sandaime sends out every tracking unit to find me," said Naruto seeing knowing the old man would redirect the units hunting Itachi to hunt for him once they knew he was gone.

"What Jutsu do you want to learn?" said Itachi sensing the power around Naruto go away slightly.

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu. Like I said Itachi, I need something that will help me get away from the Leaf, and ditch the trackers. Besides, consider this your payment to me for when I'm getting all the Hunter Nin off your tail once I go missing, and they the Hokage sends everyone hunting _you _after _me_!" said Naruto with Itachi considers this information and knows its true.

The ANBU level Shinobi may be considered a Prodigy among the Uchiha Clan, _but_ that all paled in comparison to having the Kyuubi inside the Leaf, and turned into a weapon. Itachi knew they would if they caught the boy and decided to do what needed to be done in order to keep Naruto under their control.

"Very well. Considering your current and growing chakra capacity you should be able to make a small army of them before even getting winded," said Itachi seeing Naruto smirk again.

"That's the idea. I need a small army to scatter outward from the village so it sends them all running circles on potential destinations. By the time they know which direction I did go...the trail will be so cold you could pour water and skate on it," said Naruto seeing the Uchiha nod in understanding.

"You didn't come up with this by yourself. Did the Kyuubi help you?" said Itachi with a calculating look in his eyes.

"More or less," said Naruto making Itachi looking at him with curiosity.

'More or less? Does that mean he has another teacher? It would explain that strange dark energy I sensed earlier,' thought Itachi while Naruto now gave him a look of impatience.

"Hey! I'm waiting," said Naruto tapping his foot.

"Patience young one. Just because the Shadow Clone Jutsu will become easy for you to perform doesn't mean it can be mastered just as easily," said Itachi seeing Naruto just giving him that confident Uzumaki smirk he had seen before.

In Uzumaki Kushina.

"I'm a fast learner when given the right teacher," said Naruto with Itachi believing him without a doubt in his mind.

'If only Sasuke showed half your current potential,' thought Itachi, as all his brother did was pester him, and just assumed that power would come easily to him.

(Konoha Nightfall-Months Later)

The full moon was blood red in the sky, casting a dark shadow over all in its illuminating form, which was ironic since the moon was never meant to do that, and brought about a dark omen for many that read it as such. It was said people did evil things under the gaze of such a moon, as they killed those close to them, or knew on some deep level. On this particular night, screams of pain, suffering, and death echoed throughout the Uchiha Clan District run entirely by every single person with the clan's blood flowing in their veins. All around, men, women, and children fell at the hands of a single Uchiha of their own blood they did not expect would betray them.

His name...was Uchiha Itachi.

However, the focal point of this dark night was not entirely centered on Uchiha Itachi this night, as another evil was about to be committed by an even younger individual wearing robes, and a hood that covered his face. He wore combat boots, black pants, shirt, Shinobi elbow coverings, and gloves with special finger tip grooves specifically designed to hold the hilt of a blade regardless of its size.

"You know what must be done my Apprentice. Prove yourself worthy of the Sith title I wish to empower you with. Make those that wronged you tremble in fear at the carnage you are about to unleash. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy," said Plagueis seeing his Sith Apprentice marching with a purpose to the building getting bigger in front of him.

'I will not fail you Master,' thought Naruto, as he could feel the Dark Side of the Force flowing through his veins, and felt the lives of the Uchiha in Konoha dying.

Inside the young boy's body, Kyuubi howled in pleasure at the sensation of every single Uchiha in the Leaf being snuffed out like the flame on a candle, and Plagueis too felt the Dark Side shift more in their favor. No doubt the Hokage would send in his ANBU and Jounin to investigate what was going on after the report came in about the destruction of the clan. Plenty of time for Naruto to do his own thing, which was the final test to see if the boy was in fact worthy of becoming a full fledge Sith Lord in the future, and be given his Sith name.

Standing in front of the door, Naruto used the Force to open it quickly, and loudly to make everyone in the room jump at the sudden action. Taking a few steps forward, the young Kyuubi Jinchuriki was now in the room that was the kitchen area, where all the orphans, and overseers of said orphans were currently eating.

"Who are you?" said the Matron of the Orphanage, who was gray haired, in her mid 50s, and looking at the robed boy before her eyes widened at the sight of those eyes when Naruto raised his face up more for her to see his face.

"Hello Matron. I'm back!" said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"You! What are you doing here demon? We kicked you out years ago. I barely dodged an investigation by the Hokage over your actions. I should skin you alive just for getting me in trouble with him. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" said the Matron while pointing a butcher's knife at him with her much younger aids standing up ready to assist in the act.

The children just grinned knowing the boy they were taught to hate would soon get hurt by the adult around them and were just enjoying the show.

"Because I'm going to kill you. _All_ _of you_," said Naruto before moving his hand slightly, using the Force, locked everyone in the room, shutting doors, locking windows, and the blinds on them concealing eyes from the outside from seeing in.

"He's using his demon magic!" said one of the younger aids while Naruto had a smirk on his face and everyone started to get nervous around him.

Just what he wanted.

"No. Not demon magic. Something completely beyond your understanding," said Naruto looking at them now with reddish Sith like eyes before using the Force again to take the butchers knife out of the Matron's hand...and into his own gloved hand.

It was in that instant, all Hell broke lose in that building, as Naruto had unleashed all his fury, and power of the Dark Side of the Force on the people in the room. No one was safe from his wrath, as he stabbed, sliced, and gutted his foes that had made his life miserable. This wasn't just a test for the blonde Sith Apprentice, as Plagueis had originally stated, as that was seeing things from a narrow point of view, and the Sith Lord knew this would mean so much more to the boy then just advancing his career in being a Master of the Dark Side of the Force.

This was revenge. This was a message to the people of Konoha. It was a message forged out of hatred by them, redirected at them, and meant to inspire fear for the sins they had sown into the boy via their cruelty. The Dark Side fueled the boy's desire for revenge on them, guiding his blood soaked gloved hands, as he took the first bloody step towards becoming a Dark Lord of the Sith, and succeeding his Master in the Sith Arts.

When it was all over, not one of Naruto's victims were left standing, as he threw the knife on the ground, and let it sink into the wooden floor. Walking out of the building, Naruto soon found the small lake near the orphanage, which everyone with the exception of himself was allowed to play in, and submerged himself into the water to wash away the scent of blood from his being. After awhile, he rose from the water feeling reborn in a sense, as the entity of Uzumaki Naruto was no more, and in his place stood a true Sith Apprentice with his new name about to be given to him by his Master.

"You have done well my Apprentice. I am proud to see you've completed your test in earning your Sith name," said Plagueis, as he saw Naruto's body physically on auto-pilot going on the mental command to get out of Konoha, and somewhere away from the Leaf village.

'I am honored my Master,' thought the young blonde, as his mental image knelt before the Sith Lord sitting on his throne of sorts inside the secret Sith Temple that Plagueis called home on Byss.

"Uzumaki Naruto died in that orphanage along with all the others slain there. He was weak, vulnerable, and would never achieve his dream of being Hokage. _You _on the other hand, my young Apprentice are his exact opposite, and will go far in this world. To do that, you must have a new name, which will inspire fear in all those, who hear it being spoken, and tremble in your presence knowing you are that man with such a name. From this day forward, you will be known as Darth..._Sage_!" said Plagues, as he found it ironic to give the boy such a name considering the boy's lineage, and the man behind it being a Jedi.

It was perfect!

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto before an army of several hundred clones appeared around him.

_**"Okay kit. You know what to do,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing its vessel nod.

"Scatter yourselves in all directions, run out of the village, and get far away from the Leaf as humanly possible. Don't stop for anything. Dispel one at a time when all of you have reached your intended destination. GO!" said Naruto seeing his Shadow Clones nod and then go off in all directions before he went on his own destination already in mind.

To the Land of Iron.

'I don't know if this world is technologically advance enough or has the crystal needed for him to make a Lightsaber, but at least at this place, I can show him how to make a sword that will have the power to stand against one, and be unmatched on this planet,' thought Plagueis, as he had been looking over the history of this world, provided by Kyuubi of course using the previous two vessels it had before Naruto, and what it knew from them.

_**"Can he make such a powerful sword?"**_ said Kyuubi seeing the Sith Lord thinking it over.

"Its not impossible. I have never performed the means to make such a weapon because a Lightsaber seemed much more advanced and simpler to make then a sword of such a caliber. Still, I have long since memorized the means to make one, as it requires speaking in the Sith tongue, and using the Dark Side of the Force when forging the blade," said Plagueis, but he was confident Naruto could pull it off, as the boy had spent learning the language in his mind while his body slept, and seen his student practice the different forms using a sword the Sith Lord had manifested for him to train with.

_**"But it will be a challenge for him nonetheless,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Plagueis smirk at the fox.

"I would think _you_ of all creatures far older then myself would know by now my dear friend Kyuubi..._everything _I do regarding this boy's training is a challenge," said Plagueis before letting out a small chuckle and Kyuubi just grinned at him.

(The Next Day)

The Hokage was worried. No strike that thought. He was _terrified _at this very moment after word reached him of the Uchiha Clan being completely decimated by Itachi. He sanctioned it of course, at the last minute after being pressured by the Elders, and by Danzo in the end knowing what would happen if it wasn't done. The only remaining survivor of it was Itachi's younger brother Uchiha Sasuke and already the people were praising the boy for his survival like he was blessed by Kami.

At the moment, the Councils, and Danzo were trying to use this to their advantage in keeping the boy in the Leaf by basically spoiling him silly. To make him so loved by the people, he would have to be stupid to leave the village, and expect better treatment then what they could give him.

However, what the Councils, Clan Heads, or even Danzo possibly knew right now was the entire orphanage along with all those residing in it...had been killed. Not just killed. They were _slain_, _butchered_, and _mutilated _in such a fashion that the Sandaime Hokage knew even Ibiki himself would flinch at the sight of it.

And the name of the one responsible for the brutal slaying of men, women, and children at the orphanage?

Uzumaki Naruto himself.

Kakashi had confirmed it with his dogs the moment they were summoned by him, as the ANBU Captain knew this had to be kept quiet, and members of the Inuzuka Clan couldn't do that considering most of them were...well _brash_! The Sandaime had asked Kakashi to look in on Naruto after what happened with the Uchiha Clan, but the man never found the boy in the assigned house, and tracked the Kyuubi Jinchuriki to the orphanage where the bloodbath was soon located before informing the Hokage of it.

'Could Itachi have been teaching him? No. Its not possible. Even if that were true, Itachi would never had been able to make Naruto _that _strong, as several adults against _one _boy, and the fact Kyuubi's power wasn't even sensed there means the seal is intact. The only possible conclusion I can make from this, is that Naruto did it all on his own, but...where did he get the power to do it if not from Itachi, or the Kyuubi itself?' thought the Hokage while finding himself in a dilemma that couldn't be ignored.

Once word got out of Naruto disappearing, every Shinobi possible would be deployed to find the brat, and then certain..._measures_ to prevent that from happening again would be made. Of course, such things were considered a last resort with the boy, but then again this sudden butchery, regardless of the reason behind it, would more then warrant it that such procedures be used, and Jiraiya would have to be summoned to Konoha to do it since he was the only Seal Master the Sandaime trusted to make sure what was done to Naruto didn't mess with the Shinigami Seal.

"Hokage-sama," said Kakashi, as he wore his Inu Mask due to being in ANBU, and stood at attention.

"Kakashi, did you locate where Naruto was heading?" said the Sandaime since the boy was not with the man, it was clear the brat got away, and currently couldn't be hunted in the correct manner.

"No. His scent is scattered all over the place. It went from Konoha to every single kind of direction outside the village has and I'm forced to conclude...he used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to make that happen," said Kakashi with the Sandaime sighing heavily at this news.

"So Itachi did teach him," said the Sandaime sensing Kakashi frowning behind his mask before the ANBU Captain removed it.

"Hokage-sama, why would Itachi teach Naruto that Jutsu? What would he gain from it?" said Kakashi seeing the Sandaime was just as puzzled by this information.

"I don't know. Its possible Naruto talked him into it. Though why Naruto copied Itachi in terms of performing his own massacre I don't know," said the Sandaime, as Kakashi did not know the details behind Itachi's secret assignment, and couldn't say "failed rebellion".

"This won't be contained for long," said Kakashi seeing the old Hokage nod in agreement to his words.

"Which is why I need you to put together every available tracking team we currently have in the Leaf and inform them _discreetly_ of the situation involving Naruto. I want them all deployed before the meeting with the Councils and the Clan Heads about this disaster," said the Sandaime knowing if he went into that meeting and explained to them that he had done absolutely nothing would make him look incompetent.

That would be all the ammunition Danzo would need to nominate a new Hokage, which would be either himself, or a puppet that could be manipulated from the shadows.

"The Councils will want him marked down in the Bingo Book," said Kakashi with the Hokage shaking his head no.

"The Bingo Book only applies to Shinobi and Missing Nin. Even if we could put him in it, we would need to state why, which means labeling him as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and there is always a risk of Naruto telling his intended capturers about his childhood here in Konoha. They could either offer him a place in their village or they could turn him into a living weapon like Iwa or Suna did their own Jinchuriki," said the Sandaime seeing the man in front of him nod.

"How do you want the teams to handle Naruto once spotted and captured?" said Kakashi seeing the old man's eyes harden slightly.

"Ask Naruto to come back nicely and only ask him _once_ Kakashi. If he still refuses after that...then they are authorized to cause bodily harm," said the Sandaime seeing Kakashi nod with a slight glint in his eye.

"I'll make sure they know," said Kakashi before he left the room with the Hokage letting out a sigh and looking at the picture of the Yondaime up above.

The man seemed to have a scowl on his face.

'Don't look at me like that Minato. What we decided regarding Naruto had to be done and now because of your son's action...a new way to handle him will be put into place. After all that I've lost, you owe me that much, and your son will pay it in your place,' thought the Sandaime with a scowl on his face, but all it did was make the Yondaime's face in the picture look even more angry, and the Third Hokage finally looked away in the end.

One did not compete in a staring match with an angry picture of a dead man and expect to win.

(Land of Iron-Weeks Later)

"So this is Land of Iron. Not bad considering how cold it is," said Naruto or as he would now be known by his Master as Darth Sage while the wind blew fiercely around him.

"Harsh weather will make you stronger my student. To endure pain and discomfort will harden your young body to become stronger then it would without such conditioning," said Plagueis, as his apprentice marched into the cold wintery terrain, and the nearest town.

Preferably with a Blacksmith and a Master of the art of forging swords who also in need of an apprentice.

_**"The boy is going to be a Master of many things and not just what we teach him,"**_ said Kyuubi having sensed the boy's intentions to make the sword he wanted.

"Yes. Then again it is to be expected from what you have told me about his family and their unorthodox like manner of doing things," said Plagueis

_**"Yes. Those of the Uzumaki bloodline were known for 'thinking outside the box' and this boy is indeed his Mother's son,"**_ said Kyuubi while looking away from the Sith Lord in thought.

"Your thoughts betray you Kyuubi," said Plagueis at last from his throne.

_**"I suppose so. I'm just curious, as to when you'll tell him about his parentage, and who exactly his Father is along with the boy's Mother?"**_ said Kyuubi since he agreed with Plagueis in secret to keep that information from Naruto until he was older and his mind was mature enough from their training to handle the strain of this sensitive information.

"Not for a many more years. He's still young, impulsive at times, and such information will make him become too distracted in his desire to get revenge. The boy will have it when the time is right and when his training, as a new Dark Lord of the Sith is complete, and your own training in using your demonic chakra is finished. Only then will he truly be ready to take his revenge on the Leaf and crush those that would oppose his future rule over this world," said Plagueis seeing Kyuubi nod in understanding.

_**'And by that point, my vessel will be strong enough to destroy you Madara, and when that day comes I am going to enjoy watching you die!'**_ thought Kyuubi, as he was going to relish that moment, and hear the Uchiha know the true meaning of fear.

And that fear would be in the form of Darth Sage: Dark Lord of the Sith.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. For those of you that know, yes there is another fic out there with the same idea of having Darth Plagueis teach Naruto, _but _I got the green light from the author to make my own story based on that, and it is entirely different. The only thing that is _remotely _similar when comparing our fics is that Plagueis was killed by Sidious in the Star Wars Universe, which is how it really happened, and that the now dead Sith Lord resides in Naruto's body. Well, in _mine_ he does, but the other author axellon2008 is doing something entirely different, and since I am too all you flamers out there can just screw yourselves. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Wave Manipulation

The young Sith known in different underground circles as Darth Sage looked down from his position on the hill top at the incomplete bridge that connected Wave Country to the main land that was Fire. The wind was blowing around him this particular night, as his robes were flapping in the wind, and he sense of things to come for this place. After nearly four long years, the Sith in training was back in Fire Country, if only for a single day to cross into Wave Country, and to complete his goal here.

Since arriving in the Land of Iron all those years ago, Darth Sage had been busy a Master Blacksmith, forging his own sword after two long dedicated years, and pleased everyone with the overall final product. His Master for a Blacksmith, who had trained the Sith in the art of the forge had been absolutely _astonished_ by the unmatched quality of work the boy had shown once his sword was completed, and declared him a true Master.

And as for the sword itself? Its handle had a flat pommel, a smooth black cloth woven in a mix with crimson red fabric, which felt like a dream in the Sith's hands, and through the Force. Just above the hilt of the weapon on the blade was the kanji for Sith Lord, which was difficult to make since there was no real way to properly make it without proper research with the Kyuubi, and with the fox's help had created such a kanji. The blade itself was midnight black, but a sliver of white along the outer lining of the sharp end, and dull side of the sword, and it reminded the fox of the rare lunar eclipse that happens in the night sky.

Hence the name Darth Sage had given his new weapon once held in his hands.

Making the swords scabbard wasn't easy either. The young Sith had to seek out another for the creation of the sheathe to hold his masterpiece of a weapon like the blade. The scabbard had been midnight black with line of crimson red along the thin side of it and a demonic looking fox head on it near the hilt colored in crimson with dark soulless eyes.

After completing his task there, the young Sith went to relearning the forms Plagueis had taught him in his mind, and got them down nicely with the help of his Shadow Clones. Meanwhile, the Sith Lord in his head was doing his own thorough examination of the Lunar Eclipse, which Plagueis could not deny was indeed a powerful sword forged with the power of the Dark Side of the Force flowing through it. The Master Blacksmith, who taught his student did not see the boy make the sword, per the child's request, and thus did not know _how _the blade weapon became to be so..._perfect_! Plagueis had watched, as Darth Sage focused on making the weapon, in a trance for hours on end, and spoke the ancient Sith language taught to him while calling upon the Dark Side of the Force to assist in the forging process.

When the Master Blacksmith asked his student about the weapons forging, all the boy could saw was "I just did it", and left it at that since Sage could not truly put it into words either. Even Kyuubi, who watched the forging with Plagueis had been unable to put what had happened into words, and was awed by the creation of such a dark blade in the hands of its creator.

The only problem that came afterwards was word spreading of the boy's work and Darth Sage knew this would bring about attention of the Leaf along with their Shinobi hunting him down. They came, as the Sith Apprentice knew they would, but with a man known to many as Jiraiya of the Sannin, and the boy knew he didn't stand a chance against him. For the moment anyway, but with enough training from Plagueis, and Kyuubi that would change greatly in the coming years.

As for the boy himself, much had changed in the first two years after escaping the Leaf while making his sword, and then another two years upon leaving soon after finding a secluded place to train himself without any distractions. When the heat finally died down with the Leaf finding the trail they were following had gone cold, Darth Sage emerged once more from the shadows, and now stood here at this point between two countries.

'I sense the Dark Side swirls around this place,' thought Darth Sage, as he headed to the direction of the source behind it, and easily walked on the water to get to his destination.

Upon arriving in Wave Country, the Sith Lord found himself disgusted by the state of the town he walked in, as the place was falling apart, its people struggling to survive, and not be destroyed in a slow painful manner. Clearly this source of suffering was not natural, as he could sense an outside individual was the one responsible for this, and could also be his key to something more.

"Yes my young Apprentice. You are right about this place. Manipulate this situation to your advantage," said Plagueis, as he sensed the despair, the sorrow, and suffering of these people through the Force.

Oh how the Muun Sith Lord loved it!

Following the Force, the young Sith stopped at a fortified building surrounded by armed guards, and thugs that were a considerable army to contend with. Still, Sage had no real interest in killing anyone..._yet_ anyway, as he had another idea, and with better finesse too.

"Halt! What are you doing here kid? Buzz off!" said one of the guards.

"I'm here to see your Boss. He's expecting me," said Sage using the Mind Trick on the man and saw guard's eyes glaze over.

"You are here to see my Boss. He's expecting you. Follow me," said the guard before he motioned Sage to follow and Sith Apprentice followed.

With a quick knock of the door, the guard opened it, and entered with Darth Sage right behind him with a roughly short man with a cane looking at him. Apparently, the man was waiting for someone, but when no one else came behind the blonde haired Sith, it was clear to the slightly portly man this was someone else, and decided to make that known.

"Who is this? This is not the man I asked for you idiot! The Shinobi I'm expecting has others with him!" said the man, who saw his thug of a guard turn around to face Sage, sword half way out of the sheathe, and cut down seconds later completely in half.

With a wave of his hand, the door behind Sage was shut, locked, and with a few hand signs made a Sound Barrier go up so no one would be alerted. The short man was at the moment cowering behind his desk and backed away from Darth Sage when the young Sith took a step forward.

"You are the Boss of these thugs in this building, correct?" said Darth Sage, as he took a few more steps forward, and the man in front of him taking just as many back until he hit the book case behind the chair.

"I am. My name is Gato. I am Head of Gato Industries and Shipping. What do you want with me?" said the scared man.

"What do I want with you? You misunderstand, I don't want anything from you. I want to make a _deal_ with you and one that is too good to ignore," said Darth Sage while leaning forward and grinning at the confused yet still terrified man.

"A-A deal? What kind of deal?" said Gato hoping his business skills would be helpful in keeping the strange figure from slicing him in half.

"The kind where everyone wins. You know the kind, right? The one that's considered to be...good for business," said Darth Sage before quickly grabbing Gato with his free hand and called upon the Dark Side of the Force.

"Stop! Stop! Let me go!" said Gato struggling and failing to break free from the boy's seemingly iron grip.

"That's not part of the deal," said Darth Sage letting out a grin, as he began to take control of the corrupt businessman's weak mind, and turn him into his own puppet.

(1 Hour Later)

Momochi Zabuza along with his tool of a student Haku, who was currently wearing her Hunter Nin uniform, were walking to Gato's Office, and were both surprised to see there was another figure standing beside Gato's chair with the businessman sitting in it looking like he was in complete control. However, Zabuza knew something was off, as the smell of blood from a recently killed man was in the air, and the robed figure seemed to have a strange feeling about him that made the former Seven Swordsman of the Mist along with his protégé to feel uncomfortable.

"Hello Zabuza. Your late!" said Gato with the Missing Nin from Mist grunted.

"Last minute problem with some Shinobi. Had to wait a couple of days before the coast was clear," said Zabuza seeing Gato sigh.

"I suppose such an excuse from a Missing Nin is _acceptable _this one time. Still, I don't want it to happen again! I am paying you a considerable amount for your services, not to mention lodgings, and a few other necessities needed to keep you _happy_," said Gato, as he saw Zabuza smirk behind his bandages, and then look over at the robed figure next to him.

"Who's he? My competition?" said Zabuza while trying to get a read on the kid and felt a bit annoyed that someone younger then Haku was going to be his competition for this job Gato had hired him for.

"Hardly. He's my Business Advisor and second-in-command when I'm not around. Also, unlike you, this kid's actually proved his worth, and does what's commanded from him," said Gato with Zabuza narrowing his eyes at the boy with suspicion.

"I see. So he killed the guy in here before us then, huh?" said Zabuza seeing Darth Sage nod slightly.

"He was bad for business," said Darth Sage with a grin behind his hood.

"Well I'm not and neither are my subordinates," said Zabuza seeing the Sith Apprentice leaned down slightly and whisper something to Gato with the businessman nodding slightly in agreement.

"My Advisor here suggests I give you and your subordinates the benefit of the doubt in getting the job done considering your past. Still, I'm a businessman that demands his employees do their jobs correctly on the first try, and I don't take kindly to slackers. Its bad for business," said Gato seeing Zabuza scowl at him.

"As long as I get paid well, the job gets done, and no questions asked. Bad for business on my end too," said Zabuza with Gato nodding.

"Good to hear because I have your assignment for you. Right now, the Leaf village is in possession of a bridge builder, who wants to complete the bridge connecting Wave to Fire Country, and legally I can't touch him. I've tried that route since it was cheaper then killing him in the beginning. But now, he's a thorn in my side, and I don't tolerate thorns unless they are sticking in someone else," said Gato seeing Zabuza nod.

"So you want this guy to be removed by us through unofficial channels. What about the bridge? I saw it on the way here. Pretty impressive really," said Zabuza knowing it took a lot of effort to make something like that.

"Oh, I'll finish the bridge with my own resources, and since its almost completed I won't have to spend so much money. Not to mention I can regulate things on two fronts with my company monopolizing it and further making this country subservient to my rule," said Gato seeing the man shrug.

"Fair enough. I'll have two of my subordinates take care of the problem in the Leaf while Haku and I stay here should he somehow get around them," said Zabuza seeing Gato nod at his plan.

"Good. See to it they leave at once. One of my spies in the Leaf has informed me the old man is leaving in the next couple of day with a small Shinobi escort. Deal with them and the bridge builder. Make sure your two cronies understand that I want _NO_ survivors to report this," said Gato with Zabuza nodding knowing witnesses brought down a lot of heat on Missing Nin and the clients themselves that hired them.

"Understood. Just make sure that our money is ready when this job is over," said Zabuza before leaving and Haku right behind him.

"I don't like him Zabuza-sama. There is something..._off_ about Gato," said Haku, as she saw Zabuza look slightly to his right, and look her in the eyes.

"Gato is a businessman. Its his _Advisor_ we need to be cautious of. Keep an eye on him when he's around," said Zabuza seeing Haku nod.

(With Darth Sage)

The instant the door shut, the Sith Apprentice cut his connection to the businessman, and Gato's head hit the desk with a _"thud!"_ while Darth Sage walked over to the window in the room to stare out at the surroundings of this place. While Zabuza may have bought the lie about the spy informing the businessman of bridge builder's return to Wave to finish the bridge's construction, the Force was the real source behind that information, _and_ that the old man was smart enough to hire a protective escort home. However, the Force had been sending him a warning since then, telling the young Sith that things would not be so simple in killing the old man, and the Force would not allow Zabuza to succeed in killing him.

From what the Sith Apprentice had read of the former Mist Shinobi's own mind, the two subordinates Zabuza mentioned, were in fact the Demon Brothers, who were also from Mist, and Missing Nin like man himself. They were both ranked Chuunin, had worked together when they killed, and in single combat had used poisoned tipped gauntlets that would eventually kill their target should they fail to make the killing blow. A nice failsafe measure should that ever happen, but what bother Darth Sage was the fact the Force told him they would fail, and mostly due to the _Jounin_ leading the escort. It didn't help the Shinobi protecting the bridge builder to Wave Country were Leaf Shinobi and the risk of them finding out about their lost Kyuubi Jinchuriki was increased with each passing day.

The only thing Sage could do was legally manipulate the system to become immune to the Leaf's pursuit of him and make the Hokage call off the preverbal "fox hunt" for him. Not easy when the only other authority in Fire Country greater then the Hokage's own was the Fire Daimyo himself and Darth Sage didn't have a legal leg to stand on just yet to turn the issue in his favor. For the Fire Daimyo to order the Hokage to cancel any hunt for the young Sith required some form of _incentive_ and Sage did not have it. The Mind Trick might work, but there was no way the Daimyo's guards were easily manipulated like the hired thugs Gato had, and there was possibly elite Leaf Shinobi with the Feudal Lord in the event such attempts at manipulating him in such a manner ever happened.

Shaking his head, the young Sith decided not to think about it right now, and discarded the idea of going to the highest authority in the land. Now was not the time to think _too far_ ahead, as it would just cause him to miss what was already in front of his face, and just stumble when the end result came.

'All I can do now is let the Leaf Shinobi protecting the bridge builder come here to Wave Country. The pawns of my enemies are moving once again to unknowingly move against mine. I will need to make careful preparations for when all of _this_ comes to an abrupt end,' thought Darth Sage, as he reawakened his puppet through the Dark Side of the Force, and had Gato write up some important legitimate documents that would help when such a plan was put into motion.

(With Zabuza-Days Later)

"Its hard to imagine the Demon Brothers failed," said Haku at the hideout Gato had been so _gracious _to leave them.

"They were fighting a Jounin so its only natural they'd lose right away Haku. We need to succeed where they failed," said Zabuza seeing Haku nod knowing Gato was less then pleased with the old bridge builder's survival.

Though Haku had suspected there was more to it then just the usual "its bad for business" speech and wanting to take control of the bridge's completion. Gato's so called "advisor" was making her nervous with each passing day, as she saw him in passing at least twice after the original meeting with the corrupt businessman, and it Haku didn't like being nervous around him. Not only that, but she also heard whispered voices in her sleep, not from Zabuza himself, but of the robed figure, and yet when she looked around he wasn't anywhere to be found. Haku didn't share this with Zabuza because she didn't want him to be distracted from the task at hand and make unnecessary inquiries with Gato at the risk of being denied payment for their services.

She also made sure the voice of this boy didn't go after Zabuza by asking her Master if he slept well, playing it off as harmless question centered around the bed provided, and if it hampered his sleeping in anyway. Zabuza didn't think anything into her query since she had done it before on several occasions in the past and her question didn't alert the former Mist Shinobi that there might be a problem.

"We will have to strike shortly upon arriving here," said Haku knowing Zabuza would be on the front lines and she would be hiding in the shadows to support him.

"Not a problem. The Jounin can be taken care of with a single swing. We'll see who else is protecting the old man before I do that," said Zabuza seeing Haku looking a bit nervous for a split second.

'Something tells me this will not end well,' thought Haku worried for what the future held for her and Zabuza.

(Sometime Later)

"You were defeated? I paid good money for you, this bitch, and your cronies to do one simple job. Only to blow it..._twice_! Now the Leaf Shinobi are staying with the old fool and no doubt going to help protect him until the bridge is finished!" said Gato stomping his cane hard on the ground while Zabuza lay on the bed recovering from his injuries.

"Those Leaf Shinobi are a strong bunch. The Jounin ranked Shinobi is Hatake Kakashi and his three Genin aren't pushovers either," said Zabuza, as he somewhat lied about that since the pink haired one was clearly a fan girl, and the pale skinned one with the ink based Jutsus had skills beyond a Genin while the one with the duck butt shaped hair had nearly pissed himself under his killer intent before Kakashi interfered.

"Nevertheless, I'm paying you a good sum of money to have the bridge builder killed, and given how you are failing at the task I'm thinking about giving you only _half _of what you are asking for," said Gato with a smile that made Zabuza frown.

"Then I should just cut my losses and go if you're going to be _that _tightfisted about such a minor setback," said Zabuza seeing Gato frown.

"And how is you being incapacitated considered only a _minor _setback?" said Gato, as he wanted an explanation, and wanted a good one.

"Because Kakashi is too. Make no mistake Gato, when the time comes, the old man will die, and you can have the spoils that come from our battle," said Zabuza seeing Gato just look at him for a second and then nod in accepting that offer.

"Just get the job done on this upcoming third and _final_ attempt. There will not be a fourth one if you survive the fight with the Leaf Jounin," said Gato before leaving with his two thugs for bodyguards.

"Damn stingy businessman. And they say the Shinobi world is cutthroat," said Zabuza knowing the business world had its own ruthless streak to it.

"It will take a whole week for you to recover Zabuza-sama," said Haku at last since he didn't want Gato to know the extent of her Master's injuries.

"So will Kakashi. People like him with transplanted Dojutsus use more chakra then those who use them naturally if they have them active for too long," said Zabuza seeing Haku nod since he had experience fighting people with bloodlines.

"I could slip into the bridge builder's house and kill him," said Haku while Zabuza just laughed at her suggestion.

"We both know that's not possible. I may have trained you in the Shinobi Arts Haku, but you're far too soft to kill someone, and won't do that anytime soon," said Zabuza with Haku smiling at him.

"It didn't hurt to ask," said Haku, but deep down a sense of dread filled her heart, and she knew their fates would be decided by the end of the week.

(With Darth Sage)

"So they are staying. How unfortunate," said Darth Sage to himself after hearing Gato report to him what was going on with the Leaf Shinobi.

"How do you wish to handle this Darth Sage? If you reveal yourself to them, then the Jounin will report to the Hokage, and every Shinobi under his command will come after you," said Plagueis in an almost taunting manner knowing his student would think faster because of it.

'I have a plan my Master,' thought Darth Sage, as he knew his Master was more amused then anything, and clearly suspected failure was a distinct possibility.

"I'm sure you do and I want to see your said plan manifest itself," said Plagueis, as he wanted results from his student, and would be deeply disappointed if there weren't any real soon.

Mentally nodding, Darth Sage left the now slumped businessman on the ground, and set out to see a certain bridge builder about making a deal.

(Incomplete Bridge-Hours Later)

Tazuna sighed, as he wiped the sweat from his brow, and looked around at his workers truing their hardest to finish the bridge to free his people from Gato's rule. Easier said then done however, when you've had two attempts on your life, had to deal with a barely competent protection detail, and scared workers leaving out of fear for the lives of their families. Being harmed by Gato's thugs or publicly executed like others had instill a sense of fear in the people that prevented them from rising up against their oppressor.

"Could this day get anymore worse for me?" said Tazuna, as he looked over at the pink haired girl assigned to be his "bodyguard", and saw her looking around like she didn't have any Shinobi training.

Tazuna didn't know if this was bait to lure the enemy to her or if she was just that green in terms of being a Shinobi. The old man didn't want to know and deep down...he was too damn afraid to ask the girl's Jounin sensei about it. However, before the man could even think about asking the temporarily disabled Jounin for one of the other two, a mysterious power pulled him behind a large stack of crates.

"Tazuna the bridge builder I presume," said a voice from a hooded figure now having the old man's throat in his hand.

"Who are you? One of Gato's hired thugs sent here to silence me on my own bridge? Or are you an agent of that guy with the super huge sword?" said Tazuna seeing the weapon at the boy's waist.

"You don't need to know. You don't want to know. Besides, if I wanted you dead, I could do it with a single thought, and no one would ever see know how it happened outside of saying it was from drinking too much," said the figure while squeezing a little tighter for a second to further remind the man of his situation.

"Point taken. Now...why are you here?" said Tazuna seeing the figure's mouth twist into a smile.

"To make a deal. A deal where you live, Gato dies, the Missing Nin with the 'super huge sword' gets off your back, and...your country prospers under new management," said the figure seeing Tazuna stiffen.

"So basically Wave Country is trading one tyrant for another. Aren't you a little young to be someone like that?" said Tazuna while letting out a small chuckle, which the figure silenced with an increase in pressure to the old man throat with his hand, and glared at him.

"What does it matter if I'm a tyrant or not? At least with _this_ tyrant ruling your country, you will become strong, healthy, _and _become more powerful then you could possibly imagine," said the figure while Tazuna spat on the ground over his robed shoulders.

"I don't believe you," said Tazuna seeing the hooded figure smirk.

"No. I suppose you wouldn't. You better get back to work. The workers are starting to get fearful. Remember this, our conversation here will not be told to those Leaf Shinobi, or your family pays for it...with their lives," said the figure before letting the old man go and leaped off the bridge into the water below.

"Tazuna? Tazuna? Where are you?" said Sakura, as she saw the man behind a large pile of boxes, and starting to show signs of sweat on his forehead again.

"Over here. Sorry. Just a bit out of shape," said Tazuna while giving a weak laugh and Sakura just huffed at him.

"Well maybe if you stopped drinking so much, you wouldn't have that problem, and get this bridge done faster," said Sakura scolding the older man and Tazuna sweat dropped at her hypocritical stance on things.

For Kami's sake, the oink haired girl asked the Uchiha kid out almost every ten minutes on a date, and ignored the Shinobi training the kid's Jounin sensei handed out while he recovered.

"I'll try to remember that," said Tazuna before looking over where the strange figure had jumped and knew it wouldn't be the end of him.

(Tazuna's House)

"Are you sure? Someone came to see you on the bridge?" said Kakashi seriously while sitting at the table and saw the old bridge builder nod.

"But I didn't see or sense anyone sensei!" said Sakura while Sasuke scoffed at her and Sai seemed to be thoughtful about something.

"This guy was obviously skilled enough to get by you," said Sasuke knowing he would have sensed something and shown the power of the Uchiha Clan was all the client needed to protect him.

"But why not kill the old drunk? He clearly had the means and opportunity to do it," said Sai while Tazuna had a tick mark on his head.

"Because killing Tazuna would put whatever plans this person has at risk and make him a martyr for the people of Wave Country to rise up in rebellion," said Kakashi thoughtfully.

"But what about my family? He threatened to kill them if I told you?" said Tazuna seeing the Jounin frown further.

"That does prove to be a potential problem. There is always a chance he'll know we were told about this. How this person could know, I'm not sure, but we can't take the risk, and even more when Zabuza comes back with his helper. So Sai will stay here to watch over the family in the event that happens, Sakura, Sasuke, and myself will go with Tazuna to the bridge on the final day when Zabuza is fully healed," said Kakashi seeing everyone nod though Sasuke clearly preferred Sai to watch his back then Sakura.

At least then Sasuke had the skills of a Shinobi to back him up.

(With Haku)

She had been picking herbs for Zabuza today, as to help in his speedy recovery, and it was only when Haku got to her usual spot did she stop cold in her step. Before her in the distance was Gato's "Advisor", sitting in meditative position, and Haku sensed a dark energy swirling around him. At that moment, several possibilities went through her mind, as she calculated each end result of the outcome of the events on what to do, and decided to approach him with the one scenario that fit best for her.

Silently Haku approached the robed figure, not a sound in her footsteps, as Zabuza had so expertly trained into her, and a pair of senbon needles ready to disable Gato's second-in-command. Once down, Haku planned to do her own examination of this figure, see if he was as valuable to Gato like the businessman claimed, and maybe use her own means to extract information out of the Gato's right hand if necessary.

"Don't move," said the robed figure, which made Haku's eyes widen, and her entire body freeze in place.

"So you are a Shinobi like I suspected," said Haku with the figure scoffing.

"Please! Do not insult me. I am no more a Shinobi then you are. We both have our own skills, but not the rank that comes to a Shinobi, and thus allow us to keep ourselves in the shadows to stay anonymous. Am I wrong?" said Darth Sage, as he rose to his feet, and Haku found herself trying to move her body.

Only she couldn't.

"I can't...move!" said Haku, as she found her hands open in palm form, the two senbon needles falling to the ground, and the young Sith now right in her face.

"Because I won't let you," said Darth Sage staring the scared girl right in the eyes.

"And what are you going to do to me?" said Haku, as she saw him smirk, and turn away from her.

"You? Nothing. I gain nothing of value from hurting you. Zabuza on the other hand...," said Darth Sage turning his head to see her eyes widen and yet become surprisingly angry at him.

"You will not touch Zabuza-sama! I'll kill you before that happens!" said Haku trying to break free from this invisible power that held her in place.

"I see. You cherish Zabuza. He is your greatest strength and losing him is your greatest fear. You crave the need to protect him since he is the only one that remotely cared about your wellbeing," said Darth Sage, as he remembered Plagueis's words in his teachings, and used them against Haku.

"Do what you want to me, but leave Zabuza-sama alone," said Haku, as she saw him give her a more calculating gaze, and began to circle her while in thought.

"Your offer intrigues me. Very well. I'll make you a deal. The battle between Zabuza and Hatake Kakashi is fast approaching. If I have no direct hand in his death and save you from your own...you must pledge the same unbending loyalty you gave Zabuza...to me!" said Darth Sage seeing Haku's eyes widen in disbelief.

"And if I refuse?" said Haku seeing Darth Sage smile at her.

"Then you will be temporarily removed from play and your precious Zabuza will fall at my hands. Given his current condition, its more then likely he will die without much of a fight, and that would be the greatest insult I could deliver to one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist," said Darth Sage seeing Haku's eyes become fearful for her Master.

"I accept. I also have your word that should Zabuza survive and we wish to leave you will not stop us?" said Haku seeing the young Sith smile.

"Of course. You will have more then earned that right," said Darth Sage, as he saw her nod, and ended his hold on the girl before walking away.

"What is your name?" said Haku seeing him stop and turned slightly to look back at her.

"My name...is Darth Sage," said the Sith Apprentice and walked away.

"Darth Sage. A dangerous foe to be sure. I must inform Zabuza-sama of this," said Haku, as she quickly moved to gather her herbs, and then return quickly to her Master.

"You took a gamble in telling her that my Apprentice," said Plagueis seeing his student nod mentally while watching her from a greater distance and keeping himself concealed through the Force.

'I need someone skilled to assist me in my future endeavors my Master. Her loyalty to Zabuza will soon be transformed into mine," said Darth Sage, as he needed to have Haku on his side when this was over, and the young Sith in training would do everything in his power to make it happen.

"Does this have something to do with your plans for Gato's company once this whole incident with the bridge is over?" said Plagueis seeing his student nod slightly.

'I need resources outside of the Force and chakra. I need strong and reliable agents to do what I ask of them without question. Gato's company and Haku's loyalty with her powers will be a good foundation to work from,' thought Sage with Plagueis nodding at his words.

"You are using my knowledge in expanding your power base," said Plagueis knowing the boy understood his teachings in gathering followers from one to a whole army.

_You must begin by gaining power over yourself; then another; then a group, an order, a world, a species, a group of species… finally, the galaxy itself._

While his Sith Apprentice would most likely never see beyond this world into the Galaxy itself, it didn't mean Plagueis would deny the boy a means to take control of, and rule the world with an iron fist. Darth Sage saw this world was chaotic, divided by all the petty squabbles, and indifferences that made humans fight one another for power. It was one of the reasons why Plagueis had been proud to be a Muun and always looked at Sidious with a sense of displeasure even when teaching him. However, Darth Sage was the exception to the rule of humans being a disgusting race on certain levels on backwater planets, and saw a potential that would have been squandered had he not discovered the boy.

The Force did indeed work in mysterious ways.

'Just like you taught me to do my Master,' thought Darth Sage before he finally decided to leave the area.

(Incomplete Bridge-End of the Week)

"I don't like this," said Kakashi seeing the heavy rolling of mist fill the area and saw Zabuza standing ready for a fight with his backup wearing a standard Mist Hunter Nin Mask.

"Hey Kakashi. Long time no see. Hope you didn't strain yourself using that eye of yours too much that you couldn't train your runts how to be proper Shinobi," said Zabuza with Kakashi scowling slightly at him.

"I could say the same for you Zabuza. My Genin gave you some problems after I was in that Water Prison Jutsu of yours," said Kakashi while Zabuza just scoffed.

"Please! You fail to realize Haku here could have disposed of them easily if ordered to step in like that," said Zabuza while Kakashi's one eye looked at Haku and then back at him.

'He's right. It clear Zabuza personally taught her. There is also no telling what she knows or what her skills exactly are in terms of Shinobi outside of using senbon needles. She could have easily outflanked my Genin when Zabuza had me in the Water Prison Jutsu,' thought Kakashi knowing this girl was not to be underestimated and to be handled with extreme caution.

"Come on Kakashi. Let's finish what we started. Haku can take on your little wet behind the ears Genin. Winner gets the bridge builder," said Zabuza seeing Kakashi nod slightly at him.

"Okay. Fair enough," said Kakashi, as he got ready to face the Missing Nin, and Zabuza just smirked at him behind his bandages.

'This is going to be fun,' thought Zabuza, as he was going to enjoy killing the Leaf Jounin in front of him, and make an even greater name for himself.

(At Tazuna's Home-At Home)

"Here's the place. What a dump," said the samurai thug Gato had sent to get the old man's daughter to use as a hostage.

"I agree. Come on! Let's get the bitch and maybe he'll reward us in having her if she's hot enough," said the second thug with a smirk on his face.

"Hell yeah!" said the first thug, as he kicked down the door, and saw the terrified woman, and her son in the kitchen.

"Who are you? What do you want?" said Tsunami, who the thugs knew right away was Tazuna's daughter, and the brat was his Grandson.

"Shut up bitch! Gato has _requested _your presence at his place of business in this shithole you call a country and its unwise to deny him," said the second thug drawing his sword along with his friend doing the same.

Only to be sent flying out by a ink octopus that broke out of the floor below them after it used its tentacles to throw them out.

"You are not welcomed in this house. I understand uninvited guests should be removed with extreme prejudice," said Sai, as he was drawing another animal to repel the enemy, and protect the clients family.

Only to receive a blade through his back and out his chest.

"You can't imagine how many uninvited guests I've had in my life that deserved to be thrown out of it," said Darth Sage before pulling his sword out and taking the pale boy's head off.

"Thanks Boss," said the first thug, as the ink octopus splattered everywhere, and turned with his buddy to continue the assignment Gato gave them.

Only to be cut down by Darth Sage.

"B-But w-w-why?" said the first samurai thug struggling to turn and face his killer.

"Because Gato will soon be dead and I will be in charge. I have no need for people like you in my world," said Darth Sage, as he stabbed Lunar Eclipse into the man's skill with such impact it practically shattered the skull.

"You're working for Gato?" said Tsunami, as she saw Darth Sage flicking he blood, and other remains from his blade before sheathing it.

"Me? Work for him? No," said Darth Sage with Inari glaring at him.

"Liar! They called you Boss, which means you work for Gato," said Inari seeing Darth Sage turn fully to face the two.

"And yet they're dead. Perhaps you would like to join them and your Genin protector now floating in the water?" said Darth Sage, as he motioned his hand to draw Lunar Eclipse yet again, and saw Tsunami move Inari behind her form.

"No need good sit. Thank you for saving us," said Tsunami bowing in respect while Inari just scowled.

"Good! Tell Tazuna he owes me and I intend to collect soon after the Leaf is gone," said Darth Sage knowing once the Leaf were gone, he could properly manipulate the old man, and then the people of Wave Country.

"What do we tell Kakashi about his dead Genin?" said Tsunami not knowing how to tell the Jounin about his dead Genin student.

"Simple. Lie to him and make it convincing," said Darth Sage before walking away.

"And if we don't?" said Inari defiantly.

"Such a course of action would be most..._unwise_ boy. Its from speaking out just like that, which caused your surrogate Father to get killed, and your Mother to suffer while you sulked," said Darth Sage walking away from them while Tsunami scolded her child on not provoking such a dangerous person.

_**"That boy will talk the moment the others come back,"**_ said Kyuubi knowing that boy will sing like a bird in a cage.

'I know. Which is why I will be around to make sure he keeps his mouth shut,' thought Darth Sage knowing his timing with getting to the bridge, then back to the house would be close, and no room for error.

(Incomplete Bridge-Sometime Later)

"What's wrong Kakashi? You're getting slower. Haku hasn't even breaking a sweat in taking down your Uchiha pet," said Zabuza through the thick and heavy mist.

'Yeah. Now I wish I had Sai here to back me up,' thought Kakashi, as he had found the thick mist was blocking his Sharingan Eye, and his skills without it were a..._tad _rusty.

The two were fighting it out with everything they had, as Zabuza would use the mist to do hit, and run strikes against Kakashi. Most missed their mark of course, but the Missing Nin got a few cuts, and slashes on the Leaf Jounin, and they would eventually catch up to the man before long. Kakashi himself had nicked a few places on Zabuza too, but still not enough to do any real harm to the former Swordsman of Mist, and they both knew it.

As for Sasuke, he was looking like a pin cushion right about now, as Haku was throwing senbon after senbon made of ice at him, and victory seemed certain for the female ice user had the Uchiha not unlocked his bloodline. It gave the young Genin a means to start deflecting them with a kunai, even after the girl used her Demonic Ice Mirrors she had created thanks to her bloodline, and could strike from all angles at him. She tried to be sympathetic to Sasuke, explaining this was not personal, and that it would be over soon. Sasuke however, did not want Haku's sympathy, threw it back in her face, calling the ice user as weakling, and the perfect whore to be used for reviving his clan.

"You won't beat me. I'm an Uchiha. An Elite! Your nothing. Just an orphan from a land of backwater morons that hates freaks like you," said Sasuke before he was struck by another wave of senbon needles and was making him very angry.

"And yet here you are on your knees. You don't look like an Elite Shinobi right now," said Haku, as she saw Sasuke's Sharingan Eyes glaring at her, and knew he wanted use every bit of his power to destroy her.

"Shut up! When this is over, your going to be my baby making bitch back home, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" said Sasuke, as he had always wanted a strong woman to revive his clan ever since the Councils had decided to support him until he was ready to become Uchiha Clan Head while "guiding" him in a manner they felt was fitting of an Uchiha.

The Councils had felt they needed a strong Uchiha Clan Head, one with the belief he was invincible, could do anything, and basically become the preverbal macho guy. That all a woman or women of his clan would be good for was the submissive role of the housewife regardless of how strong they were. It didn't help that the vast majority of the Councils were men with the few women on it having daughters, who they felt could be used to be connected to such a clan, and further strengthen themselves in the political arena through blood ties.

"Unlikely. I would rather die then become your sexy toy. I would do everything in my power to make sure no children of your blood came from me," said Haku, as she struck him again, and again with senbon needles with a sharp elbow to the Uchiha's nose at one point during a moment of intense agonizing pain for him that cause the boy's eyes to close.

"You broke my nose!" said Sasuke, as he held it, and had to quickly resetting it.

"So? You expect me to go easy on you because you're an Uchiha?" said Haku taking his surprise that she actually broke his nose like it was a joke and taunted him as such.

Her intention to taunt him further however, ended when the sound of chirping birds was heard through the mist, and Haku turned her head to see Zabuza being held by group of Dog Summons. Kakashi meanwhile had his right fist filled with lightning and prepared to strike the pinned Missing Nin through the heart. Abandoning her enemy for Zabuza's, Haku moved quickly, a plan already forming in her mind, and moved to intercept the attack meant to end her Master's life.

'So this is my end. Dying at the hands of Hatake Kakashi. I guess its better then facing an execution at the hands of the Mizukage I suppose,' thought Zabuza seeing Kakashi ready with the Lightning Jutsu and bracing for the brief charge forward.

"Goodbye Zabuza. I told you before Zabuza, I had foreseen your death, and this is further proof I have. 'Chidori!'" said Kakashi before charging forward intent on slaying the man with one strike.

Or rather...he would have if not for Haku freeing Zabuza from the Dog Summons and taken the Chidori right to the chest.

"Zabuza," said Haku, as she held onto Kakashi with the last of her strength, and Zabuza grinned behind his bandages.

"Thanks Haku. You're proving to be a useful tool," said Zabuza, as he found himself free, and enough strength to swing his sword at Kakashi.

Kakashi himself rolled out of the way with Haku still attached and had throw her off of him so she wouldn't be a distraction to him any longer. However, before the fight could even continue, the mist cleared around them, and everyone was surprised to see Gato standing on the far side where the bridge was incomplete, and with a small army of fully fresh samurai thugs ready to destroy the exhausted or wounded Shinobi in front of them.

"Well Zabuza, I see you've gotten yourself into quite the fix here with these Leaf Shinobi, and I also see the little ice bitch over there currently doesn't have your back right now. To be honest Zabuza, I never wanted to pay you anything, and never planned to in the first place. Shinobi are so high price these days whether from a village or Missing Nin. Its just so much easier and cheaper for a businessman like myself to simply hire guys like these to get the job done," said Gato while motioning to his thugs, who were all grinning at the sight of fresh targets, and a chance to make names for themselves.

"Bastard! Did your 'Advisor' Darth Sage suggest it to you or did you leave him out of the loop on the idea?" said Zabuza with Kakashi narrowing his eyes at Gato since the man wasn't known to have any such advisor with him and the name of this advisor made the hairs on the back of his head stand on end.

"He suspected I would. Business is business I'm afraid and you weren't earning your pay. Had you done your job correctly on the first try with the Demon Brothers, we wouldn't be having this little conversation, and I wouldn't have had to take such measure to recollect on my poor investment," said Gato seeing Zabuza glaring holes at him.

Everyone being completely unaware the man was merely a puppet and the puppeteer was hiding in the shadows.

Like all Sith do.

'Come on Zabuza. Take the bait. Your pride and honor will not allow Gato's backstabbing on the contract to go unpunished,' thought Darth Sage, as he smiled moments later at the sight of Zabuza doing what the Sith knew he would, and go right after Gato.

Seeing this as the perfect moment to strike, Darth Sage moved from his position to where Haku was located, and quickly scooped her up before vanishing seconds later undetected by the distracted group of Shinobi. It wouldn't take a genius to realize someone had come for Haku, as her injury was not something a normal person could walk away from, and even the girl's bloodline limit did not possess the power to sustain her life. Once the Sith got a safe distance from bridge, he turned to watch the end result of Zabuza's rampage through the thugs in order to get at Gato, and smiled at seeing the Demon of the Bloody Mist achieve what he wanted in killing the corrupt businessman before collapsing soon after from his injuries.

"Zabuza-sama," said Haku, as she had been fading in, and out of consciousness with blood flowing from the side of her mouth.

'I require your help with saving her my Masters,' thought Darth Sage, as he got a safe distance from the bridge, and without any potential interference on what he was now preparing to do.

"Very well. Call upon the powers of the Dark Side my Apprentice. Only then will you have the power to save her life," said Plagueis, as he saw the hole in the woman's chest, and knew her heart had practically been destroyed.

Her only hope now was the power of the Dark Side to rebuild the heart and then Kyuubi's chakra to close the wound.

Stretching out with the Force, Darth Sage called upon the Dark Side to aid him in this matter, as he focused it into Haku's body, feeling Plagueis within the back of his mind weaving his power around the destroyed heart of Haku, and preventing the girl's death. Manipulating the Force further, Plagueis used his mastery over the Dark Side to wield it through his Apprentice to make the destroyed organ regrow itself, and Kyuubi gathering his power to extend through Darth Sage to close the wound when finished. When it was finished, Darth Sage used the Force to get the blood out of Haku's lungs, as she held on tight to him while he did that, and the events at the bridge slowly came back to her mind.

"Zabuza-sama is dead, isn't he?" said Haku, as she saw him nod, and then put on a hand on her head before showing what he witnessed on the bridge.

"He died in a manner befitting his reputation," said Darth Sage, as he saw the girl crying now at his words, and then looked up at him.

"I assume the deal we made together is still valid?" said Haku, as she spoke in an almost desperate voice, and the young Sith nodded.

"Of course my dear," said Darth Sage in a soothing voice, as he caressed her cheek, and she leaned into it.

"When I served Zabuza-sama, I was his tool to throw away when he saw fit, and even though I performed my duty to protect him...I failed in the end. As your tool, I will not fail you Sage-sama, and will do anything you ask of me," said Haku, as she rose from the ground, and Darth Sage followed before the girl put her mask back on though she did little to hide her exposed breast.

"Good. Because I am a very demanding Master. Far more then your previous one," said Darth Sage in a commanding voice that made Haku nod immediately.

Not that the Sith Apprentice would care about the various sexual areas of the female body or the possible sensations one felt from the pleasure of the flesh from the opposite gender on account of his dedication in training to become a Sith Lord. Motioning her to follow, the two made their way to Gato's base of operations, which in truth was now legally the property of Darth Sage, and pointed her to a room where she could acquire some form of temporary clothing before resting to recover her strength. While that happened, the Sith in training went into meditative position, and reached out to the Force to show him the current state of things at Tazuna's home.

As expected, Tazuna was celebrating Wave Country's victory over Gato, but at the same time mourning the loss of Leaf Shinobi, who had died defending his home, and family while he was at the bridge. Kakashi remained skeptical about Sai dying, but had no way to disprove it given the lethal injuries on the boy's body were done by a sword, and these two dead thugs had swords with the smell of blood on them. However, Darth Sage knew the Jounin was still suspicious, and questioned Tsunami further with Inari right beside her with the clear intent to spill what he knew to the Leaf Shinobi.

The young Sith couldn't have that.

Reaching the boy's mind, Darth Sage waited calmly, as Tsunami told Kakashi the lie she had spent making up word for word about how Sai saved her, and Inari from Gato's two goons. He had to admit, the woman was a good liar, most likely motivated in a sense that should things go badly in being caught, her family would pay the price at the mysterious robed figures hands, and thus Tsunami lied her heart out to Kakashi. Of course, it was clear the Jounin didn't believe her story in its entirety, given a few facts he knew stood out, and saw Inari knew something.

It was then Darth Sage struck.

_"You will tell them nothing! Do you understand me child?_" said Darth Sage while the boy froze for a moment just when Kakashi asked him about Sai fighting the two hired thugs.

'What? I know that voice. Its you! You were the kid from earlier, who killed that Genin, and Gato's thugs!' thought Inari while trying to figure out why he couldn't speak out loud.

_"Correct. Seems you're not as dumb as you look kid. Don't bother trying to speak. I'm not going to let you. Besides, telling them you have someone talking inside your head would generally make people thing you deserve to be locked up in a loony bin, and your much too young for that,"_ said Darth Sage while Inari frowned while Kakashi wondered why the boy wasn't answering his questions.

'You can't keep this up forever. The moment you're unable to stop me from speaking to the Jounin about what really happened, I'm telling him everything, and then he'll hunt you down!' thought Inari with Darth Sage letting out a chuckle.

_"Oh really? If that's the case, then your Mother, and Grandfather will have to die,"_ said Darth Sage sensing the boy stiffen again with fear in his eyes.

"Are you all right Inari? You seem...off today," said Kakashi before Tsunami went over to smother her son with love.

"I'm sure the battle was overwhelming for him to his mind and its finally caught up to the rest of him," said Tsunami trying to deflect the Jounin away from questioning her son.

'You wouldn't really kill them, would you?' thought Inari while hearing the Sith chuckle again in his ear.

_"You think I won't? You threatened to expose me to them boy. You are very lucky I don't give the old man a heart attack or your Mother a crippling stroke right now with my power. I can't have any loose ends preventing me from completing my objectives and your constant desire to make me known to the Leaf is making you a loose end. And an annoying one at that!" _said Darth Sage with a dark edge to his tone.

'Please don't! They're all I've got left,' thought Inari, as the image of his Grandfather dying, and then his Mother falling ill soon flooded his mind thanks to the Sith talking to him inside his own head.

_"I am well aware of that fact. So here is what you are going to do. You are going to keep your mouth shut about me. You so much as speak either word of my name to the Jounin and your family will be destroyed! You will watch, as they die slow, and horrible deaths while you are powerless to escape the sight of it!"_ said Darth Sage, as his voice boomed in the boy's mind like thunder from the skies above, and made Inari flinch at his words.

'I-I won't tell anyone. Just please don't hurt them,' thought Inari, as he was being guided upstairs to his room by Tsunami, and barely hearing her command to get some sleep.

_"Good boy. Just keep your mouth shut and those you cherish will live. Besides, it was through my manipulations that Gato died on the bridge, and your country is free of him," _said Darth Sage while Inari was surprised the Sith had betrayed his Boss.

'Why? Why betray Gato?' thought Inari, as he sat on his bed, and heard the Sith laugh slightly at him.

_"Why not? He had no real power outside of his money and there are some people that can't be bought with it. No. The only real power is...well power. You're too young to understand kid because you were never taught by someone with it. I have,"_ said Darth Sage with Inari clearly not understanding.

'But what do you gain from having Gato killed?' thought Inari while almost seeing the wicked smile on the older kid.

_"Simple. Everything Gato owned...__**I**__ now own. His entire company now belongs to me, as his sole Heir to the company, which I had him draw up, and sign before his death,"_ said Darth Sage in a smug like voice.

'You mean Gato's company is now yours? So we just got rid of one bad guy for another!' thought Inari with Darth Sage chuckling slightly.

_"I'm not such a bad guy once you get to know me kid,"_ said Darth Sage before using the Force to make the boy sleep on his bed and then went to work on the kid's mind so he would lie easily to the Leaf Jounin.

"Most impressive my student. I've clearly taught you well," said Plagueis seeing his Sith Apprentice smirking.

'Thank you my Master,' thought Darth Sage, as he entered what was once Gato's Office, and took the documents lying there into his hands before putting them away in his person after sealing them away in a storage scroll.

Things were coming along nicely.

(A/N: YAY! Hope you liked this one. Extra long for you guys because that's how much I care about you. I know Naruto's sword Lunar Eclipse didn't get much usage, but you have to remember our young Sith in training wants to stay hidden, and only uses it only when necessary. Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Taking Care of Business

The Sandaime Hokage had listened intently at Kakashi's report on the mission to Wave Country, listening to every word spoken, from the day they left to the death of Zabuza on the bridge, and Gato's end at the Missing Nin's hand. The old Hokage's still sharp mind was picturing every detail in his head, every action, every word spoken, and every sense of something amiss in this mission. Something he had trained himself to do when it came to important missions like this one, as the Councils had insisted Uchiha Sasuke be given a strong mission to ensure necessary stimulation of the boy's eyes to produce the Sharingan in order to further prove the child's legitimacy in being a member of the Uchiha Clan, and extend their control of him even deeper.

The one thing, which the Sandaime Hokage found disturbing was Genin ranked Shinobi named Sai being killed by two of Gato's thugs, as the child had been appointed by Danzo to the unit, and knew the old war hawk would _never _have one of his former Root Shinobi become weak. He also knew the pale skinned boy would _never _lose so easily to two hired samurai wannabe goons, which brought into question, _who _was the boy's killer if not the two thugs, and if there was another individual...who was he? Where was he? From what Kakashi suspected, the killer was a man named Darth Sage, and recently appointed to be Gato's official business advisor.

It could be a covert title for being the businessman's recently hired assassin that handled the man's dirty work or bodyguard to prevent any assassin's from being hired. He would have sent Jiraiya to find out about this Darth Sage, but the Sannin had been so irate that Naruto had gotten away four years ago, and asked the Sandaime how this had happened? Jiraiya had always possessed mixed feelings on the matter, as he wanted to train Naruto like he had the Yondaime, _but_ given the sensitive nature of the boy's status, and the fact the fox killed Minato had made the Sannin a tad spiteful.

Only after hearing Naruto went completely psychotic, performing his own little massacre the same night Itachi did, Jiraiya began to understand the mistake he made regarding the boy, and leaving him to the wolves that hungered for blood. Since then, Jiraiya had been having his spy network working overtime in finding Naruto, his very name was made a red flag should it be spoken, but sadly it never came up, and the closest the Sannin ever even came to having a lead on the boy was in the Land of Iron. A boy matching Naruto's description had come up, as word had spread of an apprentice to a Blacksmith, who made a sword of incredible quality, and had been sought after to make more. Jiraiya went to the Land of Iron right away, finding his travel right as a Sannin paying off once more, and found the Blacksmith that apparently taught the boy fitting Naruto's description.

Sadly, the Master Blacksmith was unable to determine where his apprentice went, but did indeed confirm the boy was definitely Naruto, even if he didn't tell the man his name, and the Sannin tried every possible direction the kid could have gone. Unfortunately, the boy went off the grid before even becoming a blip on in it, and Jiraiya had become frustrated at his failed attempts to track his Godson down.

"If that is all Kakashi, you may leave," said the Sandaime firmly before making a waving motion for the Jounin to leave his office with the majority of team 7.

It wasn't long before Danzo came into the room.

Well..._storming_ _in_ was more like it.

"What's this I hear one of the Shinobi I sponsored for the Uchiha's team had been killed?" said Danzo looking angry, which was rare given his control over emotions rivaled the Sandaime's, and he almost never showed them.

"Yes. Sai was killed officially by two samurai hired by Gato to attack the client's family," said the Sandaime while Danzo narrowed his one uncovered eye at him.

"And..._unofficially_?" said Danzo with an edge in his voice.

"A third unknown party," said the Hokage so he didn't give anything away.

"Who?" said Danzo tapping his cane on the ground slightly.

"I told you already Danzo. It was an _unknown _third party," said the Hokage with Danzo frowning even further.

"It was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, wasn't it?" said Danzo at last with the Sandaime scowling at him.

"We don't know that. There is no evidence to support such an accusation and you know it," said the Sandaime knowing Danzo had been all over him over losing a potential weapon of the village.

"I know it him! It has the demon's stench all over it. Had you listened to me, instead of playing the sentimental Hokage to that _thing_, Konoha would be the most feared, and powerful village in all of the Elemental Countries! We would have ruled the world," said Danzo angrily while the Sandaime had face filled with anger right now.

"And had it been left up to you, the boy would be a mindless, emotionless monster, and your Root conditioning would have risked the integrity of the Shinigami Seal. Oh, I know what you would have done to the seal Danzo. I know you would have eventually tampered with the seal, to accelerate the boy's progress in being a living weapon, and possibly even done something to take the Kyuubi out of Naruto. Maybe into one of your still very loyal ExRoot subordinates perhaps? In case you are unaware of this Danzo, only an _Uzumaki_ can hold Kyuubi, as anyone else in his place, regardless if they were an adult, or a newborn child would have _died_. Do you know what would have happened then Danzo? The Kyuubi would be free and this village would be destroyed! Your way held a greater level of risk then that of reward for greater power," said the Sandaime rising from his seat and glaring at his rival for this position of power.

"So what? Such risks are the price for greatness," said Danzo before leaving the room.

"There is such a thing as paying to high a price Danzo. Of course I don't doubt you would pay any price with the exception of your own life," said the Sandaime before going back to the paperwork around on his desk.

(Gato Kanpanī HQ-Several Days Later)

The massive corporate building stood tall among the other buildings in the second largest city in Fire Country, which was only a few hours away from the Capital, and had several hundred employees working tireless. Each person did their job because they were paid to work and leaving such a massive company would destroy the families of these employees of Gato Kanpanī through any and all means at the disposal of Gato himself.

When Darth Sage arrived at the building, he along with Haku in her spare Mist Hunter Nin Shinobi attire, which he had let her recover from their hideout, plus the mask to help conceal her identity, went to the top of the corporate tower, and went up via the elevator. She had broken down shortly after coming to the realization Zabuza was truly dead and that Darth Sage was her new Master until the end of his life or hers.

Not much was spoken between the two since the transition, as Darth Sage had kept any, and all conversations between them short to the point. Haku was his tool, as she had specified in her role with Zabuza, and the Sith Apprentice was enforcing that role much more the now deceased Missing Nin ever did. There was no emotional attachments like Haku had been developing with Zabuza and if the girl was honest with herself...she missed it.

"Haku," said Darth Sage quietly, but loudly enough for her to stand straighter at attention, and prepare for an order.

"Yes Sage-sama?" said Haku quickly and obediently.

"Stay close. Keep your wits about you at all times when in the meeting room. Gato was a cutthroat businessman, who surrounded himself with other cutthroat businessmen, and will not take to being intimidated by us lightly. Should any of them get out of line...kill all those that do," said Darth Sage coldly seeing Haku nod.

In the short time since Haku had been with her new Master, he had vocally expressed his disappointment on how she did not kill using the skills Zabuza had taught her, and would not tolerate it. The young Sith had told Haku that if she didn't kill when ordered to, then he would kill her, and without a single hesitation on his part. Darth Sage wanted a deadly tool that killed when used. Not a one that stunned unless he wished for it.

"I will not fail you Sage-sama," said Haku knowing this was her first real test in being his tool.

"I know you won't Haku. I know you won't because you know the _price_ of failing me," said Darth Sage while looking at her masked face for a second.

They reached the top floor of the building, the Sith walking with a purpose, and his tool walking right next to him with a few inches of space between them with Darth Sage in the lead. Everyone in their path jumped out of the way, some were thrown out of the way, and those that saw the latter did the former with security being dealt with by Haku after a simple head motion command from her Master. Using the Force, the double doors to the office where the Board of Directors of Gato Kanpanī were currently having an important meeting, and ironically enough deciding how to proceed now that Gato was no longer alive.

"What is the meaning of this? Who the Hell are you?" said the CEO of Gato Kanpanī, who was a portly man with a small acne problem on his face, and was married to a gold digging wife currently having intimate relations with a much younger male companion with the parentage of their two children being put into question.

"My name is Darth Sage. As of right now, I _own_ this company, and all of you," said Darth Sage, as he waited for Haku to throw the man out of his seat at the head of the table, and then sat down in front of the shocked Board.

"Preposterous! Guards! Security!" said another member, who was of middle age, graying hair, skinny, and looked very much like a dying tree.

"Don't bother. They're indisposed of thanks to my assistant here and you will be too if I feel your presence is bothersome to me," said Darth Sage looking at them all with Sith eyes while sitting on his preverbal throne in the corporate office room.

"What right do you have to claim a seat among us here and or the right to take control of this company?" said a man in charge of the financial sectors in the West.

"Through these papers!" said Darth Sage, as he brought a scroll, opened it, and slammed the various documents within onto the table.

It was Gato's _Last Will and Testament_.

"What? This is unbelievable. Gato signed over everything he owns to you? The money, the company, and everything else in his possession? Yours?" said the CEO, as he looked over the documents, instantly recognizing Gato's handwriting, his signature, and that it was all legitimate with the Gato Kanpanī seal on them.

"Yes. Everything about this company is now _mine_! From its name down to the last bit of metal made to build every building with it attached. Do any of you have any problems with the idea of me running this company? Because _if _you do have some kind of problem, please speak up now, and we can resolve this," said Darth Sage calmly while sensing all of their hatred for him.

"Well I won't accept this. I don't care what those documents say, Gato would _never _write, or sign them to give a _kid_ control of this company in the event of his death. I denounce this abom-_ACK_!" said the member of the Board that handled shipping for the Northern sector of the Elemental Countries before he found himself unable to breathe while being levitated out of his seat.

And with a quick _"snap!" _of the neckhe was dead.

"Anyone _else_ have a problem with me being in charge of this company?" said Darth Sage seeing the people in the room looking at him in shock, and slowly shake their heads no since they were too afraid to speak.

_**"Time to make them dance to your tune kit,"**_ said Kyuubi with a grin on its face.

"Excellent! Now, as the new Head of this company, there are a few rules I'm going to lay down, and they will be accepted. No excuses. First, my assistant here will be my eyes, and ears when I am not around for the daily business of the company on account of other matters that require my attention. She will handle all business matters in my stead, every order given by her will not challenged. If you do, I will consider it a challenge against _me_,and you will die..._painfully_! Second, you will announce that a new Chairman of Gato Kanpanī has been made, _but_ for security reasons the new head of the company chooses to remain _anonymous_, and will stay that way until further notice. Third, if anyone here tries to betray me, or thinks they can through Haku here...everything that you cherish will be taken from you. Am I understood?" said Darth Sage with a hardened glare at the Board of Directors with them all nodding.

"Of course Sage-sama. We understand," said the CEO with a fake smile on his face while internally sweating at the threat.

"Good. This meeting is over. Get out," said Darth Sage seeing them all leave and shut the door behind them.

"Permission to speak freely Sage-sama," said Haku within seconds of the door shut and a Sound Barrier was in place.

"You may," said Darth Sage looking at the masked woman slightly from his seat.

"Sage-sama, I have no understanding of the business world, and how to run a company of this magnitude. I do not know if any decision I make in your absence will be correct or you would even approve of!" said Haku a bit of fear in her voice while seeing him smile slightly at her.

"Fear not Haku. The company itself is a means to an end and any decision you make will not hurt me in the slightest," said Darth Sage calmly.

"I will do my best," said Haku seeing smile more.

"You have a very calculating mind Haku. That is crucial in running a company like this one because its all about the choices you will make in my place," said Darth Sage while Haku nodded her head in understanding.

"What do you plan to do now Sage-sama?" said Haku, as she needed to know what his intentions were now, and how she was involved in them.

"For now, we will take a tour of my new company, and what is being done here before we do anything. When the time is right, I will make my move, and you will only assist should I wish it," said Darth Sage, as he rose from his chair, and walked out of the room with Haku right behind him.

(Konoha)

"Wow! Your teammate Sai died. That must've been harsh," said Kiba, as his team was talking to two members of team 7, and saw Sasuke wasn't bothered too much while Sakura was a bit shaken by it.

"Not really. If he died so easily at the hands of those weak thugs, then Sai was clearly weaker, and not worthy of being a Shinobi," said Sasuke while lounging about in his seat at the BBQ restaurant they were eating at right now.

"At least the client's family was kept safe from harm," said Shino while Hinata agreed with him.

"An annoying family at that. A drunken old man, a sniveling brat, and smiling idiot for a woman," said Sasuke, as he didn't like the family, and didn't want to go back to Wave Country anytime soon.

"So what was it like? Facing off against such a strong opponent?" said Kiba while Sasuke just scoffed again.

"They weren't that strong. If they had been, our mission would have failed, and the client would be dead," said Sasuke though his broken nose showed people he took a few hits.

"Your bandaged nose and flexing of the muscles around your body from remembering the pain say otherwise," said Shino having kept an observing eye on the Uchiha.

"What do you know Aburame? You've never been in my situation and I doubt your calm persona does little against a former member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist," said Sasuke while Shino didn't move a muscle.

"From what you mentioned, you only faced Momochi Zabuza once, and after that you faced someone else with an impressive ability to manipulate water into becoming ice. A bloodline very similar to the Nidaime Hokage if my memory is correct about what the man was known for," said Shino while Sasuke glared at his comment.

"That bitch got lucky! She's lucky to have escaped before I brought her back to make her rebuild my clan," said Sasuke glaring holes into the Aburame with his Sharingan active.

"If you say so Uchiha. I have heard all I need to hear," said Shino getting up and leaving with Hinata right behind him since the way the Uchiha spoke of the female ice user had been disturbing to hear.

"Hey! Wait up!" said Kiba, who was shocked they left, and had to squirm at bit to catch up.

"Do you think that Haku girl is alive Sasuke-kun? I mean, Kakashi-sensei's did say what his attack was meant for and he did strike her in the heart," sais Sakura having been told by Kakashi of what his attack was and how it worked.

"If she's not dead, Haku better pray to Kami we never meet again because I will break her, and the girl will know her place," said Sasuke venomously while glaring angrily at the table with his Sharingan.

(Elsewhere in Konoha)

"So your Genin got a little roughed up and one of them died. That's a shame. My team is going to be given a C-rank tomorrow, but nothing too dangerous, and I know they won't freeze in place from such threats," said Asuma knowing Ino was going to be a difficult nut to crack in breaking out of her Uchiha fan girl stage.

"What concerns me is this Darth Sage character, who apparently was Gato's 'Advisor' of sorts, and now he's in the wind without anyway to track him," said Kakashi while reading his book.

"What about the Haku girl? In your report, you said the girl took a direct hit to the chest with your Chidori, and wouldn't last much longer. How did she escape the bridge?" said Kurenai seeing Kakashi shrug.

"I don't know. To be honest, I didn't really think she would survive long after being hit, and possibly fell off the bridge," said Kakashi while Gai shook his head.

"Its such a shame. A strong youthful girl like that being made to serve Momochi Zabuza and dying protecting him. If only she had been brought back to Konoha. Her youthful life would've been so much better," said Gai while Kurenai scoffed.

"Hardly! The Councils would have demanded the Hokage put the poor girl in some kind of breeding program or forced to be made the Uchiha's wife," said Kurenai with disgust in her voice.

"How is your team doing Kurenai? I bet their quite a handful with all three of them being Clan Heirs, right?" said Kakashi knowing Kurenai had been given high expectations with her team and showing she had what it took to be a Jounin sensei.

"Shino is well trained in his bugs and keeps a cool head. Something Kiba needs to work on given his Inuzuka pride. Hinata is...different from the usual members of the Hyuuga we're use to seeing. She's shy, but I see a great deal of potential in her, and just need to find _something _to bring it out," said Kurenai while the girl's Father had been less then helpful in the matter.

Hinata needed something to turn her life around or...the life of a Hyuuga Branch member with the Cage Bird Seal on her forehead was a possible future.

"I'm sure you'll think of something Kurenai," said Asuma while Gai nodded in agreement to his words.

(Gato Kanpanī HQ-A Few Weeks Later)

"What is your bidding Sage-sama?" said Haku, as she was summoned to the Sith's office, which he had modeled into a throne room, and kneeled before her Master.

In the past few weeks since the Sith had risen to power at Gato Kanpanī, many different things had changed in the building, and not just the offices. First, Darth Sage had given all the employees an increase in pay, even the Board of Directors got more to ensure they wouldn't protest the idea of giving their drones more money, and directing resources to forming a spy network using the employees of the company scattered throughout the Elemental Countries. Darth Sage knew that when people, regardless of being civilians, or Shinobi enter a store they have this compelling urge to talk without realizing they were being overheard.

Such foolish and stupid people.

Another thing the young Sith Apprentice did was setup his place of residency within the top floor of the company itself and setup a private training area so keep his skills sharp while they kept growing. Haku was also granted a room to herself, to put in it whatever she wanted, and would train herself to get stronger. Darth Sage suggested she improve her Taijutsu and expand her Ninjutsu arsenal outside of water since there could be times when where water would be scarce if not nonexistent.

At the same time, Haku wanted to wield weapons that would suit her for close combat, and her Master seeing this had been able to acquire the perfect set of weapons for her in the pair of Sais the inventory of the various weapons the company illegally sold in various circles. Ironically, the Sais themselves were from Mist, used in a time before swords became the village's main weapon, and used the most out of the great five in terms of practice. With these weapons, her speed, and Taijutsu practice being blended into it the female ice user knew she would be a formidable warrior ready to defend the Sith with everything she had.

"I am heading out to go see the Kazekage in Suna later today. There is something going on there that requires my attention," said Darth Sage while Haku stayed kneeling in front of him.

"May I inquire to what the business with the Kazekage is Sage-sama?" said Haku, as she sensed his already dark presence get slightly darker, and knew asking the question was the wrong thing to do.

"No. All you need to know is I will be heading there. Nothing more. You will run this company in my place until my return, which won't be for at least a week, and I don't want the others to know either. Even now they plot against me, yet won't do anything unless an opportunity presents itself, and I can't let that happen," said Darth Sage sensing Haku's confusion.

"If you know they conspire against you, then...why not kill them?" said Haku hearing her Master chuckle from his seat of power.

"Because they amuse me. They scheme, plot, and squabble with each other over how to wrestle the company from my grip. They will find nothing," said Darth Sage even with Haku's worry over this matter growing through the Force.

"My Master, what if they alert Konoha, and request you be removed by assassination?" said Haku before the room became consumed in the darkness of her Master and seemed to be suffocating her in the process.

"It will make no difference. Any Leaf Shinobi sent against me will be destroyed along with their employers. You worry over nothing Haku. I do not want a worrisome tool for a weapon or a bodyguard. Perhaps, I was mistaken in letting you live, and cheating death Haku," said Darth Sage in a menacing tone with Haku shaking her head no.

"I am not being worrisome Sage-sama. I merely wish to protect you from all unforeseen foes," said Haku finding the darkness being less oppressive if only slightly.

"I don't have any unforeseen enemies," said Darth Sage with Haku nodding slightly in understanding.

"Forgive me my Master," said Haku knowing any form of mercy he showed was like a canteen of water in a desert.

"Since I have to leave for Suna soon, I have no choice, but to spare you my wrath, and show mercy...if only for the moment," said Darth Sage in letting his threat to Haku's health in the distant future imprint itself into the girl's mind.

"I await your return my Master," said Haku before looking up to see the Sith wave her away and she obediently left his sight.

_**"Already on the move I see. You run the risk of being noticed by Leaf Shinobi and their spies,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing its vessel just shrug.

'I had a vision of the future. The Dark Side surrounded the Leaf in an upcoming event gone wrong that turned into an all out battle. The Dark Side of the Force extends itself from Konoha to Suna and an area in Rice Country where I saw a large snake poised to strike at Konoha,' thought Darth Sage with Kyuubi raising an eyebrow at him.

_**"And you're going to save the very village that scorned you...**__**why**__**?"**_ said Kyuubi while Plagueis just let out a chuckle.

"You're not going to save your village from destruction my young Apprentice. You are going to kill them slowly like one would use a poison to kill their enemies. That's very cruel of you my Apprentice," said Plagueis seeing his student smirk while Kyuubi's eyes widened.

'It is the Sith way my Master,' thought Darth Sage, as he summoned a business carriage to pick him up before heading down, and ordered the driver to take him to the Fire/Wind Country Border once in it.

"I approve. Do what you need to do my Apprentice," said Plagueis from within the boy's mind.

'Yes my Master,' thought Darth Sage knowing he was going to make his Master proud.

(Suna-Several Days Later)

A sandstorm had blown through the Shinobi village earlier that day and had not stopped in the slightest with the people living there having to take shelter. This was nothing new to them of course, as sandstorm hit Suna every so often like a rainstorm in a jungle, and was just as serious if not careful. However, while others were locked inside their homes, safely tucked away from the cruel wind, and sand rising around them...there was only one person not safely inside.

He was Darth Sage: Dark Lord of the Sith...well..._soon_ _to be_ Dark Lord of the Sith in a few years in any case.

At the moment, he was walking to the Kazekage's Tower, where the leader of Suna was currently spending his time working on paperwork, ignoring the storm outside, and going through the plans for the invasion that would come to Konoha during the Chuunin Exam Finals. Due to the Wind Daimyo cutting their budget and hiring Leaf Shinobi over those in his own village the Kazekage was feeling trapped in a situation that was making Suna bleed out slowly like a kunai cutting against the jugular. Orochimaru had come to see him about six Months ago, talking about a way for Suna to rise to the top again, and knock the Leaf down several pegs while learning humility through painful defeat.

The Kazekage was reluctant to accept at first, but the more he listened to Orochimaru, the more things made sense, and the man accepted the idea of hurting the Leaf. So, the plans for the invasion were nearly set, a map of the terrain around the Leaf had been measured out to the last detail thanks to the Sannin's anonymous benefactor within the village, who knew the landscape even better the Orochimaru himself did, and had marked down the key places for their forces to strike. Snake Summons, which the Sannin was providing them a temporary contract for would be used to bash through the walls of the Leaf from the outside, and Sabaku no Gaara would strike from within in a classic pincer movement that would overwhelm Konoha entirely.

Victory would be theirs!

A scuffle outside the door brought him out of his thoughts however, as he looked up from his work, hearing a brief cry out of pain in surprise, and was greeted by the door opening to see a robed hooded figure enter the room. Looking past the door, the Kazekage could see his two bodyguards were dead, slain by the shadowy colored sword in the attacker's hands, and silently shut the door behind him with a gesture of his left hand.

"Who are you?" said the Kazekage slowly rising from his chair and gauging this child assassin with his own eyes.

"Someone you need to shut up and listen to Kazekage," said Darth Sage coldly while the man glared at him from behind his desk.

"You come into my village, kill my bodyguards, and you have the _nerve _to talk like that to me? Give me one good reason why I don't just set off the alarm that will have every Shinobi in Suna running here to crush you?" said the Kazekage with a shadowy smirk being seen, if just barely on the hooded form of Darth Sage, and seeing it grow to show sharp teeth.

"Because Kazekage-sama, it would be foolish on your part to order the death of your new financial benefactor," said Darth Sage seeing the man's eyes widen at this news.

"You want to invest in Suna? In what way?" said the Kazekage seeing the boy flick his sword clean of any residual blood on it, which the man personally hadn't seen, and then sheathing the weapon.

"In a big way Kazekage-sama. However, I'm hesitant to do so for a certain reason, and I'm not sure you're going to like that reason," said Darth Sage before sitting down in the chair across from the man.

"And what reason is that?" said the Kazekage with suspicion since for all he knew this was a test by Orochimaru or a spy sent here by Jiraiya of the Sannin probing the village's loyalty.

"You plan to betray Konoha and side with Orochimaru in crushing it during the Chuunin Exams," said Darth Sage seeing the man's eyes widen further in surprise.

'How does he know that? I've made sure no one knew of this!' thought the Kazekage while the boy just smirked.

"Calm yourself Kazekage-sama. Being stressed over this isn't healthy. As I stated earlier to you, I'm hesitant to do business with you on account of the actions your village will take against the Leaf, and your siding with Orochimaru of the Sannin to do it," said Darth Sage with the Kazekage's eyes narrowing at him.

"So that's how it is. You're some kind of businessman with close ties to the Leaf and you are willing to do business with Suna in exchange for not doing what we plan to do. If we don't you'll take your business elsewhere. Am I right?" said Kazekage seeing the boy just continue smiling at him.

"Mostly. I am a businessman, _but _I don't have any close ties with the Leaf, and I too wish to see it destroyed. _However_, my method is much more subtle, quiet, and undetectable to those looking at the situation for historical purposes," said Darth Sage with the smile on his face growing, an almost amused tone when he spoke had filled the air, and seeing the Kazekage was greatly confused by his admissions about the Leaf.

"I don't understand," said the Kazekage seeing those eyes the boy had glow with some kind of darkness in them.

"Suna is officially on paper, an ally of the Leaf village, which is currently hosting this years Chuunin Exams, and has put you place of opportunity twice over," said Darth Sage, as he saw the Kazekage once again looked puzzled, and the young Sith wondered if the man was truly an idiot!

_**"Enlighten him,"**_ said Kyuubi knowing the man needed some form of education on his par to properly understand the complexity of this situation.

"Let me explain. Your village will participate in the Chuunin Exams, you will use only your best Genin teams to enter, and show them off to prospective clients during the Finals in their one on one matches. By showing Suna's potential, clients will come your village over the Leaf, and show your Daimyo the error of his ways in cutting your budget. That is the first part in which you benefit from the exams because you have the perfect team in mind to make it to the Chuunin Exam Finals," said Darth Sage with the Kazekage just nodding his head and not bothering to deny what the boy already knew.

"I do have such a team. For the second part, you mentioned that could bring Suna back its place of greatness, and topple the Leaf?" said the Kazekage seeing the boy's smile grow a little bit more.

"Yes. You aid the Leaf against Orochimaru's forces that plan to invade," said Darth Sage with the Kazekage rising from his seat and anger on his face.

"No! Out of the question. The Leaf has been bleeding us dry because of our alliance with them and it's through that alliance the Wind Daimyo has given them missions instead of us. I will not help the Leaf fight off Orochimaru!" said the Kazekage and saw the Sith's smile fade into a scowl.

"Sit down Kazekage-sama. Sit down or I will _make you_ sit down," said Darth Sage coldly while looking the man dead in the eyes.

"Why should I side with the Leaf when I'm about to crush them?" said the Kazekage after several minute of sitting back down in his chair.

"Because if you manipulate this just right, Suna comes out as the honorable heroes people think the Leaf are, and bring even greater fame to your village. Think about it for one second. The infamous Orochimaru of the Sannin invade Konoha to crush it permanently beneath his feet, thinking his forces _alone_ can grant him victory, and kill the Sandaime Hokage. However, Suna swoops in on your order Kazekage-sama. You learn of it at the last minute, but have no time in properly informing the Leaf, or its Hokage of the threat this impending invasion will cause due to time not being on your side. So you mobilize your force to aid your ally, wipe out Orochimaru's troops before they can do any serious damage, and then Orochimaru himself caught between two villages with nowhere to go," said Darth Sage, as he spun the tale with such a honey sweet voice that the Kazekage was entranced by it, and using the Force on him through it all to nudge him towards the idea didn't hurt either.

"Such an action would make Suna look good in the eyes of the prospective clients and the different Feudal Lords watching the Chuunin Exams when Orochimaru strikes. I would have to wait until he causes damage to the Leaf so everyone can turn their heads to see what is going on, and see Suna rushing in to save the day," said the Kazekage seeing the boy smirk again at him.

"Its not your village. Let Orochimaru's forces have some minor fun when invading the Leaf before you ruin it for them," said Darth Sage with the Kazekage liking this idea more and more.

It was far better then Orochimaru's plan, which he realized would make Suna look like backstabbing traitors, and untrustworthy in the eyes of potential clients. What was he thinking?

"So we stay allied to the Leaf, get the fame, recognition, and the clients away from them in one single day. What about you? What do you get from all of this?" said the Kazekage with a raised eyebrow.

"Me? Nothing. Except perhaps, I make the Leaf look incompetent, arrogant, and basically make clients rethink hiring their Shinobi for any missions that require such skills. I want the Leaf to fall hard if not all the way. I don't want them to go away loudly with a bang, but in a silent whimper, and crying at seeing their so called greatness being stripped away by my genius," said Darth Sage while the Kazekage was surprised a kid that young could be so vengeful against the Leaf.

'Kami, they must have really screwed him over,' thought the Kazekage while wincing at the realization Gaara would one day be vengeful too if he wasn't careful.

Maybe having a high quality Seal Master take another look at it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"To prevent Orochimaru from suspecting something, make it seem like you are still on his side, but don't meet with him, or any of his associates for that matter outside of the village. I sense he will try something in order to meet his own goals and does not have your best interests at heart," said Darth Sage, as the Force showed him the Kazekage dying in the desert, and Orochimaru taking his place just before the invasion.

While the Sith didn't care what happened to the Kazekage in the long run, right now the man was a necessary pawn in this game, and Plagueis had always taught him to use the pieces on the board to their maximum potential. Something that Darth Sage planned to do with the Wind Shadow until the man was too deep in his own actions to recognize his own mistake when it came to dealing with a Sith.

"But Orochimaru wanted me to meet with several of his subordinates for the final stages of the invasion plan. If I don't, he'll become suspicious, and question my resolve," said the Kazekage seeing the Sith Apprentice wave that worry away.

"Use what I did outside your office as an excuse. You have one of your subordinates in on this plan meet up with them and explain the assassination attempt. The village is under high alert and you don't want any of the Leaf's spies picking up on anything that might tip them off. Just remind Orochimaru that Jiraiya of the Sannin's spy network is not to be underestimated and he'll get off your back," said Darth Sage with the Kazekage nodding in understanding.

"And you'll fund our village in the process," said the Kazekage to remind the Sith of his offer to be a financial backer of Suna.

"Of course. I now own all of Gato Kanpanī and I can spend the money anyway I want to spend it. I choose to spend it on Suna," said Darth Sage, as he saw the Kazekage's eyes widen in shock.

"You? You're running that Gato Kanpanī now? I had heard Gato had died and a new anonymous Chairman had been appointed to run it. But I _never_ thought a kid would take control of it," said the Kazekage with the boy letting out a chuckle.

"Not many people have the privilege of knowing this tidbit of information. I _want it_ to stay like that for now. If the Leaf knew of my existence, they would hunt me down for some..._past discretions _made against them, and if they succeed in taking me away...you lose funding. _A lot_ of funding along with a new _enemy_ you don't want to have in your life," said Darth Sage in a tone that made the Kazekage realize that betraying the Sith's trust would result in retribution from the boy physically, and _financially _on Suna itself.

"Of course. I would never do anything to jeopardize the safety of my village or risk the chance for Suna to once more rise to greatness," said the Kazekage sweetly while he was sweating on the inside at the threat.

"I know you won't. Thank you for your time," said Darth Sage, as he left the room, and shut the door behind him with the Force.

(Gato Kanpanī HQ)

"What is this nonsense?" said the CEO of Gato Kanpanī, as he saw the young Sith levitate various business venture reports to him, and the other members of the Board of Directors.

"You heard me. We're going to do business in Wave Country, but unlike last time with my predecessor, this will be a less _hostile _version of how to do things, and the people there will have a thriving economy through our products. The company that had almost become their destruction will now become their salvation through the very bridge they built to the main land," said Darth Sage while the members of the Board were not happy with this news.

"But...we lose more money then we gain. You wish to provide funding for schools and hospitals there with no guarantee money will return enough for us to make a profit!" said a wrinkled face man, who looked like he should retire in the next Month, and should have retired years ago.

"Gentlemen, you are looking at the big picture. As you usual you only see what is in your wallet and how to make it fatter. I am doing this because we are a shipping company and like any shipping company we need people to ship our goods to should they need things. Now my predecessor had this idea where...he would basically suffocate Wave Country and bend it to his will so they had no choice in buying things from him at overinflated prices. While this is a good business decision in the good old days when everyone here around me was much younger...its considered far out of date to work in _these _times," said Darth Sage, as he rose from his seat, and walking around the table while picking up their various emotions with the thoughts behind them.

"Gato could have succeeded though. He could have _owned _Wave Country with enough time given to the project," said one of the members of the Board the Sith had just walked past.

"If that's true, then how would the people buy things from him, and the company when they are all dead? I saw the people of Wave Country before Gato's fall. They were either dead or dying. People in that condition are very bad for business. Gato didn't know when to stop the suffocation process because he enjoyed seeing it too much and ate like a King while they didn't' even have enough meat on their bones to eat each other. Gato lacked finesses, was a cheap man, who spent the bare minimum, and refused to pay what was owed to those that earned it. Don't deny it. He was even stingy on your own paychecks and everything you did wrong could have warranted a pay cut as punishment," said Darth Sage seeing them squirm under his gaze.

"So you wish to show our company now has a humane side and reveal it to the people of Wave Country," said the CEO at last when Darth Sage sat down and saw the boy nod.

"Yes. Officially, we are what this company legally is on paper so we will act as such, _but_ everything else that we sell _illegally_ will involve us doing business with Shinobi villages, and giving them an edge. When we give one village something good, we give the rival village something better, and always have something on hand to make them come back for more," said Darth Sage seeing the idea was making money off the different Shinobi villages more willing to serve him.

Still, it didn't mean they wanted the Sith to rule the company, and still planned to find a way to overthrow him.

"Do the people of Wave Country know about this?" said Hibiki Goro in charge of the Gato Kanpanī's overall transport coordination system.

"Yes. I sent a Shadow Clone to them two days ago. The Wave Daimyo was a bit terrified at first in dealing with Gato's successor, but I was able to convince him, and he agreed to let our company do business using only the bridge while not doing anything to alter the structure in anyway," said Darth Sage seeing they were very impressed by his actions.

"What else do you have planned Sage-sama?" said Masuyo Kenshin wanting to know more of the ingenious ways the boy had waned to do business.

"You will know things only when I want you to know. Nothing sooner or later will be told until its needed to be told. Is that understood?" said Darth Sage with the Board of Directors around him nodding.

"We understand sir," said CEO when he realized they weren't going to get anything out of him.

"Good. Now, as for any other additional plans for the future, I will say that soon I will be heading out to..._stretch_ _my legs_ out for a bit, and get out of the office for awhile. Nothing too long of course," said Darth Sage while Haku's face showed shock, but was hidden behind her mask, and looked through it at him all the while wondering what was going on inside his head!

"Any place in particular Sage-sama? We know several places in the Red Light District in the city where the _entertainment_ helps businessmen like us to uh..._relax_!," said Goro, as he had been a visitor there on several occasions, and enjoyed his time being _entertained_.

"Nothing you would enjoy. Besides, while I run this company, you fail to realize I am still considered a child, and doubt those places would even let me in. Even if they did, I'm not interested in enjoying the sinful pleasures of the flesh _just yet_, and will wait a little longer to indulge myself like _you_ do," said Darth Sage earning a few chuckles from the other members knowing of their fellow Board Member's vice surrounding that area of the city.

With the meeting soon over, the young Sith left last for his office with Haku right beside him, and waited for the doors to close with a Sound Barrier being put up to ensure further privacy. Following him halfway into the room, Haku stopped at her position she knew was her place to stand, and waited for Darth Sage to sit on his throne.

"Is everything going according to plan, my Master?" said Haku, as she saw him close his eyes for a moment before opening them, and smiling down at her.

"Yes Haku. It is. I wasn't lying when I told the Board of Directors I would be heading out to stretch my legs, as that is what I intend to do, and I have an interesting idea on where to get more recruits," said Darth Sage seeing Haku's face move slightly at the mention of others.

"Other tools?" said Haku with a mix of hope, suspicion, and maybe _fear_, perhaps?

"Yes. While you are a useful tool Haku, I need more then one, and it would be foolish of me to constantly use you for everything," said Darth Sage to her question while sensing her disappointment at the fact others would be joining to share the duty of being so close to him.

"I understand Sage-sama. But...how will you recruit them?" said Haku curiously, as she didn't know where he would look for additional forces, and heard his chuckle echoing throughout the room.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to raid the Chuunin Exams being held in Konoha this year," said Darth Sage with a grin on his face while Haku's shock was apparent, even with the mask on, and knew this was very bold on his part.

_**"Darth Sage: The Daring One. Darth Sage: The Bold One. That's what you will be known for in regards to being a Sith, right?"**_ said Kyuubi with Plagueis agreeing with the fox.

"You are getting pretty ambitious my Apprentice. Be mindful of your current limits and that you have yet to reach your full potential," said Plagueis while Darth Sage mentally nodded to his Masters and guests within his body.

'I understand my Masters, but the Force tells me that the moment to recruit such tools to my side will only occur during this window of time, and a Sith _never _wastes a perfect opportunity to get what he wants,' thought Darth Sage while Plagueis and Kyuubi looked at each other.

_**"He has a point. If he's going to recruit potential tools to his side, these exams would be the opening, and like the kit just said...a Sith doesn't ignore opportunity when it knocks,"**_ said Kyuubi with Plagueis reaching out to the Force and sensed his Apprentice was indeed correct.

"Yes. Such an action would be considered the Will of the Force, _but_ just because it is the Will of the Force that compels you, it doesn't mean you can simply just go into the thick of danger without looking, and trust the Force will not cause harm. It tends to have the opposite effect," said Plagueis with his Apprentice nodding and thinking clearly on the matter.

'I won't act before thinking my Master,' thought Darth Sage knowing each move he made had to be precise and had no room for error.

He may be a bold Sith, but Darth Sage was not stupid, and didn't plan on becoming one anytime soon.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. Hope this one works well for you. When I was writing this chapter, I started to think "Gato is the head of this major company, but what happened to it now that he's dead, and rotting in Hell?" along with how I could use this in my fic? Now maybe its seems a bit..._unrealistic _for Naruto to instantly become the owner of Gato's company, but given the legality of it all, and given the fact it is _my _fic I figured "What the Hell" and gave it to him. Hope everything has been living up to your standards of me. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Dark Side of the Forest

Konoha was buzzing with activity, as the Chuunin Exams were days of happening, and many merchants, vendors, and store owners were making their line of goods ready for the foreign customers willing to buy their "exotic" brands. A large number of Leaf Shinobi were keeping themselves seen throughout the village on high alert, as a large number of foreign Genin teams, and their Jounin senseis came to Konoha to compete in the exams. Among the large group consisted of Suna, Iwa, Kumo, and a few minor Shinobi villages for those countries that could fund them while unable to hire from the major ones.

Walking through the thick of the groups entering though was a single individual, who walked through the crowds, unseen by the watchful eyes of the host Shinobi, and made his way to the seedier part of Konoha. A place where over ninety percent slept during the day and came out full force during the night involving the less moral parts of letting out one's frustration in being a Shinobi. The part that was awake during the day involved the apartment areas, which were run down, received barely enough money to stay open, and would no doubt be scheduled for demolition in a few years.

Throwing a small yet still sizable roll of money at the greedy Owner of the apartment he chose, Darth Sage got the key to his room, and asked not to be disturbed for anything. The Owner just nodded his head, as he looked at the money, not really caring who had purchased the room, and just counted the currency handed to him. Mentally calling the man a fool, the Sith entered his room, shut the door, and examined his surroundings.

'Not much considering how low budget it is, but I've got to manage given my plan, and sacrifices must be made for it to work,' thought Darth Sage, as he used the Dark Side of the Force to scare away the insects, and rats out of his room while making a mental note to not sleep here at all.

If anything, this place was just a cover for when the inevitable investigation would be done, and this place searched for his whereabouts when people pointed the Leaf Shinobi in the direction of temporary residency. They wouldn't find him here of course, he wasn't an idiot like they no doubt wanted him to be from the start, and would only find an empty dirty room before arresting the owner of the establishment for lying before using their means of acquiring information to get what they want.

Only they wouldn't since the Owner didn't know anything about the Sith and would just keep shouting he didn't know for days until they _finally _believed him.

Reaching into his robes, Darth Sage pulled out a storage scroll, and opened it to reveal his various tools of the trade he acquired from the illegal inventory of weapons with what he wanted being an item sued by Shinobi on occasion. Using the Force, the Sith sent the explosive seal tags all throughout the room, set them with the extremely rare proximity, and intruder detection triggers that came with them. Acquired from a Missing Nin a few years back, but due to their rarity, Gato couldn't sell them off to just _anyone_, and the heat it would bring down on the company if it was known where such items had been acquired.

Which was why Darth Sage felt such items were better off in his own hands and used to their fullest potential in this situation.

(Hokage's Office)

"Any news Jiraiya?" said the Sandaime seeing his former student surprisingly nod that he did in fact have something.

"Maybe. Recently Gato Kanpanī announced a new Chairman to replace their him after his death in Wave Country. Not many know just _who _the guy is, but the whispers I've been hearing is he's making some interesting changes to the company, _and _his name is of someone we would be interested in after reading Kakashi's report on his recent mission," said Jiraiya seeing the Sandaime's eyes widen.

"You mean its...Darth Sage?" said the Sandaime with Jiraiya nodding.

"I think it is. Another piece of information I've learned is that a Hunter Nin wearing a mask usually worn by Mist Shinobi has been seen there. I don't know if this is the Haku girl the Uchiha fought in Wave Country, but the description is pretty accurate, and that she could be this Darth Sage's right hand. When the guy's not around to run things, she does in his place, and considered to be extremely close to him," said Jiraiya seeing the Hokage think about this for a second.

"Can you retrieve her? Perhaps she could be used to persuade him to surrender himself to us," said the Sandaime knowing it had been done before and just had to be kept a secret from the public eye.

"Its possible, but I don't know if he's _that _attached to her, and this is only _IF _it is Haku in the first place. There is also the matter of the Chuunin Exams popping up now and my search for Naruto," said Jiraiya while the Sandaime sighed heavily.

"Yes. The girl and Darth Sage can wait a little while longer. After the Chuunin Exams are over, find out if the girl is working at Gato Kanpanī, and bring her back here so Ibiki can find out how close she is to Sai's killer," said the Sandaime knowing Danzo was working his own sources to finding Darth Sage and try to convert him should a successful capture happen on his end.

"And Naruto?" said Jiraiya with a small frown.

"Keep searching, but don't focus on his name, but rather the description, and make sure to emphasize the whisker marks on his face be the key piece of it," said the Sandaime while Jiraiya frowned further.

"The boy could have gotten wise to us and altered his appearance," said Jiraiya seeing the Sandaime clearly didn't believe that.

"Naruto is a child. His mind has no real development and no real understanding of how to blend in," said the Sandaime while Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Considering he has successfully avoided being found for the past _four years _by my spy network, I'd say that the kid's not so _underdeveloped_ like you think he is, and clearly had a good teacher to help guide him," said Jiraiya while the Sandaime scowled at him.

"And as a result, an entire building filled with people were slain," said the Sandaime with Jiraiya scoffed at him.

"Considering how you _let _people mistreat him, you're lucky the Kyuubi wasn't freed, and this village is still standing! More importantly, you're lucky Kushina, and Minato aren't here right now to kick our asses into Hell themselves!" said Jiraiya angrily while the old Hokage snarled at him and rose to his feet.

"I had no choice and you know it!" said the Sandaime angrily.

"Liar! You knew Tsunade and I were assigned to be the boy's Godparents. Tsunade's not here because you had me lie to her and I went along with it because I was grieving over the loss of my student. You preyed on my grief then just like you preyed on the people's anger when telling them of Naruto's status as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki to stay Hokage," said Jiraiya with the Sandaime slamming his hand on the desk making it shake violently.

"Enough! I will not stand here and listen to you bad mouth me anymore on this matter Jiraiya," said the Sandaime with Jiraiya glaring at his former sensei.

"I know your reason for hating Naruto, but we both know it wasn't his fault your wife died, and we both know he deserved better when in this village," said Jiraiya before leaping out the window while the Sandaime's elderly face showed a great deal of fury.

(Konoha-Ninja Academy)

Darth Sage watched from the shadows of the forest area, as the Chuunin hopefuls entered the building where they would be taking the first of three major tests to prove they were worthy of the advancement in rank. Some were cocky, arrogant, and outright believed they were going to become Chuunin soon without breaking a sweat. Some were fearful of the tests to come, cautious even since many were taking this for the first time, and in the Leaf so it was an unknown landscape for them to cross. Hidden dangers with twist, turns, and traps waiting to be sprung without hesitation at the hands of the Proctors being put in charge of the exams by the Hokage.

'The Sandaime Hokage,' thought Darth Sage, as the very title the old man had, and his own betrayal to the young Sith really burned up his blood.

Calming himself, the Sith in training used the Force to redirect the Dark Side energies in a more profound way, and decided to have a little fun at the expense of the Leaf. Going slightly deeper into his current place of hiding, Darth Sage channeled the Force to his eyes, giving him a sense of clarity unseen by those without a bloodline, and could only be rivaled possibly by a Hyuuga on account of their own eyes doing something similar.

His eyes soon saw the inside of the classroom where the Genin teams had entered, the Uchiha was not there on account of the loss of his teammate, and the Sith smiled at that while knowing the spoiled child would be basking in the glory of being nominated. In fact, out of all of Leaf Shinobi participating, most those his age were in it, and both teams that had Genin his age being very green. There was one team near them that had all three Genin appearing to be a year older then them and the Sith Apprentice could see they were not so green like the others.

He saw Suna's team was there too, though whether they were told of the change in plans for the invasion, Darth Sage couldn't tell, but he was sure their Jounin sensei would know before going off with them, and then tell the three Genin later before it happened to keep Orochimaru from sniffing out a problem. A Kumo team was there, all female from what he could see, which was surprising since most teams usually consisted of two males, and one female in a Genin squad so this might have some significance outside of the unusual sight. The Sith also sensed the blonde one with the pony tail had a strange feeling about her and couldn't exactly make it out through the Force despite his best efforts to do so.

He would look into it later.

The team from Iwa was unusual too, as they seemed to have two females, and one male for a Genin squad. From what he could tell using the Force, Darth Sage could see one of them had a connection to bees, as several were buzzing around, and talking to her. The second woman was less unique, but had her own bit of exoticness from the pupil-less pink eyes, and sensed she was in fact powerful. Perhaps _too powerful_ to be a Genin, but then again so were Kumo's, and Suna's Genin teams being above that rank yet they hid it well.

'It appears someone has been reading our strategy book Master,' thought Darth Sage in a joking manner with Plagueis letting out an amused chuckle.

"Indeed. The arrogant ones will be the first to fall. The more cautious and fearful will not go so easily," said Plagueis while his Sith Apprentice used the Dark Side to influence the Sound team that was Orochimaru's from Rice Country.

'And here we..._GO!_' thought Darth Sage, as he channeled the Dark Side into the three mind of the Genin from Sound, taunting them with whispers of how the Shinobi from the major villages were mocking them in secret, and an example had to be made by taking down a Shinobi from the Leaf to make everyone be put on notice.

The Sith watched with glee, as the Sound Genin went after one of the Leaf Shinobi in the corner holding info cards, and reading what he had on them to the other Leaf Genin he was currently striking up a small conversation with. It also didn't hurt that at the time the man with glasses was going over his cards, the one Leaf Shinobi with dark shaded glasses had asked if he heard anything about a Darth Sage in the Elemental Countries and the conversation was cut off by the surprise attack. However, what the Sith _didn't _know was that one person in that room knew the truth behind the surprise attack, and was trying to discover the source behind the manipulation.

'Something happened just then. I sensed an outside energy source travel from outside and into the minds of the Sound team,' thought one girl with red hair and glasses from Grass while trying to pinpoint it with her sensory ability.

The kunoichi from Grass followed the small trail of dark energy with her abilities, but the problem she found out soon after was the energy would twist, turn, and traverse the forest it came from in an unpredictable manner. Almost like a defense mechanism to protect the source of it from being detected by those that could sense it and throw the pursuer off the trail. Still, the girl was anything if not determined, as she continued following the vast complex trail, and was about to use one of her special abilities to assist when Proctors showed up in an explosion of smoke to get everything started.

'Oh well. It was fun while it lasted,' thought Darth Sage, as he decided to do a little recon of the village, and around the next phase of the Chuunin Exams when the first one was over.

(Jounin Waiting Area)

"Morino Ibiki?" said Kurenai with Asuma nodding after just telling her who the Proctor of the first part of the exam was.

"Yeah. Not surprising you never heard of him until now. You're still pretty new to being a Jounin. He's the Head of the I&T Department. Anko is his second-in-command, which in a way surprises me she's never mentioned him when you two get together, and talk about things. Anyway, while Anko deals with hurting people physically, Ibiki deals with the mental torturing, and breaking people in an almost _artistic_ form," said Asuma while Kurenai suddenly felt cold at the idea of her students facing such a strict individual for the first part of the test.

"Don't worry Kurenai. I'm sure Ibiki won't mess them up too badly," said Kakashi, as he was bored, and wanted to pay his fellow Jounin a visit.

And to rub it in their faces when their teams failed later on.

"I don't know about that my hip rival. Ibiki isn't doing his job correctly if he handles any of the Genin with kid gloves. Its why I waited a whole year for my team to join," said Gai with a serious tone in his voice.

"If that's the case, then I'm going to get it, and not just from my team," said Asuma, as he would have to deal with some of the parents, and made a mental note to avoid Yoshino for a few days knowing she'd come at him with her "Frying Pan of Doom".

Otherwise known by all the men of the Nara Clan, as the "Man Whipper", and "Feminist Holy Weapon" used to beat the lazy males of the clan into doing whatever their wives wanted.

"Yeah. Inoichi-san isn't going to be happy his _'Princess'_ was so badly shaken up and will want to have a few choice _'words'_ with you," said Kakashi, as he saw Asuma slump even further, and knew those _'words' _would involve being attacked by Yamanaka Clan Jutsus that would turn his mind into jelly for about...2 weeks.

Outside of the room, on a tree about 50 feet from the window outside of the building, Darth Sage saw the various Jounin talking to each other, and saw Suna's assigned Jounin in the far corner keeping to himself. Kumo's own, who was a big dark skinned guy with swords was leaning against a wall, and Iwa's Jounin was in another corner. Focusing on the Suna Jounin, the Sith made a mental connection through the Force, and decided to have a little _talk _with the man.

_"Hello Suna Jounin. Don't look around, I'm not in the room, and only speak with your mind,"_ said Darth Sage while the Suna Jounin's eyes widen slightly though half his face was covered so no one would see it with their line of sight.

'Who are you? What do you want?' thought the Jounin while wondering if this was some kind of Jutsu used by the Mind Walkers of the Leaf.

_**"**__Calm yourself...Baki is it? I'm not an enemy. In fact, I met with your Kazekage not that long ago, and I'm going to assume you were told about the secrets change in the plans regarding the invasion?" _said Darth Sage seeing Baki tense slightly, but relaxed a bit, and did a mental nod.

'He did. I haven't told my Genin team yet. I was going to inform them of the change after they pass the second part of the exam,' thought Baki with Darth Sage nodding.

_"Smart man. Try not to cause problems before then,"_ said Darth Sage before he ended the connection and left for the Forest of Death.

_**"Hey! Bee! Did you sense that?"**_ said the eight tailed Hachibi inside Killer Bee to its host.

'Yeah. Someone was outside this building. Someone dark and powerful,' thought Bee, as he decided not to rap for something so serious, and eyed the window to the room where the strange energy was detected.

_**"Yes, but be warned though. Something here is not what we think it is. The Raikage wanted you to bring a Hyuuga back to Kumo and using your 'Genin team' to make it happen. This unknown figure could mess this up for us and your village," **_said Hachibi knowing the Raikage had wanted the Hyuuga bloodline for awhile now in Kumo and this was possibly the only time they could make it happen.

'My students can handle it,' thought Killer Bee simply.

_**"I hope so,"**_ said Hachibi with a hint of worry.

(Forest of Death)

"Okay you whiny babies, this little number behind me is the Forest of Death, where the second part of the Chuunin Exams will be held, and where half of you will not advance," said Anko, as she grinned at the slightly nervous Genin teams, and knew _more _then half of them wouldn't be making it out of this place.

Dead or otherwise.

"So what do we have to do?" said Kiba knowing there was some kind of objective to this part of the test.

"Simple. Each team has a scroll. One is the Heaven Scroll, the other is the Earth Scroll, and the goal is to get to the Central Tower in the Forest of Death with both kind of scrolls in your teams possession. You have _five _days to make to the Central Tower, which at first may seem like plenty of time, but you also have to consider the different animals, and the various uh..._traps_ we have set up randomly throughout the place. Oh, I almost forgot, you have to keep your eyes open most of the time since each team has to hunt down another with the opposite scroll, and _then _make it to the Central Tower in five days," said Anko while thoroughly enjoying the sweat coming down the foreheads of each Genin team.

"What happens after five days?" said Shikamaru while the woman just grinned at him and it reminded the Nara so much of his Mother when she was in one of her "evil moods".

"We come get you if you're not already dead and we might not be so gentle in carrying you out," said Anko while Shikamaru just mumbled "troublesome" and "of course you would" with his Akimichi teammate grumbling about being hungry.

"What do we do about food?" said Choji with Anko grinning further.

"Live off the land and forage. Shinobi have to do that on long term missions when away from civilized society," said Anko having done it herself on more then one occasion.

"Any words of advice," said Yugito offhandedly since she was hoping the woman would give it just out of arrogance.

"Why of course. My advice to all of you...DON'T DIE! It's a pain in the ass to do the paperwork," said Anko with a cheesy smile on her face that cause some to face fault onto the ground.

'Troublesome woman,' thought Shikamaru knowing these trees and the time limit were killing his cloud watching time.

"Before you go in, sign these consent forms saying that in the event you _do _die, the Leaf isn't held responsible, and avoid all liability in your death from all things inside the Forest of Death," said Anko causing another face fault.

'This is why I read Icha Icha Paradise,' thought Kankuro while wish he could read it now, but his sister Temari would just destroy it, and then his manhood out of spite.

After the consent forms were signed, each team was randomly given a scroll, and were sent on their way while Anko was privately dancing with glee over how many victims her home way from home would be receiving. From the shadows above in a nearby tree, the Sith saw her dancing around weirdly, and shook his head at the woman's antics before leaping from his spot into the Forest of Death.

He had targets to scout and collect.

(With Team 8-Several Hours Later)

"Damn! We already have an Earth Scroll. We need a Heaven Scroll!" said Kiba in clear frustration after his team took out the one from Mist.

"Please keep your voice down Kiba. We don't know if anyone else is around," said Shino while Hinata nervously looked around with her Byakugan.

"Like who? If they were around, Akamaru, and I would have smelled them easily," said Kiba confidently while bordering on arrogant.

"There are ways to conceal one's scent from people like you Kiba," said Shino simply while the Inuzuka scoffed.

"Do you really think any of the Genin in this exam would know how?" said Kiba seeing Shino nod, which made the Inuzuka growl at the Aburame, and Hinata was getting a bit worried at this sudden team divide.

"Please don't fight. Not here. This isn't the time or place for it," said Hinata before she sensed something in the trees moving silently through the shadows...watching them.

Or was it just watching her?

"Such a territorial divide in this Genin team. What _was_ your sensei thinking when she nominated you three for these exams?" said Darth Sage appearing from the shadows to face the now on guard Leaf Genin team 8.

"Who the Hell are you?" said Kiba while Akamaru growled at him from the boy's shirt.

"That's none of your business runt," said Darth Sage while looking from the Inuzuka to the Aburame and then finally the Hyuuga girl nervously trying to keep a firm Gentle Fist stance.

"What did you say?" said Kiba loudly while Akamaru growled again even louder.

"Why are you here?" said Shino, as he had his bugs get ready to fight, and yet sensed they were hesitant given the strange energy that swirled around the stranger.

"Simple. I'm here to recruit only the most worthy of tools to my side," said Darth Sage seeing them tense up at his words.

"We are Shinobi of the Leaf. Our loyalty is to the village and its Hokage," said Shino, as he saw the Sith grin behind the hood of his robes, and those eyes boring right into them.

"Your loyalty while admirable is sadly misplaced. I should know. He betrayed me since the day I was born," said Darth Sage with Shino raising an eyebrow and saw Hinata falter a bit.

"So you are from Konoha," said Shino while wondering who among their age group had left the village and gone so far to abduct its own people under the Hokage's nose.

"Observant. It's a shame you're not the one I seek. You'd be a useful asset to my cause," said Darth Sage while Kiba growled louder.

"Yeah well I'm not going anywhere with you. I smell something foul in your scent," said Kiba with the Sith letting out an amused sounding chuckle.

"You? My dear Inuzuka, who said anything about wanting _you_?" said Darth before he eyed the Hyuuga girl and saw her stiffen in fear of him.

"You bastard! Hinata run! Go outside the forest and get help from a Jounin or the one of the ANBU!" said Kiba knowing they were going to be disqualified, but at this point it didn't really matter, and they had to protect their teammate from being taken.

"Fool," said Darth Sage before charging forward, ducked under a swipe from Kiba's now clawed hand, countered with a kick to the Inuzuka boy's face, and used the Force to push the Aburame into a tree.

Only for the boy to turn into millions of bugs.

Turning quickly, the Sith saw the Hyuuga girl by the name of Hinata running through the trees with Shino right beside her, and went in pursuit of them. Or would have if not for the dog the Inuzuka had biting his ankle and growling at him. However, rather then be upset, the Sith just smirked before going "poof!" to reveal he was in fact a Shadow Clone, and everything was going according to plan in capturing the Hyuuga.

Shino was looking back, sensing Hinata's strange kidnapper was not behind them, and yet it did little to ease the sense of dread the Aburame felt right now. Hinata herself was now terrified of the fact she was once again being targeted, possibly for her clan's bloodline, and be sold to the highest bidder once caught. It wasn't the first time someone had tried to kidnap her and Hinata doubted this would be the last since Kumo had been persistent in getting the secrets of the Byakugan.

"He's not behind us. Don't stop," said Shino before he was thrown violently mid-leap into a nearby tree by an invisible power.

"By all means. Don't stop. It makes the case so much more fun for me," said Darth Sage now appearing in front of the Hyuuga girl and saw she was once again in her Gentle Fist stance.

"D-Did Kumo send you?" said Hinata seeing the figure scoff.

"Do you see a Kumo headband? No. I'm not here to take you them or any other village for that matter," said Darth Sage while Hinata looked confused.

"Then why are you trying to abduct me?" said Hinata feeling frustrated by this.

"Because I see your future. Your potential is wasted here," said Darth Sage, as Hinata scowled at him, and sensed his words hit home on a personal level.

"You don't know anything!" said Hinata, as she tried to hold back her anger, but it was so difficult, and it showed.

"Oh I know many things my dear. I know your cousin blames you for his Father's death. I know your Father hates you because of how you remind him of your late Mother. Your sister Hanabi hates you after being nurtured to do so by your arrogant Father. How your Clan Elders want to mark you with the Cage Bird Seal and move you into the Branch family to be a servant. Am I getting pretty close to the truth?" said Darth Sage seeing the girl's eyes now swelling with tears and the anger growing.

"Shut up!" said Hinata while her anger seemed to grow where it would normally shrink from such hurtful words.

"Why? Because it hurts? Truth like that will always hurt. Especially when we've been living a lie. I know! I lived a lie once. Here, in this very village, and the one orchestrating it was none other then the Sandaime Hokage _himself_. Do you not remember me Hyuuga Hinata? Do you not remember the blonde boy, who saved you from those bullies that picked on you because of your clan status, and thought they could get away with it? Do you not remember the boy, who took a beating while you ran to get help, and never came back due to your clan not wanting to get involved," said Darth Sage, as he remembered the fight, and how he lost to those older boys.

Though they would be pissing blood for awhile and the scolding he got from the Hokage for "unnecessary roughness" with them was more then worth it.

"N-Naruto?" said Hinata, as she saw the boy smile more at her behind his hood, but then frowned like he was sensing something, and spun around to catch Kiba by the neck.

"Get away from Hinata you murderer!" said Kiba while trying to swipe at the Sith with his clawed hands and only managed to knock the hood back with the wind from each missed blow.

And made Hinata gasp.

After Naruto had saved her from the bullies, she went one of the Hyuuga Branch family members, and told them what had happened with the blonde boy being attacked in her place. Hinata thought the Branch family member would assist in protecting the boy from the abuse, but instead he guided her home, ignoring the protest of her voice trying to command him to help Naruto, the Branch member ignored the Hyuuga girl, and basically dragged her away to the Hyuuga Clan Compound. Upon meeting her Father, Hinata had told him everything, but rather then be angry at the bullies for smearing the name of the Hyuuga Clan through his daughter, Hiashi had become infuriated at how she did _nothing _against them form the start, and had to be saved by the "demonic abomination" that was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ah, I take it you know what I did before leaving this place," said Darth Sage with a grin before throwing the Inuzuka into a nearby tree.

"I know of it. You butchered the people at the orphanage four years ago. The people kept saying you were a monster, a demon in human skin, and your actions that day proved it!" said Kiba with Darth Sage scoffing at them before putting his hood over his face.

"As if the people in the Leaf are any less guilty in their treatment of me. I've been beaten, stabbed, forced to survive off of eaten rotten food, if any food at all from that place, and rainy cold weather when they kicked me out. Growing up, you had your clan to comfort you during dark times, a Mother's love when sad, her kiss on your forehead at night with whispered words of 'I love you' before going to sleeping in your warm bed, and feeling that your family would be there for you," said Darth Sage feeling his anger at the Inuzuka slowly rising within him.

"It doesn't give you the right to hurt them Naruto," said Shino limping into view with the Sith Apprentice glaring at the Aburame.

"As if you're one to talk Aburame. How many times have people whispered at how your clan was filled with _freaks_? How many times have people crushed bugs in your presence knowing your people hated it? I know. I also there are times when your emotions reach the surface of even your stoic, seemingly emotionless persona, and want to unleash every bug inside of you onto them," said Darth Sage seeing Shino twitch slightly.

'How does he know that?' thought Shino seeing the Sith let out a chuckle.

"Your thoughts betray you. So do the bugs when it comes to these people that scorn your clan for being different. Still, you cool down in the end on the belief logic shall prevail, and people will think logically in the end. Sadly...not every does," said Darth Sage, as he saw Shino's hand twitch, and turned his attention back to Hinata.

"Don't listen to him. He killed those people. He killed Sai!" said Kiba while struggling against the tree and saw Akamaru appear across from him hiding in the bushes waiting to strike.

"And I would do it again without flinching. I tire of this conversation and I have to be elsewhere. More candidates outside of you await me," said Darth Sage, as he used the Force to slam Kiba's head against the tree, and made Shino fall down into slumber before focusing once again on Hinata.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back for you Naruto. I wanted to! I swear it!" said Hinata, as part of her feared he would attack, and it felt wrong to fight him after all he had done for her.

"I know. Which is why your team will be spared further if you surrender to the influence of my power," said Darth Sage, as he used his power to make Hinata sleepy, but her mind was so focused it was not as easy, and was unconsciously fighting him.

"You promise?" said Hinata seeing her former hero frown slightly.

'Master, what do I do? You know how I feel about keeping promises,' thought Darth Sage to his Master also thinking this over.

"Agree to it. Just because you spare them _now_ doesn't mean they will be spared later in the future," said Plagueis seeing his Sith Apprentice nod.

"I promise Hinata," said Darth Sage at last while seeing Hinata lower her defenses against him.

"Thank you...Nar...ut...o," said Hinata, as she swayed under the invisible power that had entered her mind, and commanded it to shut down into the realm of dreams.

"All too easy," said Darth Sage, as he caught the girl, and placed her in one of the several storage scrolls in his possession.

Taken from Gato's inventory of things pilfered from dead Shinobi, and couldn't be used without raising red flags from Shinobi villages.

_**"One down. Several more to go. I say go after the Iwa girls next. The one with the bees seemed to be doing this to regain her lost honor," **_said Kyuubi having gotten that feel from the girl.

'And the other two on Iwa's team?' thought Darth Sage to both Plagueis and Kyuubi.

"Kill the male Shinobi. He is of no use," said Plagueis with his Sith Apprentice nodding and turned to Kyuubi.

_**"Agreed. Kill the male Shinobi of the team, but recruit the two females. I sense they are each descended from a strong bloodline,"**_ said Kyuubi knowing that those two from Iwa would be most helpful to its vessel.

With the Hyuuga girl successfully captured, he made several Shadow Clones, and sent it with his prize away from the Leaf. With his Shadow Clones off to send his first new tool from the Leaf back to Gato Kanpanī and went deeper into the forest search of his other prey scattered throughout the region.

(Iwa's Genin Team)

"Damn Leaf Shinobi and their Forest of Death. So many insects here and we can't stay long enough to capture at least one for study," said Suzumebachi, as she knew several bees here were above normal, and could breed them in Iwa with the proper conditioning to bring back the greatness of her clan.

"Quit your complaining. We'll get through this place, beat those little Leaf Genin runts at their own exams, and show Iwa is superior to them in every way," said Kurotsuchi, as she only entered the Chuunin Exams under the pretense of being a Genin to scout the future enemy Iwa would have to face, and take a few of them out before another conflict began.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you three, but such an event won't be taking place anytime soon," said the figure appearing from the shadows and standing in front of their intended path.

"Who the Hell are you?" said the only male and chubby one at that among of his squad.

"My name is Darth Sage and _these two_ are coming with me," said the Sith, as he pointed to two female Iwa Shinobi, and put the group instantly on guard.

"And why would Suzumebachi and I come with a runt like you?" said Kurotsuchi while the Sith Apprentice just looked her dead in the eyes.

"A runt? My dear you are going to regret ever calling me that. In fact, when this is all over, you will be calling me..._Master_!" said Darth Sage, as he unsheathed Lunar Eclipse, and could feel his connection to the Dark Side of the Force become even stronger.

"I've had enough of you punk. I'm going to shove that bathrobe you're wearing down your throat an-AAAH!" said the male Iwa Shinobi, as he moved forward, not believing the boy was the dangerous entity few knew was in fact true, and in a quickly slash had been cut diagonally in half.

Before the top half of his body slowly started sliding down when the power of gravity decided to make it descend to the ground.

"You Iwa Shinobi disappoint me. Surely you both can do better then he did?" said Darth Sage, as he saw the two women look at him in shock, and then get ready for a fight.

"Water Style: Water Trumpet Jutsu!" said Kurotsuchi, as she launched an attack at the Sith, and hit him dead on.

Only for it to be stopped by an unseen power that he used to hold back the water with his outstretch left arm and hand.

"What? That's not possible," said Suzumebachi, as she saw the water fall around them, and then at the Sith.

"So narrow minded. No wonder your clan has lost its status," said Darth Sage, as he saw her eyes widen, and clenching of teeth from that face now filled with anger.

"I'll show you! 'Bee Bomb Jutsu!'" said Suzumebachi, as she unleashed the bees with explosive tags at him, and waited for them to explode with more then enough power to wipe that confident smirk off his face.

What she didn't expect was the boy raising his left hand again, shooting lightning from his fingertips, and frying every single bee she sent his way. They dropped like stones, but smelled like burned corpse, and when Darth Sage walked on one them...it made a loud _"crunch!"_ noise that made Suzumebachi flinch.

"Such a waste. I think I see the reason now why your village shuns your clan. Still, you are not without your potential, and I can make you more powerful then your predecessors if you join me. I'd rather not waste my time trying to break your mind down and work from the ground up in rebuilding it," said Darth Sage seeing both women glaring at him.

"Like that will win us over you little shit. I'd rather die then be your puppet or sex slave," said Kurotsuchi while the Sith scoffed at her.

"I have no interest in the pleasures of flesh just yet. Even if I did, I would prefer it with a willing female partner, and not some mindless sex doll. I do have standards," said Darth Sage, as he had been having certain talks with Kyuubi on learning about the female body, and was "preparing him" for the inevitable "first time" he would get with a woman.

Plagueis wasn't sure if his Sith Apprentice would need it, but then again his species was that of a Muun, and not a full blooded human like the boy with those basic instincts to lay with another with the chance of reproducing. Still, for all Plagueis knew, his Prodigy of a student would be laying with various women, and embrace passion like the female laying next to him after their fornicating with.

"All the same brat, we're going to pass on being your captives, and future servants," said Kurotsuchi preparing another Jutsu, but found one of her hands yanked backwards, and had the blade of the Sith's dangerous looking sword against her neck.

"I have no problem killing you. If I can't wield you as my tools, I can make it so no one else can, and right now you are leaning towards _that_ general direction," said the Shadow Clone version of the Sith.

"Agreed. Tools that won't obey a Master, who can make them reach new heights are not worth the fuss of obtaining, and should be destroyed," said Darth Sage, as he readied Lunar Eclipse to slice through Suzumebachi, and then order his Shadow Clone to kill Kurotsuchi when the former put her hands up in surrender.

"Wait! Wait! I give up. Just don't kill Kurotsuchi-sama," said Suzumebachi, as she saw the blade touching the flesh of her Iwa teammate, and already it had drawn blood from it.

"Suzumebachi!" said Kurotsuchi while giving the woman a glare.

"If I become your tool will...will you spare Kurotsuchi-sama?" said Suzumebachi seeing the Sith thinking it over.

"I don't know. I'm not real big on showing mercy. Your dear teammate Kurotsuchi knows my name, she'll report me to her superiors, and will no doubt bring a lot of heat I don't need down on me. Plus, I have no guarantee you'll behave yourself afterwards, and not try to run back to Iwa. For all I know, you'll run off before I'm done showing just how rewarding being my loyal servant can be when compared to your own village since its Shinobi would sooner kill you, then hear your side of things, and just remove you that way," said Darth Sage, as he let out a small sigh, and saw both women were starting to sweat a little at where his line of thought was heading.

"Please Sage-sama. She's the Granddaughter of the current Sandaime Tsuchikage and I'm the Granddaughter of the First Tsuchikage," said Suzumebachi pleadingly while the Sith raised an eyebrow at that.

"I see. So she has pull with your current Tsuchikage then. Interesting. Okay. You talked me into it. I'll spare her and take you back with me to become my new subordinate. In exchange, she must _promise_ on the life of her Grandfather, and entire family that _no_ Iwa Shinobi will come after me," said Darth Sage knowing once the woman made that little promise, she would be bound to it, and the Tsuchikage would have no choice unless he wanted to lose his life along with the rest of the family.

"I promise on my life, as the daughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, and our family that no Iwa Shinobi will come after you for this," said Kurotsuchi while the Sith narrowed his eyes and used Force Choke on Suzumebachi while levitating her in the air.

"Say it and mean it! Or you both _die_!" said Darth Sage viciously, as he saw right through her, and his Shadow Clone pressing Lunar Eclipse closer in the neck of the woman to cause more blood to leak out..

"All right! All right! I swear it under pain of death of myself, my Grandfather, and my entire family that no Iwa Shinobi in our village will come after you. I promise!" said Kurotsuchi with Darth Sage narrowing his eyes at her before releasing the Force Choke on Suzumebachi before using his power to make the woman collapse on the ground in a Force induced sleep.

"You're not going to make it to the next round. If you tell the Tsuchikage anything about me, I'll kill her, then him, and finally yourself! Do I make myself clear?" said Darth Sage while Kurotsuchi nodded slightly and risked further injury to her neck.

"What do I tell my Grandfather? He'll demand an explanation from me," said Kurotsuchi knowing her Grandfather wouldn't just believe two well beyond Genin level Shinobi had lost to this place.

"Simple. Lie. Lie your heart out to him. Make something up. Just keep me out of it. You betray this small act of mercy and not even the entire Shinobi army of Iwa will stop me from making you weep like a little girl at the despair I will bring to your doorstep," said Darth Sage before Force Pushing her into a nearby tree and went to work in acquiring his second tool from the Forest of Death.

It was time for number three

(With Grass Genin Team)

"Shit! Stupid forest! Stupid team! Stupid glasses! Stupid Chuunin Exams!" said Karin, as she along with her entire team had been attacked by what could only be called a Bear pumped up on steroids, and lost both her teammates to the damn thing while she became the survivor of the mauling it gave them.

Only to trip while running away from that pissed off Bear, lose her glasses, which made her unable to see clearly, and most likely die a painful humiliating death unbefitting of a Shinobi at the hands of the Bear. She had been so distracted since entering the Forest of Death, as she was overwhelmed with chakra signatures, none of which were remotely close to the dark one she had sensed earlier outside the Leaf's Shinobi Academy building, and had been searching for it while in this place. Sadly, it was the main reason Karin had missed the Bear coming down on her team, and got them killed while she was _soon to be_ killed.

She could hear the Bear moving closer, howling in anger for something Karin's team no doubt did when entering the Forest of Death to piss it off, and scrambled faster for the glasses. The sound of the beast suddenly howling out in pain made the girl work even faster, knowing that while the Bear was bad enough, whatever was hurting the Bear was even _worse_, and yet it gave Karin a means to escape from whatever the thing was that made her want to face the Bear instead.

When she did find her glasses, Karin put them on, adjusting them so her eyesight would be perfectly focused, and came upon the sight of a robed figure surrounded by the dark energy she had sensed. The bottom of his black combat boots were caked in blood of the now dead animal, the sword in the stranger's hand radiated that same dark energy, and yet was being held back by the user out of some sense to remain unseen by others. His robes concealed most of his clothing, but she saw it was black too with a hint of metallic armor around several areas to ensure protection while keeping flexibility, and a hood covering any hair he might possess while shadowing the face with three whisker marks on each cheek barely being seen.

"You weren't on my list of people I wanted to take, but...I see the potential, and I don't intend to waste it," said Darth Sage seeing the girl back up away from him until she hit a tree.

"W-Who are you? What do you want from me?" said Karin, as she saw him approach, and felt the dark energy surround her form.

It almost seemed to move faster the more she began to feared it.

"All in due time my new servant. All in due time. Now _sleep_!" said Darth Sage with his words coming out of his mouth in a soothing tone, as he used the Force to make the girl fall asleep under his power, and quickly sealed her up in a storage scroll.

_**"You do realize most of the soon to be tools in your possession are female, right?"**_ said Kyuubi seeing its vessel stop in thought for a moment to realize the fox was in fact right.

'Perhaps. It just proves females are more competent then their male counterparts in being useful and powerful tools for the Sith,' thought Darth Sage while Kyuubi just chuckled.

_**"We'll see,"**_ said Kyuubi, but more to himself, then either its vessel, or Plagueis himself having noticed what the fox did in the boy's choices of acquiring useful tools for Shinobi.

Still, Plagueis couldn't deny the females of the human species showed more promise in being loyal subordinates then the males, and with greater potential in their skills too. So for now, the Sith spirit would let his Sith Apprentice have these women in his ranks, and see just how far they could go in terms of helping the boy achieve his goals.

And if his Apprentice got to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh like some Sith did in the past 1000 years when he got older with them...then so be it.

(Leaf Genin Team 9)

"YOSH! We will win this day my Youthful teammates," said Lee while Tenten groaned, resisting the urge to smash her spandex wearing teammate into the ground six feet under with a spiked club, and Neji...well he was going through mini activations of his eyes.

The only reason Neji didn't strike Lee's chakra points to cause him unimaginable pain at the moment was because it wouldn't do _any good_! Damn chakra level being high enough to only support the boy's life!

"Lee, if you keep yelling like that, every Shinobi will come after us, and while that is not necessarily a bad thing...I have no intention of fighting _all _of them," said Neji, as he just needed _one _Earth Scroll, and they could get to the Central Tower.

If Lee had his way, they fight everyone, and bring every scroll from every team with them to prove their..._Youthfulness_! Oh how Neji _hated _that word. It should be abolished from the dictionary of the world! Banned from every being spoken by anyone under the pain of death.

Then Neji would be able to legally kill Lee without even trying!

Now only his Hyuuga pride wouldn't get in his way the Branch family Prodigy of the clan could do an evil tyrant laugh that would bring about dark clouds, thunder, and the evil lightning that came with the laugh.

"You don't have to fear any potential threats. I am the only one you have to face," said Darth Sage from behind them and saw the Genin all getting ready for a fight.

"Identify yourself!" said Neji quickly, as he got into his Gentle Fist stance, and his eyes now active.

"I am Darth Sage: Dark Lord of the Sith," said the Sith while the team stiffened slightly at his name.

"You were the one in Wave Country. The one responsible for the death of Sai from Genin team 7," said Tenten with a sword out and ready to strike.

"Perhaps. Not that you should care. He would have killed you all in a heartbeat if ordered by his superiors. Sai was a drone to a much bigger hive," said Darth Sage, as he stayed unmoving, and began analyzing each of them for their potential.

"What do you want from us Sage-san?" said Lee while in his Strong Fist Taijutsu stance and prepared for the inevitable battle.

"You. More precisely the _two of_ _you_ to join..._me_!" said Darth Sage while Neji scoffed, Tenten scowled, and Lee shook his head in refusal.

"Why would you want Lee? He is not what you call the ideal Shinobi?" said Neji while seeing the figure in front of him just laugh.

"Through your narrow minded eyes perhaps, but I see potential in him, and I know when there is potential in someone. Your sensei was smart to train you Rock Lee. Despite your so called handicap, you are much stronger then the Hyuuga is, and he know its too. Its why he puts you down. Its why he tries to instill a sense of negativity on you. He _fears _your potential and power because it will destroy the lie that he has built the foundation of his life upon," said Darth Sage while Lee's eyes widened and looked at Neji currently scowling deeply at the Sith.

"Don't listen to him Lee. He speaks nonsense!" said Neji venomously at the Sith.

"Do I? Listen to me Lee. I was once like you. Shunned by people. Made fun of at times too, if only for different reasons, and hated for it. Like he hates you. Like he hates his cousin Hinata, who Neji would kill without a second thought, and without care of who was watching," said Darth Sage seeing Neji's eyes widen in shock.

'How does he know that?' thought Neji seeing the Sith grin viciously at him.

"But let's not take my word for it. Let's settle this in a honorable fashion. A one on one fight against each of you. The winner decides the fate of loser," said Darth Sage knowing Lee would not refuse a fight while the other two would be more reluctant.

"Yosh! I accept. If I win, you will surrender yourself into our custody, and be brought before Hokage-sama for questioning," said Lee with the Sith nodding.

"And if _I _win, you must cast away being a Konoha Shinobi, and pledge your loyalty to me. Deal?" said Darth Sage with Lee nodding in agreement.

"I accept!" said Lee before charging forward a second later and the Sith caught his fist before it could make contact.

"You're an eager one, aren't you? You will prove to be a most useful tool to my plans," said Darth Sage, as he blocked more strikes from Lee, using his combat skills taught by Kyuubi, and Darth Plagueis knowing there would come a time when fighting in close combat would be a must for him.

"With all due respect Sage-san, but I have no intention of being loyal to anyone other then the Hokage, and the Leaf," said Lee, as he blocked a kick, and retaliated with his own that the Sith blocked before throwing him into a tree.

"Your current Hokage is not someone you should stay loyal to Lee-san. Its because of him, I left the Leaf four years ago, and went on my own to achieve greatness" said Darth Sage, as he saw Lee get up, and charge at him again once again did battle.

"He's actually holding his own against Lee. That shouldn't be possible!" said Tenten in disbelief, as she saw the two moving at equal speed, and the Sith showing no signs of slowing down in the slightest.

'He's not even using his chakra. He's using something else. Something dark and cruel that I can barely see with my eyes. What is it?' thought Neji, as he watched Darth Sage hit Lee with an uppercut, and then followed up with a spin kick.

Lee was sent flying back into another tree before he tried getting up, only to have his foe upon him, striking viciously at key points of his body, until one final blow to the head sent him crashing down, and out like a light. The Sith Apprentice had just taken out a storage scroll when a kunai hit the tree in front of him, but young boy didn't care about the weapon, as he knew it was a warning from the female of Lee's teammate to stop what he was about to do, and turned his head slightly at them.

"Care to throw your hat into the ring and make the same wager?" said Darth Sage seeing the girl looking at him with a murderous fury in her eyes.

"No. I'm stopping you from taking my teammate!" said Tenten with the Sith letting out an amused chuckle before pulling out the kunai thrown at him from the tree.

"You're very skilled. You could have thrown this at me dead on, yet this was merely a warning shot to stay away from Lee, and hoped it would have the intended effect. It did not," said Darth Sage, as he quickly made a Shadow Clone, and handed it the storage scroll to do his job for him while he handled the girl himself.

"Shut up! I don't care what deal you made with Lee, he's not going with you, and your not leaving here unless its to face the Hokage," said Tenten before she threw another kunai at the Shadow Clone, but was easily stopped by the Sith, who used the kunai in his hands, and smirked at her for the attempt.

"Your loyalty to him is commendable. I will enjoy having such a skilled tool under my command," said Darth Sage and saw the girl get angrier.

"We're not some weapon like a sword or kunai you can just use before throwing away when its no longer necessary to use us," said Tenten with the Sith once more laughing at her.

"Sure you are. A Kage from one of the Shinobi villages do it at all the time. You think a Shinobi becomes a Missing for the Hell of it? No! Some of them leave because the Kage of their village feels threatened by them and secretly orders their death while covering it up with a story that the public will not be able to dispute. Your Hokage is a hypocrite and will betray you...just as he betrayed me," said Darth Sage before turning and giving his Shadow Clone a head motion to move out.

"Come back here!" said Tenten running after the Shadow Clone, but caught in midair, and then thrown back down into the ground.

"Don't worry. You'll see him again after I've defeated you," said Darth Sage and saw Tenten get up before looking at Neji.

"Neji! What are you doing? Go after this guy's copy and get Lee!" said Tenten while Neji just stayed focused on the Sith.

"Why? Lee is weak. One less pathetic Shinobi in our ranks and on our team," said Neji while mentally screaming out that it was not him and the Sith had infiltrated his mind to temporarily speak for him.

"What? How can you say that?" said Tenten while glaring at the Hyuuga.

"See? I told you. Neji doesn't want Lee around because his teammate will outshine him and the so called 'Hyuuga Prodigy' would be considered a joke. Just like with you," said Darth Sage while keeping his fatigue at such constant using of the Force against Neji from showing on his face.

"Your lying," said Tenten, as she glared at the Sith now, and he just smirked at how her anger was blinding the girl's mind.

"Really? Has he ever shown any interest in you as a friend? How long have you tried to get Neji to open up, but receive only coldness in return, and simply used like a _tool_ for his own means of getting stronger?" said Darth Sage seeing the girl pause in reaching for a kunai to think about her entire year of being with Neji training.

How he always turned her down when she asked the Hyuuga Prodigy to eat with her.

How he'd command her to work on his training regiment while barely getting her own done.

How she would encourage Lee while Neji would scoff and look at them coldly like they had it so much better then them.

How he considered both her and Lee to be commoners when compared to the Hyuuga Clan regardless if he was a Branch family member.

'He's right. Neji has been treating me like a tool for his own ends. I've been having my growth stunted by training with him and deep down...I think he knew it,' thought Tenten at the horrible realization kicked in.

"I would never treat you like that. With my help, you would grow stronger, as I need strong, and loyal tools to help me achieve my goals," said Darth Sage seeing the girl glare at him once again though her anger was aimed more for Neji then himself.

"And when I'm no longer useful?" said Tenten questioned seeing the Sith smirk.

"You really think I would just cast you aside with a flick of my wrist? I want all the tools I possess to reach their maximum potential in life and use it to its fullest while under my command. Only through me can you achieve a power greater then anything this village has and your own goal of being strong just like Senju Tsunade _herself_!" said Darth Sage, as he saw into the girl's mind, and her heart's desire.

At the moment, Tenten didn't know what to believe, as she wanted to be stronger then any kunoichi in the Leaf, and be just like the famous Medic Nin Senju Tsunade. Her idol was one of the three Sannin, renowned the world over, as _the _greatest kunoichi of her time, and considered the best Medic Nin to ever live. Tenten's dream was to be strong like her idol, to be on the same level just like her, and be considered the greatest of all time in the weapons field.

'Don't be swayed by him Tenten. Fight him,' thought Neji, as he saw Tenten looking so lost, and confused at what to do next.

Until the Sith did it for her and knocked Tenten out with one chop to the back of the neck before turning to face Neji.

"Thank you for your help Neji-san. I now have another useful tool thanks to your...'_vocal assistance_!'" said Darth Sage before using Sith Lightning on the Hyuuga Prodigy while using just enough to knock the boy out.

Making another batch of Shadow Clones, he had them seal up Tenten, and then leave for the safest place to leave the Forest of Death undetected. After the Shadow Clones left, the Sith Apprentice found a nearby tree to recover his strength, and decided this was good first day in looting Shinobi from different villages while the Leaf would take the blame in letting it happen. Still, the Force warned him of the dangers lurking in this place, and to stay on guard until he could fully recover.

"Rest my Apprentice. You have done well. Tomorrow will be an even greater bounty of tools for you to collect," said Plagueis, as he saw his tired Sith Apprentice resting, and needing a reprieve for a little while until strong again to repeat it all over again.

By the time this was over, the Sandaime Hokage would like a fool, and the Leaf would be in disgrace with its allies becoming the Sith's in secret.

(A/N: YAY! Another update and a long one too. Hope everyone enjoys this since the next chapter will be even better! Until next time...PEACE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Where Is Everyone

Darth Sage stirred when an intense disturbance in the Force basically shouted for him to awaken from his slumber and the Sith Apprentice quickly got off the ground to obey. He turned his head to the disturbance the Force told him was near and used its power to give the optical organs a sight beyond normal sight. What his eyes now saw through the Force was the Special Jounin in charge of the second part of the Chuunin Exams and she was fighting her old sensei Orochimaru of the Sannin. It wasn't hard to recognize the man, as Haku had provided him with a Bingo Book that originally belonged to Zabuza, and had read through its contents in hopes of finding future tools from that particular source. The idea was soon ruined though when the Sith realized that given how word would reach other Missing Nin of how Zabuza was betrayed by Gato, they would either turn the boy down upon making an offer, or possibly attack just to prevent any future repeats of what Gato did.

Still, it was information the kept the Sith in the loop of who was who in the world, and to be cautious of in the event future dealings must be done. Of course, Darth Sage would _never_ do business with Orochimaru, and even now had planned to screw up the Sannin's invasion of the Leaf with the chance of the man meeting his end in the process. As the young boy watched the battle unfold, an idea formed in his mind on how to use this little scuffle to his advantage, and further keep the Sannin from suspecting Suna's change in the invasion plans.

"You've gotten stronger Anko-chan. I'm impressed. Still, you can never defeat me, as I taught you everything you know, and yet...its not everything _I _know," said Orochimaru in his usual taunting fashion.

"Just you wait you bastard. I'm going to rip your guts out and then stuff them down your throat!" said Anko with the Sannin laughing his snake like laugh at her.

"So hostile. So bloodthirsty. I'm going to miss that about you after I extinguish your life force from this world," said Orochimaru, as he had blocked her kunai strike and kicked the woman into a nearby tree.

"Don't count on it," said Darth Sage, as he sent Orochimaru sailing back into a tree across from Anko, and now stood between them.

"Another interloper. May I ask who you are stranger?" said Orochimaru, as he found the mysterious power behind that attack to be hurtful, and interesting at the same time.

"A Leaf Shinobi. Like her. You really didn't think getting into Konoha would be easy, did you?" said Darth Sage knowing the only way to take down a liar was to be an even bigger liar while making it seem like the lie was the truth.

"Since I am from this village my answer would have to be yes," said Orochimaru, as he was looking over this new figure with interest, and wondered what that power was the boy had used.

"And your secret partner within the Leaf's government in all of this didn't have a hand in it?" said Darth Sage knowing the only way for Orochimaru could get into the Leaf was through someone from within and had influential pull that rivaled the Hokage.

'How does he know that? Danzo assured me the utmost secrecy! Not only that, but I have not found the Uchiha boy anywhere!' thought Orochimaru while the Sith read his mind and the image of the war hawk appeared so boy knew who the name belonged to when it came to recognizing him.

"So sure of yourself, aren't you Orochimaru. Did he also tell you the Uchiha would be participating in the Chuunin Exams this year? Sorry to spoil your fun," said Darth Sage knowing the Sannin would become enraged at that.

"Where is the Uchiha?" said Orochimaru angrily, but was instantly pushed back by that same invisible power from before, and slowly being lifted off the ground while feeling his throat constricting.

"Somewhere in the village. Somewhere _safe_ from you. The real question you should ask yourself now though, is did my secret partner screw up, _or _did my secret partner rat me out?" said Darth Sage, as he walked up to the Sannin, and drew Lunar Eclipse from its sheathe.

Before slicing off the man's right arm in one clean slice.

"AHHH!" said Orochimaru, as he felt the pain of the limb being cut, and then it slowly slicing off his body.

"Run along now little snake. The Sandaime has neither the time nor patience to deal with someone so..._insignificant_," said Darth Sage, as he threw the Sannin away, and heard the man's body crash through a few thick trees to further add to the list of injuries.

Turning around, he saw Anko looking at him in shock, and awe at what the Sith had just done before she realized just _what _the boy had done. She instantly became angry with him, trying to rush the Sith to cause him pain out of her own personal anguish, and then bring back what was left to the Hokage. Sensing this in advance, Darth Sage sent her flying back into the tree Orochimaru had kicked her into moments ago, and then grabbed the surprised woman by the face to read her mind before using the Force to make the hostile Special Jounin sleep. Like earlier with the red haired girl with glasses, this woman was not one of the people in this village he intended to take, but seeing a fragment of her life made him see that things had changed, and could use it to his advantage.

Sealing Anko away, the Sith moved with an increase in purpose, as he knew it wouldn't be long before things got out of control, and have more then even he could handle.

(Kumo Genin Team)

"No sign of either targets. I hope we get the female one. I don't like the idea of spreading my legs for the male Hyuuga. Even if he probably won't know it when we knock him out to do the deed," said Samui, as the blonde haired woman with the impressive rack, which she kept concealed to make herself seem younger, and hated how the bindings put a real uncomfortable amount of pressure on her body.

"We can't take him with us. He's a Branch family member, which means a Cage Bird Seal is on his forehead, and will destroy his eyes before we even get halfway back to Kumo when they activate it," said Karui knowing the Raikage had sent them to capture the girl and at the very least get impregnated by the boy in order to possess the Byakugan Eyes of the Hyuuga Clan.

"We have to keep searching for as long as possible. We already have the two necessary types of scrolls in order to qualify for the next round of the Chuunin Exams so we have to find either target quickly before our time in this 'Forest of Death' runs out," said Yugito, as she didn't like the idea of impregnating herself with the male Hyuuga's sperm, but the Raikage had told her that, and Nibi's power would possibly make a new form of the eyes that would become unstoppable.

_**"Heads up kitten. I sense someone is coming here towards you. Someone strong, dark, and dangerous,"**_ said Nibi, as its vessel stiffened, and let out a cat like moan of anger to inform the other two Kumo Shinobi of the impending arrival of someone with potentially hostile intentions.

"Come on out! We know you're here!" said Yugito, as she heard an amused chuckle, and let out a cat like hiss when the shadow of the figure appeared to their right.

"This is unexpected. And here I thought only Sabaku no Gaara was the only Jinchuriki competing in the Chuunin Exams," said Darth Sage while seeing Yugito hiss at him again and her teammates draw weapons.

"You must be suicidal to face the three of us. Especially me considering what I am," said Yugito while the Sith just let out another chuckle.

"Hardly. I also sense your intentions for being in these exams have nothing to do with the advancement in rank. In fact, I would wager that none of you are Genin, and you are here for far less noble purposes," said Darth Sage, as he felt the Nibi was blocking the deeper regions of Yugito's mind, _but _the other two did not have such a mental defense, and read their thoughts on the business they were here to handle.

"And how did you come to that conclusion," said Samui, as she readied her tantō to fight the Sith, and just saw the boy smile behind his hood.

"All three of you were complaining about it two seconds ago. You really should learn to keep your voices down in a terrain where they tend to travel," said Darth Sage, as he was not about to reveal his mind reading process to them, and the chance they had some way to block him naturally with a means of turning it on or off with ease.

_**"He's lying kitten. He tried to read your mind and I had to block him," **_said Nibi while Yugito frowned at this news and wondered if he was some kind of Leaf Shinobi from the Yamanaka Clan.

"Why are you here?" said Karui, as she had her sword out, and ready to slice this possible enemy to pieces.

"To recruit you away from Kumo and over to my side simply because I think your village doesn't seem to truly appreciate any of your talents," said Darth Sage, who took a step forward, and dodged an attack from Yugito manipulation of Nibi's fire she launched at him.

"Take another step and your barbeque," said Yugito while the Sith watched the fiery attack burned the ground behind him.

"Impressive. Most impressive. You will make a great addition to my side," said Darth Sage, as he took another step forward, then moved to his left to avoid Karui's vertical slash, ducked down under the vertical one that followed, and punched the woman in the stomach causing the Kumo Shinobi to slide back.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. None of us are!" said Yugito defiantly at him.

"That's where your wrong. Very wrong," said Darth Sage, as he drew Lunar Eclipse from its sheathe once more, and motioned the Kenjutsu users to come at him.

_**"That sword! Quickly kitten, tell them not to engage the boy!" **_said Nibi in a panic, as it sensed the power behind the blade, and sang clearly to the demon cat of instant death at the hands of the user if he were opposed by them.

"Wait! Nibi says to stop," said Yugito, but it was already too late, as Karui, and Samui had already charged forward to meet their enemy in combat.

The young Sith Apprentice merely slipped into Lightsaber Form II: Makashi stance, as the two Kumo Shinobi came at him, and began the intricate dance of death. Nii Yugito watched, as the weapons of her teammates were destroyed with a few quick slashes of his sword, and had deep slash marks along the torso that required they get medical attention immediately!

"Care to join them?" said Darth Sage, as he motioned with his left hand at the two on the ground, bleeding, and in severe pain from the damage done.

"Why are you doing this? You don't wear a Konoha headband or any other to show your allegiance to a village. So why go after us?" said Yugito, as she saw him step over Samui, and towards her.

"Because I want to and I can. You three are wasting your talents serving a village that does not appreciate you in the slightest. Your Kage tells you to participate in this years Chuunin Exams and orders the capturing of the Hyuuga Clan's bloodline. If not through an unmarked female Main family member brought back to Kumo, then by impregnating yourselves through a male branch member, and learn the secrets of their bloodline that way. The fact you were hoping to catch the former among the two participating in these Chuunin Exams means you dislike the idea of the second option," said Darth Sage while Yugito gritted her teeth in anger.

"Stay out of our heads!" said Yugito while the young Sith smiled at her.

"But its so much fun. Besides, is your loyalty to the Raikage _that much_ greater then your own dignity, and fornicating with a Hyuuga male just to have his offspring? Or their own dignity for that matter? Each of you were assigned to find the male Hyuuga together and then get pregnant with his child so you had three Hyuuga children in Kumo. Its sad you don't know what the Raikage intends to do once such a successful mission was completed and do with those three babies," said Darth Sage in a sad tone while Yugito eyed him and then his sword still in his hand.

"What do you mean?" said Yugito, as she saw a strange look on his face, and he seemed to be looking at something far off that her eyes couldn't.

"I have the power to see the future Nii Yugito. Had I not been here, your team's assigned mission to capture the bloodline through the secondary means would have been achieved, and all three of you would become Mothers each with your Hyuuga child. Sadly, two of them, each from your teammates, will not survive being infants, as their Byakugan eyes will be extracted for study, and yours will be forever robbed from you after the Raikage lies to keep your offspring under his control to be his secret weapon," said Darth Sage while Yugito looked at him in shock, anger, and yet with a hint of fear at the possible truth behind his words.

"You lie! Raikage-sama would _never_ do that! He would _never_, needlessly destroy two Hyuuga children, and keep mine from me!" said Yugito, as tears threatened to rise up in her eyes, and the thought of being denied a life she had created was unspeakable in terms of cruelty.

"You would be surprised how far your Raikage would go to know the secrets behind the Byakugan Eyes. Ask the Nibi itself if I'm lying to you. It will be able to detect a lie," said Darth Sage, as he saw her eyes glaze over, and knew Nibi was talking to the woman.

'Well Nibi? Is he telling the truth?' thought Yugito seeing Nibi not looking her in the eyes while having a downcast look on its face.

_**"Yes. He's telling the truth,"**_ said Nibi with Yugito's eyes looking at the demon in disbelief.

'Which one? You detecting a lie from him? About him seeing the future? About what the Raikage would do to those three children?' thought Yugito with the Nibi looking away.

_**"Everything. He told you the truth about...**__**everything**__**!" **_said Nibi while Yugito didn't want to believe it and showed on her face when reentering the real world.

"From the tears in your eyes, I take it the Nibi gave you the answer that you didn't want to hear, and wished I lied," said Darth Sage, as he saw the tears on Yugito's face increase, and soon she couldn't look in his general direction.

"That bastard! I hate him so much right now," said Yugito while the Nibi's power flared around her form while drawing on its power through her anger.

"So why continue working for him? Knowing what he'll make you give up without even knowing it," said Darth Sage while seeing the woman let out some of her anger simply by burning a good chunk of the forest around them.

"And like you'll be any different?" said Yugito accusingly at him.

"Of course I will be different," said Darth Sage with Yugito narrowing her eyes at him.

"And how do I know you won't screw me over like the Raikage?" said Yugito knowing the Sith in front of her could easily do that just like the Raikage himself.

"I wouldn't do that to a fellow Jinchuriki," said Darth Sage seeing Yugito's eyes widen at his admission.

"You're a Jinchuriki? Which one?" said Yugito seeing him sheathe his sword.

"The strongest of them all. Kyuubi!" said Darth Sage seeing the woman back up in even greater fear.

"You! I know about you. The Sandaime Hokage has been using every available resource at his disposal to find and bring you back to the Leaf!" said Yugito seeing the boy just let out another chuckle.

"Oh he can try. Make no mistake about it, I want to see him suffer for his actions against me, and see his heart break when the poison I inject into this village brings it to an end," said Darth Sage, as he saw Yugito looking at him curiously while walking over to the two downed Kumo Shinobi, and put a hand on each of them where their wounds were.

"What are you doing?" said Yugito seeing the Sith closing his eyes in concentration.

"Healing your teammates and my new subordinates," said Darth Sage calling upon the Dark Side to make the wounds close.

"We never agreed to being your subordinates," said Karui, as she had been awake, if just barely to overhear the entire conversation the Sith had with Yugito, and what the Raikage had planned for any Hyuuga children they brought into the world.

"Are you saying that serving the Raikage and offering up the Hyuuga children you would bring into this world through your mission is a much better life?" said Darth Sage before standing and letting the two women slowly do the same.

"I still can't believe the Raikage would do that," said Samui, as she could stand the part of the mission where being impregnated was part of it, but the loss of that very child, which she would eventually make her become fatter then a beached whale, and then go through hours of intense painful labor only to lose the child for the eyes it carried did not sit well with her.

"He would in order to understand them through an examination once removed. Yugito's child would have been spared because her Hyuuga offspring's eyes would become much stronger on account of the Nibi inside of her," said Darth Sage seeing the three of them still trying to come to terms with what happened.

"I can't serve him," said Yugito at last while walking a few steps away from the group.

"And yet you don't have anywhere to go," said Darth Sage while letting his words hang in the air for a second until she spoke the word that he wanted her to say next.

"_Except _with you. That's what you want me to say right now, don't you?" said Yugito accusingly and saw the Sith smile knowing that was _exactly _what he wanted her to say to him.

"Possibly. When you consider your options, you only have one person you can to turn to for help, and that person would be me," said Darth Sage with a knowing smile.

"And us too, right," said Karui in a dry semi-sarcastic tone.

"Who do you think the Raikage will blame for the failure of your mission? Who will the Hokage punish for losing one of his two Jinchuriki upon your return? He will kill the two and publicly just to get his point across," said Darth Sage seeing the two beautiful women look at Yugito and then at him.

"Okay. Were in," said Samui with Karui nodding her head.

"Excellent. Of course for this to work, I need you three to be out like lights, and be sealed away where no one can sense you," said Darth Sage before using the Force on Samui and Karui while Yugito remained standing because of the Nibi inside of her.

"I'd prefer to be awake thank you," said Yugito sensing the outside influence of his power trying to make her fall asleep.

"Too bad. _Sleep!_" Darth Sage, as he wasn't going to put up with the woman's sudden desire to be stubborn, and resist his power.

_**"Well...at least she will get a nice cat nap before seeing him again,"**_ said Nibi while Yugito collapsed and fell into unconsciousness.

'Damn it! That took a lot more out of me then I thought. Time to pack up my three new tools and be off,' thought Darth Sage, as he put them all in storage scrolls, made several Shadow Clone before running off, and taking his prizes out of the village.

Now the hard part began.

(Hokage's Office-Several Days Later)

"WHAT?" yelled the Hokage, as the Jounin senseis of team 8, and 9 came into his office to tell him what their remaining students from the Forest of Death told them.

"Our students have been kidnapped Hokage-sama. Shino and Kiba both told me Hinata was kidnapped with the culprit being Naruto who has gone by the name Darth Sage!" said Kurenai, who had seen her students after they made it to the tower since they were that close, and used the two scrolls in their possession to reach her.

"Same with me Hokage-sama. Lee and Tenten were both taken to be 'used as tools' by the Uzumaki boy for his future plans," said Gai, as he didn't want to lose his mini-me, and his kunoichi Weapons Master.

"Anko-san is also missing. Several of the Proctors went to see her about one of the Grass teams being killed _before _the second part of the exams and that someone had entered into the exams illegally for foul purposes. She went into the Forest of Death to investigate, but never came back, and the Inuzuka Clan says there is a strong scent of snakes in the area they tracked her to with second scent being Orochimaru before picking up another scent we believe to be Naruto's," said Kakashi, as he had helped them with the tracking with his Dog Summons, and found the spot where the apparent confrontation took place.

"There is also no sign of Kumo's team or the other Grass team though the second Grass team from that village may have fallen to foul play at the hands of the Forest of Death itself. We did find the bodies of two of them, plus a big Bear, and they showed signs of being mauled. Though we're not sure what killed the Bear since it looked like it was cut vertically in half in such a clean way with a weapon of some kind. Iwa's team seems lost with only the one girl on the team being the only real survivor of what she says were the animals in the Forest of Death attacking them all at once. I suspect she's lying, but if we try anything, I fear it may lead to war with Iwa since they would suspect us of foul play, and it could lead us to war. She wants no further part in taking the rest of the Chuunin Exams when we finished speaking with her," said Inuzuka Hana, as she had joined the search party after hearing her little brother got messed up, and at the hands of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki no less.

"If Naruto was here. He would have stayed someplace where we wouldn't bother looking for him. There may even be a chance he's still here trying to take more people. Track him down! _All of you_!" said the Sandaime seeing the group nod quickly before they moved out to find the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and for some...their lost students.

With the group of Chuunin or higher ranked Shinobi gone, the Sandaime Hokage put his hands together, and went through everything in his head with what he knew. Orochimaru was suspected of being in the village, a major problem he had failed to handle himself all those years ago, and apparently Naruto was the infamous Darth Sage he now suspected was running Gato Kanpanī with that Haku girl being his Right Hand. Somehow, the boy had been able to take down several Genin teams, plus a Special Jounin if he suspected was the case, then captured the ones he thought had the most potential, and made off with them right under his very nose.

But why not try to grab the Suna team? Or the Sound team? Or the new Ino-Shika-Cho that was team 10? It didn't make sense!

"So what do you want to do now?" said Jiraiya appearing in the room after entering the window knowing they had to finish the Chuunin Exams somehow with what they had.

"Finish the Chuunin Exams. The Kazekage's children made it to the Central Tower first and each of them dominated the Preliminaries. The Sound team was destroyed entirely with the exception of one named Dosu being the only one to survive it after beating one Akimichi Choji, and then Shikamaru from team 10 will also be competing in the Finals," said the Sandaime with Jiraiya wincing at the fact there were more foreign Shinobi in the Finals then there were Leaf Shinobi.

This was going to hurt the Leaf in the long run with the clients.

"Kumo's going to give us one Hell of a headache when that Jounin reports back to the Raikage. What do we tell him?" said Jiraiya knowing things were getting really bad for the Leaf right now.

"Nothing. He knows fully well that those Kumo Shinobi signed the waiver and we aren't considered responsible for anything that happens to them. If he finds out Naruto took not only his Shinobi, but ours, the Raikage will dispatch a team to retrieve _all _of them before we can, and that will make things worse," said the Sandaime knowing that legally the Leaf was in the clear, but the Raikage never really cared about legality, and would most likely pound his fists until the Lightning Daimyo told him otherwise.

"And Naruto? I doubt he's still here," said Jiraiya seeing the Sandaime scowl at him.

"We know where the boy is. Once the Chuunin Exams are over, you bring him back, and seal away his memories so we can start from scratch," said the Sandaime seeing Jiraiya rub the back of his head.

"You're going to turn him into a mindless weapon, aren't you," said Jiraiya accusingly at the Sandaime Hokage.

"I tried being nice Jiraiya. I played the gentle Grandfather figure to him and this is how the boy repays my kindness. His life belongs to _me_ Jiraiya! Before I die, the boy will be the most dangerous weapon in Konoha, and forever loyal to the Leaf until the day he dies!" said the Sandaime while glaring at his former student.

"You were _playing_ nice with him old man. Had you actually shown _real_ affection and not let the people walk all over him then thing wouldn't have become so bad," said Jiraiya while the Sandaime slammed his hand on the desk and pointed to the window for the Sannin to jump out of.

"That boy's purpose in life is to serve the Hokage and the Leaf village. I _am_ the Hokage and I say the boy will be molded into a weapon whether you approve of it or not," said the Sandaime seeing Jiraiya scowl and move to the window.

"You know if Tsunade ever finds out we lied to her, she'll kill us both, and make sure it's a slow painful death," said Jiraiya, as he thought about Tsunade, and the Sandaime had reached for his pipe to smoke it.

"Which is why you must bring the boy back quickly and keep Tsunade away from him," said the Hokage knowing the woman's temper was something to be feared when she had unleashed it on her enemies.

Even Orochimaru thought twice before facing an enraged Senju Tsunade.

"I have to. If she ever finds out, Tsunade will see him first, and then she may tell him of his heritage. I don't know if Naruto's tapped into the Kyuubi's power yet, but its clear he's got some kind of power at his command, and I don't want to see that directed at me when he comes asking for the answer to question of why we kept such information from him in the first place?" said Jiraiya knowing that was the Sandaime's dumb idea after sealing Kyuubi into Naruto.

"I did what I thought was right," said the Hokage, which made Jiraiya scoff, and shake his head in disbelief.

"You did what you did out of spite! You did what you did out of mindless hate for the boy over the loss of your wife. I'm as much to blame for lying to Tsunade about him being dead and letting you get away with it for those eight long years that were the boy's Hell in this village," said Jiraiya knowing it would get under the Sandaime's skin.

"Don't try to run from your duties to me Jiraiya," said the Hokage in a warning like tone while glaring holes in his former student's head.

"I'm not! I'm going down with this sinking ship of a village just as you are. Though I have to ask old man, when you die, and face your wife on the other side...how do you plan to explain your actions to her?" said Jiraiya before leaping out the window.

'I don't have to explain anything to anyone. I am the God of Shinobi and I don't answer to anyone! Not even her!' thought the Sandaime, as he couldn't look at the picture of his late wife anymore, and took it off his desk into the compartment on his right side.

(Konoha-Red Light District)

The group of Leaf Shinobi moved quickly through the area, following the scent of their Shinobi kidnapper, and eventually made their way to the seedy hotel Naruto seemed to have stayed while in Konoha. The Owner of the hotel was vague in his talk with them, as he really didn't pay attention to the kid, and just told them to find the kid's room on the third floor. They glared at the moron before running up the stairs made it to Naruto's chosen room and kicked it down and entered with the intent of making the boy tell them where the missing Genin were.

And saw explosive tags all around the room...ignited.

"Shit! Run!" said Kakashi, as the group ran to the nearest window, and jumped through it just in time before the building exploded.

"Damn it!" said Kurenai angrily, as they had been duped by a 13 year old brat, and was now somewhere possibly outside the village.

The question now was...where?

(Gato Kanpanī HQ-At the Moment)

"Haku!" said Darth Sage barked walking into the large yet secret room he told the female ice user would be used for holding his future subordinates until they were ready.

"Yes Sage-sama!" said Haku, as she appeared instantly before him, and kneeled in his presence.

"I have the last of them here. We have a little less then a full Month to prepare my new subordinates before the hammer is dropped on us," said Darth Sage seriously, as he threw the scrolls at Haku, and she caught each of them.

"With all due respect Sage-sama, a Month is not enough to work with so many, and there is a risk of...," said Haku, but was silenced when the Sith glared at her, and she once again kept her head bowed low.

"I am well aware of the risks Haku! Zabuza trained you in the Shinobi Arts with ruthless efficiency when under his command. You will be doing the same when assisting me in _their _training and they will be loyally obey my commands. This is nonnegotiable!," said Darth Sage, as he was sweating slightly, and cursed his need to get away from the Leaf before past memories reminded him of the weak boy he had once been.

"I understand Sage-sama," said Haku, as she knew better then to question him, and yet worry filled her at seeing the Sith appearing fatigued from the mission.

"Good. Set things up. I must...rest for a time," said Darth Sage, as he left the room, and to the elevator system.

Nodding to his retreating form, Haku unsealed the scrolls, and placed each individual in separate rooms setup with this large one. As with the others sent to her, Haku removed any weapons they had, and put paper seal locks on the outside of the doors. The rooms themselves had a bed, bathroom, and closet space for clothing for each of her Master's "guests". However, it was the sight of her Master in such a weakened state that made her worry, and wished she could do something to help ease his suffering.

Haku knew he endured the pain rather then let it heal, it was clear by the way the Sith was taught by whoever had been the teacher, and a cruel teacher at that. From what she sensed from Darth Sage, he was using his pain as a focal point of his power, and there was a lot of pain to be sure with the amount he used against his enemies. Still, too much of this darkness would destroy him before long, and Haku couldn't have that happen to her Master.

'I'll be the light in your darkness my Master,' thought Haku, as she would help her Master of a Sith achieve his dream, and bring about the ambitious dream being set into motion.

(With Darth Sage)

The Sith found the Force when he slept to be a truly interesting place when asleep, as it showed him the past of Konoha, the world, and more importantly...the Land of Whirlpool that was his family's home. He saw their mastery over seals, how the Shodaime's own wife was an Uzumaki, and the Kyuubi's first Jinchuriki. The Force showed him how the Kyuubi being sealed inside of her was kept secret to only a select few, which involved the Sandaime Hokage himself, and another man that the Force aged to show was none other then Danzo. The image of what Whirlpool looked like at the height of its glory was shown burning, pain echoing all around it, and the killers of Naruto's ancestors being shown clear as day.

They were Leaf Shinobi. Root Shinobi to be more precise.

_"Hurry! Kill them all. Danzo-sama wants the Uzumaki bloodline to stay in Konoha so only the village can possess the Kyuubi Jinchuriki,"_ said a Root ANBU Captain to his subordinate.

_"We're almost done on this end. I'm a bit surprised the Sandaime Hokage also signed off on this,"_ said the Root ANBU of Lieutenant rank.

_"They both want the same thing. Control over the Kyuubi is essential to dominating of the Elemental Countries. With Uzumaki Kushina in the Leaf, we don't need these threats to the village's plans, and risk the Kyuubi being sealed in one loyal to this place,"_ said the Root ANBU Captain before an Uzumaki thought to be slain struck from behind with a sword to the Shinobi's back.

_"You may have killed us. But know that when an Uzumaki is betrayed by those he or she once called friend...a curse is placed on the betrayers,"_ said the Uzumaki Shinobi before he was knocked the ground and had a sword pointed to his throat.

_"Explain!"_ said the Root ANBU Lieutenant.

_"Very well. The curse of the Uzumaki basically curses those, who would betray us at the highest level, and see to it that the old 'eye for an eye' punishes those responsible for it. In this case, your village will suffer many hardships, and losing those close to you. You said that the Sandaime Hokage and this Danzo character were responsible for this betrayal so they will suffer the most. Everything they cherish and crave will be denied by this curse. You wish to control the power of Kyuubi, but it won't happen, as the fox will one day take its wrath out on your village, and take the lives of all you love. Everything they want in life will be taken from their grasp when they least suspect it,"_ said the Uzumaki Shinobi grinning while blood ran down his cheek and his injuries catching up with him.

"We'll be sure to pass that along to Hokage-sama and Danzo-sama," said the Root ANBU while preparing to strike them.

_"No...you won't!"_ said the Uzumaki, as he made several one handed hand signs, and then put the hand into his chest with all the chakra he could bring into it.

Before exploding in a blast of energy that killed the Root ANBU Lieutenant and several other Root Shinobi around him.

And awakened the Sith from his vision.

'Master, did you see that vision from the Force?' thought Darth Sage with Darth Plagueis nodding while mentally cursing in several languages at the cosmic energy doing this.

"Indeed I did my young Apprentice. From what I could see, it was your Mother's home before coming to Konoha, and was completely unaware of it being destroyed by Leaf Shinobi," said Plagueis while Kyuubi just watched the two talk from its cage.

'I think the Force is telling me to go there. Considering it happened so long ago, the place should be abandoned, and I could take my tools there to train in secret,' thought Darth Sage while Plagueis leaned back on his throne, contemplating this idea ,and while he didn't want to reveal the boy's heritage just yet...he might not have a choice in the matter.

"Its worth checking out. I would suggest making some Shadow Clones for this though, as you are still needed here for now, and _we_ can't risk any mistakes," said Plagueis while the boy knew that tone of voice the Sith Lord used really meant all three of them couldn't risk any mistakes right now.

'I'll send a small squad of Shadow Clones after I'm better rested,' thought Darth Sage, as he went back to sleep, and let the Force guide his mind once again.

_**"He's going to find out. Sooner then later,"**_ said Kyuubi at last while Plagueis could only grimace at that truthful fact.

"It's the Will of the Force that he know about his Mother's side, and what happened. Its when my Apprentice learns it was his Father, who was responsible for sealing you into him will we have a problem, and I will require _your _help to see that the boy stays focused on the main objective," said Plagueis with the fox nodding.

_**"I know. I also suspect the ramifications of the Force showing him what happened to Whirlpool won't set in until much later when he goes there personally to see it,"**_ said Kyuubi with the Sith Lord not that far away nodding in agreement.

"The Dark Side will be strong there. We must prepare him for whatever such things that destroyed part of your world can throw at him," said Plagueis knowing such places like Whirlpool were scattered on different worlds throughout the Galaxy and saturated with the Dark Side of the Force after something with incredible impact echoed outward.

(Konoha-1 Month Later)

Smoke rose from the Leaf, as the invasion led by Orochimaru had begun, and his forces charged through the village's walls to destroy their Master's enemy. They had were so confident that victory would be at hand, as Suna was on their side, and would be backing them up in key areas for the invasion. Sabaku no Gaara was in the large stadium where the Chuunin Exams was taking place and would be vital to the pincer movement that was designed to cripple the Leaf.

However, the plan never reached a third of its true potential, as Suna had done absolutely _nothing_ in terms of backing them up, used Gaara's demonic power to attack from within the village, or the Snake Summoning Scrolls Orochimaru gave them to use. Instead, the forces of Suna had flanked them in a surprise attack of their own, and decimated the snake Sannin's forces. Sound Shinobi hidden in the stadium were struck down by hidden Suna Shinobi, the Kazekage himself along with the Hokage were doing battle against the disguised Orochimaru, who had worn his own Kage robes with the kanji for Sound on the back of them, and a veil to cover his face while adding a small henge to his face to hide his yellow snake like eyes.

Of course, the Sannin had been furious the Kazekage had seemingly betrayed him, and while that was hypocritical of Orochimaru to think that considering what the _original _plan had been...it still hurt. In fact, Orochimaru had been so angry with the Kazekage, he failed to mention the betrayal to the Hokage, who had been unable capture in the special prison his Sound Four had been trained to make especially for this moment, and was now surrounded on all sides.

'This isn't possible! How did this happen? I altered my plans perfectly when an audience with the Kazekage wasn't possible to switch places with him. Why did he betray me? How did...wait! That _brat_! That robed brat with that damn sword played me for a fool! He wasn't working for the Leaf and he certainly didn't tell the Sandaime about my plans for the invasion to put them on edge. But why? How does the Kazekage benefit from all of this?' thought Orochimaru, as he knew escaping was the ideal plan, but with his Sound Four dead, or captured it wasn't possible.

"Its time to finish you my former student. Something I should have done years ago," said the Hokage while the Sannin just grinned at him.

"Do you really want to do that Sarutobi-sensei? I would think you would want to at least consider keeping me alive long enough to extract information about _my _former student Anko-chan during the second part of the Chuunin Exams?" said Orochimaru making the Hokage's eyes narrow at him.

_**"He's bluffing Sarutobi! Kill him now while you still have the chance. Don't make the same mistake twice!"**_ said Enma in his Adamantine Staff form.

"Am I? When I was in the Forest of Death looking for the Uchiha, Anko-chan found me first, and we had a little chat before a boy with dark robes appeared. He claimed to be a Leaf Shinobi, but now I see that's not the case, and we were both dancing to the tune that little brat played," said Orochimaru seeing the Sandaime's eyes widen knowing who it was the Sannin was talking about.

"Naruto!" said the Sandaime in a whispered voice.

"So that's his name. _And _the Kyuubi Jinchuriki himself no less. No wonder he was able to hurt me a Month ago. Still, I'm curious about that power of his, and that strange sword he carries wields. I never sensed the fox's chakra being used against me the entire time," said Orochimaru genuinely curious about how the boy did what he did and had been for the entire Month after getting his new body ahead of schedule.

'So that's my secret financial backers name. If he is the Kyuubi's vessel, then the boy is far stronger then Gaara, and could easily back up the claim of destroying my village in the event of betraying his trust. If Orochimaru tells him everything, it could ruin Suna's chance of rising to the top, and get clients to side with us,' thought the Kazekage, as he saw the Hokage's desire to kill Orochimaru wavering slightly, and knew time was of the essence.

"I'm sure we can work out a suitable arrangement between us Sarutobi-sensei. For old times sake?" said Orochimaru, as he saw the old man considering it, and grinned further with each passing second.

"Wind Style: Tornado of the Abyss Jutsu!" said the Kazekage, as he had heard enough, and struck true with his S-Class Wind Jutsu hitting the snake Sannin before tearing the surprised man to shreds.

"What have you done?" said the Sandaime Hokage seeing the Kazekage walk over to the dead body of Orochimaru and saw the legendary Kusanagi hidden within the dead man's remains.

"Doing what you lack the willpower to do yourself Hokage-sama. Orochimaru is a snake to the very end. Had you given him what he asked, it would have been a disaster waiting to happen, and I do not trust the snake Sannin to leave my village alone after this," said the Kazekage while taking the sword from the corpse and decided this would be a nice souvenir to hold onto.

"It was not your decision to make," said the Hokage while scowling at his ally.

"Nor was it your decision to consider his offer in helping to hunt down your lost Kyuubi Jinchuriki! Perhaps you should consider retiring again and let someone much younger take the title of Hokage," said the Kazekage glaring at the older man.

"As long as I draw breath, the title of Hokage will be mine, and only when I am ready to name a successor will one be announced," said the Sandaime Hokage with the Kazekage just letting out a snort while walking away.

"Do what you want with your village. It makes little difference to me. However, I think you're going to have a difficult time explaining to the Fire Daimyo how this happened, and why you were so unprepared you were for Orochimaru's invasion. Even more when he finds out you actually _considered _his offer in letting him live to hunt down the Kyuubi Jinchuriki without any guarantee the man would do it," said the Kazekage before he left the angry Hokage knowing his words hit home.

"That was uncalled for," said Jiraiya from behind a tree the Kazekage had walked past once the man reached the ground.

"Says the writer of those perverted Icha Icha Paradise books," said the Kazekage calmly with Jiraiya making a strange face at the insult to his precious books.

"There is nothing wrong with what I do on the side," said Jiraiya defensively.

"Still, I require your assistance in the future with my youngest son, and his seal being less then stable," said the Kazekage, as the entire Month leading up to the exams had led him to a painful revelation regarding his youngest son, and just how badly things could soon become if Gaara did not regain _some_ of his sanity.

The boy's Mother crying out her dying declaration of Gaara being Suna's destroyer was ringing louder in his head.

"Your boy is a Jinchuriki huh? All right. I'll take a look at the seal. From what I saw, the kid's lacking sleep, and no doubt his life in Suna had been less then pleasant," said Jiraiya while wondering why the Kazekage was suddenly interested in his son's neglected health.

"Let's just say I wish to make things less difficult for him and leave it at that," said the Kazekage before leaving with his forces back to Suna.

(Gato Kanpanī-Underground)

Hinata awoke to find herself on a bed that for a Month had not been her own, as she got ready to once again face the day, and looked around her room she was in while recalling how things had changed since encountering Uzumaki Naruto in the Forest of Death. The day she first awoke in this room, Hinata had first been terrified until the memory of how it happened kicked in, and the Sith had Haku have them all come out of their assigned rooms so they know who was chosen from the Chuunin Exams. Hinata saw a few of the Leaf Shinobi, who had been participating in the Chuunin Exams like herself, a female Iwa Shinobi, another female with red haired from Grass, and three Shinobi from Kumo. The last of the group being her least favorite for obvious reasons pertaining to the girl's childhood, but Hinata ignored them despite the eyes of those three women looking in her direction, and the thought of who she was ringing through their collective minds.

The Special Jounin, who was the Head Proctor of the Forest of Death had been less then civil upon being let out of her room, as she swore, drew a kunai, and basically threatened to castrate Naruto unless he let everyone go. Hinata saw the Sith counter the woman's threats by Force Choking her off the ground, threw the Special Jounin against the wall, pinned her there with a few seal tags, and told Haku to use senbon needles on her body for target practice until Anko promised to behave. Tenten had tried to intervene, but the boy's glare in challenging him made the weapon user freeze, and basically watch while Haku assaulted Anko's body with needles.

While this happened, Naruto had explained that he had gone through a "transformation" of sorts to those that knew him as Uzumaki Naruto, and that person had been dead for roughly four years. That he had become something beyond that frail and weak boy the Leaf had come to enjoy abusing for their own sick amusement into what stood before them while going by his new name...Darth Sage.

The red haired girl with glasses, had asked about the young Sith's dark power, as she was curious about it, and Darth Sage had informed her it was another source of energy within him before telling the girl to drop it. Another thing the young Sith did was inform them that they were his to command, to obey every order given, and to expect punishment for defying him unless they had a damn good reason to do it with the reward outweighing the risk.

Tenten had objected to this, as she stated that her loyalty was to the Leaf, even if Neji had been a jerk to her, and wouldn't serve someone like him in a million years. That the path to becoming strong like Senju Tsunade could still be obtained by being a Leaf Shinobi and do things differently from now on. Again, Darth Sage was not impressed by the girl's sudden outburst, and Tenten paid for it with a blast of Sith Lightning that last for a little over a minute.

But from the looks of the agony the weapons user's face, a mere minute of that must have seemed like pure Hell, and felt like it lasted much longer.

Still, Hinata could see it got the message across clearly to the others, as they saw the Sith was dead serious, and if they wanted to stay alive to get stronger they would get serious too. For the next Month, the boy she once knew as Uzumaki Naruto had trained them all like there was no tomorrow while Haku kept a keen eye on each one, and made sure they didn't get any ideas of going rogue.

Anko herself had been a bit difficult to break, but once Naruto covered the floor with water, and a few repeated uses of One Thousand Needles of Death had done wonders for the woman's attitude. The woman also was more compliant after hearing Orochimaru had been slain by the Kazekage himself after the failed invasion, which the Sith revealed he had a hand in altering so the Sannin was caught in his own pincer movement, and then ultimate demise. Further proof of this showed when Anko found the Curse Seal on her neck was no longer there and was free from the Sannin forever! Yet, Anko still wished to leave, of that much Darth Sage could sense from her, and further preyed on the woman's greatest fears.

That even _IF _he allowed Anko to return to the Leaf, regardless of the Curse Seal being gone, the village would _never _accept her, and if they did...it would be false in how the people viewed her. The Sith told the woman that just because the Curse Seal was gone didn't mean Anko would just suddenly change into her _"true self"_ because the Special Jounin was already acting like her true self and nothing would ever change that. The Leaf would never admit that they had treated her wrong just like they would never admit to mistreating the a certain Kyuubi Jinchuriki who never asked to be the Kyuubi Jinchuriki in the first place.

_Why go back Anko? You know what awaits you back in Konoha? They'll spit on you at first, call you a traitor, a deserter, and possibly accuse of siding with Orochimaru. Only after seeing the Curse Seal is no longer on your neck will they suddenly apologize, fake smiles all around, as they pray you'll take their word for it, and not slaughter them for their past transgressions that stirred the village into hating you from the start._

Hinata remembered that painful truth filled fact all too well, as did Anko herself, and was given the choice to leave this area to head for Konoha. That if the Special Jounin truly believed that things would change for the better and that life in the Leaf wouldn't be a sugar coated lie with fake smiles from everyone...then she could go home. If not, then she would stay, and help train his small yet strong troops in his name.

After what seemed like hours, Anko chose to stay, and train the others in what she knew was teachable to them.

"Good morning Hinata-chan," said Haku, as she appeared without her mask today, a face filled with beauty, and made Hinata wonder if Naruto had taken a liking to the female ice user in a romantic way.

"Good morning to you too Haku-sama," said Hinata in a respectful tone, as she like the others were told immediately of Haku's position being the Sith's Right Hand, and thus would be obeyed when orders were given when he wasn't there himself.

"Is everyone awake?" said Haku, as she only saw Hinata at the moment, and knew that some of them liked to sleep in.

"Yes. Some of them are getting up. Lee has been up for what looks like awhile doing pushups. How Sage-sama convinced Lee to leave the green spandex suit I'll never know," said Hinata before giggling at the memory of how Lee tried to defend his former sensei's style of fashion in front of the Sith.

A steel shipping container was crushed into a ball and thrown into wall leaving a massive dent upon impact while Darth Sage just glared at the slightly older boy.

"I don't either, but its clear Sage-sama got his message across, and that's what matters," said Haku before she saw the others coming out of their rooms, fresh, clean, and ready to tackle the day.

"Where is Sage-sama?" said Lee in his outfit, which was not tight fitting like the green spandex, but black pants, combat boots, crimson metal colored armored pieces over his equally crimson colored shirt, and was wearing a black gauntlet around his hands.

"I honestly do not know. He has been away on business for the past week and has yet to return from it," said Haku and the worry on her face showed slightly since it was clear he never went this long without returning.

"I'm right here," said Darth Sage coldly, as he entered the room, and they could tell by his stance the trip had weighed down heavily on him.

"Master, are you all right?" said Haku seeing him stagger a bit, and then make his body stand up straight.

"I'm fine. I'm just...tired from my long trip Haku. Nothing you need to concern yourself with," said Darth Sage hoarsely and breathing heavily now.

"No. It is my concern. You're not well," said Haku, as she saw the stress of whatever this place he visited had caused upon him, and now needed rest.

"I said I'm _fine _Haku!" said Darth Sage angrily, as he prepared to use the Dark Side of the Force on her, which would be an absolute first since she joined him, but given his current mood after traveling he didn't really care at this point in time, and was about to unleash Sith Lightning when his strength gave out before collapsing on the ground.

"Sage-sama!" said Haku was at his side in an instant and held him close to her form.

"What's wrong with him?" said Tenten having never seen him in this state since being forced to join and was probably the only member of this group that still had lingering thoughts of leaving it.

"I don't know, but he needs rest, and our help?" said Haku, as she took him to her room since it was the closest bed on hand, and removed the Sith robes to get a better look at his face before everyone gasped at the sight of it.

The boy looked like he had been hit with a sickness beyond their understanding and had dark twisted veins showing throughout his skin while the Sith seemed to be struggling within himself. Over what, they weren't sure, but Karin mentioned her sensory abilities showed the dark energy swirling violently inside his body powered by his very rage, and that wherever he went had brought about this storm to an apex that threatened to consume him from the inside.

"What should we do?" said Hinata, as she along with the others turned to Haku, and the girl stood by the boy with a calculating look on her face.

"You are all going to continue your training like you did yesterday. I will try to find a way to heal Sage-sama," said Haku getting shocked looks from Karin, Tenten, and even Anko.

"Why? He was about to attack you with his powers. If anything, you should be taking a senbon needle straight to brain!" said Tenten while Haku caressed his slightly sweating forehead.

"Because I am his tool. I live to serve him and he gives me purpose. Zabuza-sama was the same way when I was healing him, yet he never once struck me, even when the urge was there, and knew deep in his heart that striking his tool would accomplish nothing," said Haku, as she went into her bathroom and got a wet towel to put on the young Sith's forehead.

"But in his condition, there is nothing stopping you from living your own life, and being free to be your own person. We could all go right now and-ACK!" said Tenten, as she was quickly grabbed by the throat by Haku, and pinned to the wall with the female ice user glaring daggers at the girl.

"_Never _suggest that again. I will _never _abandon Sage-sama. My life and purpose is to see him succeed. To be his shield and sword should he require me to take their shape. To cast down all betrayers and deserters that threaten him in some shape or form. Your words are near the edge of those things girl and if you ever speak them again in my presence...I will _break you_!" said Haku coldly before throwing the stunned Tenten on the floor and then walking towards her Master.

'What a freak!' thought Tenten, as she had never seen someone so submissive to another, and do just about anything for that individual.

Tenten's thoughts on the matter were shattered seconds later when Darth Sage sat up with the speed of Maito Gai without weights on. He looked at Tenten, his face a look of fury, the eyes a reddish yellow, and showed a rage no one had seen on him now directed at Tenten.

"Sage-sama?" said Haku in bewilderment, as he got out of the bed, ignoring her entirely, which may have been a good thing considering how angry the Sith was at the moment, and grabbed Tenten by the neck like the female ice user had only mere moments ago before carrying her out of the room.

"If there is one thing I will not tolerate, it's insubordination from my tools, and any of their whispers of possible desertion after all I've done to make them stronger then your supposed betters," said Darth Sage his anger clearly directed at the terrified bun haired girl.

"I'm sorry Sage-sama," said Tenten, as she realized her words, and thoughts had sent him over the edge after whatever he had seen in his recent travels had pushed him to the very brink.

"No. No your not. Not _yet_! But you will be soon. Of that I can assure you. Haku! Anko!" said Darth Sage with both women kneeling before him a second later.

"Yes Sage-sama?" said Haku and Anko at the same time.

"Get this tool out of my sight and _'reeducate'_ her in ways of understanding that my word is law!" said Darth Sage threw Tenten to Anko and Haku.

"Yes Sage-sama," said Haku and Anko before they took a weakly protesting Tenten away from him.

"Sage-sama," said Hinata taking a step forward while the others watched the young Sith standing there with his mind focused on something before turning sharply to face the Hyuuga girl.

'Be careful Hinata-san. Just because you mean him no harm doesn't mean he'll attack out of anger,' thought Lee to himself.

"What?" said Darth Sage with the Hyuuga girl bowing slightly to show she meant him no harm and saw the others keeping a healthy distance from him.

"What happened on your trip to make you so angry?" said Hinata seeing the Sith's eyes flash with rage for a second before they seemed to show more stability.

And his face didn't look so sickly.

"I saw my ancestry homeland of Whirlpool where my Mother was born. With my power, I felt the spirits of my ancestors all around me call out for justice be done against their killers, and destroyers that had betrayed them. The Dark Side was so powerful there I was...I was overwhelmed by the images they showed, and I didn't know how to vent it," said Darth Sage seeing Hinata take a step forward and surprising everyone...she hugged him.

"You don't have to bottle it up Sage-sama. Its not healthy," said Hinata, as she felt him stiffen the moment they made contact, and didn't return it for a few seconds.

"You are correct Hinata. It is unhealthy," said Darth Sage knowing his Masters had told him to be mindful of what he expect when they arrived at Whirlpool.

"Sage-sama, if I may speak?" said Yugito taking a step forward with the Sith looking at her while slowly breaking free of Hinata's hug.

"Speak," said Darth Sage while looking at her.

"We were wondering what your next move was concerning us?" said Yugito with the others nodding since they wished to know.

"Simple. It won't be long before this location is discovered by Jiraiya of the Sannin, as he has been away on other business recently, but I believe knows our main location is here, and will come for us all. So I have decided that the best thing for us to do is relocate...to Whirlpool," said Darth Sage seeing they were shocked by this news.

"Whirlpool? But...why? That place is...is...," said Lee at a loss for words.

"In ruins? A place where I nearly had a psychotic break? I know. I'm over it. Besides, I intend to rebuild Whirlpool from the ground up, and bring about my new Empire from that very place. My ancestors will have their revenge and we will be the ones who deliver it upon them, _All of them_!" said Darth Sage, as he knew there were other guilty parties, and would punish others that had a hand in the creation of all nine Jinchuriki in the world.

He would enjoy making this world shake down to its very foundation and rebuild it into his own image using the bodies of his enemies to build it on.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. As you can see, the Sandaime has some explaining to do, and we all know that won't end well. LOL! Also, for those of you, who think Orochimaru getting killed off by the Kazekage was too weak, but I think the Kazekage is stronger then we are led to believe, and he only died in the Manga because he wasn't expecting it from the Sannin during their secret meeting. Until next time...PEACE!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Of Sith and Slugs

Senju Tsunade, the Granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage was considered by all the most feared woman and kunoichi in all of the Elemental Countries. She had a mean temper, an even meaner right hook with the strength to match, and knew more about the human body then anyone to date. One of the three Sannin, Tsunade knew how to hurt someone with minimal effort and cause maximum damage to an enemy should she ever choose do so.

Seeing her old teammate again was making her want to do _that_ right about now.

"What are you doing here Jiraiya? I have no time to be around a pervert like yourself at the moment," said Tsunade suspiciously at the Sannin currently staring back with a goofy grin that was clearly meant to lower her guard.

"Don't be like Tsunade. I didn't even know you would be here and its been ages since we last spoke to each other," said Jiraiya while Tsunade didn't buy it one bit.

"Liar. You have that cheesy fake smile I hate on your face. You'd always have it when asking me for something," said Tsunade while Jiraiya's face went from cheesy smile to dead serious.

"Okay. I'll be blunt then and tell you the truth. Sarutobi-sensei is retiring again. No one has the means to fill his shoes at the moment except a small handful of people," said Jiraiya while keeping the secret truth about the simple fact the handful consisted only of Tsunade and himself.

That and the Fire Daimyo had ordered it after performing his own little investigation into the matter.

"No. Not interested. The position of Hokage is for fools," said Tsunade coldly while her assistant Shizune wanted to say something yet held her tongue.

"I thought you might say that. The old man doesn't want to let go of his title, but the Fire Daimyo is making him after the failed invasion attempt by Orochimaru. He's dead by the way," said Jiraiya while seeing Tsunade's eyes widen slightly at hearing her old teammate had died.

"At sensei's hands?" said Tsunade curiously.

"No. The Kazekage's actually. The invasion failed because the Kazekage had intervened with his own forces outflanking him and soon our old teammate is torn to pieces via a Wind Jutsu," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade nod.

"Jiraiya, I want to ask a question, and if you lie to me I swear on my family's honor you will not be coming back to Konoha alive," said Tsunade, as her tone became very serious, and Jiraiya was instantly on guard.

"Depends on the question," said Jiraiya while Tsunade was looking into her tiny cup of alcohol before looking up at him.

"How did my Godson die? How did Uzumaki Naruto die the night the Kyuubi attacked?" said Tsunade while keeping her eyes on Jiraiya and the man's widened slightly at the unexpected question.

"Um...well you know Tsunade, the Kyuubi's chakra was too powerful, and it killed itself in the process of being sealed by the Yondaime. The baby maybe an Uzumaki, but even someone from that clan couldn't survive Kyuubi's power if it fought back, and a child has no chance of fighting something on that magnitude," said Jiraiya with Tsunade looking him dead in the eyes while he talked.

After he finished talking, Tsunade looked him in the eyes, into his very being, and saw all she needed to see from them.

"So he's dead? Without a doubt, my Godson is dead, and you can show proof of it?" said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya nod though he was clearly confused by this line of questioning.

"Yeah. Sure! But...why are you asking me this now? After so many years?" said Jiraiya with a frown on his face.

"Oh, no reason whatsoever. Just talking about Orochimaru and Sarutobi-sensei brings up a lot of bad memories from the past," said Tsunade while Jiraiya nodded.

"Yeah. The boy would have been great. Just like his parents," said Jiraiya while wincing inwardly at how deep a hole he just dug himself in front of Tsunade.

"Well, enough about the past. Go back to the Leaf now Jiraiya and tell them I'm not going to be Hokage," said Tsunade with Jiraiya looking at her with a sad look on his face.

"That's a shame because I think you'd look sexy wearing the Hokage robes," said Jiraiya with a smirk while Tsunade crushed the cup in her hands.

"Get out of here Jiraiya or I'll do to your balls what I just did to my drinking cup," said Tsunade not wanting to put up with her former teammates perverted ways right now.

"I'll be hanging around for a few days at a nearby hotel. Just in case you change your mind," said Jiraiya smiling at Tsunade before leaving.

"What do you think Tsunade-sama?" said Shizune seeing her the older woman think for a second in deep thought.

"Get our things. Were leaving," said Tsunade, as she paid for their drinks, and left in a completely different direction then Shizune.

She had to see the living proof that Jiraiya had lied all these years to her face.

Tsunade had to see Uzumaki Naruto or as he called himself now...Darth Sage.

It had happened in a strange way, as Tsunade recalled it almost like it was yesterday, and remembered being in a casino betting money that she'd eventually lose. Or in some cases win, _but_ something bad happening soon after, and the woman would have to do deal with something major while Shizune tagged along. As for meeting her presumed dead Godson, Tsunade was sitting at the Blackjack Table, winning little, and losing a lot like usual at the time the robed figure appeared. He sat next to her, a bit young to be playing, and saw the Dealer ask if he was a Shinobi before the boy merely made a gesture for the Dealer to accept him. And the Dealer did! Just like that! So the two played, made little small talk, or rather none at all while Tsunade kept one eye on her guards with another eye on him.

(Flashback)

"You should really focus on your cards more then me. Makes people suspect we are both working together when we've really just met for the first time," said the robed figure, who now received a glare from Tsunade, and was now refocusing back on her cards.

"As if I need help or to cheating to win," said Tsunade getting 10 of diamond card before she got a bottom card.

"No. Since you constantly lose 99 percent of the time," said the robed figure, as he got a King of Spades, and then a bottom card.

"So you know who I am," said Tsunade with it being more of a statement then question directed towards the boy.

"I do. Though I'm not here to collect a bounty placed on your head or collect the money you owe people if that's what you're currently thinking. I'm here to play a game. Stay," said the robe figure to both the Dealer and to Tsunade.

"Good. Because if you were, I'd not you into next week, and then punt you two Months into the past. Hit me," said Tsunade, as she got a third card, a Queen of Spades, and held back the grimace.

"Good to hear. Though I wonder...would you make such idle threats to your Godson? One...Uzumaki Naruto?" said the robed figure seeing Tsunade's hands flex slightly and knew he hit a nerve.

"I didn't like it when someone digs up loved one from my past, who have died needlessly, and won't stand for it now. So finish playing this hand with me and leave before I decide to get violent in ways you couldn't begin to imagine," said Tsunade in a dangerous tone indicating she'd carry out her threat of doing something violent.

"I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus. Makes you stronger. But the anger you feel shouldn't be aimed at me. It should be aimed at those that spread lies that you were so blinded in your grief to believe in by those you trusted without question," said the robed figure before turning over his covered card to reveal the Ace of Hearts.

"What are you talking about?" said Tsunade, as she flipped her covered card over to reveal it was a 5 of Clubs, and thus went way over.

"Gentlemen has 21 and is the winner," said the Dealer, as he had a King of Diamonds, and 8 of Hearts giving him a total of 18.

"I'm talking about the truth being hidden from you by the liars of the Leaf village. Ask yourself this...is the body I saw of a dead burned baby really my Godson's _or_ is a special clone designed to fool even my medical skills?" said the robed figure, as he collected his winnings, and gave a few chips to Tsunade in case she wanted to continue.

"Why?" said Tsunade while staring at the small pillar of chips.

"Why what?" said the figure.

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you digging up such a painful time for me?" said Tsunade seeing the figure turn slightly to look at her.

"Because the boy you were suppose to raise as your Godson...was in more then you ever could have been...and it was _their _fault. You know who it was. Only two people outside of yourself knew of his heritage. Only two people knew you'd take the child away from the Leaf to protect him from the wolves that were in the village waiting to pounce once they smelled blood," said the robed figure and saw Tsunade getting angry.

But not at him.

"Sarutobi-sensei and Jiraiya," said Tsunade knowing it all fit since they were the only ones capable of pulling it off.

But why?

"Correct," said the figure while Tsunade was thinking everything inside her head.

"Where is my Godson now? Is he still in the Leaf?" said Tsunade seeing the figure let out a chuckle.

"Meet me outside the city in five minutes and I'll tell you everything about your Godson. Come alone," said the figure before leaving the Sannin to her private thoughts.

(End Flashback)

And boy did her Godson tell the Sannin _everything_. The pain, the suffering, and abuse the village had put him through just to satisfy their own stupidity. It made Tsunade enraged to know her sensei had a hand in it from the start and Jiraiya had deliberately ignored his own duties to watch over Naruto like they planned from the start. She was surprised to see him with two well developed women Tsunade recognized from the Bingo Book, as Shinobi from Kumo, and yet they did not wear their village's headband. Her Godson had explained he was getting "tools" together to form his new Empire within the heart what was once his Mother's homeland of Whirlpool and revealed a shocking truth to Tsunade about how it fell in order for the Leaf to possess a Jinchuriki vessel for Kyuubi.

While Tsunade didn't like the idea of these two women being called that, even if they were from a rival village, she couldn't fault the boy for doing everything he had done so far, and even admitted to herself that turning Suna against Orochimaru was impressive. The Sannin had been so sure he had won against the Leaf, using Suna financial situation against them, and the unstable Sabaku no Gaara as the tip of the sword they would use to stab into the heart of the Leaf. Yet Darth Sage, as he had told Tsunade to call him from now on, had turned the tables by removing Suna's problems with more wealth then the Wind Daimyo could shake a stick at, and all for betraying Orochimaru when he least suspected it while making sure the light shined on Suna while making the Leaf look like it was filled with incompetent jack assess.

And that was a week ago.

_You will soon be visited by Jiraiya of the Sannin. He'll want to talk to you about taking the position of Hokage away from the old man. Try to make it seem like your not the only candidate, but still pretty important to ask, and sweet talk you into it. Don't be fooled by his words. You and he are the only ones qualified. Turn him down and bring me up along with how I supposedly died. Let him lie and wait until he leaves you after turning down his offer to be Hokage of the Leaf. Then come see me. We have to talk some more._

Those were her Godson's words when they last spoke and while she didn't believe in him seeing visions of the future at first...this was more then enough proof to consider the boy might have the gift.

(With Jiraiya)

The Sannin sighed, as he sat in his hotel room, drinking some sake while thinking about the past, and how Tsunade took Naruto's "death" hard since she really wanted to be the boy's Godmother so damn badly. Hell, the Sannin would wager the woman would forsake gambling, and heavy drinking just to raise the kid free of vices he may pick up from her. So why did he lie to the woman when he had the means to have Tsunade settle down in the village? She might have even thanked him in such a way he'd wouldn't need to do his "research" at the hot springs for a year!

'Stupid old monkey. Played on my grief just like I did hers,' thought Jiraiya before letting out a sigh.

_**"Hey pervert!"**_ said Gamakichi appearing in a "poof" of smoke and on the Toad Sannin's stomach.

"Hey Gamakichi. Did you follow Tsunade like I asked?" said Jiraiya seeing the little orange toad nod.

_**"Yep! She's heading out of the city to meet someone by the looks of it, but the other woman Shizune went the other way, and took the pig with her," **_said Gamakichi with the Sannin in front of him frown before it turned into a deadly serious look.

"She going to meet him," said Jiraiya sitting up and ignoring the orange toad in front of him.

_**"Hey! Watch it! And what do you mean she's going to meet him? Meet who?"**_ said Gamakichi seeing the Sannin head for the door.

"Forget it!" said Jiraiya before he shut the door and leaving a confused summons behind.

(With Tsunade)

"You came back. As I knew you would," said Darth Sage sitting on a boulder with his eyes closed in mediation.

"Spare me the mystic stuff gaki. I'm here to talk to you about Jiraiya," said Tsunade while seeing him smile further.

"So my irresponsible Godfather tracked you down. Is he still alive after telling you that lie about how I apparently died during Kyuubi's sealing? Of course he did. Though I am a bit surprised you haven't killed him yet," said Darth Sage seeing Tsunade scowling at his semi-mocking tone.

"Killing him would have been too merciful," said Tsunade with the Sith let out a chuckle.

"Of course. The old adage of 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' comes to mind," said Darth Sage while Tsunade scoffed.

"If that were the case half the women in the world would have brought about the end of the world for the perverted smut books Jiraiya writes," said Tsunade seeing the Sith let out a hearty laugh.

"Indeed. Though perhaps it hasn't happened because the women scorned don't know he's the writer?" said Darth Sage seeing Tsunade smirk at that.

"Perhaps," said Tsunade knowing that was most likely true.

"We have company," said Darth Sage, as he frowned at seeing the figure not far away from Tsunade, and she turned to see individual herself.

"Jiraiya," said Tsunade while her former teammate continued to scowl.

"Tsunade. I see you've been in contact with Naruto this whole time," said Jiraiya with Tsunade rolling her eyes.

"Only for about a week. Why do you look so angry? You lied first, _remember_?" said Tsunade in a sickly sweet voice.

"That's not the point here Tsunade. Naruto's a criminal of the Leaf. He's killed its citizens, stolen Shinobi from Konoha, _and _other villages to turn into his own 'tools' to use how he sees fit," said Jiraiya seeing the Sith scowl at him.

"You left out the part where I prevented Suna from siding with Orochimaru and turning your village into a burning wasteland. Did you know the Kazekage planned to _aid_ your former teammate in the invasion. I thought not. It was through _my _intervention that kept Suna from siding with Orochimaru. It was through _my _misdirection that saved the Leaf. So what if I killed a few people. They all deserved to die and we both know it! As for the Shinobi I took...their potential was being wasted serving their villages and I decided to be merciful by allowing them the means to have their talents appreciated. To grow stronger and become something more then their betters would allow," said Darth Sage seeing the Sannin's face turn to fury.

"You may have saved the village, but you only damned it to feel slow agonizing pain, as the Fire Daimyo wants answers, and Kumo is threatening war with the Leaf. The Third Hokage now currently being investigated for his actions since originally coming out of his retirement," said Jiraiya seeing the boy smile behind his hood.

"Good," said Darth Sage like it was about time someone judged the old Kage.

"Good? Good? Konoha is going to lose clients, funding, and strength from the inevitable decline this scandal will cause!" said Jiraiya seeing his Godson laugh now while his two female bodyguards stood silent and expressionless since they were not allowed to laugh at the Leaf's misfortune.

"You make it sound like I should be caring about the future of Konoha. _I_ _don't_! I will _never _show anything, but contempt for my old home, and watch it slowly die like its people have tried with _me_!" said Darth Sage with his voice going from mockingly warm to deadly cold.

"Naruto, I know the village wronged you, but that doesn't mean such extremes must be taken against it, and the people running the Leaf," said Jiraiya seeing the boy's glare intensify.

"The Leaf village is run by arrogant people, who are acting like spoiled little children, and the big bad bullies on the playground while thinking they can get away with just about everything. I'm simply reminding them of the order of things that when a child is being bad, the parent steps in, and disciplines them..._harshly_!" said Darth Sage seeing Jiraiya scowl further.

"And what about you Naruto? Do you honestly think I can just _ignore_ your presence here now that I've found you? The order by the Sandaime Hokage to bring you back is still in effect," said Jiraiya, as he saw the boy's bodyguards shift into a more guarded position to defend the Sith, and knew this could get ugly.

"I see. So you intend to take me back to Konoha. No doubt where they will temporarily seal away Kyuubi, alter my memories, begin my reeducation, and when everything is to their liking they will allow me access to Kyuubi once more. Am I right?" said Darth Sage while Jiraiya grimaced.

"Perhaps. You are still a citizen of Konoha and thus belong to there," said Jiraiya seeing the Sith shake his head in disagreement.

"You mean I'm their property. That I'm not person or even a Shinobi. To you and them a Jinchuriki is property. To use how they see fit. I'd be a slave in all, but name in the Leaf, and even then I wouldn't put it past them to place some kind of seal on me to ensure my unwilling obedience to their commands," said Darth Sage while Tsunade was glaring a hole in Jiraiya knowing only a Seal Master of his caliber could do all of that and knew he would if ordered to do it too.

"Its how things are Naruto. Whether we like it or not," said Jiraiya while feeling a dark energy swirling around Naruto and seeing the rage in his eyes.

"And my Mother? Was _she _property too?" said Darth Sage seeing Jiraiya's eyes widen in shock at him mentioning her.

"Your Mother? You mean Kushina?" said Tsunade with the Sith nodding.

"According to Kyuubi, my Mother was its previous host, and your Grandmother being the first of all three of us. So tell me Jiraiya, from your own point of view, are those of my family bloodline on my Mother's side, who became Kyuubi Jinchuriki considered property, and thus should be treated as such?" said Darth Sage seeing Jiraiya narrow his eyes at him.

"You don't want to know my point of view," said Jiraiya seeing his Godson just let out a hollow chuckle.

"No I don't want to know it. What _I want_, my failure of a Godfather, is something beyond your simple, narrow mind, and comprehension in terms of my own personal goals," said Darth Sage while Jiraiya let out a empty chuckle.

"Don't tell me, you want to rule the world, and be all powerful like a God? You're not the first to think that up and you won't be the last!" said Jiraiya seeing the Sith smile cruelly at him.

"Without the necessary training and guidance? Then yes, it would be folly to try, and be a complete failure. Oh wait! I _do _have the necessary training and guidance so my goals are not so folly after all!" said Darth Sage mockingly at Jiraiya, who moved his feet slightly, and getting ready to move against the Sith.

"We'll see. Once I seal away Kyuubi, his teachings will be the first thing Inoichi removes from your mind, and start off with a clean slate," said Jiraiya while the boy's bodyguards Samui and Karui got ready for him with their weapons.

"Fool! I never did say my teacher was Kyuubi. While its true, the fox _is_ teaching me to control its demonic power, my primary teacher in all that I know is _not_ the Kyuubi, and a being of great wisdom," said Darth Sage seeing Jiraiya look at him completely stunned by this news.

'What? Kyuubi isn't responsible for some of things the others have witnessed him doing?' thought Jiraiya while the boy just grinned at him.

"Yes. My primary Master is the one, who taught me a many great things, and still does in a 'learning while doing' kind of manner. Everything I did leading to my escape was a test, the taking of Gato's company was a test, and breaking the perfect image Konoha had of itself while discrediting the Sandaime Hokage was a test placed before me. I passed with flying colors!" said Darth Sage while laughing at Jiraiya currently seething at him.

"I see. Something tells me, even if I did bring you home to be 'reeducated', this teacher of yours wouldn't be sealed away, and undo all my work. Even if I sealed away your chakra, the power you wield now wouldn't go away, and could kill me in an instant," said Jiraiya seeing the Sith nod.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not _oh wise_ Toad Sage. Though how you got the right to be a Sage at all I will never really understand. I sense so much fear in you, its disgusting, and pathetic really. No wonder Tsunade wouldn't go on dates with you back then. So full of yourself and never taking things seriously. Always focusing on trivial things like your 'research' and being a 'Super Pervert' that you are so proud at proclaiming for all to hear despite the fact it makes you look like a complete joke!" said Darth Sage, as he attacked the Sannin from within his very core, knowing how to strike at his soul, and mind where it would hurt the most.

"I don't have to take this from a punk like you Naruto. You may have those dark powers, but you're still no match for me, even with those bodyguards, and I'm going to make you ever regret ever trying to break free of your responsibilities," said Jiraiya taking a step towards his Godson, only to be blasted back, and skidded roughly 20 feet before being able to stop.

"My responsibilities? What about yours Jiraiya? Shaking off being a Godfather and then denying your former teammate the right to be a Godmother to her only Godson. I have had just about lost my patience with your _hypocrisy_!" said Darth Sage, as he had put up with the man's presence long enough, and decided now would be the best time to make an example out of the Sannin.

"Good because I'm sick of looking at the twisted evil _thing_ my Godson has become," said Jiraiya rushing forward again with the boy's female bodyguards rushing forward their old weapons destroyed in the Forest of Death replaced with newer versions.

At least until the old ones could be repaired when time permitted.

Jiraiya leaped over Karui, moved to the right to dodge Samui's attack, ducked under the horizontal swing made by Karui, blocked the knee to his face made by the busty blonde, and viciously broke her leg before elbowing the former Kumo kunoichi hard in the gut. That did little to stop Samui though, as she thrust her tanto up from her position on the ground, trying to at least wound him, and cut his cheek when he tried to avoid the attack. Jiraiya just barely had enough time to get over his shock when Samui's sword was now coming down upon him and he had to leap away with his hair paying the price with a chunk of it being removed.

"You only have yourself, the Sandaime Hokage, and Konoha to blame for what I am. For making this path appear before me. You all wanted a monster, demon, and weapon to be forged for the purpose of deterring rival powers. Well here I am Jiraiya. The fruits of all your labor and plans standing before you with the desire to follow this path to its bloody conclusion to whatever end it leads me," said Darth Sage, as Samui went on the offensive while Tsunade went to work on healing Kauri's leg, and the bruising to the stomach for good measure.

'Damn it! I need to get to Naruto and this woman's not making it easy. Will say this for the kid, he's got a good eye for competent Shinobi, and not bad looking either,' thought Jiraiya, as he found this kunoichi in front of him was not some slacker of a Genin, but a skilled Jounin level Shinobi, and clearly driven to protect her Master at all cost.

Seeing a rare opening from one of Samui's sword swings, the Sannin took it, and hit the girl with a Rasengan that sent her flying back into a boulder near Tsunade. With both women down, Jiraiya rushed forward, another Rasengan forming in his right hand, and saw Naruto looking at the Jutsu with great interest. Just before reaching him, the Sith in training dodged the hand thrust with the orb of chakra in the Sannin's hand, grabbed the wrist of the extended limb, and maneuvered behind Jiraiya while holding the right arm behind the man's back. The strength behind the hold was something a 13 year old child his age should not have, which was granted to Sage using the Force, and one the Sith had no intention of yielding anytime soon. Jiraiya was surprised by this move, as he did not expect the sudden super speed, and strength from a kid with no Shinobi training _at all_!

"Now Jiraiya of the Sannin, you will share your secrets with me, and all that you know will become _mine_!" said Darth Sage, as he put his left hand on the back of Jiraiya's head, and using the Force to extract information from the Sannin's mind.

'No! He mustn't know what I do,' thought Jiraiya, as he tried to fight it, but the feeling of his mind being drained of information was already starting to tax him, and only had one recourse open to him.

Going through quick one handed hand signs before it was too late, the Toad Sannin used Needle Jizō to make the Sith leap away, and give the boy a bloody left hand after being stabbed by over a dozen hairs acting like sharp flesh piercing needles. A string of curses later, the Sith Apprentice cursed his Godfather's ability to defend himself before complete extraction of information could be obtained, and Darth Sage decided now was the time to leave.

"Samui! Karui! Were leaving," said Darth Sage, as he saw the two walking over to him while Tsunade watched Jiraiya struggling to keep himself up right after that move to drain his skull of knowledge.

"Were not done yet Naruto!" said Jiraiya while trying not to look drunk while wobbling while trying stay standing.

"No. Were not. There's still a lot inside your head I need to extract. Sadly, we are out of time, and will have to wait until another day comes when we cross paths once more," said Darth Sage bowing slightly and then began walking away with his wounded hand slowly healing with his two bodyguards right behind him.

"Sage-sama forgive me for asking, but why did you not press the advantage, and extract more from the Sannin?" said Samui while she wobbled slightly with Karui, as she was still hurting from the Rasengan, and even with Tsunade healing her had still left an ache in her body.

"Because I have enough for now. If I pressed the advantage, I risk causing more harm to a man, who has a Jutsu capable of harming me while I drain his mind, and we are in no rush. All is going according to plan. Suna is getting more clients, more funding, and the Leaf is descending from the ranks of being the top Shinobi village in all of the Elemental Countries. Soon, Tsunade herself will join us, and we will acquire a powerful ally to teach several of you the Medical Arts. From what I've seen here today, one of you will need to know these things when accompanying me anywhere, and there is also a chance to acquire control of Mist from its current Kage," said Darth Sage with a grin on his face knowing he could bolster his forces several times over with the right amount of finesse.

"How do you plan to do that Sage-sama?" said Karui, as she was curious to how her Master would take control of Mist, and all its internal problems.

"Simple. Right now, certain factions within Mist are in the state of a rebellion against its current Mizukage, and the long continuous struggle is like a slow acting poison to the village itself. The only cure for Mist now is to accelerate the 'poison' to the point where we can flush out the negative effects, and rebuild from the ground up using the surviving Shinobi," said Darth Sage sensing both women looking at each other for a second.

"Are you saying what we both think you're saying?" said Karui seeing the Sith nod.

"Yes Karui. We're going to accelerate the coup d'état against the Mizukage and use my company to provide the Rebels with what they need to win," said Darth Sage knowing his company could sell weapons to them and further connect with that area of the war torn world.

"Is that wise Master? What if they lose?" said Samui seeing the Sith smirk at her.

"They won't lose Samui because _I_ won't let them lose. Rebels like these have the will and desire to win. All they need are the tools to win this war and in return they become fully indebted to me for my assistance. In the end, I will have the support of experienced, well trained Shinobi, who know war, fought in a way, and capable of fighting using any means necessary under my command. I will merge Mist and Water Country as a whole into my new Empire with a strong enough powerbase from my company to finance it to keep my enemies from attacking," said Darth Sage with both women being very impressed by this action.

"But will the Leaf and Kumo give you time to make that happen? What if Iwa learns you took one of their Shinobi?" said Samui, as she had always found looking at every angle was better then focusing on one.

"It doesn't matter. Suzumebachi was considered a disgrace to Iwa and when the official word of her dying came they cared next to nothing upon hearing the lie. Since siding with me, I have helped her get stronger, and develop her skills to the point where she could rival the Aburame Clan in commanding her insects," said Darth Sage having spent a great deal of time with each of his subordinates and working them into the ground until the very idea of training with him instill a whimper escaping their mouths.

"The former Leaf Shinobi named Tenten still doesn't like being your tool Sage-sama. Her pride as a kunoichi won't allow it," said Karui, as she along with Samui had been charged with teaching the younger woman their sword skills, and had found the bun haired girl to be very stubborn.

"I will deal with her myself in my own way, but for now we must stay the course, and learn from each other in order to become stronger," said Darth Sage, as he had Haku teach Hinata, and Karin in the Medical Arts with Hinata sharing what she knew with her own healing cream she developed in secret before the Chuunin Exams even started.

Rock Lee was learning swordsmanship with a katana in using some of Form II: Makashi Style and focus more on Form IV: Ataru since the latter would fit the former Shinobi of the Leaf's physical acrobatic like form. The young Sith knew the boy had great physical endurance using weights, could move at incredible speed, and was perfect for knowing these forms. Of course, Plagueis had suggested his Apprentice not teach Lee _everything_ about Form II, and keep certain things from being learned should they ever fight again using swords rather then fists. Darth Sage agreed, as he knew his students would learn everything he wanted them to know, _but _not _everything_ the Sith knew, and keep a few hidden aces up his sleeve.

Sadly, Anko didn't learn too much from him, or even the others when it came to train aside from her usual regiment. In fact, the former Special Jounin was classified as more of a teacher, then student when it came to overall training, and Sage had left her to teach them about female things of a..._sexual_ nature. It was something Haku had respectfully requested of him, as she felt it would help out Hinata, Karin, Tenten, and even the ice user herself. Since the females nominated for this were among the youngest of the entire group, Haku felt that they should know certain..._things _of that area, and better prepare them for aspects of the female body their Master could not handle. Since the Sith himself could not teach it, nor did he ever wish to, Anko was given the right to teach the _sensitive_ issue to them, and Darth Sage further decided it would be the _only _lesson they could keep to themselves without him involved in any questions that came up.

"We will need new members soon," said Karui with the Sith nodding in agreement.

"I know. I have plan to expand our numbers, but it requires going into Sound, and I sense a great danger awaiting me there," said Darth Sage with both women looking worried at that piece of information.

"Do you wish someone to accompany you?" said Samui knowing he usually traveled alone to keep the others from being spotted.

"Actually I do. I require Karin, Lee, and Yugito to accompany me on this next mission once its time to head there. If all goes well, we can acquire one new member," said Darth Sage with both women looking surprised.

"Just one?" said Samui since she was expecting...well _more _then just one.

"One Master Swordsman can defeat one hundred poorly trained swordsmen in battle. Or in my case the strongest warrior Sound has that Orochimaru had a reason to covet above all others," said Darth Sage seeing both women looking floored.

"You are going to rob Sound of Orochimaru's most prized warrior?" said Karui seeing the Sith look back and nod.

"Orochimaru is dead Karui. There is nothing wrong with me taking what is no longer his to covet," said Darth Sage knowing that was in fact the case.

"But you said a great danger was there waiting for you there," said Karui seeing the boy nod.

"There is always danger waiting for me wherever I go. Nothing can change that. Besides, the reward will far outweigh the risks, and I sense the mission will be successful even if I went by myself," said Darth Sage while now sensing their confusion.

"Then why have the escort if you know it will be successful?" said Samui with the Sith Apprentice stopping to look at her with deadly eyes.

"Because the future is always in motion. I won't take the risk of the future not being in my favor," said Darth Sage knowing even with all his growing experience in the Force, the chance of something going sideways on him was always possible, and the only way to properly manipulate the future to bring things about the way he wanted was to put things in motion so they did happen that way.

"So your being safe rather then sorry," said Samui hearing the boy let out a chuckle.

"In a nutshell? Yes. Yes I am," said Darth Sage seeing the two sweat drop.

(Konoha-Few Days Later)

"I still can't believe this happened!" said Kiba, as he was so angry right now, wanting to destroy something, or more specifically _someone _wearing dark robes with freaky powers.

"It was beyond our control Kiba. We can only hope Hinata is being treated fairly," said Shino while seeing his teammate snarl and act more animal like with each passing day at losing their female team member.

"I'm going to shred that guy to pieces!" said Kiba, as he slashed at a nearby tree, and howled out in rage.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get in line Kiba. Our team was not the only one pilfered during the Chuunin Exams. Plus, the Leaf is currently having its past performance of the last decade being reviewed by the Fire Daimyo, and thus all missions outside the village have been suspended upon a thorough examination," said Kurenai, which like Kiba had also ticked her off, and the only reason Jiraiya had been allowed out was to persuade Senju Tsunade to become the new Hokage.

"The Hyuuga Clan Main family isn't happy about this either though from what my Father has explained, it is probably the only reason none of the other villages have gone to war with us, and are possibly searching for their own missing Shinobi," said Shino, as he had been having discussions about this matter with his Father, and the Nara Clan since both families had strong strategically based minds they hoped could anticipate the Sith's next move.

"Gai's worried too. Losing two of his students with one being just like him and the other being a kunoichi in her own right," said Kurenai knowing the man was being silent since it happened.

"Any news on what is to happen now Kurenai-sensei?" said Shino, as they had all been training hard for the day they could be deployed to find their missing comrades, but they had no way to utilize their training until then, and it was becoming most..._irritating_!

"Currently we're still on lockdown. However, I do know that our team, team 9, and team 7 will be coming together to form two teams with Hyuuga Neji rotating between them," said Kurenai with both her students looking surprised.

"Hyuuga Neji is going back and forth between teams? Not the Uchiha?" said Kiba since he expected the Councils to try and come up with a reason to let that happen.

"They're all afraid Naruto might kidnap him too or possibly kill the Uchiha just out of the clear spite he has for Konoha," said Kurenai while the Councils wanted to have Kakashi pump the Uchiha brat with enough power to light up a city and then have him go after the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"How is the investigation regarding the Sandaime Hokage going?" said Shino, as he had heard the rumors of the Third Hokage being judged for his past actions after coming out of retirement when the Yondaime Hokage died, and the Fire Daimyo was already less then pleased by his findings.

Whatever was going on behind closed doors between the Sandaime Hokage and the Fire Daimyo with the Feudal Lord's own advisors in the room...it wasn't good. They went over how the old Kage went about handling Naruto's life and how he was being raised in the village to the sealing of Kurama Yakumo's Genjutsu abilities that did little in keeping her..._strange_ tendencies from getting dangerous. There was also the matter of the constant pampering of the Uchiha, who the Fire Daimyo felt didn't deserve it, as the boy had done little to receive it, and infuriated the man that no one in the village had seen to put a stop to it. Even worse, the Fire Daimyo own Financial Investigators, who were all assigned a small samurai escort, had found certain discrepancies within Konoha's records, and traced the source to two clan bank accounts.

More specifically, the two accounts belonged to both the Uzumaki, _and_ Namikaze Clan account that were slowly being depleted by the village even though such resources were not the village's to take! The Fire Daimyo knew that the current Kyuubi Jinchuriki was the Yondaime's son, as he been the one performing the marriage between the man, and his wife Uzumaki Kushina so it wasn't hard to figure out the child was theirs. He had been told, _assured_ even by the Sandaime Hokage, that the boy would be loved here in the Leaf, and become strong like his parents did.

If there was one thing a Kage knew _never_ to do, it was to _lie_ to their village's Feudal Lord, and have him come to the village to dig into its past _personally_! Of course the Fire Daimyo had realized upon seeing the ugly exposed lie for what it was, the Feudal Lord soon understood why the other Daimyos kept a close eye on their villages more then him, and felt his own shame for letting himself trust the Sandaime Hokage to such a degree. Still, the Sandaime Hokage wasn't _entirely_ at fault either, as the Councils had played a hand in things too, and thought they knew how to run the Leaf.

So as it stood, the village was in lockdown, missions outside of the Leaf were on hold, suspended indefinitely until informed otherwise by the Fire Daimyo himself, and by no other authority figure with him.

"Not good. Jiraiya of the Sannin was sent to acquire Senju Tsunade into being the next Hokage, but if she doesn't agree to it, then another will have to be made, and we don't have many Shinobi even remotely close to matching the strength of either remaining Sannin," said Kurenai knowing there could be a few _weaker _potentials in the Jounin ranks, but she doubted any of them could properly handle the reigns of power that came with the right to be Hokage, and manage Konoha from the chair behind the authoritative desk.

"You guys! Jiraiya-sama is back!" said Ino, as she was running towards them, and heard through her gossip network of the Sannin's return.

"With Tsunade?" said Kurenai with hope that with her in charge, the lockdown could be lifted, and they could hunt for their missing comrades.

"Sadly, he was alone, and from what I heard...he ran into Naruto in the process," said Ino seeing the group look stunned.

"Did Jiraiya-sama see if Naruto had Hinata-chan or any of the others with him by chance and rescued them?" said Kiba while Ino shook her head no.

"No. Naruto had two of the kunoichi he captured in the Forest of Death, who were from Kumo, and they fought Jiraiya when he moved to take him back to the Leaf," said Ino while Kurenai stiffened at that news since Kumo always reminded her of Hinata and the Hell that incident when she was a little girl started.

"Was he able to injure Naruto?" said Kurenai seeing Ino shrug.

"I'm not really sure. According to the mission report my dad read, Jiraiya-sama was able to use a Jutsu involving his hair, and hurt Naruto's left hand. But Jiraiya said the wound would do little to slow him down, as the injury would soon heal in a matter of moments, and just be considered a minor annoyance to him," said Ino, who was clearly confused by exactly what that meant, and Kurenai realized that such unawareness was most likely due to no one telling the younger generation about Naruto's status in being a Jinchuriki.

'Such an injury probably would be considered a minor annoyance thanks to the Kyuubi,' thought Kurenai knowing the boy wasn't going to let such an injury stop him.

"What about finding Tsunade-sama?" said Shino seeing Ino looking a tad worried.

"Well...from what I heard, she's not only coming back to the Leaf, _but_ Jiraiya-sama also stated that Tsunade 'knows the truth', and refused to become Hokage," said Ino while not understanding the part she quoted and neither did her current audience.

"And what the Hell does _that _even mean?" said Kiba angrily, as he couldn't believe the woman would ditch Konoha over some kind of "hidden truth", and just say "screw you" to the Leaf village.

"It means that we are, as you would so eloquently put it...'screwed' Kiba," said Shino in his monotone voice.

(With Jiraiya)

"So its true. Tsunade is siding with Naruto," said Kakashi seeing the Sannin nod while they sat on a roof of a nearby building.

"Yeah. Naruto got to her before I did and basically exposed my lie the Sandaime had me cook up to keep him in the village. Now she hates the Leaf even more for it," said Jiraiya seeing Kakashi flip a page of his book.

"How did the Fire Daimyo take the news?" said Kakashi knowing the rumors about the mission were still flying all over the place.

"Not well. He's so angry with us for lying not only to Tsunade, but to him, and breaking his trust in how we raised Naruto," said Jiraiya while Kakashi shrugged.

"The man is just naïve and ignorant Jiraiya. He should have known what would happen to Naruto upon the boy being made a Jinchuriki. Its common information," said Kakashi, as he kept reading, and yet saw Jiraiya nod despite himself.

"I know. Its actually what Sarutobi-sensei preyed upon with him when reporting to the Fire Daimyo about it. Minato wanted his son to be seen as a hero, but we knew that just wasn't possible, and that his idea of changing how people here viewed Jinchuriki was a pipe dream. We all knew Kushina was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, how the two of them felt about each other, but were being so damn hesitant to admit it, and just get them to get together as planned since we knew how powerful a child between them would be. Its why we sold Kushina out to Kumo, as we knew Minato would finally go all out like he had been hesitant to do before, and in the process rescue Kushina with a good chance of them falling in love," said Jiraiya knowing the plan was a risk, but one the Sandaime had him implement, and both had been pleased with the results.

"Was that the same way with the Shodaime's wife too?" said Kakashi seeing Jiraiya shake his head no.

"They loved each other from the start. All natural if you will. Its what actually allowed us to have the alliance with Whirlpool in the first place and realize the unlimited potential of the Uzumaki bloodline. Its why we had to wipe almost all of them out," said Jiraiya, as he had supplied the necessary Intel needed to invade the place, and crush it on the orders of the Sandaime while planting evidence saying it was Iwa's doing.

"Does Naruto know?" said Kakashi seeing Jiraiya frown.

"That I had a hand in it? No. If he did, Naruto would have used Kyuubi's power, and I probably wouldn't be alive right now. Then again, the same could be said about Tsunade too, as she has no idea the Leaf had a hand in the destruction of her Grandmother's home, and would violently level the village if she did learn the truth," said Jiraiya knowing the female fury behind Tsunade would reach untold levels that could possibly rival Kyuubi's past actions.

"We have to stop them. I don't need to tell you what that means," said Kakashi, as he had seen Jiraiya's face harden, and knew such a fact had crossed the Sannin's mind.

"If it comes to that, I'll kill Tsunade, _and_ Naruto myself if there is no other way to put a stop to this," said Jiraiya seeing Kakashi nod.

(Underground Root HQ)

Danzo was concerned about the latest developments above in Konoha. The Fire Daimyo was with his old rival, talking about the village's past, their actions against the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and other things that couldn't be brought to public light outside of that room. Naturally, Danzo had done things below even the Hokage's own radar too with his Root Shinobi, and knew he was moderately safe depending on how the Fire Daimyo handled the growing scandal. They two agreed to keep the others dirty secrets they knew the other had done out of the Feudal Lord's line of sight, _but_ Danzo knew the agreement was only as good as the man with nothing to lose from keeping such secrets from being exposed.

Right now, the Sandaime Hokage had _a lot _to lose, and Danzo knew it was only a matter of time before the Third spoke of his rival's dealings in exchange for leniency.

"Report!" said Danzo to one of his Root Shinobi in the room.

"We have word from our spies that Uzumaki Naruto is heading to Rice Country with several kunoichi with him. One is rumored to be the Nibi vessel," said a Root Shinobi kneeling in front of their leader.

'Damn it! Two Jinchuriki are running around freely and I can't grab them,' thought Danzo with a grimace while also thinking of Sai and how his promising subordinate had been slain by the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"What are your orders Danzo-sama?" said the Root Shinobi awaiting his command.

"We can do nothing for now until the lockdown is lifted. With Tsunade refusing to be the next Hokage, we have to wait a little longer until the Fire Daimyo _himself_ chooses my old rival's newest successor, and we can mobilize to capture both vessels," said Danzo seeing them nod and then scatter to prepare for that order.

Even if Danzo himself hated to play the waiting game.

(With Tsunade)

"Tsunade-sama, why did you spare Jiraiya?" said Shizune, as she walked with her teacher out of the city, and seeing the female Sannin walking with a purpose.

"As I told my Godson, it would be too merciful to just kill him, and be done with it. No. The Leaf village is a lie. A big fat _fucking_ lie Shizune. People like my Grandfather and my Granduncle forged Konoha to be a guiding light of sorts in the Shinobi world to bring about stability. Now it's a perversion of lies, deceit, and betrayal that would make Uchiha Madara blush with praise at their actions!" said Tsunade before she punched a nearby tree and made it shatter.

"What do you intend to do?" said Shizune with worry.

"I have no ties to the Leaf. None! My only loyalty is to you, Tonton, and my Godson. He wants to forge an Empire that will consume the world and by Kami I'm going to help him make it happen," said Tsunade seeing Shizune looking her with a mixture of worry and confusion.

"H-How?" said Shizune since she had never seen Tsunade so angry.

"Anyway I can," said Tsunade, as she had a few ideas of where to go, and was going to do it there right now.

No more Mrs. Nice Slug Princess!

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter done. Man my head is tired. Until next time...PEACE!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Sound Sith

Tenten was strong. Always had been since she was a young girl and constantly showing a female wasn't helpless like so many guys thought the gender was in terms of the natural order of things. She trained with weapons when most girls played with dolls. When girls her age dreamed of flowers, ponies, and other girly things Tenten had practiced with all the weapons her tiny hands could get their hands on. The girl had wanted to be a Shinobi ever since she heard the stories about Senju Tsunade decimating her enemies and Tenten had built herself up to be strong like one of the guys to do it.

Unfortunately, at this moment in time, Tenten was not being strong, and currently crying out in pain from the assault on her body by her Master. Why? Because she had not fallen completely in line like the others. That if given a true honest to Kami chance of escaping the will of her Master, Tenten would take it, and sell him down the river to his enemies. It was deep within her mind, as she had done everything to keep it hidden from Darth Sage, and his power to read her mind.

"I'm disappointed in you Tenten. How many times must I continue to hurt you or order one of your fellow tools to do it in my place? How much longer must I wait until you _finally _decide to submit to my will?" said Darth Sage seeing the girl struggling to get up from his attack of Sith Lightning he hit her with.

"I have my principles. My integrity. The others may not be strong enough to fight your dark will, but I am that strong, and won't break under any circumstances," said Tenten, as she saw Haku come up behind their Master, and stayed silent until the Sith turned his head slightly face to look at the ice user.

"You really think I won't throw you away Tenten? I can and I will if there isn't a change in your attitude. I can easily wipe your mind and make you into a whore at a brothel upon selling you to one. I can crush your entirely body beyond repair, throw you into a hospital my company owns, and bury your identity under so much paperwork that not even Jiraiya of the Sannin's infamous spy network could find your location. I am making you become more powerful then you _ever_ could be in the Leaf, make your potential shine to the point where Senju Tsunade herself would acknowledge you, and be impressed by your skills in the Shinobi Arts. To think, you would throw it all I have given you away on those very same principles, and integrity to not submit to me. Yes Haku?" said Darth Sage turning his head to see his first tool bow her head at him submissively.

"Sage-sama, the others are ready to move out on your orders," said Haku, as she knew the girl in front of them on the ground wasn't to be trusted to know things, and thus kept the location of their Master's destination from her.

"Thank you Haku. It seems Tenten has yet to understand her role in being a tool for me to use how I see fit. _Remind her_," said Darth Sage before turning to leave and walked out of the room while Haku cracked her hands in preparation in carrying out his will.

(Rice Country)

Karin, Lee, and Yugito followed Darth Sage through the thick forest area with the Sith walking with a powerful stride that told them he was heading to Sound with a purpose. That all who stood in his path would be destroyed and no one was going to stand in his way of getting whatever he desired. They traveled via carriage to the border between Fire and Rice Country before taking the rest of the way on foot without so much as a pause on where to go.

"How much farther Sage-sama?" said Karin, as she followed right behind the Sith, and the boy stopped when reaching a hill area that looked down at a small town.

"We've arrived," said Darth Sage with the three behind him looking where he was at the sight of the town below.

"This doesn't look like a Shinobi village. Its too small," said Lee before hearing the cruel chuckle of his Master.

"Your eyes are being deceived my friend. The _true_ Sound village is buried _underneath_ it," said Darth Sage while looking at Karin using her sensory powers on the area.

"I sense them. So many Shinobi below with different chakra signatures ranging from Genin to Jounin with two of them being the strongest in a separate area," said Karin, as she saw one was flickering, and the body of that individual seemed to be unhealthy.

"That's where our target is. First, we find our way below, and then take what is mine," said Darth Sage while heading down the hill into the town.

"And everyone else?" said Yugito though she had an idea of what he was going to say next.

"Wipe them out. _All of them_!" said Darth Sage, as he didn't want weak things under his command, and only wanted the best to serve under his rule.

_**"If only he were a few years older. You would have one Hell of a mate there kitten,"**_ said Nibi with Yugito sputtering internally at that.

'Are you crazy Nibi? How can you even consider the two of us being like that?' thought Yugito with the Nibi just laughing slightly.

_**"What? Are you saying that the idea isn't appealing? He's strong, handsome, and in a few years will no doubt wish to seek the pleasures of the female flesh. Something you have like all the others girls here and yet if you play your cards right could be Alpha female of the whole pack!"**_ said Nibi while Yugito shook her head no.

'You make it sound like sleeping with Sage-sama provides a sense of security,' thought Yugito knowing that wouldn't be the case with the Sith.

_**"It can. All you have to do is play your cards right. Besides, even if its just for a short time of rutting in the sack, I doubt the union would be unpleasant for either party, and at least you can say it was with someone strong,"**_ said Nibi knowing countless weaker humans had wanted to bed Yugito for bragging rights and all of them had their things burned almost beyond repair.

'I'm not hearing this. I don't _want _to hear this,' thought Yugito not trying to picture the two of them going at it like animals in heat.

_**"Stop being so prude. At least **__**think**__** about it kitten. You do have a few years at most before such a thing is possible. At least I think you have a few years,"**_ said Nibi while Yugito raised an eyebrow at the cat demon.

'And what does _that _mean?' thought Yugito with the Nibi looking a bit..._guilty_?

_**"I may have...done something to your body,"**_ said Nibi with Yugito now looking at the demon cat with fear and anger.

'What! What did you do Nibi?' thought Yugito with the Nibi looking away again.

_**"It wasn't intentional kitten. Its just...well...I'm going to go into my heat cycle soon and the thing since I'm sealed in you...,"**_ said Nibi with Yugito's eyes widening and blushing at the same time.

'No! Wait! So your telling me I'm going to be going through your heat cycle and need to lay in bed with some random guy?' thought Yugito seeing Nibi grin at her.

_**"Well...its not random if you choose Darth Sage **__**before**__** the heat cycle kicks in,"**_ said Nibi with Yugito looking furious at the demon cat.

'You're making it sound like I'm going to jump him whether he's the only guy around at the time,' thought Yugito with Nibi nodding.

_**"That's because the heat cycle only has you seek out only the strongest of males to mate with and who could be stronger then the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?"**_ said Nibi while Yugito was getting angrier by the second.

'How long do I have?' thought Yugito seeing the Nibi think for a second.

_**"A few years just like I said. Though you will need to explain this to your stud of a future mate before it happens,"**_ said Nibi while Yugito blushed further.

'HE'S NOT MY FUTURE MATE!' thought Yugito while Nibi just laughed at her red faced expression.

_**"Not yet kitten. The heat cycle hasn't kicked in yet,"**_ said Nibi while Yugito was now mentally cursing the demon cat out.

"Yugito! Focus on the here and now," said Darth Sage while picking up the woman's cursing at the Nibi for whatever reason and needed the former Kumo kunoichi to do her job.

"Yes Sage-sama," said Yugito, as she had followed him into the secret entrance leading underground, helping to kill Sound Shinobi around them in a quiet, and stealthy manner.

(Elsewhere Underground)

Yakushi Kabuto was working on his current patient Kaguya Kimimaro when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and old instincts honed from years of training told him something was wrong. .Very wrong After the failed invasion attempt of the Leaf by Orochimaru, things had not been going well for the Medic Nin, as the Sound Four were either dead by execution, or enslaved to Suna as the Kazekage's servants. Well, more like servant since only one of the four became one to the Kazekage's children, and by the man's children Kabuto heard Sabaku no Gaara was given the red haired foul mouth Tayuya.

'Something is wrong,' thought Kabuto, as he went to the security monitors hooked to the camera in the base, and found them slowly being destroyed one by one.

Just when the shadows of something appeared on the security monitor, it went to static, and instantly put the man on edge. Looking over at the sedated Kimimaro, the Medic Nin knew the albino wasn't capable of fighting in his current sickly condition, and decided to simply cut his losses before they became too much. Orochimaru did it all the time so why couldn't Kabuto do it himself? Running to the door, Kabuto stopped when he sensed the chakra signatures of the intruders, surprised that they go here quickly, and wondered just who they were?

Leaping back, the heavy metal door in front of Kabuto bent, buckled under the strain of something incredibly strong, yet invisible power, and was surprised to see a cloaked boy with an outstretched hand making the door bend to his will. Walking into the room, the figure was followed by three others, all of them Kabuto knew from the Chuunin Exams, and realized this was the infamous Darth Sage responsible for pilfering the Shinobi from the Leaf along with other Shinobi villages during the second part of the exams.

"I'm here for him," said Darth Sage getting to the point while looking at Kimimaro on the table.

"Really? I'm surprised. Considering Kimimaro's time in this world is so short right now, I was expecting you were here for me since I'm much younger, and _healthier_ then he is at the moment," said Kabuto while adjusting his glasses.

"You assumed incorrectly. I care nothing for someone such as yourself," said Darth Sage, as he knew where this one's loyalties lied, and knew the man would not hesitate to betray him for greater power.

An old Sith habit from what Plagueis has taught him allowed succession between Master and Apprentice though the blonde didn't like that kind of habit in the slightest.

"Shame. If that's your position, then I'll just have to kill you, and then study your corpse to further my medical research," said Kabuto while the Sith just smirked.

"You can try. Yugito, deal with him," said Darth Sage knowing she would be perfect for this.

"Yes Sage-sama," said Yugito taking a few steps forward.

"Sending your subordinate to handle me yourself? Perhaps you aren't as strong as you make others lead on," said Kabuto tauntingly at the Sith.

"No. I'm much stronger. Its your own strength that I find to be insignificant to mine. Even unleashing Yugito here on you would be considered cruel from a certain point of view," said Darth Sage, as he walked around them, and towards Kimimaro.

Kabuto tried to interfere, but a wall of dark blue fire made the man take a step back, and look at Yugito hissing at him like a cat. It was then the Medic Nin realized she was the Nibi Jinchuriki from Kumo and this was the power of the demon cat inside of her. Yugito surrounded them both in a complete circle of the dark flame while Lee and Karin stayed back to keep any other Sound Shinobi from coming to the room.

"You think your powers can beat me little neko? I was Orochimaru's right hand while in Sound. I was the second strongest Shinobi only compared to the Sannin himself. What hope do you have against me?" said Kabuto with Yugito snarling at him.

_**"You'd be surprised what this 'little neko' can do with this kind of power fool!"**_ said Yugito, as she charged forward, and Kabuto did the same with chakra scalpels on his hands.

While those two fought, Darth Sage stood over the sedated figure before him, and saw the upper part of the albino's face covered in a cloth with seals on it. The cloth itself had wires connected to it and the wires traveled to a monitoring system that gave feedback on the Kaguya's life signs.

"Who is there?" said Kimimaro weakly, as he could hear the faint sounds of fighting in the background, and sensed a presence by his side that he didn't recognize.

"Your new Master," said Darth Sage with the albino tensing with what he sensed was anger.

"I have only one Master and its Orochimaru-sama," said Kimimaro with conviction in his voice despite sounding so weak from the sedation.

"Your Master is dead. Has been for some time now. Didn't Kabuto tell you?" said Darth Sage, as the screams coming from the man with glasses could be heard behind the Sith, and knew Yugito was tearing into his flesh.

And enjoying it.

"You lie!" said Kimimaro with anger laced into his tired voice.

"The Kazekage did it himself after Orochimaru's invasion attempt on Konoha failed. I am here to collect you to serve me," said Darth Sage seeing the man shaking in front of him on the table.

"I serve only one Master and you are not him," said Kimimaro while the Sith shook his head.

"Your Master is dead. Without someone strong like myself, you will have no purpose in life, but to slowly die, and it will be alone without _anyone_ here to remotely support you," said Darth Sage seeing the life signs of the albino beeping erratically in front of him.

"You cannot help me. No one can now. My physical condition is deteriorating quickly and there is no cure for my illness," said Kimimaro before he began coughing and blood came out of his mouth.

"Normal medical means perhaps. But you don't know of the Force and the power of the Dark Side," said Darth Sage before putting his hand on the albino's chest.

Focusing on the man's condition, the Sith used the Force to locate the source of what was causing Kimimaro's illness, and discovered the albino's lungs were filled with multiple spots of cancer. Very aggressive from what Darth Sage could sense, as it was eating the Kaguya up from the inside, and most likely live for another few Months tops before it destroyed the man. Seeing how the condition was greatly advanced, even the Force itself may not have the power to reverse the damage done, _but_ the Force combined with the Kyuubi's own chakra _could be_ strong enough to fight this cancer, and purge it from the albino's pair of lungs.

Turning to see Kabuto on his last leg, in a quite the literal sense with Yugito ripping off his other limbs while burning his flesh to prevent death by blood loss, and was moving in for the kill. Narrowing his eyes in thought, the Sith formed a plan in his head, as he used the Force to part a small gap of the demonic fire, and pulled Kabuto towards him. Yugito and Kabuto were both surprised by this move since neither expected the Sith to interfere in their fight. For Kabuto, he thought the Sith had changed his mind, and decided to spare the Medic Nin's life. However, that all changed for Kabuto when he felt his mind being invaded, and drained of all its medical knowledge down to the slightest detail.

Throwing Kabuto back, Darth Sage ignored cries of pain, and pleading for mercy the Medic Nin was once more calling out for while Yugito continued unleashing her wrath upon him. With the slowly dying man's information in his head, the Sith knew everything about Kimimaro's current status with the disease, the day he showed signs of it, and that Orochimaru had intended to let the poor albino die once Kabuto reported no cure could be found.

If there was one thing Darth Sage didn't tolerate was the waste of incredible potential and hated those that did. In a way, he adopted the coveting ways of his Master, and keeping those around him alive because they were like a rare treasure worth preserving.

"I feel...strange!" said Kimimaro, as he felt his body was being burned alive from within, and tried to move his body from the pain he felt.

"I'm healing you Kimimaro. Endure it," said Darth Sage, as he used both energies in a powerful purging process, which was designed to be painful, yet effective in the end result, and heard the albino scream out in unimaginable pain while this happened.

When it was over, the Sith staggered back in exhaustion at using so much of his two of his three given energies had taken a toll on him and he needed a moment to collect his thoughts. The lung cancer was indeed a powerful disease, not easily to purge like he first thought, as it had multiple clumps in the pair of breathing organs, and Darth Sage knew the man wouldn't be so lucky had he waited two Months longer.

"I...I...I can breathe clearly! I don't feel the urge to cough anymore," said Kimimaro, as he slowly rose from the table, finding the sedatives in his body were also purged along with his disease, and removed the cloth on his face to see the Sith responsible for it.

"I want you in perfect form Kimimaro-san. I can't do that if you're ill and sedated now can I?" said Darth Sage seeing Kimimaro take deep, slow breathes, and then get on his knees before bowing to the Sith.

"Thank you for saving me from this disease my Master. I will do everything in my power to carry out your will. I am yours to command," said Kimimaro, as he could think of no other way to payback the Sith, then to show the same fanatical loyalty Orochimaru had received, and direct it to this robed figure before him.

"The name of your new Master is Darth Sage and he commands you to rise," said Darth Sage seeing the albino stand quickly at attention and ready to obey any command given by the Sith.

"Command me," said Kimimaro with eagerness to prove his newly rediscovered strength to his new Master.

"Follow me. We're leaving Sound. With Kabuto dead and you under my command this place will tear itself apart," said Darth Sage knowing without leadership, a place like this could be fighting internally for several years, and cause eyes from the different villages to look in this general area for a short time.

While Darth Sage himself was making other moves from the shadows.

(Konoha-At the Moment)

"After much time spent searching, I have finally decided on a possible Hokage for the Leaf to succeed the Sandaime Hokage, and become the Godaime Hokage. One I trust not to lie to about the important matters concerning the village along with reminding you all that _I_ am the only reason that there is not a war going on between Konoha and the other villages after that debacle during the Chuunin Exams," said the Fire Daimyo to the Councils and Clan Heads seeing them all humbly nod at his words.

'Meaning we will have to keep our noses clean for a long while,' thought everyone in the room sitting in their respective seats.

"Now the new Hokage of Konoha, who I trust to keep you all in line, and not cause me so much trouble will be...Sarutobi Asuma!" said the Fire Daimyo seeing the Hokage's chair turn around to reveal the Jounin sitting in it.

'Another Sarutobi. How irritating!' thought Danzo while keeping his anger in check.

"Unlike his Father and Predecessor I have informed him that any major action done by this village must be brought to my full attention before anything is done," said the Fire Daimyo seeing the group in the room humbly nod in obedience.

"I will not be like my Father and make the same mistakes Daimyo-sama," said Asuma having hated being the Hokage in his Father's place, but the Fire Daimyo gave him little choice, and was the only way to keep the Sarutobi Clan name from being smeared in a village that had experience smearing things that didn't deserve it.

"I would think not. Lead as you see fit Godaime Hokage," said the Fire Daimyo, as he left with his samurai escort, and hoping this wasn't a mistake to have another Sarutobi in office.

(Omake #1-The New Hokage is...?)

"After much time spent searching, I have finally decided on a possible Hokage for the Leaf to succeed the Sandaime Hokage, and become the Godaime Hokage. One I trust not to lie to about the important matters concerning the village along with reminding you all that _I_ am the only reason that there is not a war going on between Konoha and the other villages after that debacle during the Chuunin Exams," said the Fire Daimyo to the Councils and Clan Heads seeing them all humbly nod at his words.

'Meaning we will have to keep our noses clean for a long while,' thought everyone in the room sitting in their respective seats.

"Now the new Hokage of Konoha, who I trust to keep you all in line, and not cause me so much trouble will be...Dr. Evil!" said the Fire Daimyo seeing the Hokage's chair turning around to reveal the bald man with a scar on his face wearing strange all white clothing sitting in it.

"Hello everyone. I'm Dr. Evil and I'll be your Hokage from now on," said Dr. Evil with everyone giving him a strange look.

"Um...what are your qualifications?" said Inoichi seeing the bald man looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"My qualifications? Your asking about my qualifications? O-kay. Um...my qualifications involve doing evil freakin' things you jackass!" said Dr. Evil, as he hit a button with the man's name on it, and made it fall back with a trapdoor causing the Yamanaka Clan Head to fall into it before being burned alive.

'Holy shit!' thought everyone while wondering when _that _was installed.

"Hence my Doctorate in Evilology," said Dr. Evil before giving them all a creepy smile.

'We're screwed,' thought the Clan Heads.

"Now, the first order of business, as the new Hokage of this village, is I want to hear your ideas on how to acquire sharks with freakin' laser beams attached to their heads, and have them swimming in a pool in this room for me to enjoy," said Dr. Evil making everyone in the room swear drop.

Yeah. They were all screwed.

(End Omake)

(Omake #2-Sarutobi Hiruzen's Afterlife Punishment)

The once great Sandaime Hokage was dead. Killed slowly, painfully, and at the hands of the Sith Lord Darth Sage without an ounce of mercy from the young blonde. The former God of Shinobi had tried to plead his case, but the Sith wouldn't hear of it, having learned the truth, and just wanted to make the man suffer without end. The Sandaime went from pleading his case to speaking harshly to the boy, claiming it was a mistake to let him have so much freedom, and should have been locked away like the animal he was.

That wasn't exactly encouraging Darth Sage to be merciful.

_**"Sarutobi Hiruzen, do you know why you are here standing before us?"**_ said Kami, as the Shinigami, and Yami stood beside the great deity.

"Because I did what I know is right and got killed for it," said the former Sandaime and got struck by lightning for it.

_**"Do not act like a smartass in front of us mortal! You and your village have broken the laws we set down when it came to the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. You will face our judgment and accept it!"**_ said the Shinigami while heavily glaring its deathly face in the old man's direction.

"And I'd do it again for the good of the village. I have no guilt regarding my actions in how that _boy _was treated," said Hiruzen seeing the three deities were not amused.

_**"Then you just made our decision on how to punish you all the more easier mortal,"**_ said Yami, as he snapped his fingers, and a massive desk filled with paperwork land right in front of the old man.

"No. No! NOOOO!" said Hiruzen at the shock of seeing the horror before him.

_**"That's right. Sarutobi Hiruzen, your punishment for disregarding our laws, and admitting to having absolutely no remorse for the treatment the Namikaze Naruto received in Konoha...you are hereby ordered to do **__**OUR**__** paperwork for all eternity,"**_ said Kami, as he produced a chair with the seat having a 12' feet long device, and had a sign saying "Assholes Sit On Me!" with a list of them.

Ranging from Adolf Hitler to Osama Bid Laden and various other genocidal criminals that hate the world.

_**"**__**AND**__** that's not all,"**_ said Yami before making a version of a young in his prime Danzo having sex with Hiruzen's wife when she was also in her prime right in front of the old man.

"Stop! Make it stop!" said Hiruzen before he was picked up by the Shinigami and placed above the chair.

_**"You had your chance to feel remorse old fool. Now watch as your hot wife gets her ass fucked by a man while you gets **__**yours**__** by a chair!"**_ said the Shinigami before the deity slammed the man down on the long pointy object now going through his ass.

_**"Enjoy your time doing this Sarutobi Hiruzen, as you are going to regret ever hurting the boy, and you will no remorse...even if it has to be shoved up your ass!"**_ said Kami, as the three left the once great Sandaime Hokage to do their paperwork while watching his wife being taken from behind by Danzo, and Hiruzen himself being violated in the same hole at the hands of a chair.

'At least it can't get any worse,' thought Hiruzen while trying to block out the pain in his violated ass and trying to ignore his hot young looking wife being fucked in ass right in front of him by a young Danzo with both of them denouncing him in being a man during their screwing each other.

_**"Oh one more thing I forgot, we installed this little feature in the chair a few centuries ago, and forgot to activate it,"**_ said Yami, as he shot a blast of energy at the chair, which caused it to start moving up, and down at different heights that made Hiruzen's already violated ass feeling more abused.

'What the Hell?' thought Hiruzen in surprise while crying out in pain.

_**"I love hydraulics,"**_ said Yami laughing at the old man's pain.

(End Omake)

(Omake #3-Danzo's Punishment)

Shimura Danzo was dead. He died painfully, slowly, and like Hiruzen without any form of mercy from his killer...Namikaze Naruto. Unlike the Sandaime Hokage, the old war hawk didn't deny what he did to Whirlpool, actually taking pride in it, and was ruthlessly ripped apart by his enemy too.

And here he was...facing three deities preparing to judge him.

_**"Shimura Danzo, do you know why you are here?"**_ said Kami seeing the man glare up at its forms.

"I do, but you won't pass judgment on me. None of you will," said Danzo while thinking he still had the Sharingan in his eye.

And was shocked ruthlessly by the celestial lightning that struck his body.

_**"Your unnatural organs were removed before coming here mortal! Its insulting that you would even think to use such things on us and expect them to work in the first place," **_said the Shinigami growling at the downed man.

"I have no regrets for what I did. You can pass judgment on me, but I know what was done was meant to better the world, and I had to butcher 100 times as many people that the Leaf village did on my order...I would do it again in heartbeat!" said Danzo with all the conviction he could muster.

Before being struck again with much more force behind it.

_**"Which is why your punishment will be fitting for someone of your...way of thinking,"**_ said Yami before the deity snapped its fingers and they were on a grassy plain with trees, flowers, rainbows in the sky, and something that made Danzo cringe at the sight above all things.

"No! NO! Anything but _THAT_!" said Danzo, as he began running away from the sight, and the three deities had to admit for an old guy with one arm he could run pretty fast.

Especially when hundreds of gay naked hippies were coming your way to violate you in the name of "brotherly love" and world peace.

_**"How long do you think it will take before they catch up and violate him?" **_said Yami with the army of gay hippies catching up.

_**"In about 3...2...1...**__**NOW**__**!"**_ said Kami, as he made a rock manifest itself a few feet from Danzo, and the old war hawk tripped before falling on the ground with his ass in the air.

You couldn't have put him in a more compromising position with his situation.

"AAHHHH! NO! STAY BACK! AHHH! NO! NO NOT THAT!" yelled Danzo, as he was pounced on by gay naked hippies.

_**"Should we feel sorry for him?"**_ said the Shinigami with the three looking at each other for a second.

_**"NAAAH!"**_ said all three deities at once.

(End Omake)

(Omake #4-Jiraiya's Punishment)

_**"Jiraiya of the Sannin, do you know why you are...oh who we kidding you damn well know why you're here!"**_ said Kami, as he was tired of saying the same thing over, and over again like he did with the last two.

"Yeah uh...could I possibly offer you three a copy of Icha Icha Paradise in exchange for not hurting me?" said Jiraiya before being hit by celestial lighting from three different angles...at the same time.

_**"You dare try to bribe us with that smut?" **_said an angry Kami before shocking the man again.

_**"As if we need such things when we can just appear in a mortal like body and get laid the old fashion way," **_said Yami since he had done it countless times in the past.

_**"Getting back on track, **__**YOU**__** Jiraiya of the Sannin will face the ultimate punishment someone like yourself can receive for your actions against Namikaze Naruto, and the people of Whirlpool!"**_ said Shinigami seeing Jiraiya whimper in fear.

"But...what about Naruto? He's done some evil stuff to and should be punished for his actions against the Leaf!" said Jiraiya before being struck again by Kami's lightning.

_**"He wouldn't have done such evil things had you been a proper Godfather to him! Hence why when Naruto dies, we intend to have him live in his own realm surrounded by hot busty women willing to please him in anyway he sees fit, and to live peacefully in that place while being pleasured by them,"**_ said Kami seeing Jiraiya's jaw drop.

"WHAT? How is that fair?" said Jiraiya before the three deities towered over him with menacing auras.

_**"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO QUESTION OUR JUDGMENT!"**_ yelled Kami while making Jiraiya cower in fear of the deity.

"Sorry!" said Jiraiya meekly.

_**"As for **__**YOUR**__** punishment Jiraiya. This is it,"**_ said Kami, as he snapped his fingers, and the Sannin found himself in the village like it had never been destroyed by his Sith of a Godson.

And it was filled with gay men that had pink "I love Jiraiya" t-shirts on.

It was the _only _thing they had on.

"Oh crap," said Jiraiya, which made every head turn toward him, and instantly the man wished he kept his mouth shut.

"Its Jiraiya of the Sannin!" said one guy, who was now gushing at the sight of the Sannin, and Jiraiya started to slowly back away.

"I'm flattered you know me, but I have to go, and uh...not be anally raped," said Jiraiya, as he saw the guys around him looking hungrily, and wished hot women would have this reaction to him.

"Oh I bet you say that to all the guys that want to 'thank you' for being alive you stud muffin," said another guy much closer then the first.

"Yeah. Maybe. Um...LOOK OVER THERE! AN AUTOGRAPH BOOK OF MY NEW YAOI ICHA ICHA PARADISE BOOK!" yelled Jiraiya making the gay men look at the direction he was pointing at before he took off to the Hokage Tower knowing he could lock himself away in the Hokage's Office for awhile.

The distraction didn't last long, as the village filled with gay horny men locked onto Jiraiya, and were all chasing him like Uchiha fan girls in heat. Making his way to the Hokage Tower, Jiraiya ran into the room, shut the doors, locked, and barricaded it with random furniture before looking at the rest of the room to find someone he never even expected to be in his Hell.

"Hello Jiraiya-kun. Surprise?" said Tsunade, as she saw him look at her like something was off, and quickly tried to dispel the Genjutsu he thought was placed on him.

"Okay. You're real. That's good...I think," said Jiraiya relaxing slightly.

"Listen Jiraiya, I have spoken to Kami, Yami, and the Shinigami about this punishment they gave you. I've worked out a way for you to square your debt to Naruto, me, and all of Whirlpool," said Tsunade making Jiraiya's eyes widen with hope.

"Really? How? What do I do?" said Jiraiya knowing anything was better then being the attacked by horny gay men that seemed to only like him.

Again, why couldn't hot horny women be like that?

"Simple. You have sex with me," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya's eyes light up.

"Really? ALL RIGHT!" said Jiraiya not seeing the devious smirk on Tsunade's face before it was too late.

(Moments Later)

"Don't worry Jiraiya-kun. When this is all over, your debt will be squared away, and you can go down into normal Hell where the other asshole are," said Tsunade standing behind Jiraiya's naked form bent over the Hokage's desk, arms tied behind his back, and legs tied to each corner of the desk.

"Wait! Wait! This isn't what I had in mind when you said we would finally have sex. I was thinking something more romantic," said Jiraiya before he found his mouth gagged by a red ball tied to his mouth.

"As always Jiraiya-_kun_, your way of getting off is completely different from mine, and there is one more thing you should know about me," said Tsunade smiling evilly at him.

"Wyufk ec kshf?" said Jiraiya, which translated would be "what is that?", and just made the smile on Tsunade's face grow more sinister.

"I'm a hermaphrodite," said Tsunade before pressing her rather large _male_ appendage towards the Toad Sannin's back door.

"WYUFK!" yelled Jiraiya through the ball gag.

"A small gift from Kami, Yami, and the Shinigami after they felt I should have a hand in your punishment. Oh, about the debt between Naruto, Whirlpool, and myself? I _lied_!" said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya squirming further to break free.

'This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This is a bad dream. Yes. That's it. A bad dream. I'll close my eyes really tight and when I open them up again I'll be safe in my little hut with my smutty books ready to banish this nightmare from my mind forever,' thought Jiraiya, as he closed his eyes, and clenched his ass tightly.

"Oh! So your going to fight me to the bitter end, huh Jiraiya-_kun_? Good. I want you to. Now..._scream_ for me," said Tsunade into his ear before thrust forward and true enough Jiraiya let out the loudest scream he had ever done in the history of his life.

'THIS IS NOT A DREAM! IT'S A NIGHTMARE! A HORRIBLE AND VIOLENT ASS RAPING NIGHTMARE! AHHHHHH!'thought Jiraiya, as Tsunade rode him violently, and laughing at him the entire time.

_**"Should we feel guilty this time?"**_ said the Shinigami seeing the other two deities think for a moment.

_**"Maybe,"**_ said Kami with a shrug.

_**"Just a little. You?" **_said Yami simply.

_**"Just checking and for my own answer...no,"**_ said the Shinigami before releasing the barricade on the door to the Hokage's Office to allow the gay horny men through.

_**"Now?"**_ said Yami with a raised eyebrow.

_**"Uh...no I still got nothing. Who wants to go bless a dark hero with a harem of strong horny women now?"**_ said the Shinigami seeing Kami and Yami sweat dropped.

_**"What have I told you about showing our brother anime shows?"**_ said Yami with Kami slumping slightly.

_**"Not to show them to him no matter what,"**_ said Kami with a cheesy laugh and smile on his face before being punched in the head by Yami.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! Another update. Omakes 2-4 are ideas Darth Void Sage of the Force threw at me and I felt it would work. Hope you like it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-More Pilfering

'What is thy bidding my Master?' thought Darth Sage, as he knelt within his mind before the Sith Lord sitting on the dark throne, and awaited the Muun's commands.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force. Konoha has appointed a new Hokage sooner then we expected," said Darth Plagueis while seeing his Apprentice stiffen at this news.

'I was busy with my recent mission into Sound to have sensed it my Master. Who is the current Hokage of the Leaf?' thought Darth Sage sensing the Muun was not pleased with his lack of sensing this change.

"His name is Sarutobi Asuma. The Sandaime Hokage's own son," said Darth Plagueis while his Apprentice's power spiked at the mentioning of the last name.

'With him in power, the lockdown on the village will soon be released, if not already, and the Leaf will double their efforts to track me down,' thought Darth Sage with his Master in full agreement.

"I sense they already have. During the lockdown, Suna has been getting more clients, and the Wind Daimyo has been redirecting missions back to them instead of Konoha. They are acting out like a wild injured animal seeking the blood of the one that spilled theirs. Be mindful, they will not show you mercy, and will do everything in their power to make you suffer," said Plagueis warned from his own unique experiences in seeing such crazed animals throughout the Galaxy act in that manner and not all of them instinct driven.

'I will prepare for them my Master,' thought Darth Sage before fading from his mind.

Refocusing on the outside world, the second Sith Apprentice of Darth Plagueis the Wise stopped walking with his now four bodyguards back to Whirlpool, and the others obeyed without command. Reaching out with the Force, Darth Sage sensed they were not alone, and quickly drew his sword Lunar Eclipse.

"Sage-sama?" said Lee, as he saw Karin tense up beside him, and quickly drew his katana sword from his back.

"We have company," said Darth Sage before their group was surrounded by Leaf Shinobi with the kanji for Root on their masks.

"Leaf Shinobi? But...how did they find us so fast?" said Karin while looking at them all with their weapons drawn.

"They are agents of Danzo. After the lockdown was lifted, he must have had those that were out of the village be informed of our location, and ordered them to intercept us until reinforcements could arrive," said Darth Sage while Kimimaro glared angrily at them.

"By the order of Shimura Danzo, you will all surrender to us, and then be subjected to thorough interrogation upon our return to Konoha," said the leader of the squad.

"And if we refuse?" said Lee seeing them all prepare for a fight.

"Then everyone in your group with the exception of the two Jinchuriki will die," said the same Root Shinobi while Darth Sage merely chuckled.

"Fool. Just like your Master. Kimimaro!" said Darth Sage before turning his head slightly towards the albino.

"Yes Sage-sama?" said Kimimaro ready for orders.

"I think its time we test out your newly restored strength. Unleash the fury your clan is still well known for upon your new Master's enemies," said Darth Sage while the Root Shinobi around them spanning no more then 15 total shift slightly to the albino.

"Yes my Master," said Kimimaro, as he brought out bones from the limbs of his body, and charged forward with the intention of crushing the Sith's enemies.

The group of Root Shinobi were overwhelmed by the Kaguya's assault, as they were now divided between containing their targets to fighting Kimimaro, and couldn't do both when their numbers dwindled down. One tried to make a run for it, but Darth Sage threw Lunar Eclipse at the fleeing Root ninja, and took his head off before recalling the weapon back through the Force. Looking around him, the Sith could see the area stained in blood, his newly acquired tool showered in the crimson liquid, and further proved the albino was indeed what he was looking for in terms of a deadly weapon of a subordinate.

"Impressive Kimimaro. Most impressive," said Darth Sage, as he sheathed his sword, and then clapped at his tool's effectiveness in battle.

"Thank you Master," said Kimimaro bowing his head at the Sith.

"Come! We have to go before more of them arrive," said Darth Sage knowing they had wasted enough time hurting Konoha.

For now anyway.

(Konoha-Hokage's Office)

"No dad. You can't!" said Asuma, as he saw his Father being the stubborn old man the newly made Godaime Hokage knew he was, and hated these meetings.

"It must be done. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki has to be captured and I am the only one in the Leaf capable of training an elite team to fight him," said the former Sandaime Hokage of Konoha.

"Enough! We are on thin ice with the Fire Daimyo right now and this idea you've been pitching to me ever since I became Hokage is _not _helping! The Fire Daimyo doesn't want us going after Naruto at all and he's won't change his mind anytime soon," said Asuma with the older Sarutobi looking furiously at him.

"That boy is the property of the Leaf. Every day he breathes outside of this village is an insult to me and Konoha!" said Hiruzen angrily while glaring at his son for denying his request.

"Shut up and listen to yourself for _once _dad! I know why you're acting this way regarding Naruto and its certainly not because he's 'village property' like you keep saying he is. We both know you blame him for Mom's death, but it was _not_ _his fault_, and doesn't deserve any of your contempt!" said Asuma seeing his Father getting angrier by the second.

"He along with every single one of those _Uzumakis _deserve all of it! We brought the last one here from Whirlpool, protected her, allowed that _bitch_ to be with my successor, and have his child with _this _damn boy she brought into this world. She repaid my kindness for being allowed to breathe by siring a child that betrayed this village! Betrayed _me_!" said Hiruzen with a somewhat crazy look in his eyes that Asuma didn't like.

Sure he was sad his Mother died. What son wasn't? But the fact remained, Naruto didn't kill her, and even the Kyuubi ironically enough was innocent in the matter since none of its chakra was detected around her upon retrieving the body. To Asuma, it seemed his Father had decided to blame both Naruto, and Kyuubi for the one death neither could claim the right to doing in the first place.

"You betrayed him, Kushina, and every other member of that bloodline first dad. What did you think was going to happen when he discovered the truth behind your own selfish actions? Something you seem to forget. That boy is a living, _breathing_ person dad, and if you oppose me on this I will have you executed for treason," said Asuma seeing the crazy look in his Father's eyes spike slightly when hearing this.

"You would order _my_ execution? Me? Your own _Father_?" said Hiruzen seeing Asuma's eyes harden at the challenge issued.

"You keep following this path and your not my Father anymore. Just another person in this village lower then trash that have no choice _but_ to call my Father!" said Asuma while the former Hokage just sneered at him.

"This isn't over," said Hiruzen before leaving the room while his son let out a tired sigh.

"You know what the saddest thing about that is dad? You are _absolutely_...right!" said Asuma bitterly knowing this wouldn't be over for a long time.

(Whirlpool-Sometime Later)

"Welcome to your new home Kimimaro. I'm sorry it doesn't look like much, but since we just moved in not that long ago, it looks better then it did before, and I plan to continue making improvements in the years to come," said Darth Sage showing Kimimaro his Mother's homeland and the long way it had to go before it could be restore to the great place he knew it had once been.

"I'll help in anyway to speed up the process Sage-sama," said Kimimaro, as he saw the Sith smirk, and nod his head in acceptance to that offer.

"I'll hold you to that Kimimaro. Now, let's see if we can get you some new clothes, and meet the others that have joined me," said Darth Sage before removing some rubble with the Force to reveal a secret underground passageway underneath the destroyed land.

"Welcome home Sage-sama," said Haku, as she greeted her Master, and then notice Kimimaro behind him with shocked wide eyes.

"You! I know you," said Kimimaro in shock at seeing the girl once more.

"Really? You know Kimimaro? How so Haku?" said Darth Sage curiously at them.

"We met briefly when I was still a little girl traveling with Zabuza. He thought we were enemies, but shortly after seeing my eyes, Kimimaro realized that wasn't true, and ran away from us to go wherever he was heading," said Haku seeing Kimimaro nod.

"Its true. Strange how we find ourselves meeting again and serving a common Master," said Kimimaro with Haku nodding in agreement.

"You can catch up later. For now, a shower for our group, and of course new clothing for the newest addition are in order," said Darth Sage knowing they could all use one after being in Sound.

(Several Hours Later)

"What is the next step in your plans Sage-sama?" said Suzumebachi, as she wanted to be involved in them this time, and prove useful to him.

"I'm glad you asked my dear, as I have questions about Iwa, and right now only you can answer them for me," said Darth Sage, as he saw her surprise, and was eager to help.

"What questions Master?" said Suzumebachi with the others keeping their ears open and paying attention to this conversation.

"Tell me about Iwa and its Jinchuriki?" said Darth Sage while seeing the woman wince at him knowing he wasn't going to like it.

"Iwa's two Jinchuriki?" said Suzumebachi nervously while the Sith just nodded.

"Yes. Tell me about them. What are their lives like in Iwa? How they are treated? Tell me _everything_!" said Darth Sage seeing the bee using woman now fidgeting nervously in his presence instead of answering.

"Sage-sama asked you a question bitch! Answer him!" said Kimimaro with a raised voice at the former Iwa kunoichi before the Sith raised a hand to calm the albino down.

"Enough Kimimaro! Its clear Suzumebachi is hesitant to tell me not out of disrespect, but my reaction to what she wants to tell me, and what I hear will not be pleasant. Am I right my dear?" said Darth Sage seeing the woman nod submissively.

"I would never answer out of disrespect to you Sage-sama, but Iwa has...well they haven't been kind to their two Jinchuriki, and they don't like being mistreated either. They have both been trained harshly to be weapons of Iwa, hated by the people there, and yet forced to do the bidding of the Third Tsuchikage," said Suzumebachi sadly while her Master's dark presence became even darker.

"I see. Their names?" said Darth Sage wanting to have a name to each of Iwa's Jinchuriki in Iwa.

"Han and Roshi," said Suzumebachi simply while the Sith just nodded in thought.

"Do you plan to rescue them from Iwa and have them join us Master?" said Karin seeing the young Sith Apprentice of Darth Plagueis going into his "deep thinking trance" before smiling again.

"Very perceptive Karin. Yes I do intend to free them from Iwa's cruelty," said Darth Sage with the red head blushing at his praise.

"But won't that make Iwa your enemy too like Kumo and the Leaf?" said Haku knowing the Tsuchikage wouldn't take this lying down.

"Of course, but let's face it my dear, the Shinobi villages act like spoiled children, and its one of my goals to remind them of the order of things. The need to be reminded by us that you are not invincible despite what they believe in and I intend to make that fact _painfully_ clear," said Darth Sage knowing the getting to Iwa would be difficult without a proper guide.

"There is also another matter I feel should be brought to your attention Sage-sama," said Kimimaro, as he had overheard this information when Orochimaru was still alive, and felt this concerned the Sith too.

"About the Akatsuki? I know," said Darth Sage much to the surprise of the albino.

"How?" said Kimimaro surprised the Sith knew he was referring to the Akatsuki.

"Kabuto's mind. When I drained it for information, I learned he was once a spy for one of its members, but then became a loyal servant of Orochimaru, and that the Sannin himself was once a member. I also know they are hunting down Jinchuriki, but for what exactly still alludes me, and will require further inquiry," said Darth Sage knowing he needed more info on the organization and what they need Jinchuriki for.

"How do we find out more?" said Hinata knowing such an organization knew how to keep secrets.

"Simple my dear. We find one or more of their hire up members and _make them_ tell us what we want to know," said Darth Sage, as he knew that those members would come to him, and it was simply a matter of time before such information was in his grasp.

All he needed was a strong enough reason for them to act and the Sith could think of nothing better then four Jinchuriki being in a single spot for them to pounce on.

(Akatsuki HQ)

"We have a lead?" said Pein with the others assembled around him that were the highest members of the organization.

"Yes. Our informants have informed us that they sighted the Kyuubi Jinchuriki heading towards Iwa. Considering the boy's past success in recruiting Shinobi from different villages to his side, its possible he's going to Iwa in order to retrieve their two Jinchuriki, and further bolster his ranks," said Itachi while Pein considered this.

"If he does, it could pose a problem for us, as each Jinchuriki alone is easier to handle then all of them banding together, and further halt our progress," said Pein, as he did not like the idea of having his plans stalled, and by the Kyuubi Jinchuriki no less.

"We should stop him before that happens," said Konan with Pein nodding in agreement.

"Yes. We should. Itachi! Kisame! Intercept the Kyuubi Jinchuriki before he gets to Iwa and recruits the other two," said Pein seeing the two nod before heading out.

"There is still the matter of Suna's Jinchuriki," said Sasori knowing the boy would be among the first they grabbed.

"We will deal with him soon enough. The demons must be extracted in a certain order or the what we are trying to do will fail," said Pein seeing the others nod in acceptance to this face.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuriki shouldn't be like this. By all reports, the boy should be weak, stupid, and unable to think clearly," said Konan when she was alone with Pein to talk about this development in private.

"The only way a Jinchuriki that young can be so strong in such a short time is to have a teacher keep such a thing from happening," said Pein while Konan frowned in thought.

"But no one in the Leaf trained him," said Konan, which made Pein turn to face her, and saw his own frown.

"Then someone _outside _the Leaf did and kept it hidden for so long before the Sandaime Hokage could figure out what was happening," said Pein simply.

"But who?" said Konan with Pein wondering that too.

"Find out. Look over the information on the boy since his birth and see when any changes were made that would allow his mysterious teacher to reveal himself to the Jinchuriki," said Pein knowing they had their spies monitoring the boy while he was in the Leaf and knew the Kyuubi vessel's life had been less then pleasant.

If there was a connection, Pein would find it, then the teacher, and _finally_...the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

(Gato Kanpanī-At the Moment)

The Board of Directors looked at the Shadow Clone of Darth Sage sitting in front of them at the head of the conference table, hearing the latest reports from each member, and how their new Chairman's latest business strategy had doubled the company's profits. Wave Country was doing business with them without problems, the place slowly turning pro Gato Kanpanī, and news of the recent power struggle growing within Rice Country was providing their items from the _illegal_ side of the company make a great deal of profit. Mist was currently still fighting Rebels, which currently had both being supplied their own weapons through illegal channels from the company with the Mizukage paying up front, and the Rebels being offered a long term payment plan. Though whether the Rebels actually won the war to pay them remained to be seen by the Board of Directors, who had first become hesitant to have such a plan in place for them, but Darth Sage had given the order, and had full confidence in them to beat the Mizukage.

As for Snow Country, the current tyrant for a ruler named Doto was another powerful individual the Sith wished to do business with, and do a bit of trading with the man. Of course the assigned business envoy Darth Sage sent a few days ago had yet to arrive in Snow Country and speak with the man. Of course, the Sith had no doubts that there was a chance the envoy sent would not return alive given the rumored nature of the tyrant, but if the envoy made it sound like trade between them was worth looking into, then perhaps the envoy would live to see another day outside of Snow Country, and report back good news.

"What news do we have on Fire Country? More importantly our own representative in the Fire Daimyo's Court," said Darth Sage, as he addressed Hibiki Goro to rise, and speak about their progress.

"Our representative in the Fire Daimyo's Court has made some progress, but not enough to get the Feudal Lord's ear. His Advisors are extremely picky about who they let near him, as they don't want the wrong kind of influence speaking into the Daimyo's ear, and risk causing damage to Fire Country," said Goro seeing the Sith nod in understanding.

"Its to be expected. The Advisors of Feudal Lords are the guardians of in terms of the politics within the Courts that the Daimyo's are in. So if we can't get the ears of the Fire Daimyo himself, we will get the ears of one, or more of his Advisors instead. We gain control of the guardians of the politics so we can gain control of the Daimyo himself and thus the entire country through shadowed rule," said Darth Sage while the other Directors of the Board looked surprised by this.

"How do we do that Sage-sama?" said a member of the Board.

"Simple. Everyone has a vice of some sort. Find and gain proof of it. Then make sure the Advisor knows we know about it. That we will exploit it unless my will is carried out in the Fire Daimyo's Court," said Darth Sage seeing them nod knowing they had the money and resources for the job in finding those things out.

(Earth Country)

"Someone is here Sage-sama," said Kimimaro on edge while his Master nodded.

"I know. I've been expecting them for some time," said Darth Sage, as he sent out a low pulse of Kyuubi's chakra towards Iwa knowing the two specific people would sense, and pursue it if only out of curiosity.

"Its him Han," said the figure in the trees.

"I know Roshi. Should we introduce ourselves?" said Han seeing Roshi nod before they both landed on the ground.

"Identify yourselves!" said Kimimaro, as he was prepared to defend his Master, and saw the two Iwa Shinobi stand side by side.

"I am Han. Jinchuriki of the five-tailed Gobi," said Han taking a step forward and bowing slightly.

I am Roshi. Jinchuriki of the four-tailed Yonbi," said Roshi doing the same.

"I am Darth Sage. Dark Lord of the Sith and Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed Kyuubi," said Darth Sage bowing his head slightly while gesturing for Kimimaro to introduce himself.

"I am Kaguya Kimimaro. Last of the Kaguya Clan and loyal servant to Darth Sage," said Kimimaro while keeping an eye on the two Iwa Jinchuriki.

"We've heard a lot about you Darth Sage. Konoha has been cursing your name for some time after they learned what you did from under their very nose. I take it you are here to recruit us like you did the others at the Chuunin Exams?" said Roshi seeing the Sith just smirk behind his hood at the question.

"Yes. For one, you will not be treated harshly under my rule like Iwa has done since each of you had a demon sealed inside your body, and two...there is a looming threat aimed at all Jinchuriki," said Darth Sage seeing both of them curious to this shadow of an enemy.

"What looming threat?" said Han deciding to speak the question knowing the answer would give them a name to it.

"The Akatsuki organization," said Uchiha Itachi appearing with Kisame now from the shadows.

"Uchiha Itachi. Its been sometime. Joined the Akatsuki I see," said Darth Sage while Han and Roshi went into defensive stances now aimed at the newcomers.

"I had no choice. I needed their protection from the Leaf after I killed almost everyone in the Uchiha Clan," said Itachi seeing the Sith nod.

"Of course you did. It makes sense. Though you should also thank me as well since my leaving Konoha after leaving my own mark redirected their attention away from hunting you down," said Darth Sage while Itachi did nod in agreement over that simple fact.

"True. You have my thanks," said Itachi with the Sith smirking even further.

"Your welcome, _but _as you well know, we are at opposite sides of things given what I am, and who you serve in connection to that fact. That is where our pleasantries between each other comes to an end," said Darth Sage seeing the Uchiha nod while Kisame was grinning more and bringing out his sword.

"I can take off their legs, right Itachi? They don't really need them for what we have to do for the extraction," said Kisame while Itachi sighed, Darth Sage drew out Lunar Eclipse, and Kimimaro was now prepared to unleash his fury on the pair.

"Kisame you idiot," said Itachi while activating his eyes.

"Kimimaro, deal with the blue skinned one. The Uchiha is mine," said Darth Sage while the albino Kaguya just nodded and charged at Kisame with his spiked bone obtrusions out and ready to stain with the former Seven Swordsman of the Mist's blood.

"We'll fight beside you," said Roshi stepping forward on the Sith's left side.

"Your enemy is our enemy too," said Han on Darth Sage's right.

"Thank you both for that offer, but this fight must be between Itachi, and myself since we are both former residents of Konoha," said Darth Sage while Kimimaro off to the side was using his agility to dodge Kisame's sword.

"I will not go easy on you Naruto," said Itachi drawing his own sword.

"I don't expect you to Itachi. After all...you have your _orders_," said Darth Sage in a semi-mocking tone while Itachi's eyebrow twitched.

"So you know," said Itachi almost gratefully while seeing the Sith smirk at him.

"Difficult not to. Your projecting thoughts rather loudly and on purpose," said Darth Sage while Itachi moved forward and then the Sith did the same with their swords clashing.

And surprisingly, Itachi's blade didn't get destroyed, or himself in the process.

"I thought you should know, who I report to, and why," said Itachi calmly two clashed once more with their blades in their own dance of death.

_**"He's channeling his chakra into the sword to prevent it from being cut in half,"**_ said Kyuubi simply while the two tried to cut the other in half.

"Your skills are impressive. Whoever taught you was very skilled," said Itachi, as he was trying to have the boy slip up, and reveal the name of his teacher.

"Thank you. I could say the same about yours," said Darth Sage, as he used Form IV: Ataru to make things increasingly difficult for Itachi, and his Sharingan Eyes.

"So you know that too. Interesting. That was the one thought I wasn't projecting," said Itachi before grunting when the Sith's sword nicked his leg.

"No, but it was there beneath your surface thoughts when you asked about my teacher, and the true source behind Uchiha Massacres success," said Darth Sage while Itachi's eyes widened slightly at those words.

"I see. Since you've dug into my mind, allow me to return the favor, and dig into yours. 'Tsukuyomi!'" said Itachi, as there was only one way to find out the truth behind the mysterious teacher Naruto possess, and Itachi would find it using his eyes.

(Tsukuyomi World)

"This is my world Naruto. For the next 72 hours, you are mine to deal with as I see fit, and will know the way of pain by my hands," said Itachi, as he had his sword in hand, and Naruto put on a cross to be stabbed repeatedly since it was the most simple way to do things.

"I'm actually kind of flatter to know Uchiha Itachi would use his Sharingan in such a way to find out, who my teacher was, and how he made me so powerful. For that, you can meet him, and he can _teach __**you**_ a few things," said Darth Sage looking behind the Uchiha and saw Plagueis appearing with a copy of Lunar Eclipse in hand.

"What are you?" said Itachi turning to see the spirit of the Sith Lord in this world and found himself unable to manipulate it upon the Muun.

"I a Dark Lord of the Sith. My name is Darth Plagueis the Wise and you dear boy are not welcome here in my Apprentice's mind," said Darth Plagueis while Itachi frowned at him.

"You are not human," said Itachi seeing the features of the Sith in front of him that while showed he was _humanoid_, was not of the human race, and yet was clearly a being one did not wish to cross.

"No. I just live in one to temporarily cheat death just long enough for me to pass on all of my knowledge and power to my Apprentice here," said Darth Plagueis before he moved quickly and stabbed the Uchiha in the gut.

Much to Itachi's surprise...he _felt it_.

"H-How is that possible?" said Itachi before Plagueis pulled out the weapon looked at him amused.

"This is my Apprentice's mind. You really thing just because you brought this illusionary world to life for a mere 72 standard hours that it was only yours to control during that time? How very presumptuous of you. Just like your clan before you killed them. You think my Apprentice and I haven't considered he might meet again on hostile terms? If there is one thing my student does the most, is he _never _leaves anything to chance, and is prepared for such a possibility. We've been preparing for this day since he departed from Konoha. Kyuubi was most helpful, as he admitted to its power being used over him by Uchiha Madara on more then one occasion, and its many special abilities being a topic of discussion during my Apprentice's travels throughout the Elemental Countries. This one in particular, I found to be the most interesting, and see why you would use it on my Apprentice along with any other Jinchuriki you face in the future," said Plagueis, as he moved swiftly behind Itachi, and stabbed him in the back directly through the spine.

"This still shouldn't be possible," said Itachi, as he felt the stab, and the sword responsible being pulled out by the Sith Lord.

"Only to someone of weaker mind. Neither my Apprentice or myself for that matter are under any such category. If the mind of the intended victim is stronger, then this world is not yours to command anymore, and for the next 72 standard hours you will become _our _student in the ways of pain. In the way of the _Sith_!" said Plagueis before freeing Darth Sage from the cross Itachi tied him to and made the Uchiha take several steps back.

'I need to stop this before it gets out of hand,' thought Itachi, as he tried to cancel out the Genjutsu World, but found himself experiencing a powerful headache when an attempt was made, and it grew in strength each time the Uchiha tried to end it.

"You really think we'd let you leave? Fool! You leave when the time limit is up and not a second sooner," said Darth Sage, as he blasted Itachi with Sith Lightning, and Itachi let out a scream of pain while Darth Plagueis watched his student attack the Uchiha without mercy before stopping after 5 minutes.

"So much to teach you and so little time. Don't worry though Uchiha Itachi, we will both teach you well with the time given, and know someone such as yourself will learn greatly from our lessons," said Darth Plagueis, as he used the Force to systematically break one of Itachi's fingers at a time in each hand, and then moved up to the arms before focusing on the legs.

So many ways to inflict pain so little time.

(Real World)

Kisame knew something was wrong the moment Itachi was sent flying back into a tree with a sickening thug and screaming out in unimaginable pain at whatever happened in the Genjutsu World of Tsukuyomi. It was clear the boy had done something to turn the tables on Itachi and Kisame knew that the Uchiha needed to get out of here in order to inform Pein of what happened.

Dodging a whip attack from Kimimaro's bone like weapon made from his _spine_, which Kisame found to be completely gross, the swordsman flooded the area with water before grabbing Itachi, and made a tactical retreat. With the two Akatsuki members gone, the albino Kaguya kneeled before his Master, begging for the Sith's forgiveness in not killing the former Seven Swordsman of the Mist, and Darth Sage merely told Kimimaro it was all right.

"Don't worry my friend. You will have another chance at him in the future. Though next time I expect you to come out victorious via slaying your enemy and not forcing him to retreat due to other reasons," said Darth Sage in a friendly to scolding manner, which the albino nodded in acceptance, and knew the only true victory that could be accepted from the Sith was absolute one.

"I'll train hard for the upcoming battle my Master," said Kimimaro while his Master just nodded and turned to address the two Jinchuriki from Iwa.

"Those were just two members of the Akatsuki my friends. Two among nine and all of them are S-class Missing Nin with each one capable of disabling a Jinchuriki's powers. Iwa will not defend you, they don't have a reason care about your lives unless they need you for a war, and even then they will throw you away once its over," said Darth Sage with the two Jinchuriki nodding at the fact they knew this was true.

"And if we join you?" said Han with the Sith smiling at them.

"I want my fellow Jinchuriki to be strong. Stronger then they ever could be while being domesticated by their villages and hated for existing. Ironic really when they are the ones that made you into Jinchuriki in the first place," said Darth Sage with the two nodding in agreement.

"You will have to go after the others and no doubt they won't be so easy to grab," said Roshi with the Sith nodding.

"I know, but that's what makes it so exciting, and I hate being bored," said Darth Sage with a smile on his face.

"What do you think?" said Han seeing Roshi shrug.

"Following him beats living in Iwa and being treated like crap," said Roshi knowing at least with the Sith they won't be hated.

"I'm in," said Han knowing any place was better then Iwa at the moment.

"Me too," said Roshi not wanting to be in this area near Iwa any longer then necessary.

"Then follow me to your new home my friends. Its still under construction, but currently safe from prying eyes, and you will also meet the Nibi Jinchuriki formerly of Kumo there too," said Darth Sage while sensing the shock at what they just heard.

"I heard the various rumors of the Raikage being extremely upset at both the Leaf village and yourself for the loss of his squad that entered the Chuunin Exams," said Han while the Sith just smirked behind his hood and nodded.

"Indeed he is. I took several of his so called 'Genin', who weren't really Genin at all, and convinced them to join me after revealing a hidden secret behind the plan being created to learn the secrets of the Byakugan," said Darth Sage while both Jinchuriki behind him shook their heads at how stupid the Kages of this world were acting in terms of their own selfish desires.

"When will people with incredible power realize there are some thing not even they can have?" said Roshi with a sigh soon following.

"Such is the way of humanity my friends. People with incredible power want only one thing and that is more power. They don't know when to stop and they pay a heavy price for trying in the end," said Darth Sage while sensing his Master within the depths of his mind scowling slightly at the involuntary jab at Plagueis if not all Sith before him.

Though Plagueis ignored the hit in the end, as he knew his Sith Apprentice was merely appealing to the two Jinchuriki, and further secure their loyalty. A good Sith tactic indeed when used properly.

The thoughts on the matter ended sometime later when the group soon found themselves surrounded by Leaf Shinobi consisting of Yuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Hana, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Neji, Maito Gai, and Aburame Shino. Kurenai was glaring daggers at the young Sith for taking the girl she had seen as an adopted daughter and had a look in her eyes that promised to unleash a great deal of pain upon him. The others were more calm then anything, as they all knew keeping a cool head was key to the success of their mission, and returning safely home.

"Where's Hinata and Anko?" said Kurenai while spitting out the words venomously at the boy.

"Well this is an interesting surprise. You must have run people over in the Leaf to see the new Hokage to request this mission of hunting me down for answers. I wonder now, _what_ was it exactly that allowed you to convince him to sanction this mission, and hunt me down with such anger?" said Darth Sage in an almost mocking voice that made Kurenai become more infuriated by him at the innuendo.

"I'll ask you one more time before we force you to tell us where they are!" said Kurenai while the Kyuubi Jinchuriki just laughed at her.

"Even if you did make me reveal the location of my subordinates, they won't come back to the Leaf, Iwa, Grass, or Kumo if given the choice. They hate their former village and I can't say I blame them. Hinata was hated by her own clan for being _supposedly_ weak and timid. You did little to help, except smothering her, and keeping the Hyuuga girl stagnant instead of pushing Hinata to get stronger. Anko was hated for her past connection to the now late Orochimaru and still would be long after the Sannin's death, What kind of life is that for them?" said Darth Sage while Kurenai just got angrier.

"Surrender and the Godaime Hokage promises to give you a fair trial," said Kakashi, as he had his Sharingan Eye out, and saw the two Jinchuriki along with Kimimaro prepare to defend their Master.

"I have heard it all before from the Sandaime Hokage when I was still a weak naïve child Hatake Kakashi. I am not interested in the Leaf's _false_ promises. We both know Konoha speaks double talk very well when it comes to making deals with others," said Darth Sage while Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him.

"You should know your place and just submit," said Kakashi with the Sith just smiling at him.

"Really? I could say the same for you too. Tell Jiraiya of the Sannin to come out now. I know he's hiding behind us waiting to flank me," said Darth Sage with the Leaf Shinobi all tensing before Jiraiya finally appeared behind Han and Roshi with a scowl on his face.

"So you knew," said Jiraiya wondering how the boy sensed him.

"Wasn't hard. With this team here at my front, it was only natural you would be here too, and positioning yourself to strike when I'd least suspect it," said Darth Sage with a smile and heard Kimimaro switch positions to hold off Jiraiya should the Sannin attack.

"Regardless, you are outnumbered, have nowhere to go, and while the Hokage did order us to bring you back unharmed if possible...we are not hesitant in disobeying that last part to successfully bring your body back to the Leaf," said Jiraiya seeing the Sith smirk in his direction.

"Your arrogance blinds you Jiraiya of the Sannin. Never assume you have the upper hand against a Sith. It can lead to your doom!" said Darth Sage before he went "poof" right in front of them to reveal the boy they were talking to was in fact a Shadow Clone.

With the others soon following to reveal Kimimaro, Han, and Roshi were Shadow Clone copies too.

"Damn that boy!" said Kurenai, who was clearly pissed at being denied her much desired revenge against Naruto, and knowing where to find their missing comrades.

"When did he teach them the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" said Kakashi knowing such a Jutsu was difficult to learn without the Sharingan.

"I don't know, but he clearly prepared for our arrival, and made all of us look like fools," said Jiraiya while cursing mentally over his inability to catch the boy off guard.

"We need a new plan," said Gai seeing the others nod in agreement.

"We need to find the exact location of Naruto's base and then strike when he's there," said Shino using logic to pinpoint their next plan of attack.

"Wouldn't it be at Gato Kanpanī?" said Kurenai knowing that was the company Naruto was rumored to be running after taking it over from its previous Chairman.

"Yes and no. He's there at times, but no one knows when, and there is no telling how long Naruto stays. We need the location of the base Naruto goes to when he's not there," said Jiraiya having a difficult time with his spy network knowing when that is since none of them were at a high enough level within the company to know these things.

"We could ask Suna for help!" said Hana knowing Suna was their ally and could help in catching the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"I doubt they'd do it," said Jiraiya with everyone looking at him now.

"What? Why?" said Kurenai knowing Suna should be helping them in this matter since they could have Shinobi stolen from them next.

"Because Gato Kanpanī has been providing funding for Suna shortly after the Chuunin Exams ended and has helped them out more then the Wind Daimyo ever did. They aren't going to bite the massive hand that fed them a vast amount of wealth to get back on their feet," said Jiraiya having monitored some of the accounts of Gato Kanpanī and saw a good chunk of money go to Suna.

"So Naruto has basically bought himself the support of Suna," said Kakashi to simplify the answer.

"Yeah. The Kazekage has gotten more clients after the Chuunin Exams then ever before and with the money from Gato Kanpanī along with more funding from a humbled Wind Daimyo...there is not a chance in Hell of them ever backstabbing Naruto for his hand in all of it," said Jiraiya having suspected that Naruto visited the Kazekage prior to the Chuunin Exams to help put this in motion.

Though how that happened, Jiraiya didn't know, and was still trying to figure out.

(Whirlpool Country-Underground Base)

"Welcome to your new home. Like the others here before you have seen, its not much right now, but the groundwork is underway to change that, and become your new home," said Darth Sage while showing them around and meeting the others.

"I had heard stories about the Uzumaki Clan of Whirlpool. They were feared for their mastery of the Sealing Arts and their long lasting life spans," said Roshi while the Sith himself just nodded.

"Its my Mother's homeland. She was the previous Kyuubi Jinchuriki before me and the Shodaime Hokage's own wife was one before her," said Darth Sage while Han and Roshi were shocked by this.

"Do you know that Iwa had nothing to do with Whirlpool's destruction?" said Han while the boy just nodded.

"I've known for awhile. The Leaf also spread lies of Iwa performing the deed and then make others believe it. They turned my Mother's people into martyrs in order to gain the support of other places to fight Iwa in the last Shinobi war, calling all the people of your former village bloodthirsty murders, and anyone that sided with them," said Darth Sage having had several visions of the past via the Force and saw how the Sandaime Hokage conspired with Danzo to use this to their advantage during the war in hopes of spurring Konoha's Yellow Flash to cripple Iwa during the war.

"The Tsuchikage denied Iwa's involvement in that matter for years. He claimed the Leaf was framing the village and that there wasn't a shred of proof to confirm it was true," said Roshi while Han nodded since they both heard it all before.

"Well the Tsuchikage was right. Suzumebachi!" said Darth Sage, which got the woman's attention, and the two Jinchuriki behind the Sith were partially surprised to see the former Iwa Shinobi alive since Kurotsuchi had claimed her teammate had been killed during the Chuunin Exams.

"Yes Sage-sama!" said Suzumebachi immediately appearing in front of him before she bowed in his presence.

"Show Han and Roshi to their rooms. Kimimaro, you will be sparring in Taijutsu with Rock Lee, and I don't want either of you to stop until you're both on the ground too tired to lift a finger," said Darth Sage seeing Kimimaro nod.

"Yes Sage-sama!" said Kimimaro and Suzumebachi at the same time before they carried out his orders while the Sith himself went to visit his a certain female ice user.

"Haku, how is Tenten's progress going?" said Darth Sage seeing Haku was watching Tenten with a critical eye and smiled happily at her Master's return when she turned to face him.

"Better Sage-sama. She was defiant at first, but I informed her of what Konoha did to its long time ally of Whirlpool, and that siding with the Leaf was siding with dishonorable traitors. Though I would still keep an eye on her just to ensure she doesn't get any idea of betraying you," said Haku knowing the girl didn't believe her at first, but the Memory Seal their Master created from his own experience in discovering the truth for this before his departure had helped fill things in, and had shaken Tenten's loyalty to the Leaf down to its very foundation.

"I will. We shall put the girl through one final test to prove her loyalty to me," said Darth Sage while Tenten spun her bo-staff around to perform a dead strike.

"And should she fail?" said Haku already knowing the answer.

"Put Tenten down personally Haku. End her. No fake death states like you did Zabuza while in his service to fool your enemies. No kind of paralysis. She betrays me and you kill her. _No_ excuses. _No_ hesitation. Am I clear?" said Darth Sage seeing the female ice user stiffen at the command and nodded all the same.

"Crystal clear Sage-sama," said Haku obediently while the Sith nodded and left.

"What do you plan to do now my Apprentice?" said Darth Plagueis seeing the boy was planning something for his new enemies.

'The Akatsuki will hunt me down more then ever. They will also go after Suna's Sabaku no Gaara too for his demon. We will leak information about the organization through our merchants in Suna and in Kumo to the Kages of each village. Give them all a heads up. I will then go after the seven-tailed Jinchuriki in Taki and recruit her to my side like I did the others,' thought Darth Sage while his Master nodded in approval.

_**"What about the Mizukage in Mist?"**_ said Kyuubi having looked at the Bingo Book with his vessel at the section under Kages.

'He's lost to us. That much I have foreseen. As is the six tailed Jinchuriki. He was taken after the Rebels began fighting it out with the Mizukage's forces. Abducted by Madara himself while making it seem like he fled Mist so other Shinobi villages would look for him and keep them away from Water Country,' thought Darth Sage while Kyuubi was now growling in anger.

_**"I'm looking forward to you killing him!"**_ said Kyuubi, as the very name of the Uchiha infuriated the fox, and wanted the bastard to suffer.

'Me too Kyuubi. Me too,' thought Darth Sage while heading for his meditation chamber and focus himself on figuring out how to make his next move properly.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter posted. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Until next time...PEACE!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Twisting the Blade

Uchiha Sasuke frowned in his bed in the middle of the night, having yet to change into his sleep where, and get out of his Shinobi gear from doing training with his substitute sensei today. Personally, the Uchiha thought it was pointless, as only Kakashi was the only sensei he needed since the man had the only a fully developed Sharingan in Konoha, and the man wasn't in the village. Hunting down a now labeled S-class Criminal by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, the Butcher of _Lucky Sanctuary Orphanage_, and kidnapper of Shinobi from multiple villages. How someone Sasuke's age was able to even do that, the boy didn't know, but it was upsetting, and the last loyal Uchiha of Konoha wanted that kind of power.

'How? How could that no clan loser be so strong?' thought Sasuke, as he stared at the ceiling of his home, and grit his teeth in anger.

Sasuke wanted that power. He _needed _it. All things in this world were meant to cater to his every whim and desire. This nobody of an orphan was getting stronger through leaps and bounds. Yet here he was, an _ELITE_ among the Konoha's Shinobi, being stuck with the rank of _Genin_, and unable to advance to Chuunin due to the renegade blonde killing his third teammate. Itachi was already far ahead of him by this point in his life and it had infuriated Sasuke knowing that his own power was nowhere near that level.

"Look at you Sasuke. The last so called _great Uchiha_ of Konoha. Brooding, wallowing in his own anger, and thinking of how to make my power his own. How..._pathetic_!" said the voice of Darth Sage before the figure appeared from the shadows to see Sasuke leap off his bed in a fighting stance.

"You! Give me one good reason why I should kill you right now for entering my home uninvited?" said Sasuke while the Sith chuckled in amusement.

"One? I can give you several. First, I'm a Shadow Clone, not the original, and will dispel myself with ease. Two, you are nowhere _near _the level of the real me, and this Shadow Clone standing before you has more then enough skill to beat your body into the ER at the hospital. Three, I have something that needs to be said, and only to you regarding your clan along with how Konoha treats its last _loyal_ member," said Darth Sage while he just laughed at the Uchiha's angry expression.

"Then speak it. I command you to talk," said Sasuke before being thrown by an invisible power into a nearby wall while clutching his now constricting throat.

"You do not _command_ me Uchiha. I can easily crush you and let the village weep at the loss of losing such a pathetic child from an equally pathetic clan. Now either you behave or I'll break your neck before I leave you to die..._alone_!" said Darth Sage while seeing the Uchiha nod slightly to indicate he would behave before the Sith released him.

"What is it you want to tell me?" said Sasuke hoarsely while rubbing his throat and gave a small glare at the blonde Shadow Clone.

"That the hire ups are manipulating you. That _they_ only want to see you succeed so _they_ can get a return on their 'investment' when you rise to the position of power _they _control. Haven't you found it easy to do everything at the Academy? Hit every target, ace every test, and beat ever instructor during a spar? You don't really think its because you are an Uchiha, do you?" said Darth Sage while Sasuke grit his teeth.

"Of course it is! I'm an _Elite_! I'm better then everyone in this village. Just like Itachi!" said Sasuke while the Sith scoffed at him.

"Don't be so _arrogant_! Its pathetic to see such a thing coming off of you in waves. We both know the truth behind your past success at the Leaf Academy. They spoiled you to the point where even thinking outside the box is not possible and implanted the belief that everything should just be handed to you," said Darth Sage while Sasuke looked ready to attack, but the glare from the Sith made him stay where he was, and simply continue to scowl.

"Even if what you said is true, I can still gain power from them, and kill Itachi later on," said Sasuke with conviction in his voice while Darth Sage just let out a chuckle.

"Are you sure? Do you really think they will let the last of Uchiha Clan in Konoha run off to kill his much older, wiser, and stronger brother? We both know Itachi can kill you easily. They know it too. Do you really think they won't pull something to ensure your bloodline continues before approving of such a mission? I think not," said Darth Sage with a smile on his face that was sly and all knowing in a way the Uchiha didn't like one bit.

"They wouldn't dare!" said Sasuke with the blonde haired Shadow Clone of a Sith just smirking at him.

"Oh they would. They would ensure multiple women carried your offspring so that way the chances of your bastard children successfully awakening the Sharingan Eyes are far greater then just impregnating one woman. They'll send you off on your mission, playing it out dramatically, as their great hero of the Uchiha Clan heads off to slay its villain, who is ironically your very own brother, and your poor children will be spoon fed your tragic death about trying to avenge their forever lost family," said Darth Sage while Sasuke just sneered at him.

"You foreseeing the future or something?" said Sasuke while looking at him in disbelief.

"Or something. What do you care? You're the 'Great Uchiha Sasuke'. The 'Shinobi Elite', as you keep telling everyone so this shouldn't bother you in the slightest, and just make this more fun for someone of your..._status_!" said Darth Sage mockingly at him.

"Get out of my home!" said Sasuke angrily while the Shadow Clone mockingly bowed at him.

"As you wish Uchiha-san. However, ask yourself this _one_ little question after I leave, and reflect on the answer. If your clan wasn't killed, if Itachi hadn't done what he did, would the people of Konoha still be kissing your ass, and giving you whatever your selfish heart desired? Think about it," said Darth Sage before the Shadow Clone went "poof!" and left the Uchiha alone to his own devices.

'He's wrong! They would give me what I want because I'm an Uchiha. A bloodline that is unmatched by these pathetic peons. The Councils can continue to spoil me all they want, I have no reason to give anything back to them, and never will because the Uchiha do not give back _anything_! Why would we?' thought Sasuke knowing that the Sith didn't know what he was talking about.

(In Whirlpool)

"Arrogant fool. Why Itachi spared him I'll never know," said Darth Sage while receiving the Shadow Clone's memories of his conversation between.

"It doesn't matter my Apprentice. Let the Uchiha continue to suckle on the breast of the village like the child he is and fail to see the truth that's right in front of him," said Darth Plagueis while his student nodded.

"Master, may I have a word with you please?" said Haku, as she approached him on his throne, and kneeled before the Sith.

"You may. Speak!" said Darth Sage while seeing the girl look up at him now.

"I have just received word the envoy sent to Doto in Snow Country has returned and it sounds promising," said Haku seeing the Sith smile at this information.

"That is good news. But...?" said Darth Sage sensing there was more.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin's spies are sniffing around the company. If they learn the envoy has returned with important news you would go to learn about personally then...," said Haku not even wanting to finish that statement while seeing the Sith nod in understanding.

"Then Jiraiya himself along with a massive strike team of Leaf ANBU would hunt me down regardless if they had the Hokage's approval or not. Still...this could work to our advantage," said Darth Sage thinking things over in his head.

"Master?" said Haku seeing him thinking about how to handle this matter.

"Yes. Yes. This could work out for me rather nicely indeed," said Darth Sage letting out a sinister chuckle.

"But what about Taki? The eventual visit to Snow Country to see Doto?" said Haku, as she could see in his eyes that the Sith was going to delay those plans for this, and it didn't make sense.

"They can wait a little long my dear. Besides, there is always a risk in what we do, and a Sith must do what he must for reaching one's goal," said Darth Sage knowing this was going to become hectic for him.

"They will hurt you? They will unleash unspeakable pain upon your person!" said Haku, as she saw him nod, and didn't understand why he would do this.

"I know Haku. Of course, I trust you along with the others will plan for my rescue, and save me from the Leaf when the time is right?" Darth Sage with a smile and saw her nod with loyalty to him practically overflowing from the ice users eyes.

"We will never abandon you Sage-sama!" said Haku knowing that the instant he was in Leaf's prison she was going to bust him out with all the fury her body could produce.

"While I am..._indisposed _of in Konoha, you are in charge of the others, _and _I expect my planned rescue to produce a great deal of casualties for the Leaf," said Darth Sage while seeing the girl nod knowing whom among his subordinates would be chosen for _that_ part of the rescue plan.

"Be careful Sage-sama," said Haku while the Sith walked towards her kneeled form and patted the girl's head.

"See you soon," said Darth Sage before walking away from a saddened Haku.

(Gato Kanpanī-Sometime Later)

"Doto-sama was indeed eager to sell the Chakra Armor to us. His current problems with the Rebels in Snow Country opposing his rule has cost him quite a bit of money, as he has been working on a special excavation project, and looking for something buried in the snow," said the envoy while addressing the Sith and Chairmen of Gato Kanpanī privately.

The news of Doto wanting to do business had surprised the envoy, which he stated in his report, and in his tone of voice when speaking to the young Chairman. If anything the envoy was expecting to return in pieces and basically telling the Sith that the tyrant in Snow Country said no. However, it seemed lady luck was on the mans' side, and was able to return in one piece with good news to his employer.

"Tell him money is of no object to me. Set a price for the Chakra Armor, if he wants us to pay more, then haggle for a bit, and then agree to whatever price Doto makes. After we have the Chakra Armor, it is to go to our own technicians to ensure they are indeed the real deal, and after we confirm the Chakra Armor is in fact authentic Haku will provide test subjects to make sure the equipment works," said Darth Sage before dismissing the man and ordered the envoy's carriage to take him on a private company ship heading for Snow Country.

_**"Jiraiya's here,"**_ said Kyuubi while the Sith mentally nodded.

"Welcome Jiraiya. Come to take me by yourself I see," said Darth Sage while the Sannin appeared from the one of the shadowy corners of the room.

"There is a team of 20 ANBU stationed all over the building. If you don't come quietly, we will fight you, and do a lot of damage to your company," said Jiraiya seeing the Sith smirk at him.

"And no doubt kill my loyal employees. Just like the Leaf did to the people of Whirlpool so many years ago, right Jiraiya?" said Darth Sage while letting out a chuckle at seeing Jiraiya scowl angrily at him.

"That won't happen if you surrender quietly without a problem," said Jiraiya while he saw his Godson think this over.

"Very well. Let's go," said Darth Sage while smiling an all knowing smile at Jiraiya and it was making the Sannin uneasy.

'What are you up to Naruto. You don't just surrender without a fight and I know you're not a Shadow Clone,' thought Jiraiya, as he looked for the boy's sword, but didn't find it on him, and put chakra suppression cuffs on Naruto before alerting the ANBU of the mission being successful.

'Haku,' thought Darth Sage while using the Force to connect with his servant.

_"Yes Sage-sama,"_ said Haku ready to follow his command.

'Its time my dear. Inform our contact in the Fire Daimyo's Court of me being taken to the Leaf village by Jiraiya of the Sannin against my will under the threat of losing the lives of my employees,' thought Darth Sage knowing she would carry it out immediately.

"You are fortunate the new Hokage favors you so much and wanting you brought back to Konoha unharmed," said Jiraiya at last before they were all in a secluded area with the 20 ANBU now waiting for further orders.

"I'll make sure to thank him at my trial. That is, _IF _I am allowed to have a trial, and even participate in my own defense?" said Darth Sage while sensing the ANBU were unhappy with him and clearly wanted to slice him to pieces.

"You can try, but I seriously doubt the higher ups will let you get away with the brutal killing of innocent people, and abducting Shinobi from different villages," said Jiraiya while his Godson just kept smirking.

"You'd be surprised what I can do," said Darth Sage while sensing the ANBU around him getting angrier with each passing second.

"I say we all have a go at the demon now. Why wait for a trial? We all know the Kyuubi brat is going to die in the end," said the ANBU Captain wearing a Hawk Mask.

"That's true Hawk, but we don't want to make him a martyr for the others to follow, and be a rallying cry against us when they eventually learn of his capture," said Jiraiya seeing them all reluctantly agree.

'Your too late Jiraiya. Far too late,' thought Darth Sage knowing the man was wondering where his sword Lunar Eclipse was and no doubt take it for study for possible duplication to empower the Leaf further.

Fools. They were all arrogant fools!

(Fire Daimyo's Castle-Sometime Later)

The Fire Daimyo was in a session of Court today, meeting with family, both of blood, and in-laws that proved worthy of marrying to the family. Then there were his friends, friends of his other family members, their children, and then the other higher society types that attend for the sake of getting the Feudal Lord's attention. Some of the guests in his court were other Feudal Lords from other countries, wishing to speak to him about trade, and politically arranged marriages. They would get the occasional conversation with him, kissing his feet in return for influential favor, which the man didn't really like, and didn't want to be a walking favor machine being asked for the slightest bit of help in exchange for such false flattering.

"Fire Daimyo-sama," said the Business Representative assigned by the Chairman of Gato Kanpanī to be the company's voice at the Feudal Lord's Court approach the regal man before being repelled by two of the samurai guarding their Lord.

"Yes Toshi Takeda-san?" sad the Fire Daimyo seeing the representative bow before him with a grave urgency in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"My Lord, I must speak to you of a great travesty, and engrave injustice that has befallen the Chairman of Gato Kanpanī at the hands of Konoha Shinobi just a few hours ago at the company itself," said Toshi Takeda, as he saw the Fire Daimyo raise an eyebrow, and motioned his guards to let him pass before the representative bowed before the Feudal Lord.

"What travesty? What injustice?" said the Feudal Lord, as he wondered what the Leaf had done now, and after just giving them all a warning with their newly appointed Godaime Hokage.

"Our Chairman was just taken against his will by Jiraiya of the Sannin back to Konoha and was told to cooperate or risk the lives of the employees working at Gato Kanpanī. We don't know why, but before his arrest, the Chairman asked for you to intervene in some way, and possibly witness the impending trial against him," said Toshi, as he saw the Fire Daimyo frown, and considering the request.

"Considering the actions of the Leaf village recently, I'm inclined to agree that I should be present to ensure Konoha plays by my rules, and not make an even greater mess of things. Who is the Chairman of Gato Kanpanī?" said the Fire Daimyo curiously.

"Officially, the current Chairman's name was to be kept anonymous to protect his identity after the incident in Wave Country with his predecessor, but considering the situation at hand, I feel it is now prudent to inform you that the Chairman of Gato Kanpanī is Darth Sage, and at one point went by another name...Uzumaki Naruto," said Toshi before the Feudal Lord surprisingly looked angry and hoped the Chairman's faith in the Fire Daimyo intervening being misplaced.

"What? They dare do this to me again? Are you certain it was Jiraiya of the Sannin that took him away?" said the Fire Daimyo seeing Toshi nod.

"His loyal Assistant by the name of Haku witnessed it with her own eyes. Several other employees will testify if necessary of seeing masked Shinobi with Leaf headbands poking around the company. She informed me of this immediately and has requested your help to prevent any further harm to our Chairman," said Toshi with the Feudal Lord in front of him getting angrier by the minute.

"Oh I will intervene on this matter Toshi-san. Make _no mistake_ about that. Guards!" said the Fire Daimyo seeing the two samurai stand at attention.

"Yes Daimyo-sama!" said the two guards at the same time.

"Prepare my carriage and an fully armed escort. No! A full armed _battalion_ of only my very best samurai will accompany me to Konoha," said the Fire Daimyo loud enough for everyone to hear while other representatives from other countries like Wind were already moving to inform their leaders of this event.

(Konoha-Hokage Tower)

"You did _WHAT?_" said Asuma looking at Jiraiya with furious anger while his Father was smirking at the victory the Leaf had won over the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"We caught Naruto and had him transferred to I&T for the information on his primary base to acquire the others," said Jiraiya knowing the boy would crack under Ibiki's not so gentle care.

"And how many people know you've done this?" said Asuma seeing Jiraiya shrug.

"Aside from the ANBU that I recruited for this mission? You, me, sensei, Inoichi, and Ibiki," said Jiraiya while the Godaime Hokage looked ready to explode in anger.

"How long has it been since Naruto's return and being sent to Ibiki?" said Asuma with the Sannin once again shrugging.

"Not long. I'd say an hour. At the very least," said Jiraiya while Asuma's anger became even greater.

"You're playing a dangerous game Jiraiya. He could unleash Kyuubi at any moment," said Asuma with his Father smirking.

"Jiraiya sealed away Kyuubi before taking Naruto to Ibiki," said the former Sandaime Hokage while Jiraiya frowned.

"Actually...I didn't," said Jiraiya while his sensei was completely shocked along with Asuma.

"You didn't?" said Asuma and Hiruzen at the same time.

"Well its not like I didn't _try_, but every time I did, my body was instantly repelled back by some kind of invisible energy coming off of Naruto, and it sent me into a wall before sending me through it on my third try. The ANBU around me tried to knock him out so I could do the sealing that way, but they were repelled too, and Naruto just smiled like it was some kind of joke until we gave up," said Jiraiya seeing the two were surprised by this.

"Could it be the Kyuubi?" said Hiruzen while Jiraiya shook his head no.

"I didn't feel the fox's chakra being used by Naruto at all. It was something else entirely," said Jiraiya while unsure what it was that repelled him in the first place.

It made the Sannin uncomfortable.

(I&T Department-With Naruto)

Darth Sage smiled at Ibiki standing in front of him while the Sith himself was sitting in a chair, arms tied, and cuffed with chakra suppression seals behind his back. The scarred faced man dressed in black looking at him with a deathly serious expression on his face, as he attempted to crack the boy's head open figuratively, and get the information about the lost Shinobi pilfered during the Chuunin Exams. The s Head of the Interrogation and Torture Division of Konoha found himself facing quite the challenging foe since he was not expecting a child to be so immune to his tactics. Full grown adults sitting in the kid's position would be pissing themselves right about now, spilling their most deepest, _darkest_ secrets to him, and become crying babies wanting their mommies.

But this kid just _smiled_. No fear. No sense of fright. Just a..._smile_!

Inoichi wasn't much help either, as the Clan Head tried to dive into the boy's head, clearly knowing the risks of entering the mind of a Jinchuriki, and what the demon in their heads could do. However, the man was repelled upon making contact, and sent flying back into his own head with a killer headache. Inoichi tried again two more times, but the boy just repeated the process, and after the third time had nearly made the Yamanaka Clan Head get knocked unconscious before taking him to get medical treatment.

"You're good kid. I'll give you that much," said Ibiki while wishing Anko was here since his number two in this division would be testing his pain levels physically.

But she wasn't since Naruto had chosen to kidnap her too.

"My Master trained me well," said Darth Sage at last knowing Ibiki would be curious about his Master.

"Clearly. Shame he's not here. I'd love to meet him to compare notes," said Ibiki while the Sith just chuckled.

"He's already here. In this room actually," said Darth Sage making Ibiki raise an eyebrow at him.

"You mean the Kyuubi?" said Ibiki while the chuckle from the boy increased.

"Now that would be telling Ibiki-san and I really am enjoying myself," said Darth Sage mockingly and seeing Ibiki's hands become fists.

"You can't keep this up forever. You know that, right kid? How long can you stay awake before nodding off? How long can you go without eating? Sooner or later, your body will weaken, and then things won't be so nice," said Ibiki with Naruto just once more laughing at him.

"You're assuming I'm going to be staying that long," said Darth Sage while Ibiki frowned at him with confusion.

"Oh really? And just how exactly did you come to _that _ little conclusion?" said Ibiki with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Because the Hokage's ANBU is going to come through that door any moment now and ask for me to be brought to him for my trial," said Darth Sage while Ibiki smirked at the boy.

"You have quite the imagination kid," said Ibiki before a knock came to the door and the Head of I&T opened it to see an ANBU of Captain rank with a Neko mask behind it.

"I'm here for the prisoner. Hokage's orders," said Neko seeing Ibiki looking slightly baffled yet angry.

"He hasn't told me anything yet. Come back later," said Ibiki while trying to shut the door, but Neko kept it firmly open, and he could sense the ANBU glaring at him.

"This is not a request Ibiki. Its an _order_. I'm to escort Uzumaki Naruto to the Hokage, the Councils, and the Clan Heads for his trial. No _excuses_!" said Neko while Ibiki _reluctantly_ nodded his head and brought the boy to his feet.

"Move your ass boy! And pray to Kami you don't come back here to see me after the trial," said Ibiki shoving Naruto towards the ANBU Captain.

"I don't have to pray to Kami for that Ibiki. I _know _I won't be coming back to see you," said Darth Sage while walking with Neko towards the meeting area where his so called "trial" was to take place.

(Hokage Tower-Trial Room)

"He's here," said Asuma sensing the pulse of chakra from the ANBU Captain Neko to signify she had arrived with Naruto.

"Why are we even having this trial? We all know he's guilty!" said Homura angrily while glaring at the door.

"Enough! We are having this trial and that's final! Bring in the defendant," said Asuma to the Chuunin by the door and waited for Neko to enter and bring in the boy.

"Here's the boy per your orders Hokage-sama," said Neko bowing to the Fifth Hokage and moved to the wall to watch the proceedings herself.

"Did Ibiki get anything out of him?" said Koharu while glaring at the boy.

"No," said Neko simply while many on the Council sputtered about the boy proving he was indeed the very demon they hated.

"Enough! This is a trial and you will all act _professionally_ here in my presence. Got it!" said Asuma seeing them grumble, but nonetheless nod their heads, and saw the boy in front of them just smirk.

'They are so pathetic. Don't you agree my Master?' thought Darth Sage while the spirit of the Muun Sith Lord nodded in agreement.

"Their arrogance is indeed _sickening_," said Darth Plagueis while watching things from his students eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are charged with murdering the Matron, her assistants, and even the children of the local Orphanage along with the murder of a Leaf Shinobi by the name of Sai You are also charged with kidnapping of Leaf, Iwa, Kumo, and Grass Shinobi for your own use against their home villages. How do you plead?" said the Godaime Hokage while watching his Father out of the corner of his eye looking a Naruto like he was the worst thing in existence.

"Not guilty to all charges," said Darth Sage seeing several members of the Councils ready to explode in protest and call him names.

Only a glare from Asuma told them to shut their mouths.

"I see. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" said Asuma seeing the boy shrug.

"What can I say? My so called jury to the left and right of you have already declared me guilty simply for being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. My life has been made miserable by the people in power around you and now I'm expected to get a fair trial from those very same individuals in this room?" said Darth Sage smoothly while Asuma himself had to admit the basis for not receiving a fair unbiased ruling was accurate.

"Still, I'd like to hear your version of things regarding the charges, and if there is anything to dispute the accusations against you," said Asuma seeing the boy was completely calm.

"For one, I don't see how you can pin the death of so many people in Konoha on me? Is there any proof I killed them?" said Darth Sage while seeing the Councils seeing read and knew they couldn't hold out being denied speaking against him.

"We know you killed them demon! Your scent was in that building around the time of the killings!" said a fat merchant from the Civilian Council.

"So? I lived in that place for several years. Naturally, my scent is going to linger there no matter what happens, and if all you have is my scent...then I ask the charges be dropped due to lack of any other evidence," said Darth Sage with the Councils pounding their fists in protest.

"Out of the question! You murdered those poor innocent civilians!" said the pink haired woman on the Civilian Council.

"And there is also Sai from Genin team 7 being killed in Wave Country," said Danzo, as he saw the boy shrug, and looked at them with uncaring eyes.

"Is there any proof that I did? A weapon in my possession that was used to kill this boy named Sai?" said Darth Sage while inwardly enjoying seeing the people around him get angrier with every passing second.

"You killed Sai with your demonic sword! A black sword rumored to be sharp enough to slice through a tree with just one swing," said Homura with Naruto raising an eyebrow at them.

"A sword? What sword? Jiraiya-san knows I didn't have one in my possession upon my arrest. Doesn't it stand to reason that such a weapon you claim is such high quality be on my person at all times?" said Darth sage while Danzo fumed at him while Jiraiya shook his head to indicate he didn't find a weapon on the Sith.

"You must have stashed it somewhere! Where is it?" said Koharu seeing the boy just shrug.

"I have no idea because I do not possess such a weapon," said Darth Sage while seeing them unable to do much else on the subject.

"What about the charges regarding the kidnapping of Shinobi from different villages during the Chuunin Exams the Leaf hosted this year?" said Asuma smirking at them.

"That's easy. I didn't kidnap them. They joined me of their own free will," said Darth Sage with a smile on his face.

"You lie! My daughter would _never _join you!" said Hiashi his eyes active and glaring in an intimidating manner.

"And yet she's no longer in the village," said Darth Sage casually while Hiashi looked livid.

"Because you are holding my daughter against her will!" said Hiashi with his voice rising in anger.

"Hiashi please! Naruto, we know you took several Genin from Konoha, and several other Shinobi from different villages. Where are they?" said Asuma trying to be the reasonable individual here.

"Safe. Safer, healthier, and stronger then they ever were in this village," said Darth Sage while the majority of the people in this room looked ready to shoot Fire Jutsus from their mouths at him.

"Give me back my daughter!" said Hiashi rising from his chair and ready to cripple the boy with Gentle Fist strike should the Sith give the answer they wanted.

"Oh, _now_ she is your daughter? _Now_, she is of importance to you? From what Hinata has told me about her home life, you never cared about her well being, and focused more on the second daughter of your family. What was it you called her? Oh yes! I do believe the quote I'm looking for would be 'You worthless child. Hanabi shows more potential now then you ever did. Get out of my sight now. If you don't improve I'll put the Cage Bird Seal on your forehead myself and have Hanabi use it on you every single day until you show that you're not a failure of the clan!'" said Darth Sage while seeing Hiashi's face go through a mixture of emotions at the moment.

"You bastard!" said Hiashi while the Sith just smiled at him.

"How is that my fault? Those are your words, aren't they? Hinata told me and I in turn am simply repeating them for everyone else to hear. Though something tells me you won't be getting the Father of the Year Award anytime soon," said Darth Sage while Hiashi tried to charge forward to strike the blonde boy down, but Neko had stopped him, and the Sith just watched with amusement.

"What about the others Naruto? Rock Lee, Tenten, the Grass Shinobi, then three Shinobi from Kumo, and just recently you acquired Iwa's two Jinchuriki," said Asuma after Neko was able to get Hiashi back in his seat.

"I fought Rock Lee one on one with the winner deciding the loser's future. He lost. I won. As for Tenten, she was ambitious given her desire to be one of the strongest kunoichi of all time like Senju Tsunade, and I provided her with the means to do it," said Darth Sage before the door to the room was thrown open and the Fire Daimyo came in with a face that a blind man could see was filled with anger.

"How _dare you_! What were my instructions regarding the boy? I specifically stated he was to be left _alone_! What part of my orders did all of you _not _understand?" said the Fire Daimyo seeing them cowering like scolded children.

"The Daimyo of Fire Country I presume?" said Darth Sage seeing the Feudal Lord turn to face him with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"You presume correctly Naruto. My sincerest apologies for this action against you. How have they been treating you since arriving here?" said the Fire Daimyo while seeing the boy's hands still behind his back while sitting in the chair.

"I can't really complain since I've been treated better then usual. Of course, I've also been treated worse, and find myself in the middle right now," said Darth Sage while the clearly angry Feudal Lord turned his full attention to the people in the room trying to persecute him.

"This _farce_ of a trial is now _over_! Do you understand me? I will not tolerate any of you defying my orders again! If you go against me one more time, then the Leaf village will be _liquidated_, and none of you will be live to see what comes from the ashes," said the Fire Daimyo seeing them nodding obediently.

"Am I free to go?" said Darth Sage while looking at the Fire Daimyo.

"Yes," said the Fire Daimyo before motioning for Neko to undo the restraints placed on the boy.

"Daimyo-sama, this boy is a Jinchuriki. He must remain in Konoha for the good of the village," said Danzo while trying to get the man to stare in his direction so the hidden Sharingan Eye could manipulate the highest authority in the land.

Only to feel an incredible amount of pain from the optical nerves of the implanted organ and had to fight back the sudden level of pain.

'Fool. You think I'm going to let you manipulate him? Only _I_ can do that!' thought Darth Sage, as he read Danzo's mind to figure out his plan, and quickly used the Force to attack the Inferior Oblique Muscles followed by the Inferior Rectus Muscles to cause a spasm to disrupt his control.

"Considering how the Leaf has treated him from the start, it would be in the best interest of Konoha if he _didn't _stay in the village, and cause bodily harm to its people," said the Fire Daimyo seeing them all nod despite the reluctance showing in their eyes for letting the matter being dropped against their will.

'This isn't over. Once my Root forces are in position, they will take the Kyuubi brat, and remove the demon to a more submissive host,' thought Danzo, as he cursed this sudden pain in his implanted, and made a mental note to call upon one of his personal doctor to take a look at the eye.

"Thank you so much for your help Daimyo-sama. I had this feeling the Leaf was going to cause unspeakable evil upon my person had you not shown up," said Darth Sage, as he walked with the Fire Daimyo to the man's carriage, and saw the Feudal Lord smile back at him.

"I trusted the Sandaime Hokage along with those in power to do what was right regarding your situation Uzumaki Naruto. I truly do apologize," said the Fire Daimyo seeing the Sith bow his head slightly at him.

"I understand Daimyo-sama. I have no intention of holding this against you," said Darth Sage while sensing the Daimyo in front of him was indeed sincere and didn't think like the former Sandaime Hokage did.

"I'm glad to hear it. Any matter you wish to bring to my attention whether business with Gato Kanpanī or something more personal, I am willing to lend my ear," said the Fire Daimyo before shaking the Sith's hand and got into his carriage before battalion followed him back to Fire Country's Capital.

"You think your sooo smart, don't you Naruto?" said Jiraiya appearing behind the blonde boy.

"I don't know Jiraiya-san. How smart do you think I am?" said Darth Sage before turning to face the Sannin and saw the man was less then pleased.

"I think you're smart enough to fool a very naïve Fire Daimyo, but not me, and certainly not the others in that room. We both know you killed those people at the Orphanage, killed Sai in Wave, and are guilty of kidnapping Shinobi from all over," said Jiraiya while the Sith in front of him just smirked.

"I told you how those three Leaf Shinobi came into my possession Jiraiya. As for all the other Shinobi I acquired...well they did sign waivers before entering the Forest of Death and since they aren't from the Leaf you have no official standing to arrest me for those," said Darth Sage while walking away from the Sannin before being stopped by a large group of Root ANBU with the former Sandaime leading them.

"Your not leaving," said Hiruzen while glaring at the boy.

"Didn't we just have this conversation with the Fire Daimyo?" said Darth Sage mockingly at the former Hokage.

"We have many ways of making people and _things_ like you go missing without the Fire Daimyo knowing," said Hiruzen seeing the boy just chuckle at him.

"This is your one warning old man. Do not do this. It is unwise to provoke what you do not understand," said Darth Sage, as he sounded deadly serious, and felt the Dark Side of the Force flowing through him.

"I understand plenty Naruto. I understand you are going to pay a very heavily for what you have done and there's _nothing_ you can do to stop it. Take him," said Hiruzen pointing at Naruto and the boy scowled at them.

"Old fool. You've already lost and don't even know it!" said Darth Sage before thrusting his hand back and using the Force to push Jiraiya into a nearby building.

The army of Root ANBU charged him, but were instantly struck my thousands of senbon needles, bone spikes, and a barrage of many pointy projectile weapons that pierced their flesh that resulted in immediate kills. Turning to his right, Sarutobi Hiruzen saw the form of three face covered figures standing in the trees glaring daggers at him, and the blonde Jinchuriki just watched with amusing interest.

"Care to try again you old bastard!" said Kimimaro glaring daggers through his mask at the former Hokage.

"We won't allow you to harm our Master!" said Haku her Sais already out.

"Still think you understand me?" said Darth Sage while Jiraiya got himself out of the building and saw the third member of the boy's backup with surprise.

"You're Tenten from Maito Gai's Genin team 9!" said Jiraiya seeing the girl nod and wished he could read her face behind the mask she now wore.

"_Former_ Genin student of Maito Gai," said Tenten, as she saw the disbelief on the former Hokage's face, and Jiraiya too since they never expected her to abandon Konoha.

"What did you do to her?" said Hiruzen while glaring at the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"Who? Me? Nothing! I just showed Tenten the simple truth behind Konoha's so called greatness and how it was built upon lie after lie after lie...along with all the bodies of my family on my _Mother's_ side!" said Darth Sage while the Toad Sannin and former Hokage scowled at him.

"I don't know how you found out about that, but I'm going to have Jiraiya remove it from your mind, and we're going to start from scratch in making you a _proper _Jinchuriki," said Hiruzen taking a step forward, but a sharp pain at his waist stopped him, and the former Hokage of Konoha looked down to see a dark shadowy blade sticking out.

"Difficult to do when your now paralyzed from the waist down," said Darth Sage, as he saw Tenten throw Lunar Eclipse from her spot, and knew the girl had completely turned to his side given the fact the forged weapon of the Dark Side had allowed her to do that.

"Sensei!" said Jiraiya trying to get to his fallen teacher, but was blasted away by Sith Lightning before he could, and sent flying back.

"This isn't over Naruto. Sooner or later, you will pay for your crimes against Konoha," said Hiruzen while the boy walked behind him and yanked the sword out harshly.

"Just as you will pay for your crimes against me and my family old man. When the time comes, all your secrets, and lies will be made known to the world. I can only imagine the fallout from such things coming to light. How will you explain it? Or will you just kill yourself like a _coward_ so such an explanation is never made possible?" said Darth Sage into the man's ear and then laughed at the former Hokage in a mocking way.

"Uzumaki bastard child!" said Hiruzen while the boy behind him just smirked.

"Desperate and hollow words from a cowardly old man," said Darth Sage before walking away from the downed man while Jiraiya moved to protect his sensei from further harm.

"This isn't over Naruto!" said Jiraiya seeing the boy just keep walking.

"By the Fire Daimyo's own decree it is over Jiraiya. Just walk away from this if you truly value your life," said Darth Sage while the Sannin just continued to glare at the boy.

'We'll see about that!' thought Jiraiya before taking his sensei to the hospital to have the man treated.

"Your timing perfect Haku. As it was yours Kimimaro," said Darth Sage while seeing the two nod and sensed they were pleased with his praise.

"And me Sage-sama?" said Tenten while the boy stopped and looked at her for a second.

"Ah yes. Tenten. You also did well. Your aim with those weapons was impeccable. I am pleased to know your true loyalties lie are not with the Leaf," said Darth Sage before he continued walking with the three following behind him.

"I am honored to be in your service Sage-sama," said Tenten while sensing Haku's eyes were still watching her carefully for any signs of betrayal.

"Chidori!" was what came next, as a black blur came at them with a ball of lightning that sounded like a thousand chirping birds, and was aimed at the Sith.

Only to hit Tenten in his place, as she acted like a shield, and took the blunt of the attack for her Master. At this moment, two things to happen, first was seeing the weapons girl's loyalty belonged to Darth Sage without question, and didn't need to consider any attempts of betrayal on her part. The second was the identity of the would be assassin, which was none other then Uchiha Sasuke himself, and his Sharingan Eyes blazing with fury.

"I've killed your weak pawn," said Sasuke with a smirk on his face before throwing the girl onto the ground.

"Funny. She doesn't look dead," said Darth Sage while seeing the girl trying to survive against the Assassination Jutsu.

Scowling, Sasuke took out a kunai to finish the job, but found himself unable to move, and realized the blonde was somehow responsible for it. Trying to glare at the Sith with all his hatred, Sasuke tried to fight this strange power, and failing in the process before being thrown harshly into a nearby tree.

"S...ag...e-sa...ma," said Tenten, as she looked up at her Master, and saw him stare down before putting a hand on the hole in her chest.

"You've proven yourself yet again Tenten," said Darth Sage while doing what he did for Haku when this happened to her in Wave Country.

"Thank you...my...my Master," said Tenten, as she slipped into unconsciousness, and was picked up by the blonde Sith before they continued their long walk away from Konoha.

"Why did you not kill the foolish Uchiha back there Sage-sama?" said Kimimaro, as he would have done it himself, but the albino Kaguya got the impression to stay his hand, and just follow the Sith back to Whirlpool.

"Its too early in the game to kill the Uchiha right now Kimimaro. I want him to know to see the painful truth before meeting his end," said Darth Sage simply knowing he would kill the Uchiha when the time was right.

And not a day, hour, minute, or second sooner.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. Hope you all enjoyed that. Until next time...PEACE!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Moving Forward

Darth Sage sat in deep mediation, the Dark Side of the Force swirling around him like a massive whirlpool of energy, which was ironic given how the base of operations was a country with such a name, and felt the spirits of his kin calling out to him. The echoes of their cries for blood to be spilled against the betrayers and while sensing satisfaction in what had happened so far...it wasn't enough. Nowhere near enough. Of this, the young Sith of Uzumaki descent knew to be true as well, and wanted to stick it to Konoha once more.

The question that followed in his mind was...how?

"Sage-sama," said Karin, as she cautiously approached the Sith, her sensory abilities had almost overloaded in seeing the massive amount of dark energy, and knew it was times like these to stay away from the Jinchuriki's personal space.

"What is it Karin?" said Darth Sage while keeping his eyes closed and focusing on the Force.

"I am pleased to report Han, Roshi, Samui, Hinata, and myself have returned from our mission successful in retrieving Fu from Taki," said Karin, as she had been assigned to find the village with Hinata, and Fu before convincing the seven-tailed Jinchuriki that life could be better under the Sith's rule.

It had not been an easy thing to do.

Fu had fought them using basic guerilla warfare tactics, but such ways of fighting didn't prove helpful against Hinata, or Karin with their sensory abilities. Han, Roshi, and Samui were the muscle of the group meant to keep her under control should a fight break out. In the end, Han had made a thick steam manifest itself around them in the forest, and forced Fu into a corner where Hinata had disabled the female Jinchuriki before heading home to Whirlpool. By the time Fu had awakened, she found herself in a nice comfortable room, and yet felt no less safe here. To ensure she didn't get out of hand while staying here, it was agreed by Yugito, Han, and Roshi that they would keep an eye on her with Hinata's help.

"I know. I sensed her arrival with your group soon after my own. Most impressive. Still, I had hoped she would have come of her own volition like the others, and not be kidnapped from Taki," said Darth Sage while looking at her with calculating eyes while Karin kept her head down to keep the fear of being punished from him.

"We tried to convince her like you ordered Master, but Fu has trust issue, and didn't want give your offer a chance," said Karin while sensing his disappointment and she knew why that was.

There was a chance Fu could escape, use her demon's chakra, and basically give away their entire location to his enemies in the Leaf if not the Akatsuki organization.

"I know you did. Still, I would prefer not to have one of my fellow Jinchuriki fight me over this, as it waste my time, and the time of the others in dealing with her too," said Darth Sage while speaking in a cold tone that told Karin that she was on thin ice.

"We are being civil my Master. She's just not returning it," said Karin, as she sensed the darkness swirl around him more violently, and winced at feeling its tendrils whip near her face.

"She's a Jinchuriki Karin. Like _me_! She most likely doesn't respond to civility because her trust in people was broken a long time ago by those that _pretended_ to be civil," said Darth Sage, as he rose to his feet, and walked past the frightened Karin.

(With Fu)

"Let me go!" said Fu, as she struggled against the much larger Han with Yugito at the door of her room while Roshi and Hinata were outside to ensure the green haired girl didn't run.

"We cannot. This base is secret for a reason. If you get out and use your powers, then the Akatsuki will find us, and will make things worse," said Han while hoping the girl had heard of the organization.

"Bring them on! I'm not afraid of them," said Fu seeing Yugito narrow her cat like eyes back at her.

"Listen here girl, these guys hunting Jinchuriki don't mess around, and they won't civil to you like we are right now. They would lock you in a cell until it was time to extract your demon and then throw away your corpse once it was over since the extraction would kill you!" said Yugito while Fu looked shocked at this.

"And what about you guys? Why are you suddenly getting people like us together and who is calling the shots?" said Fu before the door opened and Yugito turned to see the robed blonde boy with whisker marks enter.

"Master," said Yugito and Han before bowing in his presence.

"Han. Yugito. Leave us," said Darth Sage in a neutral tone while Han put Fu down and left with Yugito.

"You're the Boss of them? The infamous Darth Sage everyone is talking about like you're some kind of bogeyman?" said Fu while surprise and unimpressed by this.

"I am," said Darth Sage while waiting for her reaction at his confirmation.

"Why did you kidnap me?" said Fu while holding back the urge to rip his head off.

"_That_ was a last resort my subordinates I sent pulled to bring you here. They were first ordered to convince you to come of your own free will before doing something like that. However, there motives were pure, and cannot be faulted for it...no matter how much I want to," said Darth Sage, as he moved from his spot in front of the door near the dresser, and mirror behind it.

"Why?" said Fu knowing her demon could tell if he was lying.

"For the most part? To protect you from the Akatsuki organization and stick it to Taki for their treatment of you," said Darth Sage while Fu closed her eyes for a brief second.

"You're like me. You're a Jinchuriki too," said Fu while the Sith nodded.

"Correct. Like you, it was not by choice, and the villagers in Konoha didn't care whether it was or not. All they saw when looking at me was Kyuubi," said Darth Sage while Fu's eyes widened.

"So the rumors are true. I heard you've been raising all sorts of Hell for most of the major villages and the Akatsuki by defeating two of its strongest members in a fight," said Fu while actually sounding impressed.

"I can't take all the credit. Kimimaro fought Kisame and I fought Itachi," said Darth Sage while Fu still looked impressed.

"One doesn't just fight Itachi and walk away from it. He is a Missing Nin for a reason," said Fu with the Sith nodding in agreement.

"Of course. Still, I do what I must for the sake of my fellow Jinchuriki, and those like us who've been wronged badly by others. People like us constantly seek a purpose with their unique talents and skills when they have nothing. I am providing what others would deny us simply because of what we are," said Darth Sage while seeing Fu was becoming more comfortable with him.

"So what is your overall plan then?" said Fu curiously while the Sith just chuckled.

"Oh, that would be telling my dear, and I'm not about to tip my hand so soon when your loyalty has not been assured. For all I know, you could escape from here, tell your village about us, our plans, tell the other villages, and have them breathing down our necks with the Akatsuki doing the same. Do you know the chaos, bloodshed, and death that would bring to my doorstep? As much as I'd love for that to happen in general, I would prefer it _not_ occur here, and it be on _my terms_ for when it actually did," said Darth Sage seeing the girl frown at not being told _something_.

"Say I join you. What's in it for me?" said Fu, as she wanted to know the risks that came with joining, and the benefits too.

"Sanctuary. Getting stronger. A chance to bond with your fellow Jinchuriki and become apart of something greater," said Darth Sage while listing each one off with his fingers.

"And what do I have to do in order to have this _generous_ bounty?" said Fu, as she had met people speaking false promises, and paid for her nativity several times.

"Your loyalty. Nothing more. Everyone here has more freedom, happiness, and overall strength then they ever could in their old village. In return, they give me their undying loyalty, and things have never been better," said Darth Sage, but could see Fu was still skeptical, and didn't want to buy what he was selling _just _yet.

"That's a lot to ask of me you know," said Fu seeing the Sith nod.

"True. _But_ what I'm offering in return is far more then what anyone else will give you in my place. Even more so once they learned of your hidden status. Don't think people won't learn of it. All the Shinobi villages, as well as the Akatsuki, have spies _everywhere_, and will sell you out the moment they learn _you_ are a Jinchuriki," said Darth Sage, a he saw Fu reluctantly agree that was true, and nodded her head at that.

"Can I at least get an idea of what your plan is?" said Fu wanting to know about her new home and what this guy's purpose was.

"Of course. Sit down. Relax," said Darth Sage, as he brought a chair to his hand, and sat down in it while Fu went for the bed.

It was going to be a long conversation.

(Akatsuki HQ)

"This is most disturbing," said Konan, as she recounted what Itachi had told the group with Pein beside her, and what the Sith did in Tsukuyomi with that strange being the boy called a Master.

"Yes it is. To think there was another Uzumaki out there, doing what we are doing, but in a different, and far more ambitious way," said Pein while in deep thought.

"What are you thinking Pein?" said Konan while looking around for any kind of sign that Uchiha Madara was snooping around.

"I'm thinking we should..._help_ my fellow Uzumaki with his goal," said Pein while Konan looked at him with surprise etched on her face.

"Help him? But...why?" said Konan, as she saw Pein smile at her, and wondered what was going on inside his head.

"Because we are both fighting for peace Konan. Already he has done more in such a short time then we have since forming the organization after taking control of Ame. Even now a majority of the Jinchuriki are under his control, the villages are being defanged with the exception of one, and even then I imagine Suna is in the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's pocket. Yet at the same time, we are both taking different paths to reach overall peace, and currently on opposing sides. Eventually, our two sides will collide in conflict, and we will clash violently. Why waste our resources fighting, when we could work together, and speed up the process of finally achieving peace in the Elemental Countries," said Pein while Konan nodded at the idea of working with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"It may prove difficult to get an audience with him if we ever find the location of his base outside of the company he runs," said Konan knowing any meeting Pein had with the boy had to be away from Madara's prying eyes.

There were very few and rare places throughout the Elemental Countries that Madara did not go.

"Find a way Konan," said Pein, as he could use this boy's path over his own, and thwart Madara at the same time.

"Yes Pein-sama," said Konan before leaving his side to carry out his order.

(Konoha Hospital-At the Moment)

"What do you mean his spine is _still_ severed?" said Jiraiya while glaring heavily at the doctor in charge of his sensei's recovery.

Or lack of recovery at the moment.

"We tried to heal the spinal injury, but the severing of nerves was not only clean through, there was also a residual dark energy of some kind that makes any attempt at repairing the injury impossible. I have never seen anything like it. When an attempt was made to heal the injury, there was some kind of backlash of energy that burned my hand, and made it impossible to continue," said the doctor, as he showed the burned hand to Jiraiya, and the Toad Sannin just scowled at it.

"So you're saying my sensei's spine can't be healed? For how long?" said Jiraiya while getting the feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Forever I'm afraid. The dark energy that's attached itself to his spine where the severing occurred is not showing signs of fading and it is possible that this energy is _feeding_ off his chakra in some manner to sustain itself," said the doctor, as he saw Jiraiya getting angrier by the minute, and didn't like the results.

'That brat! When I get my hands on him...,' thought Jiraiya before turning to see the one person he didn't expect to see in Konoha again.

Senju Tsunade herself.

"Thinking about your past mistakes Jiraiya?" said Tsunade with a smirk on her face while Jiraiya's continued to scowl.

"Something like that. Why are you even here Tsunade? Where's Shizune and Tonton?" said Jiraiya while noticing the two were not with his former female teammate.

"Their running errands for me elsewhere. As for why I'm here, can't a former student of sensei's pay a visit, and tell him to get well soon?" said Tsunade while having overheard the doctor's failure regarding the surgery to heal the former Hokage's back.

"Depends on the student and their loyalty to him," said Jiraiya while Tsunade frowned slightly.

"My only loyalty is to family now Jiraiya. Shizune, Tonton, and of course anyone on my _Grandmother's side_ of the _Uzumaki_ family tree still alive," said Tsunade while Jiraiya sucked in a quick breath knowing she was referring to Naruto.

'I had almost forgotten Tsunade's part Uzumaki. Damn!' thought Jiraiya while seeing the woman smirk further like she just read his mind.

"So where is the old fart? I have things to do and I'm not going to spend the whole day dealing with a delirious old man hopped up on pain medication," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya jerk his head back like he had been slapped.

"Show some respect Tsunade. The man was our sensei," said Jiraiya while a hint of anger was in his moderately even tone.

"The very same sensei, who you helped assist in betraying me, and every Uzumaki in the world? Why should I respect a man, who would betray me, and my family for the belief that Jinchuriki are nothing more then weapons to be deprived of their loved ones? Tell me Jiraiya, if the old man ordered you to turn _your _child into a Jinchuriki...would you do it without protest, and then deny the child altogether?" said Tsunade while seeing the man scoff and walk away.

"I don't deal with hypothetical possibilities Tsunade. Any such window for having a child with that special someone has long since been closed so the question is completely mute," said Jiraiya, as he walked away, and heard the hollow laughter coming from Tsunade's throat.

"You baka! Do you know _why_ I chose to deny your advances? To turn down every single offer you threw at me for a date? It wasn't because of your perverted ways. It was due to the fact I _knew_ you were unfit to be my boyfriend, lover, future husband, _and_ Father of any child I might want. I could see it in your eyes the moment you first asked me. I chose Dan because unlike you, he would have made me happy, and not done something stupid like _betraying_ _our_ _Godson_!" said Tsunade while Jiraiya snapped his head around so fast you'd think he broke his neck in certain places with a scowl on his face before turning into a fake smile.

"And look what happened to him. He's dead because of it. Real shame too. Dan probably would have made a great Hokage and possible Father too. Guess we'll never know," said Jiraiya at last and continued walking away while Tsunade scowled now at his jab at Dan.

'At least he died honorably Jiraiya, which is more then I can say about you, and the old bastard when this is all over,' thought Tsunade before walking towards the former Third Hokage's room to have a little _'chat'_ with him.

(Sarutobi Hiruzen's Hospital Room)

"I didn't expect you to come here Tsunade. Not after what Jiraiya told me of your current mood," said Hiruzen seeing Tsunade glaring at him and realized she _still was_ in that kind of mood.

The kind that hurt men where they were the most sensitive in protecting.

"Funny. I'm actually here _because _of my current mood. I heard a certain _Uzumaki_ did this to you and felt the urge to see it for myself. Imagine my surprise at seeing the so called 'Kami of Shinobi' being reduced to _this_! An old paraplegic! Even then you give them all a bad name just by being one!" said Tsunade, as she saw him scowl at her now, and was glad a figurative nerve was hit.

"You have a lot of nerve speaking to me like that Tsunade. Your Grandfather would be ashamed of you," said Hiruzen while Tsunade scowled back at him.

"Funny, I could say the same thing about you _sensei_. I'm pretty sure he'd frown upon the idea of his wife's side of the family being almost completely annihilated in a genocidal way. You know what I'm talking about, don't you sensei? I mean in order for Konoha to have the Uzumaki bloodline being held exclusively in the village, it would have to do the _unthinkable_, andallfor the _purpose_ of holding Kyuubi within its prized Jinchuriki," said Tsunade seeing the old man's heartbeat on the machines increase greatly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tsunade," said Hiruzen, but the machines hooked up to his body showed his spiked vital signs, which had long since exposed to Tsunade that he knew the truth, and had no intention of admitting it to her.

"A liar until the end I see. My _Godson_ learned the truth. I don't know how he found out, but the gaki found out about what you, and Danzo-teme did. Got to admit, you had just about everyone fooled, and making others believe the Leaf was in the right in the last war to fight Iwa. Did Orochimaru know? Was I the only one out of your three students kept in the dark about it because my Grandmother was also an Uzumaki?" said Tsunade seeing the old man close his eyes for a second before reopening them again.

"Yes. Orochimaru knew. Its one of the reasons I spared him all those years ago. If you must know the truth Tsunade, the whole raid on his lab that day...was _staged_," said the old retired Hokage.

"Staged? You mean in exchange for his silence on the matter, Orochimaru could walk away from the Leaf, and perform his horrible experiments?" said Tsunade seeing the Third Hokage nod.

"I made him swear it on the graves of his parents before we set our plans for the staged event," said Hiruzen knowing Orochimaru would never defile his parents in anyway since their deaths had been the drive for his pursuit of Immortality.

"So out of all three of your students, I was kept in the dark knowing if I did know, there would be Hell to pay, and _you _along with Danzo would be made to pay it. Coward!" said Tsunade seeing the old man scoff at her.

"We did what had to be done Tsunade. Whirlpool had to fall so the Leaf could rise even further in power. Survival of the smartest Tsunade," said Hiruzen with the woman glaring heavily at him.

"Oh yes I agree with you sensei, but let's reflect, and see how that turned out. Your wife's dead, Kushina is dead, Minato is dead, there _son_ has only recently made the Leaf look like a joke, and the village is no longer in the Fire Daimyo's good graces. The Leaf has lost several of its Shinobi, who many had considered jokes into being incredibly gifted, and made the so called _'Prodigies'_ of the Leaf look like jokes in their place. Oh yes, the loss of a powerful ally in Whirlpool, and the Uzumakis was a _huge success _sensei," said Tsunade mockingly with sarcastic tones being played heavily in her voice.

"I don't expect someone with _their_ blood in your veins to understand Tsunade. What I did was for the greatness of Konoha and ensuring our dominance being uncontested. I would do it again to every other village and country if it meant being unopposed in the long run with the spoils of our plans making us stronger," said Hiruzen while Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him.

"You have the _nerve _to justify your actions in the near genocidal slaughter of Whirlpool and the Uzumaki Clan? Let me tell you something _sensei_, I don't share your views, and there is nothing stopping me from telling this village's dirty little secret to the world. I wonder how people high up in other countries will feel when they learn Konoha betrayed a long time ally and then blamed another village for it?" said Tsunade while her former sensei glared daggers at her.

"You wouldn't dare! If that happens, the Leaf will be wiped out, and innocent people will die for revealing a truth to something very few are even alive to remember. Do you really want to reignite old grudges Tsunade? To bring further death where its not needed?" said Hiruzen while daring Tsunade to punish the innocent with the guilty.

"The innocent people don't have to die if _all _the people, who are guilty of the crime die, and pay for their sins against my Grandmother's side of the family. Of course, you along with Danzo, and Kami knows how many people still alive from back then would _never _admit you're guilty. It goes against your foolish _pride_," said Tsunade while the former Hokage of the Leaf hissed in pain at not being able to sit up better given his injuries.

"I will _never_ admit guilt for what I set in motion with Whirlpool's demise, Kushina, and her son being turned into Jinchuriki for the purpose of becoming the property of the Leaf. _Never_!" said Hiruzen angrily while Tsunade just had an evil smile show on her face.

"That's good to hear _Sarutobi-sensei_! Because now _I _don't have to feel any form of _guilt_ when breaking _every_ _single_ _bone_ in your body, and making you feel _every_ _ounce_ of pain that follows it right before I _kill you_!" said Tsunade in a menacing tone, as she cracked her knuckles one at a time, and channeled chakra to her fists while her mind went over the human body.

And how to hurt her intended target in the most painful ways...crippled already from the waist down or not!

(Gato Kanpanī)

"You confirmed the Chakra Armor that Doto shipped is authentic?" said Darth Sage to Haku, who nodded her head, and showed him the report the technicians employed made when studying them.

"Yes. It is. However, we learned through trial, and error that once the armor is worn must be kept away from another wearer. If that happens, the Chakra Armor becomes unstable, and explodes while killing the wearers. Two technicians accidentally found that out the hard way," said Haku while the Sith narrowed his eyes at the report.

"Doto knew," said Darth Sage in a quiet voice while reading over that part of the report.

"I imagine so all things considered Master. The tests show the Chakra Armor does what we had fully expected it to do, but there are certain end results showing the armor itself has limits, and is vulnerable to Taijutsu after Rock Lee sparred against Yugito when she wore it. Hyuuga Hinata was there to use her Byakugan to see Roshi use Ninjutsu on the Chakra Armor and successfully absorb the attack," said Haku seeing him still scanning the report.

"So it did as advertised. That's good. Still, the fault of Taijutsu being a weakness doesn't lie so much with the Chakra Armor itself, but the wearer relying on the armor to take hits, and not being fluent in that aspect. Something I won't tolerate with its users. Have a tech team analyze the Chakra Armor to combat that weakness of multiple wearers being close to each other. Make sure the techs work their way around that particular weakness should those using them be forced to fight in close quarters," said Darth Sage, as he saw Haku nod, and knew she'd fix the problem in some manner.

"Sage-sama, the new contract is here from the movie production company," said a female secretary, as she knocked first before entering, and politely bowed in his presence.

"Excellent. Return to your duties while I review the contents of the contract," said Darth Sage with the secretary bowing, glancing at Haku for a second, and then leaving with a hint of jealousy aimed at the female ice user.

Whether for Haku being so beautiful at such a young age or being close to the Chairman of the company was undetermined though.

"What contract?" said Haku curiously, as she watched his eyes scan the contents of each paper, and then smiled before he went to the last page to sign.

"This contract is for Gato Kanpanī to financially assist in the filming of the latest Princess Fuun Movie and monopolizing the advertising of the film being shot in exchange for a nice size chunk of the money made. The other previous Princess Fuun Movies did very well and...I just so _happen_ to be a fan of the famous actress playing Princess Fuun," said Darth Sage with a smile at the end with Haku doing the same.

"It should be a well placed investment then," said Haku, as she saw him finish signing the contract, and making deal official.

"Indeed. Make sure this gets duplicated before being sent to the actress Fujikaze Yukie, her Manager, and the Film Company," said Darth Sage, as he handed it to Haku, and saw her bow before leaving with the documents in hand.

"Playing both sides I see," said Darth Plagueis, as he knew the _real _ reason why his Sith Apprentice was investing in this movie, and not just because he was a fan of the actress.

'My spies serve me well. Doto may get loyalty through intimidation, but we both know that way only lasts for so long, and even then I'd prefer to use the power of greed to get people to tell me things. Its even more powerful when the spies are not only greedy, but desperate for cash, and are willing to get it by any means necessary. Fujikaze Yukie's Manager is the leader of the Rebels fighting against Doto in Snow Country and has been protecting her from the tyrant,' thought Darth Sage knowing the old man had a very good reason for that.

_**"And for good reason too. Doto killed her Father and previous Daimyo of the country to rule over it. Was is it with your species that makes them lack finesse?"**_ said Kyuubi while the young Sith Apprentice just shrugged.

'I don't know Kyuubi. Wish I did,' thought Darth Sage before letting out a sigh and then went back to working on how to expand his influence over the Elemental Countries.

Lightning and Earth Country were going to be difficult given his past..._discretions_.

(Undisclosed Location)

"How are your injuries and eyes?" said Jiraiya sitting across from the figure that if many saw speaking with him would create a scandal.

"Fine. I'll live. I understand there is a mission you want me to undertake for the good of the Leaf while using my cover as a member of the Akatsuki," said Itachi sipping some tea with the Sannin.

"Yes. You are aware of the situation the Lead is in with Uzumaki Naruto, correct?" said Jiraiya seeing the Uchiha twitch slightly out of reflex from what happened in their last encounter.

"The boy has the favor of the Fire Daimyo along with several influential people all over the Elemental Countries," said Itachi with Jiraiya scowling at that.

"And he's wanted by the Akatsuki on account of being a Jinchuriki," said Jiraiya while Itachi nodded.

"That is true," said Itachi while getting an idea of what Jiraiya was getting at.

"I need you to kill him. Kill him and Kyuubi without the Akatsuki getting the fox," said Jiraiya with Itachi keeping his emotionless face from revealing anything.

"It won't be easy to kill someone of Naruto's abilities. There is also the issue of you being able to protect me from the Akatsuki once they find out what I've done," said Itachi with Jiraiya nodding knowing it would be difficult given an organization consisting of S-class Missing Nin were going to be a pain deal with.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. What about your partner? Can you keep him off your back long enough to do it?" said Jiraiya while Itachi went over the calculations in his head.

"Yes. I can knock him out long enough to kill Naruto, but the fallout will not be pleasant since Kisame's death would soon follow the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's, and show my allegiance is not to the organization itself," said Itachi knowing one less member of the Akatsuki coming after him was much better then every single one.

"By that point, the confusion will give us enough time to get you somewhere safe, and possibly back into Konoha once we reveal you killed Naruto yourself," said Jiraiya while Itachi frowned slightly.

"I was under the impression the Fire Daimyo would become completely enraged by the Leaf welcoming me back for killing the Kyuubi Jinchuriki," said Itachi while Jiraiya just smirked.

"Let's just say for now Itachi-san, that there are _ways_ around the Fire Daimyo's reactions, and with a little time can make him see things _our_ way," said Jiraiya while Itachi frowned even further.

'Is he implying that there is a way to manipulate the Fire Daimyo? No. Impossible! Not even Jiraiya can do that,' thought Itachi while watching the Sannin carefully.

"Besides, I doubt the Feudal Lord of Fire Country is going to complain about the kid's death once we've taken the other Jinchuriki looted from each village off the dead boy's hands to become Konoha's," said Jiraiya, as he would find them all eventually before the Akatsuki did, and after applying some _means_ for reeducation...well there was nothing really stopping Konoha from being unopposed.

"You're playing a dangerous game Jiraiya. Each and every one of those loyal to Naruto will not go quietly into the night. Their wrath will be legendary," said Itachi with Jiraiya nodding since that was true given how the Yondaime's son seemed to make those like him gravitate towards his being and any harm to Naruto would no doubt put those close to him into a intense rage like that.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Until then, find out when is the best time to strike against Naruto, and to kill him. I'll do what I can in Konoha to get the idea at least considered by the hire ups. Being a Spy Master, I can claim to getting a way to contact you in secret, and offer you a full pardon along with the ability to become an official Leaf Shinobi again in exchange for such a mission," said Jiraiya knowing that the Councils and Clan Heads would greatly consider the option if thrown out there.

"Sasuke still wants to kill me I imagine," said Itachi, which provided a monkey wrench of sorts to the full pardon, and return home to be a Leaf Shinobi plan.

"Yeah. The little spas keeps going on and on about kill you along with needing power to do it. Kakashi is training him, but it only goes so far, and I hate to say this...but he's kind of the runt of your clan," said Jiraiya seeing Itachi nod and sigh at the same time.

"Yes. I know. Sasuke takes after Father in regards to ways of thinking and ability to grow stronger. Mother was much stronger then Father, but much gentler heart, and retired from active duty. _I_ inherited _her_ strength despite what many people believed to the contrary," said Itachi with a smile while Jiraiya's jaw dropped.

"Wow! Really? So...your Mother uh...," said Jiraiya seeing the smile on Itachi grow a bit more.

"She wore the pants in the marriage. When they _'coupled'_, my Mother was the _'man'_ in bed, and my Father was not the pinnacle of masculinity he tried to make others believe he was," said Itachi knowing that his Mother ruled the house despite his Father's constant smoke and mirror ways of making it seem the opposite.

Itachi's Father even had "Property of Uchiha Mikoto" branded on his ass, but the way it was done would only reveal itself to the Sharingan, and possibly the Byakugan if a single Hyuuga focused on that region.

"Wow! That's...well...wow!" said Jiraiya while stunned by this.

"Don't tell anyone or you'll suffer the effects of my eyes. I'll turn you into a homosexual if I need to get the point across," said Itachi with Jiraiya waving his hands up in surrender when the threat came.

"Secrets safe! Take to my grave! Promise!" said Jiraiya quickly knowing Itachi could carry out the threat if he wanted to and the Sannin would be powerless to stop him.

"Good. I should take my leave now. Kisame will begin to get suspicious if I don't return soon," said Itachi after finishing his tea and leaving.

Neither noticed a bird made of paper in a nearby tree overhearing everything before it flew away.

(Akatsuki HQ)

"So Itachi made a deal with Jiraiya to kill the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. How disappointing to hear," said Pein, as he had always been cautious of Itachi, and the other members.

"It would appear so. How do you want to handle this?" said Konan seeing Pein close his eyes for a second in thought before opening them.

"For now, Itachi is useful to the organization, but when it comes to the mission of going after Uzumaki Naruto, let Kisame know the Uchiha has to die, and handle it _quietly_. If he asks for a reason, its because I wish it so, and not to question my orders," said Pein with Konan nodding since Kisame would question it.

"Kisame is strong, but he may lose to Itachi, and his Sharingan," said Konan seeing the man nod.

"Doesn't matter. Kisame has no place in the world once peace has been made. Even if Itachi wins, he knows his time with the organization is finished, and will seek to end the life of Uzumaki Naruto before returning to the Leaf. If the boy is as strong as I think he is, then Itachi will die, and both problems will be solved within days of each other. If Kisame wins, he has orders to go after the Kyuubi Jinchuriki alone, and with any luck the former Seven Swordsman of the Mist will die," said Pein, as he planned to liquidate the organizations members, and remove certain individuals that only thrive in turmoil while unable to enjoy peace.

"I'll set it in motion," said Konan bowing and leaving Pain once again.

'Soon my long lost cousin. Soon we will achieve peace and through your help the hidden Shinobi villages will fall in the process. The world has no need for them anymore. All of them bring about more misery, hate, violence, and death to this world. It can't take much more. Together, we will finally bring peace, and stability to this world...by any means _necessary_!' thought Pein, as he knew the boy was a lot like him, and would go to any lengths to achieve his goals once set at his feet.

Once an Uzumaki set themselves down a certain path, whether it was good, or bad for the Elemental Countries...nothing short of Kami himself could do anything to stop them.

(A/N: YAY! Another good chapter out of my system. Hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Cold Fury

Jiraiya was floored when he came back to Konoha and discovered his sensei had been killed in the hospital shortly after his departure from the Leaf to find Itachi. What made things even worse, was the old man's death had been slow, and painful with his body basically thrown all over the room. The Toad Sannin instantly suspected it was the work of Tsunade, as she was in the hospital at the time of the old retired Hokage's death, and had wasn't feeling very friendly when visiting.

"You want me to put Tsunade in the Bingo Book?" said Asuma seeing Jiraiya nod his head.

"Yes. She killed your Father. Not only that, but Tsunade was talking to Naruto before I first tried to recruit her to become the Godaime Hokage, and sided with him," said Jiraiya with the current Hokage was surprised by this.

"You do realize if I do this, Tsunade will decimate any Shinobi we send after her, and there is the matter of the medical skills she possesses that are second to none in the entire world," said Asuma seeing Jiraiya nod again in agreement.

"I'm well aware of that. However, Tsunade also knows many of the village secrets, and she can easily sell them to the highest bidder should the debts pile up to high for money to suffice in paying off," said Jiraiya while Asuma sighed knowing this was one decision he didn't want to make.

"Okay. I'll do it. You do realize once this gets out, Tsunade will possibly go to Naruto, and have his support in protecting her," said Asuma seeing the Sannin smirk.

"I'm counting on it," said Jiraiya simply while a plan formed in his head.

(Gato Kanpanī)

Darth Sage sat in his comfortable chair in the meeting room with the bearded man, who was currently generating a hint of nervousness off his body through the Force across from him, and seemed to be having second thoughts about meeting the Sith. Of course, the Sith also knew the man had no say in the matter, as Asama Sandayū was the manager of the Fujikaze Yukie, or rather Kazahana Koyuki...the daughter of the late Daimyo of Snow Country.

And niece to Kazahana Doto, the _current_ ruler, and ruthless tyrant of Snow Country.

"Provide a protective escort? I see. Because of my business venture into the film industry, you want me to ensure your prized actress isn't harmed, and earn my investment further. You seem to have me confused with a Shinobi village. Why not ask one of them?" said Darth Sage while Sandayū nodded, but the emotions he was generating were easy to pick up, and it was clear the man didn't want to associate with the young Chairman.

"The area the film crew is heading for the next movie is a dangerous area to be in given its current ruler. Not only that, but the studio is also hesitant to send the film crew, the other actors, and Yukie-san to the destination," said Sandayū while the Sith just nodded in his direction.

"I can understand their reluctance and would agree with them that the region isn't exactly what one would call '_suitable_' for movie making," said Darth Sage seeing the old man frown slightly.

"I spoke to the Studio Executives in regards to the movie location being filmed in Snow Country before coming here to speak to you. I told them a protection detail by you would practically guarantee no harm would come to everyone involved in it. Considering you are a major financial backer of this Princess Fuun movie, I was hoping you would also provide extra security, and protect your future investment," said Sandayū while the Sith in front of him just smiled.

"And you don't have to hire or pay Shinobi from other villages in the process," said Darth Sage with amusement in his voice before letting out a small laugh at the expression the old man's face.

"Its not about the money, its just that...," said Sandayū looking away with hesitation in his eyes.

"Its just that with all the upheaval in the Elemental Countries, you just don't know who to trust, and even then that trust must be at arms length. Like you are doing with me right now," said Darth Sage while seeing Sandayū squirm further.

"This company's previous Chairman _did _have a bad reputation for when it came to doing business with people," said Sandayū while the Sith narrowed his eyes.

"I am _nothing_ like that disgusting slime ball and you would do well to remember that little piece of information Sandayū-san," said Darth Sage in a dangerous tone.

"Yes. Of course. Forgive me," said Sandayū quickly while knowing the boy could easily make things troublesome for him.

"Very well. I see no problem in showing a _small_ amount of mercy to you. Now you want me to send my own form of security to ensure the protection of the people making and starring the Princess Fuun movie. Am I correct on that request from you and the Studio Executives?" said Darth Sage having decided in getting back to the topic at hand.

"Yes. Though the Studio Executives along with myself would prefer Fujikaze Yukie be the focus of the protection detail since she is...one of a kind I guess would be the correct thing to say about her," said Sandayū seeing the boy nod in agreement since the other stars of the film while important, _could _be replaced in the future, but the real star of the Princess Fuun movies was _not_, and the Sith would feel a certain form of regret if the actress died for real.

Still, the young Sith needed to make sure the elderly man in front of him understood the kind of leverage he had, and would exploit should things go south.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact Fujikaze Yukie is not who you claim her to be, right?" said Darth Sage while Sandayū stiffened and the Sith enjoyed the sensation of fear oozing off the elderly man.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Sandayū calmly, but the boy in front of him just looked at him with those intense blue eyes, and they seemed to stare into the very depths of his soul!

"Do not lie to me about her Sandayū-san. Let me ask you this, would I say such a thing if I didn't already know it was true, and there was more at stake then a Princess Fuun movie being made?" said Darth Sage while Sandayū was sweating more.

"I still don't know what you ar-ACK!" said Sandayū while feeling his windpipe being closed and finding it hard to breathe.

"Now you insult me. I don't like being insulted," said Darth Sage in a cold tone that spoke of someone not afraid to spill blood.

"H-How...are y-you...you doing...t-this?" said Sandayū seeing the Sith smirking at him.

"That would be telling. Still, I trust this has gotten my point across that lying to me is not only insulting, but _unhealthy_ to you, and boring for me. Now, answer my question, or I see your throat become crushed by my power. Speak!" said Darth Sage before releasing his hold on the Force choking the man's throat.

"Yes. Yes she's more then an actress! Fujikaze Yukie is really Kazahana Koyuki, the only child of the late Daimyo of Snow Country, and it rightful ruler. I wanted to bring Koyuki to Snow Country in order to unite the people under her once she was on the throne," said Sandayū after gasping for breath in order to talk clearly.

"I see. Her dear uncle would do just about anything to see his niece destroyed. Shame really that this conflict of interest had to be brought to my doorstep," said Darth Sage while Sandayū looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean conflict of interest? Are you...?" said Sandayū, who now looked at the Sith with surprised wide eyes, and made to run for the door had the boy used his dark powers to keep him in the chair.

"Working for Doto? No. I am my own individual center of power. What I _do_ have, is a secret business partnership of sorts _with_ him, and your actions put me in a situation where I have to choose between the two of you," said Darth Sage before slowly getting out of his chair and walking to the large window of the room.

"Which side will you choose?" said Sandayū while being almost afraid to ask.

"Good question. Let's look at the choices before me. On one hand, I could easily kill you, Koyuki, bring her to Doto, crush the spirits of the Rebels, and gain further insight into the man's twisted plans for the Snow Country. Basically nothing really changes and I doubt Doto will be generous with gifts upon seeing his niece dead. If I side with you, then the rightful ruler can be put on the throne, Snow Country is no longer dangerous territory to travel to, and the Princess Fuun movie is made. The movie becomes a smash hit at the box office, my company regains a sound financial sum of money in return, _and_ I gain more in terms of trade like say...the vast _technological wonders_ your country possesses underneath the snow," said Darth Sage while walking behind Sandayū and grinning at the surprised old man.

"From what you're implying, it would be more beneficial for you to side with me, and take down Doto," said Sandayū turning his head to see the Sith grin get wider.

"Smart man. Yes. I am going to side with you Sandayū-san, as it benefits me more then siding with Doto ever could, and we both know the man is not exactly what I would call a honest business partner to have on my side. To be honest, I _was_ going to eventually send some of my own agents to Snow Country to kill Doto, and take what I needed while the country slowly slipped into chaos. _Fortunately_, you came along with the Princess, and have made the situation even more beneficial then I could have hoped," said Darth Sage while Sandayū was surprised by this information.

"Won't Doto know these agents sent to guard the Princess are yours if his own see them?" said Sandayū knowing the tyrant wasn't an idiot and ruled the country with an iron fist for a reason.

"No. Doto has never met any of my subordinates. They will all be wearing masks and Shinobi gear so he will assume you hired Shinobi from an unknown village. That is the attitude you are going to show when the inevitable confrontation with Doto begins and that is what the story will be to the others making the Princess Fuun Movie. The less the people around you know of their guard detail the better and all they need to know is the security detail you hired will do their job in protecting them," said Darth Sage before putting a firm hand on Sandayū's shoulder and seeing the old man slowly nod while knowing that if he blew the cover of the Sith's agents...then Doto would be the _least _of his worries.

"I understand," said Sandayū finally.

"Good to hear. To further ensure security, one of my private, and _unmarked_ ships will be assigned to your group. Just tell the Captain the heading and where you want him to dock the ship," said Darth Sage knowing the more discreet they were the better.

"I will," said Sandayū while sensing the boy was pleased with him.

"Then our meeting here is now officially over Sandayū. Leave my sight so I can make all the necessary arrangements," said Darth Sage like he was casting away a semi-annoying employee and releasing his grip on the old man's shoulder before Sandayū left the room.

And Kimimaro entering shortly after.

"You summoned me my Master?" said Kimimaro once the door was shut and the albino kneeled before the Sith.

"Yes. I have an important assignment for Rock Lee, Mitarashi Anko, Nii Yugito, Hyuuga Hinata, and yourself that must be executed..._flawlessly_!" said Darth Sage while sensing Kimimaro was mentally preparing himself for the mission.

"What is the mission my Master?" said Kimimaro, as he was ready to carry out the Sith's mission, and hoped it was one where he would kill someone.

Just because the last of the Kaguya Clan had control over his bloodlust didn't mean that the albino didn't have strong urges to spill blood.

"The time for my partnership with Doto to end and he must be eliminated. _However_, that is a _secondary_ mission to the primary one I'm about to assign to you, and only be carried out near the end of the first," said Darth Sage, as he turned from the window of the room to face the albino still kneeling.

"What is the primary mission Master?" said Kimimaro calmly with his eyes closed in order to mentally prepare for the primary mission.

"You and the others are going to be _protecting_ a very high profile actress named Fujikaze Yukie along with the others filming the new Princess Fuun Movie being shot in the deep regions of Snow Country. While that _may seem_ a tad boring to someone of your talents my friend, not everything about this mission is as it seems, and I assure you it is a true test of your talents," said Darth Sage seeing Kimimaro nod once.

"What is it about this mission that is veiled in shadow my Master?" said Kimimaro, as he had felt protection detail for some movie actress was indeed beneath him, but would have obeyed his Master, and done it without question.

"The actress Fujikaze Yukie is not just a normal actress with high quality acting skill. She is in fact _Princess_ Kazahana Koyuki and the rightful Heir to the throne of Snow Country. Her uncle is Kazahana Doto and he wants his niece dead so there is no one to contend for the throne. If she dies, I will lose a significant financial investment with the new Princess Fuun Movie being made, _and _the side rewards of helping the woman become Daimyo of her country. Doto will betray me sooner or later so I have no problems with wanting the man dead. The fact he didn't mention the Chakra Armor was unstable when a group of users wore them in close contact with each other proves this to be true. Keep the Princess alive, kill Doto, and ensure I get a solid return on my investments," said Darth Sage while Kimimaro nodded once again.

"As you command my Master. I will see to it everyone assigned to this mission knows of what is to be expected of them," said Kimimaro before he rose from the ground.

"One more thing Kimimaro. Each of you will wear masks and Shinobi attire to shield your identities from the Snow Shinobi I know Doto will have sniffing around. No Chakra Armor is to be used or else Doto will know. Haku will brief you all on the strengths and weaknesses that the Chakra Armor that the Snow Shinobi have in their possession. Crush all who oppose you and side with Doto on this mission Kimimaro. Spare _no one_!" said Darth Sage seeing the albino nod and then leave the room.

(Whirlpool)

"Its hard to imagine this place once held one of the most feared people in the Elemental Countries," said Fu, as she saw the ruins of this once great land, and in a way her heart ached to see such a sight.

"The Uzumakis of Whirlpool were feared for their long lasting life and their mastery in the Art of Sealing. They didn't mean to bring fear to those around them. Of that much I know," said Han, as he had heard the Tsuchikage not only protest Iwa's involvement in the genocide of the people, but admire them for their skills, and not letting it go to their heads.

"Yeah. I heard that too. They wanted to be respected more then feared for their unique abilities. Though they did have quite the temper in their youth and loved ramen like it was dropped down from the heavens. Such strange people," said Roshi, as she had heard the Tsuchikage talk about them at one point, and had practically cursed Konoha for their smearing of Iwa with such lies.

"Perhaps, but still you can't deny that they were strong because of it," said Fu seeing her fellow Jinchuriki nod in agreement.

"No argument with you there. I can't wait to see this place restored," said Han, as he saw the potential Whirlpool possessed in being an utopia among the other countries, and be a force unlike any other.

"How does Darth Sage intend to make that happen? Such a long run project requires a lot of funding and people to fix this place up," said Fu seeing both Jinchuriki shrug.

"He has the money for it," said Han simply.

"And he has no problem throwing it around. I don't see a reason why spending it on this place would be a problem for him," said Roshi before turning and seeing Samui heading their way.

"We have a problem?" said Samui seriously while the three Jinchuriki looked at her now with concern.

"What's the problem?" said Fu curiously at the Kumo kunoichi.

"Haku got word from one of spies in Konoha, who is running a Shinobi clothing store, and overheard two Jounin talking. Senju Tsunade is being made a Missing Nin for her assassination of Sarutobi Hiruzen, who was the Sandaime Hokage, and put a massive bounty on her head," said Samui while Fu, Han, and Roshi looked at each other.

"Is she an ally of Darth Sage?" said Fu knowing if she was, then they couldn't let her be left alone, and hunted down like a dog.

"Yes. Tsunade is not alone either. Her medical assistant Shizune and pig named Tonton are in the Bingo Book now too. Each one has a bounty one their heads to further provoke more Shinobi from other villages to hunt them all down," said Samui seriously knowing that Tsunade's bounty, plus the other two would make every greedy Shinobi, and even that of mercenaries come out of the woodwork to hunt them down.

"You're suggesting we go after her? We have to tell Darth Sage first!" said Fu knowing he could handle this from his end.

"He can't help Tsunade right now. Even with the recent favoring from the Fire Daimyo, it could all be wiped away in an instant if he sides with Tsunade, and openly shelters her," said Samui knowing that while their Master had favor, Tsunade did not since evidence had clearly been shown that the Sannin killed her former sensei, and the Leaf is not being harassed by the Fire Daimyo over their decision," said Samui while Han sighed knowing this was going to tick off the blonde Sith should this go badly for them.

"So we do this, Darth Sage gets to deny his involvement, and if successful we get Senju Tsunade herself on our side," said Roshi with the others nodding.

"Who can we commit to this operation?" said Han with Samui thinking it over.

"I could ask Karui to help along with Tenten and Karin to come along. But I think given how the others have left for a mission, Haku is with Darth Sage, a few people should stay behind, and watch over the place until they come back," said Samui knowing it was better to have the place defended by a few then not at all.

"Its better they stay. We tell them what we are planning so in the event something goes wrong, Darth Sage can figure out what to do, and save us from harm," said Han while he internally shivered in fear at how the Sith would react to this rogue act.

(Gato Kanpanī)

Darth Sage jerked his head suddenly, as he felt a disturbance in the Force yet again, and it calling out to him about something off in the distance. Grabbing forehead in sudden pain from the headache he felt, the Sith focused on the source of this problem, and saw images of the future dancing around like a tapestry the Gods above were soon going to interlace together.

_Senju Tsunade being hunted and fighting off Leaf Hunter Nin. Her assistant Shizune and the pig Tonton doing the same. They fight them off for awhile, but the constant assault of so many rushing to collect the bounty overtime drained them, and were captured by Leaf Shinobi._

_Han, Roshi, Fu, and Samui intercepting the returning group heading for Konoha. Only for Jiraiya of the Sannin to strike with a two platoon of Leaf Shinobi backing him up. They were also brought back to the Leaf, ruthlessly interrogated, and tortured for more information about the main base their Master went to when not at Gato Kanpanī._

_Han, Roshi, and Fu are then eventually conditioned to become Konoha's loyal weapons of destruction. They are then forced to march against him. A much older Darth Sage is able to win against the three of them, but Jiraiya suddenly swoops down to defeat him, and the Sannin successfully slays the Sith Lord with a smirk on his face. However, the smirk soon leaves the fool when Darth Sage uses the Force one last time to put Jiraiya in a permanent coma while locking his mind away in eternal darkness._

_The moon turns blood red and a spinning Sharingan that consumes the world while a mad man's voice echoes throughout._

"Haku!" said Darth Sage jolting himself from these visions of the future.

"Yes Sage-sama!" said Haku running in and kneeling before her Master.

"Grab your Shinobi gear. Quickly! We must go and intercept Senju Tsunade along with my rogue tools that have left Whirlpool to stop the Leaf Shinobi from taking them all back to Konoha," said Darth Sage, as he was feeling his anger boiling instantly at the _stupidity _of his tools, and not asking him about this information.

The young Sith knew of Tsunade's situation, which was _why_ he had intended to send off Haku to meet her, and extend the sanctuary of Whirlpool to the Sannin. Considering the destroyed country was connected to her in the blood, Darth Sage knew there was a good chance Tsunade would take the offer, or at least for a time until the heat died down long enough to make a case before the Fire Daimyo to get the Leaf to withdraw the bounty. However, upon Haku informing the others of this via Shadow Clone messenger, the plan had been destroyed, and his tools were acting out on their own.

"I am ready Sage-sama," said Haku in full Shinobi gear with a blank mask on her face.

"Good. Kill every Leaf Shinobi in your sights Haku. I have no doubts Jiraiya put that huge bounty on Tsunade's, Shizune's, and Tonton's heads in order to draw me out. Now thanks to my own tools, he will succeed, but I am going to make sure the end result of his plans suffer in becoming a horrible failure, and disgrace like himself. Do what must be done Haku. Do not hesitate or show mercy to these Konoha Shinobi. I need to send a message to the village that will get them to back off and there is no better message then a large mass of Leaf Shinobi bodies on the ground dead," said Darth Sage, as he made his way through the secret passageways secretly constructed that went down to the lower levels, and was soon leaping into the shadows of the world to once more thwart Jiraiya of the Sannin.

(With Tsunade)

Tsunade punched a the masked Leaf ANBU Shinobi into a tree while Shizune fired the poison tipped needles from the launcher in her sleeve. They barely had a chance to leave the city when the Leaf ANBU showed up and demanded their immediate surrender or be taken back to Konoha by force. When Tsunade asked for the reason, the ANBU Captain told the Sannin it was to face judgment for the murder of the former Third Hokage, and that there was no walking away from this since her travel rights had been revoked.

"Bring it! I'm glad that old bastard died at my hands. He _deserved it_!" said Tsunade, as she was sensing their anger growing, and knew _these _Leaf Shinobi had been weaned on the legendary battle prowess of her former sensei.

"Die you Senju slut!" said an ANBU to her right with a katana blade poised to strike the Sannin in her side, but suddenly hit by molten lava, and soon a heavy steam was rolling into the area.

"What the...?" said Shizune before a massive pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

"Do not worry Shizune-san. We are allies," said Han whispered knowing his steam ability would mask them from the Leaf Shinobi while Fu moved quickly and savagely struck several others thanks to the seven-tails inside of her for increased speed.

"We're under attack. Call for reinforce-AAAH!" said an ANBU through the steam, but was killed by another blob of lava fired by Roshi, and gave Tsunade a chance to leap away to a better position that just happened to be a few feet near the red haired Jinchuriki.

"Senju Tsunade of the Legendary Three. We are here to escort you to safety to our hidden base," said Fu, as she took out two more Shinobi with a few well placed punches, and a mean spin kick to one's skull that snapped his neck.

"Your timing is perfect. Another hour of this and I'd be there prisoner. I've been hounded by Iwa, Kumo, and now Konoha along with every greedy mercenary wanting to collect the bounty on my head. My level of energy was starting to feel a bit low," said Tsunade while the Samui now appeared with blood staining her swords.

"I helped clear the way for us, but there are more Leaf Shinobi hanging around, and I think one of them is Jiraiya of the Sannin," said Samui, as she saw Tsunade narrow her eyes at the mention of the man's name, and knew the female Sannin would love to crush her former teammate.

"If only my rage could be turned into chakra. I would rival the Kyuubi right now!" said Tsunade, as she so wanted to crush the man, and turn him into a blood smear like she did their old sensei in the hospital.

"Me too, but its not, now let's get the Hell out of here before things go bad, and we fight more Leaf Shinobi then warranted. Darth Sage didn't exactly uh..._sanction _us being here," said Fu, as she saw Tsunade look at her in surprise while they fled, and sensed the other Leaf Shinobi pursuing.

"Doesn't he know of Tsunade-sama's plight?" said Shizune seeing Roshi nod.

"He does, but you must understand, the action you did while justified is still illegal, and if Darth Sage intervenes now his favor with the Fire Daimyo will be lost. Konoha could use it against him in the near future. We're doing this so that doesn't happen and he can deny his involvement in ordering us to save you should we fail," said Han, as they began to head away from the battle, and sensed something was wrong in the back of his mind.

"Which you fools have. 'Sealing Art: Buddha's Prison of the Damned!'" said Jiraiya, as a massive seal appeared under their feet, and immobilized the group completely with the seal attacking their muscles to cause temporary paralysis.

"My body! I...can't..._move_!" said Fu, as she along with the other two Jinchuriki tried to use the chakra of their beast, but found the power being suppressed by the Sannin, and his damn trap.

"Don't bother. This seal was made specifically to not only disable you, but your demons no matter how hard you struggle, and that's how its going continue until we get back to the Leaf where Ibiki is going to make you tell us where Naruto's hidden base is located," said Jiraiya while Leaf Shinobi encircled the trap with weapons at the ready.

"We will never betray him to the likes of you or the Leaf!" said Samui, as she struggled even harder to fight the seal, but still couldn't move, and saw the Sannin smirking at her.

"Of course you won't. Not willingly. But that's won't stop Ibiki from trying and trust me he won't play nice with subordinates of Uzumaki Naruto," said Jiraiya while Samui just growled at him.

"Better to be Darth Sage's subordinates then your slaves and property like every other village sees people like us. You use Jinchuriki like weapons of war, then throw us away when its over without even any kind of recognition, and gratitude knowing it was through our efforts the tide of battle turned," said Roshi angrily while Jiraiya scowled at him.

"You _are_ weapons. That is the whole point of making Jinchuriki in the first place," said Jiraiya while Tsunade looked furious at him.

"That's real funny coming from the likes of you pervert! I'd bet and wager Minato would greatly disagree with you considering he only turned his son into a Jinchuriki to save the _ungrateful_ village that despised Naruto!" said Tsunade while Jiraiya sneered at her for not only reminding him of his fallen students, but the fact she basically blurted out Naruto's heritage on his Father's side, and judging from the looks in the eyes of the others...they didn't know either.

"Darth Sage is the son of the Yondaime Hokage?" said Han, as he saw Tsunade nod in confirmation, and wondered why the Sith never told them.

Unless...the boy _didn't know_!

"Yes. As his Godmother, I knew Kushina was married to Minato, and was pregnant with Naruto before the Kyuubi attack happened. Judging by the reaction on the pervert's face, Naruto doesn't know, and didn't want anyone _else _to know either," said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya narrow his eyes, and knew her words struck true.

Even some of the Leaf Shinobi with Jiraiya looked a bit disturbed by the news.

"So that's how it is huh? I'm the son of the greatest hero since the first two Hokages," said Darth Sage with Lunar Eclipse out and appearing from the shadows behind Jiraiya.

"Sage-sama! We can explain our actions!" said Samui, but the glare he sent her made any kind of explanation mute, and the three Jinchuriki with her knew this was bad.

"Be silent! You four left without my approval. Just because I couldn't help Tsunade _now_ didn't mean I couldn't have done it _later_ when the opportunity presented itself and I asked the Fire Daimyo for mercy since Tsunade _is_ my Godmother. But you chose to do things that played into the Sannin's trap and now I am forced to tip my hand early thanks to your _stupidity_!" said Darth Sage in a cold dark voice that was exceed only by the dark aura that swirled around the young Sith from all that had transpired from this moment.

"We are sorry Sage-sama. Please forgive us," said Samui while seeing the boy's eyes go from blue to yellow with a tint of red at the edges.

"Whether or not I forgive you all for your actions still remains to be seen my dear. For while I am displeased by your actions, it seems they have brought me unexpected fruit in terms of knowledge kept from me, and thus further solidify my reasons for seeing the Leaf _suffer_ for their arrogance!" said Darth Sage, as he felt the Dark Side rage around him like a storm, and even Lunar Eclipse in his hand was vibrating with power.

"You don't know what your talking about Naruto," said Jiraiya while the Sith took a few steps towards him.

"I don't? Let me tell you what _I do_ know my so called _Godfather_! I know the Leaf has taken almost everything from me. I have been robbed of a Father, Mother, a childhood, and lied to all because of what was inside my body. Something I _never _wanted, but was forced upon my person for a noble cause, and yet you along with everyone in the village _spit _on the sacrifice my parents made for village. You spit on my family on two fronts Jiraiya. First, my Mother was betrayed by the Leaf after they destroyed my the Uzumaki Clan of Whirlpool so my Mother could be their Jinchuriki, and then my Father after he sealed the demon in my body while wishing me to be seen as a hero. You had a part to play in both betrayals Jiraiya," said Darth Sage while the Sannin's eyes widened slightly at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about boy," said Jiraiya harshly while the whisker face narrow his eyes at him.

"Oh, you don't? Let me remind your aging mind and inform my Godmother of the part her former teammate played in the destruction of our true yet lost homeland. You were developing your spy network back then, was doing pretty good too because of the war, and decided to put it to the _ultimate _test," said Darth Sage while seeing Jiraiya flinch and felt killer intent from Tsunade rise to a level far beyond when she caught him peeping on her in the hot springs.

"He didn't!" said Roshi seeing the Sith nod.

"Oh he _did_. Jiraiya used his spy network to find out when the best time was for the Leaf to strike Whirlpool at its _weakest_!" said Darth Sage coldly while Jiraiya looked at him with furious eyes.

"So what if I did? It was all for the Leaf. Everything the Leaf has ever done in this world has _always_ been for our village and being the dominant one. Whirlpool stood in our way, regardless if they were our allies, and needed to be removed in a such a fashion that could allow Konoha to rise to untold heights of power with your _naïve _yet strong _Father _being ruling over it all while being none the wiser of the price his wife's side of the family paid for to make the Leaf unmatched," said Jiraiya, as he saw several trees splinter violently now, and the ground shaking while the Sith in front of him now had a dark crimson color energy surrounding his body.

_**"DIIIIE!"**_ yelled Darth Sage, as he launched that same crimson colored power, which was a mixture of the Kyuubi's chakra, and the Dark Side of the Force.

Jiraiya leaped away, just _barely _being hit by the attack, and even then his clothes were badly burned along with the rest of his hair. The rest of the Leaf Shinobi around the seal containing the boy's allies were not so lucky, as they were consumed by his attack, and burned into ash. As for the others within the seal, it ironically enough acted like a barrier to keep those that shouldn't from getting to those sealed within, which was one of the main reasons why Jiraiya used it in the first place, and knew only someone of his level or higher in the Sealing Arts could undo the prison.

'I have to get out of here and report back to Konoha. I can use this to my advantage and get the Fire Daimyo on our side,' thought Jiraiya knowing he just had to get to the Fire Daimyo first using his current condition to further gain favor from the Feudal Lord.

Such an idea ended however, as a mask wearing figure in Shinobi battle gear with a pair of Sais in each hand staring at him, and struck with an intense fury before he could even think about defending himself. The masked figure sliced, stabbed, and tore into Jiraiya's tendons with deadly precision with the end result had Jiraiya being unable to move his limbs even the tiniest fraction of an inch.

"Well done Haku. You are indeed one of my most deadliest of tools I have," said Darth Sage, as he walked over to his downed Godfather, and kneeled down near the crippled man's nearly hairless head.

"Killing me will only cause more problems for you Naruto. The Hokage knows I was sent to bring in Tsunade with those Leaf Shinobi. A team will be sent to investigate and they will discover your involvement before reporting back.

"I'm sure he did. However, being killed is part of the occupational hazard of a Shinobi, and one of the thee Sannin so I'm pretty sure I can talk my way out of it. But that's not something you need to concern yourself with Jiraiya, as I have so much to do, and so little time to do it," said Darth Sage, as he put his hand on the man's skull, and on the part without hair in order to avoid any drastic move by Jiraiya to stop him.

'Oh no!' thought Jiraiya feeling his mind being invaded by the boy once again.

"This time around Jiraiya, all your secrets, all your knowledge, and the power that comes from it are now..._mine_!" said Darth Sage, as he Force Drain once again on Jiraiya, and felt the man's remaining knowledge become his own.

Names of spy contacts, locations for meeting them, what they did, and how they were able to interact with Jiraiya without raising suspicions. Jutsus became known to the Sith, as well as the Toad Summoning Contract, which Jiraiya was _suppose _to give his Godson when he was eight after training him into being a strong Shinobi per the Yondaime's last request to Jiraiya, and how to obtain the Summoning Scroll.

"Not...all of...it...can be used...by you...Naruto," said Jiraiya after the boy finished taking what he needed.

"How very true. I have no use for your 'Sage Mode' since it is nothing compared to the Dark Side of the Force. But I will take the knowledge of the Toad Summoning Contract with me and how to summon them since I doubt they'd wish to serve the likes of you from now on," said Darth Sage before pressing the tip of Lunar Eclipse against the back of the Sannin's head.

"If you...kill me, the...Leaf will...come...come after you, and...and not even the...the Fire Daimyo...can stop...stop them once they...they learn of my...death," said Jiraiya feeling the dark unholy blade touch the back of his neck.

"I'm counting on it. Don't you wonder _why_ I've been weakening Konoha? I'm doing it this way because I want our shared enemies like Iwa and Kumo to redirect themselves at _the Leaf_!" said Darth Sage with a grin on his face.

"W-What?" said Jiraiya while the Sith chuckled.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. While I have enemies now in terms of Iwa and Kumo, the Leaf is also their shared enemy, and were unable to attack it because of it power...until _now _that is," said Darth Sage seeing Jiraiya's eyes widen in shock.

"You're going to have Iwa and Kumo destroy Konoha in its weakened condition!" said Jiraiya while the boy just laughed.

"Exactly! We both know that the weaker Konoha gets, the more tempted Iwa, and Kumo will be to remove the Leaf from the equation all together. As for _you_ my Godfather, death at this moment would be too _merciful_, and I'm not currently in a very giving mood when it comes to that area," said Darth Sage, as he took out a single _seed _from his pocket, and put it in the small incision like cut he made with Lunar Eclipse.

"What did you just do?" said Jiraiya knowing whatever the boy did was something major.

"Oh nothing! I just planted a very special demon seedling in the back of your neck," said Darth Sage causally while Jiraiya was having a small panic attack.

"W-What?" said Jiraiya wondering how Naruto even got one before the answer faster then to the question.

"As I said its special demon seed. Kyuubi knew where to have me look, but even then it was hard to find since they are _extremely _rare, and I was only able to acquire a small amount in my travels throughout the Elemental Countries. Its called the '_Karma Seed_', which is an interesting name in itself, as this seed can do very interesting things once implanted in something, or in your case..._someone_!" said Darth Sage, as he used the Force to heal the wound, and then put his hand on the hairless part of Jiraiya's skull.

"What does it do exactly?" said Jiraiya while the boy still smirked at him.

Interesting enough, the first thing the '_Karma Seed_'does when inside a severely damaged body like yours is _heal _it, and make you right as rain on a hot summer day. _However_, at the same time, the _Karma Seed_ attaches itself to the body by growing its plant like body within yours _without _complicating it, which is why they are so rare, as the very body they grow in _must _be badly damaged, and allow it spread throughout with little interference. When the time is right, the plant that comes from this seed will find it no has any need for its host, and decide to..._uproot_ if you will from the body. Namely..._your _bodymy baka of a Godfather!" said Darth Sage with a cruel smile on his face.

"When you mean the plant uproots itself, you mean it actually...?" said Jiraiya while the sudden feeling of unconsciousness came over him.

"Yes. It tears itself right out of the host body, goes somewhere with rich soil, and then plants itself to sprout an almost endless seedlings until its dies from the lack of energy it absorbed from the host body. Considering your Sannin with that Sage Mode, I'd wager your going to make this plant _very _strong, and produce an abundance of these seeds. Of course, you won't know any of this until its too late, as I can't have some second rate doc in Konoha go digging it out of you, which by the way would be bad for your health since this demonic seed is attached to the brain stem, and any attempt to remove it will cause instant yet _painful_ _death_!" said Darth Sage, as he saw Jiraiya trying to fight his actions into removing this information from his mind, and the memory of what the boy had done to the Leaf Shinobi around him.

With his task done, the Sith walked towards the group being watched over by Haku after she did a quick scouting of the area to find no one else was around, and easily activated the sequence the seal required to release the prisoners trapped within. Upon getting up, the group looked at the young Sith, and saw he was showing signs of fatigue from using so much power. Not surprising when his body was still that of 13 year old boy, who just did what could only be described as a Kage level attack, and with the rage to match.

"Sage-sama I-ACK!" said Samui, but her words ended when she was lifted up in the air using what was left of the Sith's strength, and the glare that was in his eyes told the young woman he was not pleased.

"You have caused me a great deal of unnecessary grief Samui. _All of you_! Such an event would have reached my ears and plans would have been put into motion in freeing my Godmother before she even made it into Konoha to face the new Hokage's judgment. The only question now is...how to punish you?" said Darth Sage before throwing the woman down onto the ground before walking slightly to a nearby tree to grab onto it for support.

"I wanted to tell you first, but they talked me into it, and felt the need to protect you," said Fu while seeing the Sith breathing heavier now.

"I know. There is also the fact your actions have provided me with more pieces to this situation with Konoha in connection to my Father. So what am I going to do with you?" said Darth Sage before looking back at them with a calculating gaze.

"We are truly sorry Sage-sama. We only did this to protect you. We beg your forgiveness for our stupidity," said Samui, as she along with the others kneeled before him, and kept their heads submissively down.

"For the _moment_, I accept your apology, and will spare your lives any further pain. As for you Tsunade, it appears the time has come for your own entourage to seek sanctuary with my subordinates, and wait until the heat dies down from this matter," said Darth Sage, as he put Lunar Eclipse away, and slowly walked over to them.

"And where is your hidden base of operations?" said Tsunade knowing that the gaki's hideout had become practically impossible to locate.

"I thought you knew. After all, it is the place where our bloodlines connect, and bound Kyuubi to us since your Grandfather sealed him away in your Grandmother," said Darth Sage while Tsunade herself was shocked at knowing the truth.

'Of course! Why didn't I figure it out sooner?' thought Tsunade, as she saw her Godson struggle to walk, and nearly collapse from the strain had Haku not moved in that instant to support him.

"I am here Sage-sama," said Haku into his ear and saw him look at her before she was shocked to see a warm smile appear on the whisker marked face.

She couldn't help, but blush at the sight of it, and was grateful the mask shielded it from everyone around her.

"Thank you Haku. Let's go home," said Darth Sage in a tired voice, as he walked with the support of the female ice user towards Whirlpool with the others following right behind them.

None of them noticing a detailed paper bird flying a safe distance above their heads and following them to Whirlpool.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I won't lie to you, there will be a time skip in the next chapter, and speed things up. Until next time...PEACE!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Getting Closer

Darth Sage sat in mediation, finding himself slightly surprised that the Force had sided with him these many long years now since his Master first started training, and the Sith Apprentice felt a sense of pride from Darth Plagueis. Pride in having a loyal, strong, and eager to learn student capable of doing whatever was asked of him. From what the blonde Uzumaki knew of his Master's previous student Darth Sidious, the young man that killed the physical body of Plagueis had hungered for power since he was a small boy, and was one of the reasons the dead Sith Lord now spirit had taught him in the first place. It was also the Muun's undoing, as Sidious's lust for power grew faster then Plagueis realized since the Sith Lord had been looking into using the Force to create the ultimate Force sensitive apprentice before his death, and didn't realize how Sidious would try to stop Plagueis from succeeding.

_However_, unbeknown to Sidious at the time of slaying his Master, Darth Plagueis had already succeeded in creating the child of such unmatched power, and had _just _finished the process mere moments _before _his physical form was slain. Had Plagueis not been so focused on the means to create such life, the Sith Lord would have felt the Force warning him of such danger from Sidious, and stopped his own demise from occurring. Whether or not that child became a Jedi or Sith in the future surprising didn't matter to Plagueis when reflecting on these things when talking to his current student. When asked why that was by the spiky blonde haired boy, the Muun Sith Lord felt that one way, or another his creation would be the end of Sidious in a form of revenge befitting the traitorous Darth Sidious.

Whether it was Plagueis's own feelings on the matter or the Force itself whispering the Sith's future was unknown.

As for Darth Sage, he hoped this Darth Sidious got what was coming to him, and left the tragic story behind Darth Plagueis's death behind. Even the years that followed since that conversation, the boy never brought it up, and continued his scheming with the Muun spirit to take over the world. Within four years time, Darth Sage had quickly acquired the means of obtaining new resources, technology, and political power to keep his enemies at bay.

In Snow Country, the tyrant Doto was dead, his niece had become its rightful ruler once more, and the lost hidden technology once more rose from the snow itself almost literally upon the lands thawing. The newly crowned female Daimyo Kazahana Koyuki had been true to her noble position and met the price the Sith was asking in terms of blueprints for the train system and airships. The blueprints for the trains were free, but the airships were not, but the Sith did get a good discount on the price for paying for them, and Darth Sage really didn't care how much was spent to get the plans.

The vast wealth in his possession was by no means dented in paying for everything he had done and over the years had been returned several times over with the moves made in the world. Wave Country was prosperous again thanks to him, the people happy, loyal product consumers to his company, which not that long ago had been their bane, and had grown strong under his nurturing hand. Suna was once again at its peak of power, which was rivaled only by Kumo, and given how they had the eight-tailed Jinchuriki to the one-tails sealed in Sabaku no Gaara it wasn't surprising. Still, each one had been too far away from the other to start a war, and neither village really wanted to given their own enemies at much closer borders.

Iwa was harassing Suna over their Jinchuriki being one of the few not taken by Darth Sage while Suna itself was repelling them with the supplies they were given by their key benefactor. The Sith had provided them with new techniques, Jutsus, training methods to better hone their skills, a better understanding of seals from what they already knew, and just about everything else needed to stay at the top.

As for Kumo, they were busy with Konoha, and the village's rapid decline in power after what happened in the Chuunin Exams that Orochimaru crashed years earlier. Still, even without a Jinchuriki to fight for them, the Leaf still had Jiraiya of the Sannin (for now), and then the "Last Uchiha" with his Sharingan now fully developed. For the past four years, Kumo had been either trying to get back Yugito from the Sith Lord, or keeping Killer Bee away from Konoha knowing they were hunting for the Raikage's younger brother for their own purpose in controlling the eight-tailed vessel for their own means along with protecting the man from the Akatsuki. Of course, the Uzumaki of a Sith made sure neither side gained much from their victories over each other, as Killer Bee stayed out of Konoha's hands, and Konoha kept Kumo from winning their fights at the borders of their respected countries.

Water Country and Mist were another issue that had been resolved thanks to the influence of Darth Sage, as he had let the Rebels in its lands win against the Mizukage, and fellow supporters of his cause. The new Mizukage, a red headed woman named Terumi Mei, had been grateful for the Sith's secret support in their efforts in the war against Yagura, and used what resources were available to pay off the debts that built up from buying the needed supplies to fight the three-tailed Jinchuriki. Of course, the Sith had worked out a long term payment plan with her so it wouldn't bring about the end of her time as Kage before it even started, and get the village back on its feet.

"Master, the Konan woman is back again to speak with you," said Haku, as she spoke from behind the door to his chambers of his mediation room, and knew it was the one of the few places she dared not enter unless he gave her the order himself.

He had warned her along with everyone else in advance that the excess energies of the Dark Side he let out had the ability to target a person's deepest inner pain no matter how deep down it was buried when in the mediation room. It didn't matter if they were on his side or not, the Dark Side of the Force did not hold back, and the Sith wasn't about to have Haku or anyone else with him face past nightmares long since buried. Old wounds long since healed could easily be reopened by the Dark Side and made even worse should the victim succumb to its powerful influence.

"Thank you Haku. I will be there shortly," said Darth Sage, as he wondered if it was irony that his former enemies in the Akatsuki would wish to become allies, and crush the _true _leader of the organization that was Uchiha Madara.

In truth, Madara had many qualities of a Sith in him, but the problem was the founding member of the Uchiha Clan wanted to keep power only for himself, and not pass it on to his successor. Striving to be Immortal, ruling over this world to be its God, and the fear of dying before even having a chance to succeed was one of the things that would have disqualified Madara if he was Force sensitive. He would have broken the Rule of Two the instant his Master was slain and thus cause more problems in the process for the Sith.

In a way, Madara reminded Plagueis a lot of Sidious in being afraid of such things, and the hunger for power yet not continuing the rules of succession in passing on everything to the student.

Now Darth Sage found himself speaking to the woman, who had discovered his base in Whirlpool, and was working with _official_ leader of the Akatsuki known to its members as Pein. The Sith only met with Pein once and even then it was one of his "Paths" instead of the actual man himself. Of course, to show good faith, Pein had used Yahiko, which was considered to be his most favorite one, as it was the body of his most trusted friend, who died protecting them all when the Warlord of Ame Salamander Hanzo, and Danzo helped betray them out of fear of their growing reputation in the land. Pein had stated by risking his most favorite of his Six Paths in coming before the Sith, he showed that his intentions for a secret alliance were indeed genuine. Since then, Konan had been Pein's liaison of sorts between the two sides, having met with Darth Sage to discuss plans for the future, and a means to take down Uchiha Madara while knowing the man must _never _know of their secret alliance.

"Konan-san, how is everything with the Akatsuki?" said Darth Sage with a smile on his face.

"Hello Sage-san. Officially, the organization is collapsing within itself, and its members are falling one by one with each failure," said Konan, which was true since Pein, and the Sith had worked out a way to destroy the members of the Akatsuki while keeping Madara from being none the wiser.

The Sith had made himself known first to Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame since they were among the strongest within the organization aside from Madara, Pein, and herself. Kisame however, had orders to kill Itachi before that happened, as the former swordsman of the Mist had been informed of Itachi being a spy, and thus needed to be removed from play before going after the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

The end result was Itachi coming out victorious in battle, _but_ weakened from the conflict since Kisame was told how to counter the Sharingan by Pein using the Hidden Mist Jutsu, and yet the Uchiha did not rely on it like many of his slaughtered kinsmen had in the past. Kisame had fallen after Itachi used one of the few Wind Jutsus in his possession and then Amaterasu to the swordsman that turned him along with his sword to ashes. However, no sooner had that happened did the Uchiha's intended target for the Akatsuki organization to capture, and the Leaf's to kill appeared with a smile on his face.

_Impressive Uchiha Itachi. Most impressive. I was hoping Kisame would prevail, but sadly that is not the case, and yet this may prove to be more to my liking. I never did like your clan, its bloodline, or the fact your family made my life miserable with the help of the old bastard of a Hokage. I really must thank and curse you for killing your kin all those years ago Itachi-san. For one, the clan needed to be destroyed given what they planned to do if they succeeded, and curse you for not killing Sasuke in the process because of your __**love**__ for the prick. He's definitely your Father's son._

Itachi had winced at that since his intention for Sasuke to survive was to become strong enough to destroy him and then bring about the rebirth of the Uchiha Clan with the stupid arrogance of its ancestors. Apparently, the Councils along with the Sandaime had decided to put a wrench in things, and thus prevent that rebirth from happening.

_Don't feel so bad Itachi. It was a noble goal. Of that, I won't hold against you. Its not in my nature to do that despite the teachings of my Master to crush you for that act alone. I know you had planned for your brother to kill you in an act of penance for the killing of your family, but that is not going to happen anytime soon, as I'll be the one to have that honor, and then focus on your little brother __**myself**__!_

Itachi's eyes widened in horror at realizing his full circle plan was about to be ruined by the Sith and tried to flee in order to recover before reporting to Jiraiya. However, his own attempt to flee were ended by Haku, and her Demonic Ice Mirrors before she struck with wave after wave of senbon needles. Darth Sage for his part, had watched with pride at seeing Haku strike Itachi from all fronts with her Sais, and being the one to defeat the Uchiha instead of the Sith himself.

"That's good to hear. I take it the loss of the 'Zombie Brothers' at Yugito's, Kimimaro's, and my hands has no doubt reached the ear of Madara?" said Darth Sage, as he used Yugito, and Fu to bait the two Akatsuki members with Pein ordering them to go after them.

"Yes. He's not pleased. Nor was he after Sasori and Deidara met their ends in Suna," said Konan simply while the Sith smirked.

"Considering how Suna made them look like jokes and thus insulting the organization he had a hand in making its not surprising. All I needed to do was merely warn Suna of their arrival and whom among its people were a threat to their village by letting them in," said Darth Sage having used his third person contacts to speak to the Kazekage about the soon to be threat.

"Only Zetsu remains before going after Madara," said Konan seeing the Sith nodding, but had a frown on his face, and for good reason regarding the plant like Akatsuki member.

"An elusive little worm among your organization. You may have to kill him yourself in order for me to make the move against Madara," said Darth Sage seeing Konan consider this since she knew that he was right.

"I'll consider discussing it with Pein when I return to speak with him," said Konan before deciding to conclude the meeting with the Uzumaki.

"Please do. While this is happening, I must handle Iwa, and Kumo from getting out of hand since they are starting to get bold again," said Darth Sage while having to weaken both villages to the point where they would _reluctantly_ seek out his help for some form of edge against their neighbors.

Though Iwa would be the most reluctant and Kumo would learn to swallow their pride if given enough..._incentive_.

"Pein can strike out against Kumo and kidnap the eight-tailed Jinchuriki before bringing him here," said Konan with the young Sith shaking his head in disagreement.

"No. The time is not yet right. If Pein does that, then Madara will find out, and we lose control of the situation. Leave Kumo to me while you handle things on your end with Pein on further removing the Akatsuki from the world," said Darth Sage seeing Konan nod knowing the Sith knew exactly what he was doing.

"I will. Good day Sage-san," said Konan before bowing and turning to leave.

"Good day Konan-san. Tell my distant cousin I wish to see him soon when this is over," said Darth Sage with the woman stopping and smiling slightly.

"I will Sage-san. I know he's happy to hear there is at least more then one Uzumaki left in this world besides himself and Senju Tsunade on her part," said Konan before she left.

"I still can't believe I have some kind of family left in the world," said Tsunade, as she had come into the room, and walked past Konan in the hallway.

"I agree. Imagine my own surprise in learning there was an Uzumaki within the Akatsuki organization," said Darth Sage with a smile on his face.

"You're in one of your chipper moods. They're becoming more frequent these days," said Tsunade seeing the boy was becoming happier over the years and not because his power growing throughout the Elemental Countries.

"Because everything is going according to plan. Soon Whirlpool will rise again. Soon the Leaf will be a shadow of former self. Soon Jiraiya of the Sannin will be dead," said Darth Sage while ignoring the slightly pained look on his Godmother's face.

"How much longer does he have?" said Tsunade curiously.

"Not long. I sense the plant in him is ready to rip itself out of his body. He won't know its happening until its too late," said Darth Sage calmly while sensing to something close to sorrow in regards to Tsunade's emotions in regards to Jiraiya's soon to be demise.

"What symptoms will he be showing? Or will it just..._happen_?" said Tsunade seeing the Sith pause in thought.

"Some minor coughing. His joints will feel stiff. Like he has extra feeling in his body that feels off and can't be explained," said Darth Sage calmly while Tsunade nodded.

"And then the inevitable comes?" said Tsunade with the Sith nodding.

"Yes. It will be painful. It may even be considered cruel on my part. But it is no less then what he deserves for going against my Father, Mother, and every Uzumaki that was slain here in Whirlpool," said Darth Sage before continuing his walk to the outside world of his slowly restored homeland of his Mother.

It had taken a great deal of resources and manpower over the last four years, but the place was starting to show signs of the greatness his people once had, and the blonde had every intention of making it become just that. He even had what could be called "new blood" coming into Whirlpool with Missing Nin of his choosing from the Bingo Book being offered a place to become something born anew. All Darth Sage asked of them was their undying loyalty and the sanctuary they desired from being constantly hunted would be granted by him.

While still small in numbers, the Sith knew that would change with more time, and how the numbers of the human race could easily double in number over such a short time when pooled together.

"I know. Still, the memories I have make me feel _some _form of sorrow, and pain in my heart," said Tsunade seeing the Sith nod.

"That is to be expected given how long you've known him, but remember it was because of him that Whirlpool fell so easily, and it was through him that you were lied to about me being dead. He denied you a chance to be a surrogate Mother," said Darth Sage, as he was not going to let these feelings of sorrow to grow into a means of eroding her will, and questioning her own resolve.

"I haven't forgotten. Just how I haven't forgotten you being the ladies man with several of the kunoichi here in Whirlpool," said Tsunade with a smirk while changing direction of the conversation.

"I didn't expect that to happen to be honest with you, but things just..._happened_!" said Darth Sage, as he didn't expect to fall for any of his female subordinates, or marry them based on clan laws of having multiple wives when its numbers were dangerously low.

"Well they did. Hinata is progressing nicely with her pregnancy by the way. Practically glowing with joy at being the Mother of your child. Same with Yugito too," said Tsunade with the smirk on her face growing and her Godson now grinning slightly.

"I hope so. I find myself...happy with them. Haku has been trying to get pregnant as well from what I sensed of her intentions we are..._intimate_," said Darth Sage while ignoring the chuckle from his Godmother at his mentioning of Haku and her affection for him.

Even though Haku dared not show it to anyone outside of the Sith Lord's special "Inner Circle", which consisted of Tsunade, Shizune, the other Jinchuriki, and the other "tools" under his command. Haku had been the first of the three women in his life to proclaim her love for him, standing before him in the Master Bedroom of his home, asking if he would grant her the honor of becoming his wife, future Mother of his children before removing her ocean blue robes to reveal her naked form in all its exotic glory.

A few Months later, Hinata had asked to be his second wife, knowing he could have more then one, but strangely enough had been the first to become pregnant with his child not that long ago, and the same with Yugito when her time came.

Much to Haku's annoyance, though it did little in stopping the young woman's personal desire to be carrying the Sith Lord's child like the others currently were.

"Don't worry about it too much. If anything, she's near that time when conceiving a child after such time together is assured, and Haku is going to do everything in her power to see that she has an Uzumaki bun in her oven. Why? Because that young lady _loves you_ gaki. They all do. They were once just your subordinates you would order around, but now they've become more, and to be perfectly honest...I am happy to see that its bringing about a _lighter _side in you," said Tsunade, as she had been concerned at first with this "Force" energy, and the "Dark Side" possibly poisoning his body.

But after seeing the girls around him interact with her Godson, the signs of such a thing became less, and less the more time they spent with Naruto. In fact, she had encouraged it with the others, knowing the more women in Naruto's life, the better off he would be, and keep him level headed without going completely psycho like too much power tended to do.

Even if it did turn out to be something from one of Jiraiya's wet perverted dreams.

"The concept of love is normally not part of the Sith way, but then again...I'm not one of the more conventional Sith that have been around for a thousand years prior to myself, and I do not like try breaking boundaries," said Darth Sage having told Tsunade a little bit about the Sith and how long they've been around.

"How very true my Apprentice. Still, if anyone is going to embrace the concept of a Sith Lord falling in love, and succeeding...it would be you," said Darth Plagueis, as he didn't really understand the concept himself, which many Sith tended to follow since love was something that embraced the lighter side of the Force, and while not something a Jedi would embrace either...it was still something Sith tried to avoid.

Sure, Sith tended to have lovers, more out of lust really, and the concept of love had been considered a taboo of sorts just like the Jedi did only for different reasons.

"Spoken like a true Uzumaki," said Tsunade while seeing the young Sith looking around his new home like an Emperor over his Empire.

"Would you expect anything less from me?" said Darth Sage with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all. Not at all," said Tsunade, as she saw her Godson becoming a true leader, and knew he would bring peace to the Elemental Countries.

Though certain enemies needed to be removed first and they weren't going to go down without a fight.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter updated. Mostly a filler mind you, but that's the breaks, and whatnot. Something short of course to kick start things with the time skip. Now the _next_ chapter _might_ be the final one. I don't know yet. If I did it maybe long or short one. Again I don't know. Always in motion the future is. LOL! So hold onto your butts and get ready for the end of things with this fic coming soon. Until next time...PEACE!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Unity

The time had finally come. The blonde Uzumaki Sith Lord had seen it through the Force at last. The pieces were in place and the fall of the Leaf was at hand. Zetsu had been slain from what the blonde felt through the Force, no doubt by Konan, or Pein's own hands. He sensed Madara was no doubt suspicious of the plant man's death, but could do little at the moment, and from what the Sith Lord knew of the Uchiha's plans...the true leader behind the Akatsuki was planning to use the White Zetsu clones he made.

However, Darth Sage found that Madara was not worthy of such an army, and should be put to better use in the hands of someone capable of using them properly. So with that in mind, the Sith decided to visit Ame where the Akatsuki HQ was located, and pay a visit to Madara in a surprise move that neither his allies in the organization saw coming. It was for the best of course since it would further fool Madara into believing that neither Pein nor Konan had betrayed him despite the secret truth to the contrary.

"Hello Madara. Been awhile hasn't it?" said Darth Sage casually while the spiral masked man looked at him with surprise coming off of him from what the Sith could feel through the Force.

"How did you find us?" said Madara seeing Konan and Pein were truly surprised to see him in Ame.

"You have your spy network and I have mine. Or rather...you _had _a spy network," said Darth Sage seeing the single Uchiha's eye behind the mask narrowing at him.

"So you've no doubt heard," said Madara before removing his mask to reveal a face that had not aged since he fought the Shodaime Hokage.

"Indeed. Have I met up to all your expectations since you last saw me in person Madara? Was everything you _feared_ I would become in the future when you held and covered me in explosive tags?" said Darth Sage with Lunar Eclipse in hand now.

"Perhaps. I should have killed you when I had the chance back then," said Madara while cursing his own arrogance in toying with Minato in using the infant Naruto.

"Perhaps you should have. Then again, you are an Uchiha, and arrogance is practically in your blood. Never did learn humility even after you lost to the Shodaime Hokage," said Darth Sage with amusement in his voice while Madara scowled at him.

"I didn't lose. I let him win so I could achieve victory in the long run," said Madara while the Sith laughed mockingly at him.

"And yet you never once took credit for everything you did afterwards. Always having someone doing your dirty work for you. Hell, the last time you even made a move on your own was when my Mother was pregnant, and the Kyuubi had the chance to break free from her seal," said Darth Sage once more in a mocking fashion.

"Like you are any better. What you have done to Konoha was done out of spite just like I did," said Madara while the Sith Lord scoffed at him.

"Please! Do not compare your _pathetic_ _reasons_ to my own. Yes, I did everything up to this point out revenge. I'll admit that without hesitation, but the _reason _behind my actions are so much more, and run so much deeper then yours _ever_ could Madara. Yours was out of jealousy for being denied the right to lead the Leaf village. _Mine_ was being denied the right to have parents, a childhood, and over all happy life while being a loyal Konoha Shinobi just like my parents were. You were only betrayed by the Uchiha Clan when they wanted peace with the Senju. I was betrayed by _everyone_! By the Sandaime Hokage, my so called Godfather, and the people of Konoha as a _whole_!" said Darth Sage coldly while the Dark Side swirled around him at this point.

"Yes. So I've heard," said Madara while drawing his sword and putting chakra into it.

"It seems Itachi told you quite a bit when we fought sword to sword. Shame he's not here to see this," said Darth Sage while Madara growled slightly.

"Indeed. However, I must admit you did me a favor in killing my pacifist kinsman, and his foolish ideals that peace would be achieved through this organization," said Madara while the Sith smirked behind his hooded form.

"Ah yes. Your infamous 'Moon Plan' to possess the body of the Juubi and put the entire world in an illusionary state with you being its new God," said Darth Sage while the Uchiha was surprised for a second.

"So its true. You can read minds," said Madara having heard the whispered rumors.

"And the thoughts projected from it. They were being broadcasted in your head at the time. It was so _easy_ to read what was going on in there," said Darth Sage while seeing the Uchiha was getting angrier by the second.

"Enough! The time for our talk is over," said Madara with the Uzumaki becoming serious too.

"Oh I agree. The time for talk is indeed _over_. Leave us," said Darth Sage with Pein and Konan nodding before leaving the two in the room.

"So they did betray me," said Madara in a whisper before he clashed with the Sith Lord in combat by sword.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. Considering one of them is a long lost family member of mine," said Darth Sage with a smirk while Madara growled.

"Another Uzumaki. Like your Mother. The Uzumaki Clan has been the bane on my life since they first helped the Senju Clan seal my pet away. I was actually thrilled to hear of their destruction and at the hands of the Leaf no less," said Madara with the two clashing violently in the art of swordsmanship.

"So you knew that dirty little secret too. Why am I not surprised," said Darth Sage while figuring the Uchiha would know the truth.

"Please! You think I'd just reveal myself and blurt it out? I could have released that little bit of information to the world at any time! I was tempted. Oh, I was _sooo_ tempted, but the plan I had set in motion was still evolving, and by that point during the Shinobi war there was the risk Kushina would leave the Leaf with Minato right behind her. Never to be seen again. He loved her before they even admitted it to each other. If anything, the news would have brought them together, and thus made things more complicated for me. I wasn't ready and the time was not yet right to strike when so many Leaf Shinobi were battle hardened from the war. Your Father was nearly at the peak of his power that had the ability to destroy me and upon learning the truth would have decimated Konoha's own forces that were responsible for it and thus removed the tainted element within the village itself. _I_ on the other hand wanted that element to fester within the Leaf, to grow like a plant, or rather a_ weed_ within the garden of purity my rival created when founding Konoha. A poisonous weed that fed on the noble, the loyal, the righteous, and the purity of the village itself before it took over completely with too few in the village to oppose my dark plant," said Madara seeing the Sith Lord once more try again to slash him to pieces, but a quick fading out of space, and time before reappearing behind the young Uzumaki.

"That's a neat trick you have Madara. Let me show you one of _mine_! Its in honor of my late Father and the nickname Iwa gave him in the last war," said Darth Sage, as he used Force-flash to create bright light rimmed with shadowy darkness that blinded Uchiha Madara, and caused the man to stumble back with pain burning in his optic nerves.

A Force Power used by Jedi, the Sith Lord found himself able to use it through time, and training in using the joy he had with his loved ones while still being a Sith capable of using the Dark Side. Granted Plagueis wasn't too happy about his Apprentice using a Jedi based Force Power, but Darth Sage had told his Master that the only way a Sith can grow stronger is to do things his predecessors could not, and this was one of them.

"My eyes! How did you do that?" said Madara, as he had his Sharingan on at its most heightened level, and the light had severely damaged his brother's eyes.

"Through training. Like you should have done after losing to the Shodaime Hokage at the Valley of the End instead of relying on those pathetic eyes of yours _Uchiha_!" said Darth Sage, as he used the Force to wrap its power around Madara, and keep him in place so those eyes of his couldn't free the Uchiha.

Not that the Sith Lord thought they had that kind of power.

"Release me! Release me you worm. I won't be cheated out of what should be _mine_!" said Uchiha Madara, as he saw the hazy image of the Sith Lord holding out his left hand, and suspending him in midair.

The use of his eyes in freeing him was not possible due to the damage they suffered from the bright flash of light and was certain there was blood trickling out of them since he felt _something _of liquid form doing just that.

And Madara knew they were _not _tears.

"Let me tell you something about the Sith that was past down from Master to Apprentice for thousand years since the time of Darth Bane. The Sith Lord who first spoke these very words to his Apprentice. A Sith knows when to unleash the fury of the Dark Side, and when to hold back. Patience can be a weapon if you know how to use it, and your anger can fuel the Dark Side if you learn how to control it. I have held back against you and my other enemies since I first started because I knew if my fury was unleashed too soon, this world would _never _recover from it, and my final victory over all my enemies would be a hollow one," said Darth Sage narrowing his eyes at Madara while arching his sword and channeling a large amount of Dark Side energy into it to the point where its dark aura was seeable with Sith Lightning running all around it.

"You won't win boy. There are too many enemies in this world to handle. Even for _you_!" said Uchiha Madara while seeing the sword radiating dark energy.

"Which is why I wish to thank you for the large army of White Zetsu Clones being used to crush them before I end your life. So from one dark villain to another..._thanks_!" said Darth Sage before bringing his sword down in a vertical slice that split the Uchiha into two pieces.

Before both halves disintegrated mere seconds later.

With his enemy slain, Darth Sage sheathed his weapon before walking out of the room with Pein, and Konan in the hallway not looking the least bit surprised it was the Sith Lord coming out of it victorious. Smiling at them, he saw the two smiling back, and the three of them headed towards the statue holding the demonic energy of the two Biju the Akatsuki successfully captured. Since then, the statue had been making an army of the White Zetsu Clones since that happened.

"We have enough of an army to attack and completely destroy one Shinobi village in its entirety," said Konan seeing the Sith Lord study the statue and the production of White Zetsu Clones for a second before turning to face them.

"That's good to hear. But I have better idea," said Darth Sage with a smile on his face that all Uzumaki's get when they think of something devious.

"What?" said Pein though he had an idea of what his kinsman wanted to do.

"We attack three villages at once," said Darth Sage with his smile never leaving.

"W-What?" said Konan while Pein seemed intrigued by the idea.

"Which ones?" said Pein knowing Suna and Mist were out of the question for obvious reasons.

"Iwa, Kumo, and the Leaf are to fall at the hands of these three armies. We weaken to the point where they _never _recover from the attack. They will be forever crippled by such an attack. Pein will strike Kumo. Konan, you will strike Iwa, and _I_ will strike the Leaf," said Darth Sage seeing the two looking surprised at his move to personally attack Konoha.

"Is that wise? The Fire Daimyo won't like you destroying his hidden village," said Konan with the Sith shrugging.

"In the past four years, I've made it my purpose to have each Daimyos from each country under my thumb, and make the people see their Feudal Lords seem too incompetent to do anything correctly. With each village weakened or obliterated, fear will spread through the people, asking for help from someone with the strength to bring things under control, and it will be me that the people will call for. Who better, then the son of the Yondaime himself? I have brought peace, happiness, prosperity, and unity to most of the Elemental Countries under my shadowed rule. When I make final move, the people will embrace me, the people will love me, and the people will do whatever it takes...to keep me that way," said Darth Sage letting out a chuckle while Konan had to admit such a means to protect his flank was indeed impressive.

'He's moving to become the first Emperor of the Elemental Countries,' thought both Pein and Konan at the same time.

"Konoha being the weakest of the three will require me having the least number of clones since I'll be supported by other subordinates and they are more then a match for the Leaf village," said Darth Sage with both of his allies agreeing.

"Kumo had the eight-tailed Jinchuriki, which means things could get difficult, even for me since the Raikage is rumored to be even stronger, and could cause problems. Perhaps Konan should assist me with her army and then we take down Iwa last," said Pein with the Sith considering this option.

"Good point. Besides, Iwa's more then occupied with Suna at the moment, and currently keeping them distracted while we're about to crush two villages at the same time. Just be sure not to harm my fellow Jinchuriki too much while there," said Darth Sage knowing this was going to be cutting things a tad close with Kumo.

(Konoha)

If there was ever a time when Sarutobi Asuma could be more shocked while being the Hokage of Konoha, this was that time, as the Shinobi on guard detail had reported a massive army headed this way made of pale white creatures, and they looked like they were ready for a fight. An army of hundreds if not over a thousand of these things were marching towards Konoha's walls, intent on destroying its people, and all they held dear in their hearts.

And they were being led by Naruto and several his subordinates.

Not for the hundredth time did Asuma curse his Father's stupidity in taking the road he did with Naruto and having the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's hatred for the Leaf from learning the truth about things come back to bite the village in the ass. Sharp teeth and all! Asuma had learned the horrible truth of his Father's acts through the man's Personal Journal, which was kept in his room at home, and read the dead former Hokage's dirty secrets that he had taken some joy in doing if the writing was any indication. The destruction of Whirlpool in order to have the only Uzumaki in existence so Kyuubi would forever be in the Leaf's control had made Asuma want to vomit. Even worse was the Third Hokage's belief that upon Naruto failing to meet his expectations in being the perfect weapon, he'd have the boy find a girl to sire a child, and the offspring would become the new Kyuubi Jinchuriki after provoking the seal to loosen. The Mother of course would be killed in order to keep the new Jinchuriki under the village's "care" and the process would start all over again.

It was sickening and now that natural line of thinking Asuma's Father went down in terms of a path had forced them to face the very Devil they had created and could not put down.

Konoha went into an instant lockdown, civilians were being sent away to the shelters, and Shinobi were getting ready to defend the village from the invading army. The large doors were shut immediately and the sound of the marching army got close with each passing second.

'Look what you've done Father. Look at the wrath you brought down on the Leaf all for the sake of power and your wounded pride!' thought Asuma, as he knew it was time to face the music, and went to help in the defense of Konoha.

For what would most likely be his last time as Hokage.

For Darth Sage, he had found the closed doors to his birthplace to be insulting, but not truly unexpected considering what happened years ago, and the Fire Daimyo letting the Kyuubi Jinchuriki get away with everything. Add to the fact the Sith Lord constantly liked to rub it in their faces with his survival, living well, and everyone he grabbed from the Chuunin Exams from the Leaf doing the same.

"Time to knock..._hard_!" said Darth Sage, as he reached out with the Force, and pushed the massive doors forward while the Shinobi on the other side of it were trying to keep them closed.

Not that it mattered.

Arching his right hand back, the Sith Lord gathered the Force into it in a ball like form before releasing it forward at the door with _explosive_ results. There was now a massive _hole _where the door once was, the Shinobi behind it severely injured, or dead from the massive pieces of wood now imbedded in their bodies. With the resistance of his entrance into the village temporarily removed from play, the Sith Lord kept the doors open using the Force, and beckoned his army to follow him.

The sound of marching resumed, footsteps thundering loudly, as the army of White Zetsu Clones spreading out, and began engaging the enemy Shinobi trying to oppose them. In more then one instance, Darth Sage was attacked in the belief that once the leader of the army was gone, so was the morale of the massive army, and thus bringing about a quick victory for Konoha. Sadly for them, the Sith Lord was not feeling so gracious, and easily removed them with the greatest of ease.

"Kimimaro, I sense Maito Gai is headed our way. Intercept him. Use Taijutsu _only_! I will want a report on the man's skills and if he was indeed worthy of being Rock Lee's first sensei," said Darth Sage before pointing to his right with the albino nod and run off.

"What about me?" said Anko curiously.

"Make your way to the center of the village and summon Manda and make sure he does not give you any lip about sacrifices for his services. Remind him that particular rule no longer applies with his summoning contract," said Darth Sage knowing Manda needed to be reminded from time to time.

"Of course Sage-sama," said Anko before rushing off to do some much needed damage to the place that scorned her for so long.

"Naruto! Stop where you are!" said Kakashi appearing in front of the Sith Lord with his Sharingan exposed.

"Hatake Kakashi. Son of the White Fang. My Father's last surviving student. To think such a title went to someone so undeserving," said Darth Sage seeing Kakashi narrow his eyes at him.

"Be careful what you say about who is undeserving of what Naruto," said Kakashi while seeing Jiraiya was behind the blonde Sith Lord.

"Why? Can't stand the truth? You were a prodigy back in your day Kakashi and being in a war only accelerated it faster. Still, I doubt my Father would be pleased with how things turned out, and you being a betrayer to the very principles he taught. I wonder how your other teammates would react at seeing the scum that stands before me now?" said Darth Sage while he turned his head and eyes to the right to see Jiraiya, and sure enough the Sannin was looking a bit...thinned.

"Don't you _dare _speak of the dead Naruto. You know nothing about them!" said Kakashi with anger in his voice.

"Oh really? You would be surprised what I learned using my powers. I used this one very special Force ability, its very difficult to do, and very rare in performing. Even my Master was surprised at my skill in doing it. Its called Flow Walking. I can view the past and the future. I can walk among a crowd in the past, but never interact with them, and never be able to change the outcome of things. You can't imagine what I found in the past when I did it and the _real _truth behind Uchiha Obito's _death_!" said Darth Sage while Kakashi's eyes widen in surprise.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," said Kakashi while Jiraiya was trying to go through hand signs, but was being interrupted due to his body crying out in pain, and the Sannin knew something was wrong.

It had been for some time.

"Do you now? I think you're a liar Kakashi. You see, I know before that Sharingan Eye granted your life new found greatness in copying over a thousand Jutsus, trying to learn so much in order to get out of your Father's shadow was becoming quite a pain, and to be blunt...it was something you couldn't handle. That is of course until...Uchiha Obito died," said Darth Sage seeing Kakashi getting angrier.

"Shut up," said Kakashi growled at him.

"Everyone assumed it was that Iwa Shinobi, who made that giant boulder come down on you, but what neither Obito, or Rin knew was their teammate Hatake Kakashi had used the Shadow Clone Jutsu earlier to get into position to make that boulder fall. You were so sure of your friend moving to save your life and Rin's after seeing how he reacted to you abandoning your teammate for the mission. It was a calculated risk on your part since you were betting Obito would not only have at least _one _of his eyes intact, but Rin being the skilled Medic Nin she was, and her transplanting the Sharingan Eye into your damaged one. From then on out, you were on easy street, and everyone praised your greatness that came soon after. Being honored for rescuing your teammate, showing the Sharingan Eye to the Councils, and the Hokage like it was badge of honor, portraying yourself to be a hero while it was Obito, who was the hero, where as your own _Father_ was _detested_ for his similar, and much nobler actions. You used Rin's kidnapping to orchestrate Obito's death and gave you a means to get out of your Father's own shadow. Tsk. Tsk. For shame Kakashi," said Darth Sage mockingly at the Jounin, who looked furiously at him, and saw Jiraiya on his knees behind the Sith Lord almost convulsing violently.

'What's happening to him?' thought Kakashi seeing the Sannin was in terrible pain.

"Don't bother with Jiraiya slowly dying behind me Kakashi. Let's focus on you and Rin on the day she learned the _truth_!" said Darth Sage while Kakashi once again became focused on him.

"Leave her out of this!" said Kakashi seeing the Sith Lord smirk grow.

"I think not. You expected her to forever adore you like before, but after the way you were acting upon arriving home, Rin had a revelation, and stopped being the girl that always had hearts in her eyes at the mere sight of your face. In the years following, you found yourself wishing to have that girl wrapped around your fingers again, but Rin was already over you, and interested in someone else," said Darth Sage with a wicked grin on his face.

"Don't!" said Kakashi while the Sith Lord let out a small laugh knowing the name would set the Jounin off in a rage.

"His name was...Maito Gai. You used your newly acquired Sharingan Eye to hypnotize Rin into drowning herself in a small lake area only the two of your knew about. In the end, Gai thought Rin had left because she _still_ couldn't choose between him, and yourself Kakashi. Hence how your little 'rivalry' got started. Ha! The Sandaime was easily able to keep the issue of Rin's disappearance quiet from everyone since knowing the truth would cause a lot of problems and thus ensured your continuing loyalty to him in return for his silence on the matter," said Darth Sage, as he laughed at Kakashi, who didn't like being laughed at, and charged at the Sith Lord with the blonde Uzumaki leaping to his right onto a nearby rooftop.

'Damn him. Damn that boy!' thought Kakashi, as he was about to pursue Naruto when the cry of pain from Jiraiya distracted him, and saw the Sannin's body was moving about in an unnatural way.

"Ah! I see the plant inside of his body has finally matured and wants out. I'll admit it took a bit longer then expected," said Darth Sage, as he had expected Jiraiya to die sooner, but it was clear the plant in him would decide when it came out, and that time was now from the looks of things.

"Plant? What plant?" said Kakashi while he looked from Jiraiya to Naruto and back again to Jiraiya.

"Oh, just something I put in him a few years ago after the botched trap he set for me there was a bounty on my Godmother's head, and decided to strike back in my own way. Just stand there and watch. It's the only thing can do really. Any chance of saving him was long gone years ago when I first put the seed in his neck to become such a marvelous wonder of life and death in a single moment," said Darth Sage with pride in his voice at seeing Jiraiya scream out in pain and see his body be ripped to pieces by the plant like creature moving about on multiple legs that were its roots with a single flower shaped eye in full bloom.

"What _is _that _abomination_?" said Kakashi seeing the plant stained in the blood of Jiraiya and show off its stained appearance.

"That is the '_Karma Plant_' in full blood from the '_Karma Seed_' I implanted in Jiraiya all those years ago. Very rare thing in this world from what Kyuubi told me, _but _thanks to Jiraiya's death, I now have a plant capable of making so many more seeds, and a new weapon of killing my foes within my grasp," said Darth Sage before using the Force to tell the plant to run off to the dock his ship to Whirlpool was waiting with a Shadow Clone to take it there.

"No!" said Kakashi, as he moved to do a Fire Jutsu, and burn the plant to ensure no one else suffered such a grim death.

Only to be stabbed in the back by Lunar Eclipse.

"You never did learn to mind your surroundings Kakashi," said Darth Sage while the one on the roof went "poof" and revealed to the Jounin that one was a Shadow Clone of the Sith Lord.

'No! Not here. I...can't...die...yet!' thought Kakashi, as he felt the sword get pulled out of his back, and with a quick slice from the Sith Lord had disconnected the man's head from his neck so clean it wasn't even felt by the Jounin until the Uzumaki tapped the back of his head forward.

Hatake Kakashi was dead.

"Give my regards to the Sandaime, Jiraiya, and every other person I've sent into Hell for ruining my life," said Darth Sage before continuing on with his mission.

It was going to be a fun day.

"Anko, snap out of it!" said Kurenai, as she tried to restrain her old friend, but the purple haired former Special Jounin of the Leaf would not hear any pleas of restraint, and moved to put her part of the plan into motion.

"Sorry Kure-chan, but if Sage-sama wants Manda summoned here to raise Hell on Earth, then Sage-sama gets it, and you will have to understand if I have no real guilt in my heart for doing this. I mean considering just how much crap I had to take from everyone in the village when growing up!" said Anko knowing people hated her for Orochimaru and it was through Naruto that she saw things wouldn't change upon his death.

She hated peoples fake smiles when the real ugly truth behind them was staring her right in the face!

"He's lying to you! I'm your friend, aren't I?" said Kurenai before seeing Anko frown at and sneer at her.

"If you were, then why did you side with these fuckers, and try to bring us back here? If you were my friend, you'd have left me alone, and left Sage-sama alone if not joined him in his cause," said Anko before charging forward and engaging Kurenai in hand to hand combat.

Something Kurenai was her weakest in and even more so after only a year to recover giving birth to Asuma's child with more time spent taking care of the baby then training to keep her strength up. While still a Jounin if only by rank, Kurenai's strength had been decreased to that of Mid-Chuunin, and while she was decreasing Anko was increasing her own skills to the point where it was like a Jounin wailing on an Academy student.

(With Anko)

"Anko...stop...this. Please! My baby. I don't want him to die," said Kurenai, as she now lay on the ground battered, bleeding, and basically broken in defeat.

"Then why are you fighting me? Fighting for this place? Go get him and run. Take him to Whirlpool and live there in peace. Sage-sama only wants to punish the extremely guilty parties involved and while you are somewhat guilty in your own right for defending these assholes...that's not enough to throw you in with the rest of them. Now get the Hell out of here before I change my mind," said Anko having been tempted to do just that, but past friendship with Kurenai did have enough weight to stay her hand, and decided to take a leap of good faith on the matter.

"Thank you Anko," said Kurenai knowing her child was in the care of local nanny hiding out in the shelters.

It would be easy to get in despite her injuries. If anything, they would make it easier, and the only tricky part was escaping.

"We shall see Kurenai. 'Summoning Jutsu!'" said Anko, as she called forth Manda, and after some verbal talking proceeded to begin causing a great deal of damage in her area of the village.

(With Kimimaro)

"You are strong. Indeed worthy of being Rock Lee's first sensei," said Kimimaro, as he had sparred with Rock Lee countless time, but it was clear that despite that, Maito Gai was indeed one of the greatest Taijutsu Master's ever, and proved he was indeed skilled in the ways of hand to hand combat.

"How do you know my student? Where is he?" said Maito Gai, as he had been on special missions assigned to retrieve the dubbed "lost Leaf Rookies" from Darth Sage, but they all ended in failure, and it saddened the Jounin's heart to know he had been denied the chance to train his mini-me clone further.

"Safe and strong. Like you would wish him to be and getting stronger per my Master's own wishes. Perhaps, _if_ you continue to prove yourself worthy in this fight, I make a request to Sage-sama that you would be spared death, and join him with the promise of once again training Rock Lee once more," said Kimimaro before the two clashed once again in battle with Gai trying even harder to win the fight.

"Then I shall indeed prove my worth if only to see Rock Lee one more time after this is over," said Maito Gai, as they exchanged punches, and kicks with shockwaves being admitted in the aftermath of them colliding.

(With Darth Sage)

The Sith Lord saw everything was going according to plan. Anko was damaging the Leaf with Manda, Kimimaro was fighting Gai, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were dead. All that really remained was some unfinished business with people in the village.

"My Master," said Karin, as she kneeled behind him, and flanked by a small squad of White Zetsu Clones.

"Go to the Hyuuga Clan Compound. Find Hinata-chan's little sister Hanabi. Bring her to Whirlpool alive and _unharmed_ Karin. I don't need to tell you how important that order is, do I?" said Darth Sage knowing Hinata still cared about her sister and it would be in the Sith Lord's own interest if his wife had her sister in Whirlpool since she should help start the Hyuuga Clan up there with other members of the clan.

"Yes my Lord. And the other members there?" said Karin knowing many of them would not survive.

"Take those of the Branch family. A few Main family if possible. Kill the rest and then destroy all copies of the Cage Bird Seal designs save for one so I can make modifications to it at a later time," said Darth Sage seeing the red headed girl bow her head.

"It will be done my Lord," said Karin before leaving the Sith Lord to his own devices.

"Hello Sasuke," said Darth Sage turning to an alley where Uchiha Sasuke appeared with Sakura beside him though she clearly on there to support the Sharingan Eye user in being his backup.

And even then she looked shaky.

"Hello loser," said Sasuke with his Sharingan Eyes activated.

"Loser? Me? Interesting word to use regarding myself since you're what rank exactly in the Leaf? Chuunin? Jounin? While _I_ am the Chairman of a the richest company in the world, I have influence in every country, with every leader, and I brought my Mother's homeland back from annihilation. A homeland I have become the ruler I might add. I also helped kill Itachi, Madara, and removed the Akatsuki organization off for good. What have you done exactly?"

"I've done more then enough to earn my rank you freak!" said Sasuke with Sakura once again backing him up.

"You're bluffing Sasuke. So instinctive in the Uchiha, its practically second nature to you, and the rest of your clan before Itachi killed them all. Of course, D-rank missions _don't_ _count _in my opinion, and they shouldn't. I know for a fact, you've done a few B-ranked missions, and at least one A-rank. That's it. Nothing S-rank. While not the impressive record I was expecting from the little brother of Uchiha Itachi, but then again...you are the _runt _of your clan, and runts only go so far in the Shinobi world," said Darth Sage casually while Sasuke looked livid.

"Shut up!" said Sasuke, as he got ready to use the Rakiri, and the Sith Lord looked bored.

"You know I was with Itachi before he went to destroy your clan. I could have sold him out to your family, but considering they were a bunch of assholes that helped in my abuse growing up, there was no better revenge against them I could think of, and all I asked of your brother in return for my silence was to teach me _one _Jutsu out of his entire arsenal," said Darth Sage while Sasuke just kept getting angrier and angrier.

"You lie!" said Sasuke with the Sith Lord just smiling at him.

"I have no reason. The truth is so much more painful. Did you know Itachi was actually _ordered _to kill his kin? Ordered Sandaime Hokage and supported in the matter by the very Councils that kiss your ass everyday?" said Darth Sage while Sasuke's face now had the same red as his eyes.

"Shut...your..._mouth_!" said Sasuke while feeling an intense level of rage beyond anything he had ever felt in his life.

"Or what? You're going to cry? Whimper like you did in front of your brother in fear and beg me not to kill you like you did him?" said Darth Sage while loving the sight of the Uchiha just boiling with rage while the Sith Lord himself was manipulating the Force to attack the inner workings of the Uchiha's head.

In a physical sense of course. Attacking the Uchiha's mentality was too boring and would easily give predictable results to the Sith.

"I'm going to kill you!" said Sasuke, but found his head was feeling an increase in pain, and soon found blood leaking out of his nose followed by his ears with the eyes being the last one to have crimson liquid running down it.

All Sakura could do was scream in fright.

"You don't look well Sasuke. All that anger and stress going to your head is considered unhealthy. Have you tried acupuncture? I hear does _wonders_ for the body and the mind!" said Darth Sage, as he manipulated the various veins in Sasuke's head to gather blood in the Uchiha's head, and yet block it in terms of leaving.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura while the Sith Lord flinched at her voice feeling like nails on a chalkboard.

"Nothing your mind could begin to comprehend behind the complexity of my skills. But if you _must _know, I'm basically preparing to have Sasuke's head explode, and spray his brains all over the place," said Darth Sage with a smirk before using the Force to attack the Uchiha's heart and make the arrogant prick fall to his knees.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" said Sakura, as she drew a kunai out, and threw it at the Sith Lord in the hopes the Uzumaki would be forced to move while stopping his invisible attack on her crush.

Only for the kunai to stop midway, turn around, and launch itself back at Sakura before hitting her right in the forehead. The blade went through her skull, into her brain, and easily killing Sakura with the girl falling onto her back...dead!

"That's why Shinobi wear headbands Sakura. To protect their _foreheads _from such an attack!Of course, if you had focused more on your Shinobi training, rather then trying to get into the Uchiha's pants, you'd know that, and more. Oh well. Not my fault for her own stupidity," said Darth Sage casually before refocusing his attention back onto the fallen form of Uchiha Sasuke currently dying an agonizing death.

"I...am...an...Uchiha. I...am...an..._Elite_!" said Sasuke finally before the Sith Lord sighed at this foolish arrogant whelp and decided to make his head finally explode.

"Says you Uchiha. Says you," said Darth Sage before walking around the body and was once more marching with White Zetsu Clones he commanded with the Force to follow him.

It wasn't long before the siege of Konoha ended and the Dark Lord of the Sith, known to many as Darth Sage had come out victorious over the Leaf, and placed the banner of the resurrected Whirlpool Country onto the very top of the Hokage tower where the symbol of Konoha once stood. The Councils had been slain, there heads mounted on poles for every survivor of the siege to see their government officials they trusted to protect them had fallen at the hands of the Sith Lord, and his massive army.

Among the prisoners were the remaining Rookies with the exception of Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba tried to fight the Sith Lord one on one. Akamaru however, was spared Darth Sage's wrath, and that was only because the Sith Lord felt Hinata could use a loyal watch dog help protect their children. The others were captured as well, brought before Darth Sage at the hands of his subordinates, there senseis being the same though some were not looking so hot, and required medical attention.

Gai was badly beaten, his body covered in bruises, had broken bones, and according to Kimimaro was indeed worthy of being Rock Lee's sensei. Hence why the Sith Lord had decided to grant the Kaguya's request in letting Maito Gai join their side and continue his training of Rock Lee in anything the Jounin had yet to teach his long lost pupil. Kurenai had been located by Anko and brought Karin for medical attention after the redhead had stabilized Gai. The various clans residing in the Leaf had been bound and tied up while their homes were inspected by the Sith Lord's subordinates that helped command his army with him.

Even Danzo was unable to escape, as he was killed after being attacked by wave after wave of White Zetsu Clones, which forced the old war hawk to reveal the hidden Sharingan in his head, and the ones grafted to his arm that also possessed the Senju bloodline. The White Zetsu Clones had overpowered his Root forces and thus the man himself while using the powers of the combined stolen bloodlines. In the end, Danzo had died of chakra exhaustion, and took a chunk of White Zetsu Clones with him when he activated a seal on his body to destroy a large area. While all underground, it still shook the village literally to its very foundation, and made Darth Sage know he had gotten his revenge against the man knowing Danzo was forever denied his dream of being Hokage upon his death.

There was also the matter of deciding the Fate of the _current_ Hokage of Konoha.

Sarutobi Asuma.

Kurenai revealed she was indeed Asuma's wife and begged Naruto for mercy in sparing them harm. While the Sith Lord had no love for the Sarutobi Clan for obvious reasons, he was not about to sink to the same level the Sandaime Hokage had, and decided to show them mercy. _However_, in return for that mercy, Darth Sage informed them that their son Kurenai held protectively in her arms would one day become his loyal subordinate, and refusing him would be _unwise_.

The same went for the other members of the Sarutobi Clan. Along with the Inuzuka Clan, Aburame Clan, Yamanaka Clan, Akimichi Clan, Nara Clan, and the broken remnants of the Hyuuga Clan brought to the feet of the Sith Lord. With their long march towards the Country of Whirlpool, the Sith Lord decided to stay in Konoha for a short while longer, as he had unfinished business with the place despite most of its people killed, and the rest were now his new citizens that would have no choice in accepting his control.

Using the remaining White Zetsu Clones, the Sith Lord ordered all clan homes be sealed in Storage Scrolls after Connection Seals were placed on each Clan home one at a time, and then pocketed each scroll once placed in his hands. After that, Darth Sage looked up at the Hokage Monument, which was a testament to the greatness of each Hokage of the time, and the village's own arrogance for having them placed there so proudly for just about everyone with moderate eye sight to see each massive head.

It was an _eye_ _sore_!

Of course, the Sith Lord held nothing against the first two Hokages, as they would have done the job right in regards to him, of that much Darth Sage could sense, and would be respected as such by him. _However_, the Sandaime Hokage was another matter, and then the Yondaime Hokage that was his Father had basically been naïve with the village in the first place. While Namikaze Minato was his Father, he chose the village over that of his own offspring, and making sure there was someone in the Leaf to take the boy out of the village before all the shit in his life went down. Asuma never felt like a Hokage in his book so the man's face didn't count as one of the Hokage Heads on the Monument itself.

Making a few hundred Shadow Clones, the Sith Lord did the seemingly impossible, and actually _sealed up_ the first two Hokage Heads. Each massive head going into one of the special Storage Scrolls of his own design and to be relocated somewhere that won't bring about the same kind of arrogance this village seemed to embrace when looking at them every day.

As for the others...?

'There are two things I really like about Shadow Clones. One, is they make training go by faster, and two...they make really good _bombs_!' thought Darth Sage before sending the command for each Shadow Clone on the three remaining Hokage Heads to explode and explode they did.

The Sith Lord soon found himself standing outside the gates of the village that once held strength, beauty, passion, and virtue many would kill to protect from evil. Only now, this very place, which held all those things no longer held them, and was a shadow of what it once was back during the time of the Shodaime Hokage. It was a decaying beast. A scar upon life itself. A festering wound that needed to be sanitized and removed from the world in order for things to progress instead of remaining stagnant.

_"New orders my Lord?"_ said a White Zetsu Clone having been summoned forward by the Sith.

"Burn the village. Wipe it out. Every single building. Every single place. _Burn it down_!" said Darth Sage coldly while pointing towards the inside of the village from the massive doorway entrance where the doors once stood.

_"It will be done my Lord,"_ said the White Zetsu Clone, as he along with his brothers once more march into Konoha to use their abilities, and turn what was left of Konoha to ashes around them.

And succeeding by _becoming_ the fire itself thanks to the seals placed on them by the Sith Lord to ignite upon reaching a building or place chosen at random.

"My Lord," said Karui kneeling before Darth Sage now, as he was headed back, and felt him looking down at her with some surprise.

"What is it Karui?" said Darth Sage while wondering why she was here.

"Our scouts have just reported in regarding the status of Kumo," said Karui knowing he did not send for her, but she felt it was necessary to reach Darth Sage, and report the new information to him.

"And?" said Darth Sage while waiting for the info.

"Kumo has fallen Sage-sama. Killer Bee is on his way to Whirlpool as we speak. Han, Roshi, and Fu are already preparing for his arrival," said Karui knowing only a Jinchuriki could fight another Jinchuriki should there be any kind of fighting.

"What news of Pein and Konan?" said Darth Sage with narrowed eyes.

"Dead my Lord. Pein defeated Killer Bee, but was no match for the Raikage shortly after his fight with the eight-tailed Jinchuriki, and Konan was killed protecting him after she took off the head of Kumo's leader from intense Lightning Jutsu she took to the heart," said Karui sadly while sensing sorrow coming off of her Master.

"So I am the last true Uzumaki in existence then," said Darth Sage sadly while he saw Karui take something out of her vest and revealed it was a jar with eyes in them.

The eyes of the Rinnegan.

"Pein-san's dying wish was for you to have them. His final words were 'Only an Uzumaki with the powers of a God can have the eyes of one too,'" said Karui while her Master took the jar into his hands, and then opened it to put the pair of eyes in the other before putting it close to his own.

And used the Force to absorb them and their power into his eyes so they would become a part of his being.

"Thank you Kauri. Now come. We have to prepare for Iwa and the unification of every single country under my rule," said Darth Sage feeling the power of the Rinnegan now flowing through his veins with the Force showing him so many different things on how to use them.

"Yes my Lord. Soon the world will be yours," said Karui knowing her Master's plans were nearly complete.

'Yes it will Kauri-san. _Yes...it...will_!' thought Darth Sage knowing only one final foe stood in his way.

Recalling the remaining White Zetsu Clones to him, the Sith Lord already began to make preparations for Iwa in his head, and how to use what was left of the army to crush the Shinobi village into the ground.

Ironic huh?

(A/N: YAY! Another long update. One more chapter to go and that chapter will be the _epilogue _of this fic! Hope you've been enjoying it so far. Until next time...PEACE!)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-The Cycle is Now Complete

The Dark Lord of the Sith watched from his standing position within the Shinobi village, as Iwa burned to the ground around him while the Sandaime Tsuchikage had been slain by Darth Sage's very hands, which wasn't hard when targeting the man's back with a mere flick of the Force, and taking off his head with a mere flick of his right hand wielding Lunar Eclipse. The White Zetsu Clones along with Samui and Karui being among his commanders coordinating with him in ordering the army to strike key places within the naturally fortified village. Suzumebachi was standing by his side, having provided detailed information on the best routes to Iwa without being detected, and where to drop the hammer the hardest.

"Victory is yours Sage-sama," said Suzumebachi, as she had been promised her own clan being spared being annihilated, but also have solid position within Whirlpool, studying in symbiotic harmony with the Aburame Clan, and be recognized for their contribution in the Sith Lord's victories.

"Indeed. Still, the people of the Elemental Countries need to be assured of their safety, and security after what happened today. Is the projector system I designed up and running for me to make my grand speech?" said Darth Sage, as he has used the technology of in the now renamed Country of Spring formerly of Snow to create a projection system, and able to broadcast his form into the air for everyone near him to see while also putting his form on every household via their TV.

"The tech team in Whirlpool has it ready with everyone awaiting for your announcement to the world Sage-sama," said Suzumebachi knowing her Master wished to make a grand speech to the world and address the important matters they wished him to talk about.

"Excellent news my dear," said Darth Sage while walking with the woman beside him.

"Yes Sage-sama," said Suzumebachi though it was clear she was distracted.

"Patience my dear. I haven't forgotten about Kurotsuchi. I sense she is unharmed and is on her way back with my two subordinates overseeing her escort personally," said Darth Sage calmly while seeing the woman smile at the news.

"She was the only friend I had in Iwa," said Suzumebachi knowing her clan's disgrace to her former village made interacting with _anyone _there and receiving a smile was a rare thing.

"Now she will become your friend in Whirlpool. Soon this world will be one and upon being one we will go forth in growing like a tree from this new foundation. I will use my power and my abilities to see that happen," said Darth Sage with conviction in his voice.

"Thank you Sage-sama. I promise my new clan won't let you down," said Suzumebachi, as she along with the rest of her clan were going to mix with the Aburame, and the two would become a new clan reborn from the ashes of everything around them.

"I know you won't my dear. We both know the price that will be paid should that ever happen," said Darth Sage seeing the woman nod obediently since they had this discussion before hand with the Aburame when he announced to both clans of the merger.

(Whirlpool Country-Sometime Later)

"Ready for your speech?" said Tsunade seeing her Godson looking very Daimyo like, even with the Sith robe, and hood covering most of his face.

The fighting was over. For now anyway. The Sith Lord knew he couldn't stay stagnant or else everything he worked for would be destroyed in a heartbeat. He would push things forward with this world until they reached the stars and beyond even though he sensed it would be many years before that ever happened. Darth Plagueis himself was gone. The Master had nothing left to teach his student and bid him farewell. Even if the Muun did have something left to teach, he could no longer sustain himself in the boy any longer, and wished his final Apprentice good luck on taking the world beyond what it once knew.

That was of course several Months Ago.

"Yeah. And how are you feeling? Considering everything that's happened recently," said Darth Sage turning to face away from the mirror and face his Godmother.

"Fine. I'll still miss Konoha in some deep dark corner of my mind. Mostly because of my Grandfather and Granduncle. Still, I've been in Whirlpool for enough years now to say I've come to like it here, and see it as a second home," said Tsunade, as she had setup the hospital, put Shizune in charge of it, and even opened up her own casino where she could be seen almost daily.

And even then Tsunade _still_ lost all her money when gambling there!

"Yes. Shizune sees it like one too. I take it you've seen how Shizune blushes when around Kimimaro?" said Darth Sage seeing Tsunade smirk.

"Yeah. Though she has some competition with Mitarashi Anko being his first wife while Inuzuka Hana wishes to be his second," said Tsunade knowing that the Kaguya Clan was going to rise again with the help of those three women.

"If there is any continuing conflict, I'll see to it that the situation is resolved, and they do not kill each other," said Darth Sage before he let out a sigh knowing those four were going to make him have gray hairs early.

"Speaking of situations resolved, I thought you should know Haku came in for medical examination today, and wished me to tell you the wonderful new before giving your speech," said Tsunade seeing her Godson's eyes widen look her dead in the eyes.

"She's pregnant!" said Darth Sage knowing it could only have happened the time they were intimate before he left on his campaign against the Leaf.

"Yep! From the surprise in your voice, I take it you didn't know, but that's to be expected since you have been distracted with other things, and then there is you speech on finally solidifying the Elemental Countries under your rule," said Tsunade seeing her Godson nod.

"Speaking of that speech, its time to give it, and then return to my pregnant wives," said Darth Sage before leaving the room to the balcony where the people of Whirlpool looked up to and the projection system the Sith Lord stepped onto had now slowly activated.

"Yes. Go out there and unite the world...my Emperor," said Tsunade, as she saw him look back for a second, and smirk at her before focusing on the crowd.

"People of Whirlpool, people of Spring, Wind, Earth, Fire, and every other land of the Elemental Countries. I stand before you today a man, who has done what no other before me has been able to do, and that is to bring about the safety of the people. _You_! You, who are the strength in my arms, and the holder of my dreams. For so long, the leaders of your countries have been unable to effectively bring about the safety, and security one would expect from one's own ruler. I have seen the corruption, as well as the corrupters, and I have seen the arrogant misuse their power. Seen them take from others, betray those they would call friend, and then manipulate others through their lies in order to stay in power. All the while, you the people have cried out for it to end, and _I_ have heard your cries for someone to save them. To take the throne of power away from the abusers, the liars, the corruptors, and the arrogant that have tried to silence me repeatedly once my intentions were known. What I find amusing when looking back on each of the different enemies being defeated, was how they fell faster at my hands not because of my skills, or that of my own subordinates. _But_ what they feared would happen through this ripple of events that had been set in motion. You see they _feared_ change. A change in the balance of power no longer siding with them. The balance of power shifting to the people, who had nothing because of them, and would soon gain _everything _by joining me! Earlier today, I spoke the different leaders of each country, and they confessed to me how ill equipped they were in leading the people of their lands. That the time had come for a change. One that would benefit not only the people of Whirlpool, but those of the other Countries too, and uniting us all in the sacred bonds of camaraderie like never before witnessed in the history of the world. It was decided that effective immediately, that _I_ would become the first _Emperor_ of the Elemental Countries, and rule over all the people under _my_ watchful eyes! Through me, you will all be loved, cherished, and become _stronger_ then we ever were ALONE!" said Darth Sage, as he heard the crowd cheer with joy, calling out his name, chanting "Emperor! Emperor!" loudly, and the people all over the world were doing the same.

Long live the Elemental Countries first Sith Emperor.

(Epilogue)

Darth Sage sat on his Imperial Throne, his mind in deep mediation, as he recounted the last several decades, and the progress the world had made since being placed in this position of power. Tsunade had past away several years ago over liver failure. Her age and heavy drinking had finally caught up to the woman. The Sith Lord could have saved Tsunade, but the woman told him not to, as she felt it was her time, and accepted death to be the next great adventure.

His children were now all grown up. Each of them strong, ruling over different territories of the Empire, and a strong bond between all of them. The still unannounced Heir to his throne would be the one the Sith Lord himself would choose was the one with the might and right to succeed him. Hinata, Haku, and Yugito were all still beautiful to him as he proved even after so man years in making love to them. They still stayed fit. Still trained themselves to be excellent Shinobi and not slow down after their pregnancies.

The space program, which Darth Sage started over a decade ago, was a means to reach beyond this world, and into the very stars above. Using the airship blue prints provided by Spring Country, combined with the technological teachings provided by the Sith Lord's late Master, the project was already having incredible success, and the first space ship named _The_ _Senju _had already made its first circling above the planet. The Emperor of the Elemental Countries knew by the time his children were his age, the space ships that would go beyond this system would finally be ready to achieve Hyperspace travel, and one day reach the Core Worlds that Darth Plagueis had told him was the heart of the Galaxy.

However, there was still _one _issue that remained unresolved for the Dark Lord of the Sith, and it involved his Master's first treacherous student...Darth Sidious.

If there was one thing Darth Sage did not tolerate was betrayal in terms of a Master being betrayed by the Apprentice or vice versa. Such a bond was a sacred thing, as it was what made the Jedi thrive for so long, and the existence of the Sith to a certain extent for the last thousand years under the nose of the Jedi. Personally, Darth Sage had a great deal of respect for the Jedi, as did Plagueis since the Jedi didn't betray each other, and allowed to have their numbers swell.

Sidious hated it. Sidious hated everything and too much hatred would upset the balance of the Galaxy like it would be with too much light. Hence why the Sith were allowed to continue surviving after the Jedi and Sith War when the Sith were in legions fighting just as many Jedi. Sith would continue to exist so long as Jedi did because the Force willed it so. But there was times when both sides went against the Will of the Force and right now Darth Sage felt both sides were going against it.

The Jedi being too firm in their position of power, not changing with the times, despite the Force wishing it so in the understanding of attachments that the Jedi frowned upon in the form of a taboo. The Sith Lord snorted in his meditative state, as he wondered if the Jedi failed to realize that they showed emotions everyday, yet their Jedi Code denounced emotions all together, and didn't understand they couldn't spell compassion without the word passion mixed into it.

As for Sidious, he was going against the Will of the Force in going after the child now a trained Jedi, which Plagueis had finished creating just moments before his physical death, and turn the young warrior into his Sith Apprentice. While Darth Sage admitted the Dark Side needed to exist in the Galaxy, it didn't mean the destruction of the entire Jedi Order with the Sith being the sole one between the two sides surviving the fallout.

Calling upon all of his power, Darth Sage silently, secretly, and successfully reached the presence of the Jedi Knight the hiding in plain sight Sith Lord was interested in. A young fearless man named Anakin Skywalker. It was such a defining name in Darth Sage's own mind, as it was one filled with impact, and told anyone who heard it that this man was someone of great intensity.

At the moment, the Jedi Knight in question was standing on a ledge between falling into the Dark Side in order to save his secret wife, and staying the course of being a Jedi while nightmares of the woman dying haunted his mind. While Darth Sage knew Skywalker was a Jedi, the man was also much like the Sith Lord himself, as he only wanted family, love, and to protect what was rightfully his own. Darth Sage saw how much this Jedi had given during the Clone Wars that Darth Sidious had instigated from the shadows and all he wanted in return was to have a life.

_"Anakin Skywalker. Can you hear me?"_ said Darth Sage through the Force to the Jedi now standing in the Jedi Council Chambers alone with the sun setting.

"Who is there? Who are you? Show yourself!" sad Anakin Skywalker with his right hand going to his Lightsaber at the hip.

_"Calm yourself young Jedi. I am not your enemy. I only wish to chat,"_ said Darth Sage while sensing Skywalker was not in the mood to chat.

"What do you want?" said Anakin while keeping his voice down.

_"To help you. I know what it is that's troubling you. I've seen it. I know what that old man told you earlier. He's right. He is a Sith Lord. A very powerful one I might add. However, there is something about him you should know, and know it before you run off to see the truth of what will happen between the two sides about to clash," _said Darth Sage while sensing Anakin tensing further with knots building inside his stomach.

"What exactly?" said Anakin while sensing the mysterious figure smiling at him.

_"The man is a liar. He will betray you. The power he mentioned to save people from dying using the Dark Side of the Force? It does exist. Does he know how to use this power? No! Darth Plagueis did teach him, but the old man could not use it, and never understood how before killing his Master in his sleep,"_ said Darth Sage while sensing Anakin's shock at this news.

"How do you know that?" said Anakin feeling his heart racing.

_Plagueis found a way to temporarily cheat death after his Apprentice killed him and took possession of my body on a planet with no space travel capabilities. He saw I was strong in the Force and trained me in everything he knew. Including the power you seek to learn to save your wife from the death that haunts your dreams,"_ said Darth Sage while feeling the Jedi throwing up mental shields around that part of his mind.

"Stop it!" said Anakin while hearing the Uzumaki laughing slightly in amusement.

_"Calm yourself Jedi. I have no interest in exposing your secret. In fact, I wish you, and your wife the best of luck. However, to have that, you will need to know how to use the power to save someone from death, and to do that requires Midi-Chlorian manipulation of the highest level. I will teach you how to do that __**and**__ it won't require going over to the Dark Side either. Just pure Force energy. Not Light or Dark. Just the Force as it is," _said Darth Sage knowing the Dark Side did allow it, but why destroy the Jedi, who would kill Sidious, and give Plagueis the revenge he rightfully deserved?

"I can do that. What do you want in return?" said Anakin knowing nothing was free in this world.

_"Simple. You are going over to the Chancellor's Office to see the outcome of the Jedi there fighting the old man you once called friend and now revealed Sith Lord. When the time comes, you will make a choice, and the choice will echo throughout the Galaxy for over centuries to come. I want __**you**__ to __**kill**__ the Sith Lord yourself. He will ask you to become his Apprentice and become a Sith like him. He will never give you what your heart desires young Jedi. He covets power. Shares with no one. He perverts the Rule of Two the Sith have followed for the last thousand years and will continue to do so long after your Apprenticeship to him ends," _said Darth Sage sensing the suspicions the Jedi had about him.

"Why should I trust you anymore then I would trust him?" said Anakin while sensing the man's smile grow.

_"Because I'm not a threat to you. Nor shall I ever be. You see we are a lot alike. The two of us have had very little growing up. Fighting for everything we had in our own way. All we wanted was love, a family, and not be bound rules that would deny us these things. I know you don't trust me because I am Sith Lord. Denying it at this point would be foolish on my part. However, this Sith Lord knows what it means to find joy, and happiness with being with the one he loves. Just as you do with your wife and your soon be children,"_ said Darth Sage while sensing surprise coming off of Skywalker when he heard the word children.

"Children? She's carrying twins? How can you tell?" said Anakin feeling his heart stop.

_"I'm well trained in seeing what is normally overlooked. Something the Jedi seem to have forgotten since the Sith were defeated a thousand years ago and hid in the shadows to plan the destruction of the Jedi Order. Tell me young Skywalker, do you fear for the life of your wife, and children?"_ said Darth Sage and felt the Jedi's anger rise to dangerous levels.

"You know the answer to that question!" said Anakin while trying to keep his emotions masked so the other Jedi in the Temple wouldn't feel it.

_"Of course. I know you would move planets and stars for your wife. You would tear this Galaxy in two for the twins that grow inside of her if it meant they would be protected from evil. What do you think Darth Sidious will do should he be able to acquire one if not __**both**__ of your offspring? He will manipulate them into being his Apprentices, causing them pain, suffering, and teaching the cruelty the Dark Side under his watchful gaze as he sees things. Is that what you want young Skywalker? To see your children corrupted, tainted, and twisted by the Dark Side of the Force?"_ said Darth Sage sensing the Jedi focusing on the cold hard truth regarding the Chancellor and how the man used him.

Had turned his wife's Republic that she loved into a shadow of its former self.

"What do you suggest I do?" said Anakin knowing several Jedi Masters were already confronting the Sith Lord right now.

_"Simple. You kill Darth Sidious yourself,"_ said Darth Sage while Anakin was confused.

"But...its just one Sith Lord against four Jedi Masters," said Anakin with Sith talking to him in his head scoffing.

_"Please! We're talking about the very same Sith Lord that used the incident on your wife's home planet to become Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. The very same Sith Lord, who clearly created the Separatists under this Count Dooku, and used the corruption in the Republic to further inflame their ranks. Through this, the Clone Wars was started with so many worlds being destroyed, and the people living there are suffering because of it. Just how many of your own Jedi Brothers and Sisters have been slain in this war? I can imagine its quite a lot! Was it in the hundreds? Roughly a thousand perhaps? All of the death that this war you've been fighting was orchestrated by this very Sith Lord, who everyone had underestimated, and still do underestimate because they don't understand the powers of the Dark Side of the Force. I do. I am telling you now, the only way to save your wife, and the Republic she loves, is to kill him yourself, and take control until the aftermath of his death can be resolved,"_ said Darth Sage while sensing the man was still coming to grips with this situation.

"Are you certain?" said Anakin Skywalker while sensing the mysterious Sith Lord talking to him was being truthful since they had been having this conversation.

_"You are the Jedi's prophesized 'Chosen One' are you not? Meaning only you can bring balance to the Force and that means slaying Sidious. He is unbalancing it with this war and conflict. You must slay to keep the balance. Only through his death will the prophecy be fulfilled and the lingering threat of your wife dying will be no more. You must trust my words and your feelings on this matter young Jedi. You know my words to be true," _said Darth Sage having read the man's mind regarding things told to him years ago about the "Child of Prophecy" that was foretold would bring balance to the Force.

'He's right. I can't believe I'm think this, but the Sith Lord is _right_!Its my destiny to bring balance to the Force. That won't happen until the Chancellor has been killed and the Dark Side of the Force no longer has influence on the Galaxy,' thought Anakin, as he moved to the doorway to leave the Council Chambers, and then the Jedi Temple when he suddenly stopped realizing that even with Sidious gone...this one speaking to him could be a threat in the near future.

_"Calm your mind young Jedi. We both know the Sith will never truly be killed. The Force will only be balance for time. There will always be at least __**one**__ Sith in the Galaxy. The Force will have one of its followers succumb to the powers of the Dark Side and thus keep the Jedi on their toes. So long as there are Jedi, there will be Sith, and the two will forever be locked in eternal conflict. Maybe one day, one of my descendants will meet one of yours, or the Jedi as a whole. Only the Force knows. But for now, I am not your enemy, and while not a friend...I would prefer to help a Jedi Knight like yourself then that of a Sith Lord like Sidious,"_ said Darth Sage while Anakin mentally nodded.

Anakin soon made his way to the Chancellor's Office, seeing Jedi Master Windu pointing the tip of his Lightsaber at the unarmed Sith Lord, and silently wondered where the others were? Of course, since they were not _in _this room, they were most likely killed during the fighting from the Lightsaber marks the room had that were not all Master Windu's missed blade strikes.

Meaning the Chancellor _did _have a Lightsaber, but clearly lost it in the fight, and was now in this defeated state.

"You are under arrest _my Lord_," said Master Windu while telling Anakin with a hand gesture to stay where he was.

"You Anakin! I was right. The Jedi are taking over!" said Palpatine while looking at the young Jedi with pleading eyes.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return! _You_ have lost!" said Windu while the Sith Lord beneath him looked absolutely furious!

"No. No! NO! YOU WILL DIE!" said Darth Sidious, as he attacked Master Windu with Sith Lightning, which the Jedi blocked with his Lightsaber in a defensive position.

'Unreal! Is this what the other Sith Lord was talking about?' thought Anakin, as the Sith Lightning Sidious was unleashing was far worse then what Dooku did years ago, and was far more sinister.

"He's a traitor!" said Sidious while trying to overpower Windu with his Force Lightning.

"He...is the...traitor!" said Master Windu while using his own strength to redirect the Sith Lightning back at he Sith Lord.

"I have the power to save the one you love! You must choose!" said Sidious while being hit by his own power.

"Don't listen to him Anakin!" said Master Windu while having no idea what Sidious was referring to, but knew that if Skywalker decided to interfere now, it would be the end of them both, and the Dark Side would prevail.

"Don't let him kill me!" said Sidious, as his face began to show signs of being disfigured and scarred by his own power used against him.

'Is that the price of the Dark Side? To be turned into that?' thought Anakin while he was watching this unfold before him.

"I can't...can't hold out...any longer. I...I'm took weak! Help me Anakin. Help ME!" said Sidious, as he was overpowered by the Jedi Master in front of him, and once again faced the pointy tip of the man's purple Lightsaber blade.

"I'm going to end this," said Master Windu, as he jus needed to slay the Sith Lord, and the Republic would be spared any further darkness.

"You can't! He must stand trial," said Anakin, who found the words leaving his mouth before thinking things through, and wondered what was happening.

"He has control of the Senate and the Courts. He's too _dangerous_ to be left alive!" said Master Windu while looking back and forth between the two in his line of sight while Darth Sidious was doing the same.

"I'm too weak. Don't kill me Jedi Master. Please!" said Sidious while trying to appear as weak as possible.

"Its not the Jedi way. He must live!" said Anakin while feeling his mind becoming cloudy and the desperation to save Padme once more entered his mind.

"Please don't," said Sidious, as Windu readied his blade, and realized the Jedi Master was going to go through with it.

"I need him," said Anakin while once more desperately.

"No! NO!" said Sidious with the Jedi Master's arm raised to strike.

_"NOOO!"_ yelled Anakin at last, as he moved quickly, and decisively in striking Master Windu with his own Lightsaber at an angle that sliced off the man's arm.

All Master Windu could do was scream.

"POWER! UN-LIMITED...POWER!" yelled Sidious, as he unleashed his power in the form of Sith Lightning on the Jedi Master, and sent him flying out of the broken window of the room.

"By the Force. What have I done?" said Anakin, as he wanted to stumble back in shock, but for some reason it felt wrong to do it, and once more his vision cleared.

"You are fulfilling destiny Anakin. Become my Apprentice. Learn to use the Dark Side of the Force!" said Darth Sidious, as he now stood only a few feet away from the young man, and saw him struggling with the temptation the power of the Dark Side.

"Will the Dark Side grant my desire to save Padme?" said Anakin while deciding to test the truth behind the mysterious Sith he spoke to recently to see if the one in front of him was indeed lying.

"Yes! Darth Plagueis taught me everything he knew. Together we will save your wife from the visions of death that haunt you and we will bring peace to the Republic by destroying the remaining Separatist Leaders. They are weak and spineless without the support of Count Dooku or General Grievous," said Sidious in a semi-soothing voice while playing on Anakin's desire to remove them from the Galaxy to further secure the woman's continued survival.

For a moment, Anakin didn't speak to him, as he digested the Sith Lord's words, and the ones from he spoke to about Sidious. The man in front of Skywalker had been good to him, encouraged his talents, skills, and power in a way the Jedi never did. Then again, it was no doubt done to cause friction between himself, and the Jedi Order so loyalty to them would be put into question. Add to the fact Padme suffered from this war and even beforehand when he was still a boy! The Sith that killed Qui-Gon Jinn was Sidious's first Apprentice for Force sake! The man, who believed in him first, believed in his abilities when the Jedi Council didn't want him to be trained in the first place had been killed by _this _Sith Lord's first student.

"No," said Anakin at last, which made Sidious frown, and the Jedi once more felt the Dark Side of the Force surround him in this room.

"Don't you want to save your wife Anakin? Only through me can use the Force and the Dark Side to protect her from dying. Not to mention your own child she is carrying will die with her in the process," said Darth Sidious seeing Anakin narrow his eyes at him.

_What do you think Darth Sidious will do should he be able to acquire one if not __**both**__ of your offspring? He will manipulate them into being his Apprentices, causing them pain, suffering, and teaching the cruelty the Dark Side under his watchful gaze as he sees things. Is that what you want young Skywalker? To see your children corrupted, tainted, and twisted by the Dark Side of the Force?_

"I will save Padme, but not with your help, and certainly not with the powers of the Dark Side of the Force," said Anakin with his determination to reject the Sith Lord clear in his voice.

"You _dare _reject my offer? I helped you. I encouraged you when none of the other Jedi would! It is because of me you have earned the love of the people and their trust when the other Jedi are frowned at with suspicion!" said Darth Sidious, who was not expecting this turn of events, and wondered how this had gotten out of control.

"You only used me Sidious. You were never going to help me save Padme from dying. You don't share power with others to help them. You only take and hurt those that do not deserve such cruelty. I see that now. You can no longer tempt me," said Anakin, as he saw Sidious's face become filled with rage, and sensed the Sith Lord was going to attack him.

"Then you will be _destroyed_ and your offspring will taken to become your replacement!" said Sidious, as he moved to attack Anakin with the full power of the Dark Side at his command, but the Jedi Knight was faster, and with the same speed he used to cut off the arm of Jedi Master Windu...so did he cut off both hands of the Sith Lord now forced to his knees from the pain in front of the Chosen One.

"Its funny really. I thought I would have to move planets and stars to save the ones I love from death. As it turns out, all I have to do is kill you, and then send a fleet to finish up the Separatists hiding out in...the Mustafar System," said Anakin having used the Sith Lord's moment of pain to dive into his mind to find their location.

"This is not over Jedi. The Sith will rule the Galaxy one day," said Sidious while he felt the heat from Anakin's blue Lightsaber blade pointing at his chest.

"Not today and certainly not while I draw breath," said Anakin, as he stabbed Sidious in the chest with his Lightsaber, and then took the man's head off for good measure.

The Dark Lord of the Sith soon exploded in an violent tapestry of Dark Side energy, as there was nothing left to show Palpatine had been destroyed, and Anakin Skywalker felt that was for the best at the moment. He would need to contact Padme to ensure she was in fact all right, followed by Bail Organa since he was one of the few politicians his wife trusted, and felt needed to be told of the situation before going to the Jedi Temple to give his report on the situation. With Palpatine dead, unrest could swell within the Republic without its central power of leadership, but being a personal representative to the man did have its advantages, and being a hero of the Clone Wars would further influence those in the Senate to accept Jedi control of the Republic for a time until things cooled down.

_"This is Commander Rex,"_ said the voice of the Clone Trooper that Anakin had wished to speak to after relaying a message for Bail Organa to visit him.

"Rex, I need you along with the 501st stationed here on Coruscant to get a fleet together, and prepare to attack the Separatist Leaders in the Mustafar system. We're going to take them out once and for all. I have the access codes needed in order to get through their defense network that surrounds the planet. Once you have the ships needed, contact me at there location, and I'll join you for the final battle," said Anakin while sensing the Clone Commander's shock.

_"Yes sir. Understood sir. Do I want to know how you got that information sir?"_ said Rex

"No Rex. You don't. Just get the men ready and the fleet underway. We have a war to win," said Anakin while sensing the Clone Commander's duty kicking in.

_"Yes sir. Right away,"_ said Rex knowing he had more then enough of his brothers to make a sizable fleet on the planet at this point and were more then loyal to General Skywalker.

"We will have peace. At last," said Anakin before Bail came in and asked what happened in this room.

And Anakin told him everything he needed to know while leaving out a few _minor _details on some things before heading off to see his wife one more time and by that point there would be a fleet ready to launch against the Separatist Leaders' final stronghold.

Balance to the Force and peace to the Galaxy had finally come...at last!

The cycle...was now complete.

-FIN

(A/N: YAY! Its over. Done! Finished! Ended! And every other word used to describe it. As for me? I'm tired. Going to relax! Earned it I have. Twilight is upon me. Forever sleep I will. Okay. Maybe not that _last _part. Still, I am drained. Not much of an ending, but it is something, and leave it at that. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
